A Life To Live
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: Story 2 of the Trilogy: There Are No Coincidences. Questions will be answered. Everything has changed for our survivors. No longer in Washington, they have to forge a new life for themselves and the children. Essentially this will be T Rated, however it may change to M as it goes along. Again, this story is AU. Its merely my fictional scribbling.
1. Chapter 1

_"It won't be long now Temperance. I wish I could do this for you. If I could just, " She patted his hand, another wave of pain gripping her and sending her to a place where no one could follow. Her head bent down low, her breathing laboured and hard. Her face is bright red, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. Her fingers digging deep into the palm of his hand. It's a pain he takes gladly for her. It's all he can do._

_Finally it passes. She lifts her head and gazes into the dark brown eyes, so full of concern, inches from her own sparkling cornflower blue, weary now, the bruises under them dark. "It's over" she smiles wearily. "That was a bad one, wasn't it?" he asks, his voice cracking with emotion. "Yes, but I'm fine now. Don't look so scared. It's perfectly normal. I have done this before don't forget" she says with a smile. _

* * *

Angel leans in close and rests his forehead against Temperance's. "I know, but I wasn't there to see it, and it's hard to watch you in so much pain. I want to take it for you." He says. She laughs "Just what every woman in labour wants to hear, and would gladly give away I'm sure. It's a perfectly normal bodily function Angel. I'm going to be fine, and it will be over soon" Temperance responds, _I hope_ she thinks to herself. She lays back against the pillows that he has freshly fluffed for her. "Thanks, that's better." she smiles at him. Angel adjusts his position next to her, leaning close to her, wanting to lay next to her, but knowing that the hard faced nurse on the other side of the room would send him packing if he tried.

He sits quietly, watching her beautiful face relax, he senses her breathing has slowed, become more rhythmical, she has fallen asleep for the moment. He lays his head on her pillow, next to hers. He closes his eyes, just for a moment. This day was one he never thought would come. It was the culmination of a series of events that had rocked his very existence and changed his life forever. He lets himself drift, trying to remember the last few years,

_back_

_back in time he floated_

_the years flashing past his eyes so fast he can't make out anything_

_and there he was, back at that day_

* * *

Angel and Booth were preparing for the fight of their life. Angel had been right when he had told Booth and Brennan that trouble was coming. He had no idea how bad it was really going to be. He had tried to make Booth take Brennan and leave Washington. But Booth, being Booth, would have none of it. He had insisted that his place was by Angel's side. They were linked, just as Angel had told them, bonded through time, conjoined at their very core. How could he leave when Angel needed him most. And so he stayed.

Wolfram & Hart had been tracking Angel for years. He had always suspected. No, known it. The few years he and Cordy had enjoyed in Washington without the feeling of being watched were wonderful. They had lived like relatively normal human beings. Well, as normally as a higher being and a vampire could, anyway.

Then they had met Brennan and Booth. Their worlds had been turned upside down, their lives shaken. The whole Shanshu prophecy had raised its head again, and they had finally found the meaning of it. Booth was the key. Angel and he had forged a strong friendship. Well, eventually. The beginning was strained. Booth was a man of facts. Of truth. Of reality. Of black and white, good and bad. The whole idea that Angel even existed was so far outside his realm of normal, well, let's just say that Booth struggled. But, their bond eventually overtook all the disbelief, suspicion and the fear. They had realised that they were two halves of one being, born hundreds of years apart, destined to stand shoulder to shoulder.

Angel had been drawn to Temperance from the moment he had met her. He loved Cordy, with all his heart. She had been his world, fought with him, cared for him, protected him, championed him. But Temperance was something else. She grabbed at the core of him. There was no denying there was some deep connection between them. It was the way she looked at him, into him. Like she saw _who_ he was, and not _what_ he had been. He had fallen in love with Temperance. It was as natural as breathing, well if he was human and could breathe.

He never spoke of his true feelings for Temperance to her, or to Cordy. It would have hurt her too much. And he would never do anything to hurt that wonderful girl. Cordelia Chase was his day and his night, his sunshine. She was the one person who had always made him smile. Her absurd cooking ideas, the way she always tried to spice his blood, the terrible coffee, the fierceness in her eyes when she was angry, the pure abandonment of her when they made love. Yes, Cordelia Chase was everything to him. But Temperance Brennan?, she was his soul mate.

The months had slipped by relatively uneventfully. Cordy had continued to make terrible coffee, Angel had continued to drink it, slipping off occasionally to visit Booth & Temperance, for their company, and for a good coffee. Booth had continued to struggle with some aspects of Angels mortality. But they had slowly forged a friendship. They realised that they truly were connected. Their sensibilities, their moral codes, their determination to right wrongs, and help those that needed it, bonded them.

Temperance's pregnancy progressed uneventfully. Booth was the doting father to be. She continued working at the Jeffersonian, much to Booth's objections. He thought she should be taking it easy. She was heavy with the twins, but that never stopped, nor slowed her down. She had tried going into the field a few times, but Booth had put his rather large sized foot down firmly. He enlisted Caroline and Cam's help to keep her in the lab. She would be fired if she tried to follow Booth out on investigations, Cam had threatened. This did not go down too well with her. She missed the excitement of the chase, the closeness she and Booth had when on stakeouts, the thrill she got when they cracked a case. Now she was stuck back in the lab, identifying bones, injuries, dictating reports. She got bored, but she knew that this was completely out of her control. Caroline had also made herself very clear. And one did not argue with Caroline.

Angel and Cordelia, Booth and Temperance were close. They shared a secret that was theirs alone and it forged a friendship, a bond that was unbreakable. Until that day.

* * *

_The day was dark. Not like your normal dull stormy dark. This was different. It was heavy, dense. It felt like it was closing in around them. Like someone had thrown a thick blanket around them, trying to smother them. _

The sun had been trapped behind a large bank of black clouds that threatened to break open. The rain came eventually, just as the day was ending. Angel had been sitting at his desk following up on a small job he had been working on. Cordelia was upstairs preparing dinner. He could faintly hear her singing off key. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, listening to her muddling up the lyrics as she always did. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck bristled. He was not alone. He opened his eyes and there he was. Lindsey McDonald.

Angel leaned back in his chair and smirked "I've been here five years, and you only just decide to visit?". he said, trying to keep his voice light. He folded his hands across his chest and tilted his head to the side, still smirking at Lindsay, who did not fail to recognise the look in Angels eye.

"You think we didn't know where you were all this time? Come on Angel. You know Wolfram & Hart better than that. We were just, biding our time. Waiting to see what sort of life you carved out for yourself here. I must say, you've done a great job. New business, new _friends_" Lindsey sneered at him. He slowly approached the desk and walked around it, dragging his hand along its edge, until he rounded the corner and stood over Angel. He leaned down and whispered in his ear "You were never safe Angel".

Angel spun around in his chair and stood up, forcing Lindsey to take a step backwards. They stood facing each other, Angel pushed his face into Lindsey's', his eyes like pieces of flint, his brow down low over them "I have never for a minute thought I was safe Lindsay. I'm not that stupid" He took a step and pushed Lindsey out of his way as he walked around the desk and into the centre of the room. He turned and faced the man that had slinked into his office. He stood still, arms folded across his chest, head tilted slightly, staring at Lindsay, but not speaking. A muscle in his cheek, twitching slightly.

"What?" Lindsey said suddenly "You just gonna stand there with that stupid smirk on your face like always? Come on Angel, tell me what you really think. Tell me you are happy to see me" Lindsey chuckled "Cos I know you must be". He followed Angel into the centre of the room, looked around critically. "I see you still live in the 1800's" he commented gesturing to the eclectic mix of artefacts and antique furniture Angel had on display in the room. Sarcasm dripping from his tongue. He turned his attention back to Angel "So how is the lovely Cordelia? Still delectable I trust? I caught sight of her when she came back you know. Yummy"

Angel dropped his hands to his side, his fists clenched tightly, and took a step forwards "You can stop right there Lindsey. Not another word about Cordelia. What the hell do you want? What message have the great Wolfram & Hart asked their errand boy to deliver?" he growled at Lindsay. Lindsay smirked "Don't be so presumptuous Angel. I've moved up in the great big world we call W&H. I'm sitting at the top of the heap now. Sure, I climbed over a few, knocked a few down. But it was all for the greater good. Mine." He smiled at Angel, but his eyes remained steely.

"OK, let's cut the small talk. I don't really care about your amazing rise to fame" Angel said sarcastically waving his hands in the air. "Get to the point. What. Do. You. Want?" clipping each word.

Lindsey smiled and turned his back on Angel, walking over to the window and throwing open the heavy curtains. He laughed, "Still hiding in the dark Angel. How it must irk you that the real people live in the light and you" he turned and flicked a glance at Angel, then turned back to the window "You live in your man made bat cave, hiding the dark. This is a nice little neighbourhood. Do your neighbours have any clue about you? At all?" he asked, still staring out the window.

Suddenly the room was lit up by a blinding flash of lightening. "Ah. That's what I've been waiting for!" Lindsey turned and faced Angel once more. The Storm is coming Angel, and this time, there will be no shelter from it. You, Cordelia. Your new _friends_. Wolfram & Hart will finally get their man, so to speak. And this" he gestured around himself vaguely "this farce will be no more."

Angel had not moved from his position in the centre of the office. He frowned at the reference to _his new friends_. He did not want Booth and Temperance involved. He had to try to find out what Lindsey meant. "You keep referring to my new friends. Any chance you might explain what you actually mean? You know me Lindsay, I don't _do_ friends." he said. Lindsey chuckled. "Nice try Angel. We know all about that FBI guy. Must have been a shock meeting him. Personally I find it quite repulsive. Another face like that in the world? _eeesh_" Lindsey gestured at Angel and feigned a shiver.

"We are extremely interested in what this doppleganger represents. Why he exists. What your connection to him means to the prophecy" Angels face reluctantly showed the slightest reaction to the mention of the prophecy. Lindsey picked up on it "Oh! You thought maybe we didn't know about that? You must be delusional Angel." He quickly strode up and stood inches from Angel, staring directly into his eyes "We know about it all. We always have done. It was just a matter of time, until you actually found him. And thanks to you, now we have found him too."

Angel reacted like lightning, grabbing Lindsays shirt pulling him off his feet and suspending him inches off the ground, grinding his nose against Lindsay's, staring directly into his eyes. "Make no mistake Lindsay, nothing will happen to Booth. NOTHING. But you? You I can't guarantee. You have been an irritation under my skin for years. I thought I had gotten rid of you. Eradicated you. But no, you just had to come back and start that itch again, didn't you. I could end it right now. Snap your neck before you had a chance to even recognise it was coming. But you know what? I'm not going to. You go back to your bosses and you tell them that if they want me? They can man up and come and get me. Stop sending their little errand boy to deliver their message."

He threw Lindsey backwards with so much force he hit the window and the sound of it cracking then shattering filled the room. Lindsey slumped to the floor, blood running down the back of his head, into the collar of his shirt. He sat on the floor, shocked for a moment. He collected himself and stood up, straightened his shirt and jacket, ignoring the blood on his hands. "OK then. I guess I shall make my leave. But make no mistake. I will be back, and I will be bringing some old friends with me. There are a lot of people who will want to see the fall of the great Angel." He smiled and nodded "A _LOT_ of people." He walked past Angel, who was standing with his fists balled, holding back the urge to grab Lindsey and finish him right now. Lindsey left the office without saying another word. He simply strolled out the door and called up the stairs "I'll be seeing you soon Cordelia!" and then left.

A few minutes later Cordy appeared at the door of the office. "Did I hear someone call my name?" she asked. Angel was still standing, his back to her. She stepped into the room and looked around. She felt the evening breeze hit her face and ruffle her hair "Why is the window op-" she suddenly realised that it was not open, but broken. Shards of glass on the floor, the curtains caught up and blowing outside in the wind and rain. She quickly ran over to Angel, gently placing one hand on his back and carefully stepping around to see his face. "Angel?" she whispered.

His eyes were closed. Tears were coursing down his face. "Angel! Honey? What's wrong?" She reached up and cupped his face between her hands "Angel, please look at me! I don't understand! Are you hurt?" She let go of his face and wrapped her arms tightly around him pulling him close and pressing herself against his chest. "Please tell me what's happening. I'm scared Angel. Please?" She was crying now too. She had not seen him like this for a very long time. She clung to him until finally he unballed his hands and wrapped his arms around her, his hands pressing into her flesh. His lips pressing into her hair. His tears falling onto her head. They stood like that for what seemed like hours.

Finally Angel released her and stepped back. "I'm OK now Cordy. I'm sorry I scared you. Everything is fine. I had a visitor, an unwelcome one." he said. Cordy stared up at him "Who? What happened to the window. Oh my god Angel are you hurt?" She started looked over him trying to find signs of injury. He grabbed her hands "I'm fine Cordy, honest. It was Lindsay. Wolfram & Hart sent him. It seems they know all about Booth and me. He told me that they were coming back for us." He let go of Cordy and walked over to the desk, rummaging through the papers. Then ran across the room to the weapons cabinet. He pushed a button inside the framework and the entire cupboard swung away from the wall.

Cordys eyes were like saucers. She had not seen him open this since they moved to Washington. It was where he kept his most deadly weapons. Items that were mystical, magical and dangerous. "Angel, what are you going to do? Do we have to move again? What about Booth and Brennan?" her voice had reached a pitch that revealed her fear. Angel stood looking at the contents of this hidden vault. "It's going to be bad Cordy. I think we need to get them to leave Washington. I have to keep them safe.

"The babies." He turned his anguished face to her. "They cannot get the babies!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You are mad if you think Bones and I are leaving Washington!" Booth spun around and looked at Angel with astonishment. His hand slapping against the side of his head as if to demonstrate exactly how mad Angel must think he was. He turned and walked across the room shaking his head. "It's not going to happen Angel." Angel quickly stepped up behind him, grabbing his arm and swinging Booth around to face him. "I wasn't asking you Booth." He said matter of factly, staring directly into his eyes, his own reflection staring back at him.

Booth stood looking at him for a moment and then laughed "I'm not some weird little demon guy you want to remove from your town Angel. I'm not. And I will repeat that for you. _NOT_ leaving. End of discussion." He pulled his arm from Angels cold grasp. "If there is going to be a fight, or an attack, or whatever it is you are expecting, and it has anything to do with me or Bones, I'm going to be there. I don't run. _Ever_." He stared down the barrel of Angels glare.

The two men stood, mirroring each other, hands on hips, forefingers tucked into their belts, brows furrowed, eyes dark and hard. "I wish I had a camera right now." Brennans voice chimed and broke their staring match. The two men turned and both beamed matching grins at her. Brennans heart caught and thumped solidly in her chest. The sight of these two identical faces smiling at her, both displaying undisguised love for her, made her want to cry for some unknown reason. She put it down to hormones.

Her pregnancy was well advanced. She was due in less than two weeks, and she was tired. Her swollen body was heavy and cumbersome now. She felt physically and mentally weary. She had given up work a few weeks ago, mostly because she was too large to stand or sit comfortably at her benches to work. Cam had put it simply for her "You're done here Brennan. Go home, rest and get ready for your babies. No argument. You're done." She had reluctantly left amidst laughter and tears and hugs and congratulations from her work colleagues. She had been presented with a plethora of amazing gifts, ranging from cribs to prams to a nappy service. Her car was crammed full of baby clothes, nappies and toys.

She was truly grateful and amazed at how many people had come to her farewell and given her well wishes and gifts. She felt a little guilty because she did not even know the names of some of these people yet they all knew her and were genuinely happy for her and Booth. Booth on the other hand had shaken hands and called everyone by name, thanking them and laughing with them about their horror baby stories with good cheer. She smiled absently, watching the two men come towards her.

"Temperance, how are you feeling? Nothing wrong?" Angel spoke first, the unhidden look of concern and adoration on his face not unnoticed by Booth. He stepped in front of Angel, picking up her hands in his "Bones? It's not time is it? Nothing happening, you know, down there?" Booth said awkwardly, nodding towards her stomach. No matter how many classes he had been to, or how many books he and Brennan had looked at could make him completely comfortable with childbirth. He was excited, yet nervous about the whole thing.

Angel stood close behind him, rolling his eyes at Brennan over Booths shoulder. Brennan laughed at them both. "I'm fine. What I want to know is, what are you two plotting?" she asked. The two men stopped short and shuffled on the spot, the same guilty look washing over their faces. Like little boys who have been caught doing something they shouldn't be. Booth hooked his arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the couch to sit down. Brennan stopped short looking down at the low couch. "Booth I don't think I can sit on the couch anymore. I'm too big and I won't be able to get up from it!" Her hands were splayed across her belly, her face dismayed.

Booth laughed and added his own large hand to hers, covering them. "awww Bones. Come on then. We'll just sit at the dining table. Do you want anything? A drink? Something to eat?" he asked as he helped her into a straight backed chair. Angel sat down next to her and smiled at Booth, "Are you offering to make coffee?" Booth rolled his eyes "Actually I was offering to make it for my _wife_, but I guess, if you really want one" Angel grinned "Thanks! I would love one" Booth turned and walked into the kitchen mumbling something about people making themselves a little too at home.

Angel grasped Brennans hand, _turning it over and squashing down the urge to plant his lips in the palm of it,_ and smiled at her "I just wanted to have a moment alone with you Temperance." She smiled warmly back at Angel, the touch of his cool skin was quite arousing, and she honestly enjoyed the sensation. She curled her fingers around his and squeezed. Angel could still not believe that this amazing woman was so accepting of him, so affectionate towards him and probably the best friend he had ever had apart from Cordy.

He cleared his throat. He needed to tell her. "Temperance, there's something I need to tell you. It's not great news, but you need to know." She was concerned at the urgency in his voice and knew from the look in his eye that this was something serious, "Booth doesn't want to worry you, but you and he, you need to leave Washington. And you need to go before the babies are born. I can't go into too much detail, but it's not safe for you here, you need to"

"ANGEL!" Booths voice boomed over the top of his. "I thought I told you not to say anything!" Angel stood up and faced Booth, anger rising in him "And I told you that this was not a game. This is _REAL_!" Angels voice raised to match Booths. Brennan sat staring up at the two men, her mouth agape. She pushed herself up off her chair and pushed the two of them apart, her small hands pressing against their chests. "Stop! Stop right now! What" she looked from one to the other "is going on?"

Booth turned and grunted, hands flung into the air "fine. tell her" He turned back and pointed at Brennan, his eyes boring into Angels. "Go on. You might as well tell her now." He sat down at the table and crossed his arms across his chest, frowning at Angel. Brennan turned to face Angel, her face upturned to his, she placed both hands on his chest and said "Angel, what is going on. You have to tell me now or I will worry and that won't be good for the babies" She knew that she was playing the guilt card, and that Angel would not be able to deny her the truth.

Angel gently covered both her hands with his and he felt his eyes sting with unfallen tears. He loved this woman terribly and wanted her to be safe no matter what. He swallowed. "You know I told you about Wolfram & Hart? Well they have finally played their card. They know about Booth, they know about the prophecy and they want us. Him and me. The only thing I'm not sure about though, is whether they know about the babies. That's why I want you to leave. I don't want anything to happen to you or the children. I want you to be safe." Brennan nodded "I know you do Angel. Go on." Angel pulled her back to a chair and gestured for her to sit down. She looked at Booth and back to Angel "I'm ready".

* * *

The ticking of the clock was filling the room. Each second that passed was heralded with the ominous click of the second hand. Angel looked at the clock for the tenth time in as many minutes. It was coming. He knew it. His senses were on fire. His fingertips tingling, like electricity crackling in them, his mouth dry. He was ready. He had sent Cordy over to Temperance's' place. When the time came, she had her instructions. He trusted her completely. The two women had to be safe, no matter what.

He picked up the phone and dialled. It rang twice "Booth." Angel smiled briefly "it's me. Are you ready?" Booths response was just as short "Of course. You?" Angel looked around him. The room was layed out with an assortment of weapons that had lain dormant, hidden away for years "All is ready" he responded. Booth replied "I'm on my way". The phone went dead. Angel hung up and turned, double checking his armoury once more. He could not be any more ready. It was now just a matter of when


	3. Chapter 3

The weather had turned, the storm seemingly rising up out of nowhere. The night sky was filled with lightning, like silver swords, splitting the darkness. The wind was howling, the sound reminding Angel of wolves crying to each other in the night. The rain was so heavy it was like slivers of glass hitting the ground and shattering into thousands of needles. The news channels were reporting unexplained heavy storm activity over most of the city. Radio stations were issuing warnings, urging people to take refuge and stay indoors. There had never been such a night in Washington.

Riots had broken out all over the city. The army and the police were on call all over the city, but strangely not where they were. Booth suspected it must have been something weird and spooky that this Wolfram & Hart had done, but at this point he was too on edge to even ask. Angel stood looking out of the window. Booth stood beside him. They knew this was no ordinary storm. The street was in complete darkness. A flash of lightning suddenly lit up the street below. There they were. Lindsay and his army of thugs.

Booth looked at Angel. "So, we gonna do this or what?" Angel nodded and turned away from the window, stopping to hoist a backpack onto his shoulder and grabbing his sword. He pointed to another backpack, Booth stooped down and lifted it, struggling for a moment with the weight of it. Angel looked over his shoulder and smirked "Do you need me to help you carry it?" Booth straightened up and adjusted the pack "Ha ha. Very funny" Let's go." He grabbed the crossbow that Angel had instructed him to use.

Originally he had brandished his 45 calibre pistol when Angel had mentioned weapons, but Angel had simply shook his head and laughed at him. "We're not dealing with your average drug dealing, wife beating, thieving, weapon smuggling, murdering mortals, Booth. You need to understand that what we are going to come up against don't exactly fight the way you might expect. You're going to see and hear things that are ungodly and unworldly. Most men would turn and run for their lives. Many would fall to their knees and cry for mercy and be shown none.

You have to be on your toes, don't be distracted by things you don't understand. Just know that it IS happening and you have to deal with it. If you can't do that, then don't come. I'm telling you right now. There can be no turning back. I need you to be on your mark Booth, at my shoulder and ready." Booth nodded. Angel acknowledged this as his acceptance and turned towards the door without another word.

* * *

The rain stung Booths skin like needles. The very next moment it was like he was being sprayed with acid, it tasted sour on his tongue and burned his eyes. Sparks seemed to shoot up out of the very ground they stood upon, he looked across to see Angel pull his sword from the chest of a man. _is that a man? _ turn and swing the club in his other hand across the back of the head of, something, Booth couldn't even bring himself to describe. It had two legs _and how many arms?_

Booth saw and heard things that no man should have to. He had killed man and beast without thought. He had a brief moment where Angels words rang in his ears _There is nothing honourable in taking the life of man nor beast. We cannot take pleasure in it Booth. We simply must remember that it is a war that we alone can fight._ He was exhausted physically and mentally, he was cut, bruised, bitten. _bitten!_ Had it been hours? _God,_ _it seemed like hours _

He and Angel had stood shoulder to shoulder, raised arms together, fought together. Their only aim to save the babies, protect their life and their loves. Suddenly an ear shattering explosion boomed and black acrid smoke filled the street. Booth struggled to breathe, his eyes were streaming. Strange green flames seemed to surround them. He wiped his hand across his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder "RUN" Angel screamed over the thundering noise.

Booth felt the hardness of the road beneath his feet as they ran though the blackness. His chest was heaving, his lungs filling with the black and green sour tasting cloud that swirled around them. He had no idea where they were running to, he simply followed Angel, who was nothing more than a large black blur in front of him. Suddenly he was pulled sideways through a doorway of a strange building.

Angel slammed the door behind them. "Cordy!" he yelled. A faint voice called back "We're here" He pulled Booth along the corridor. Booths' eyes were still clouded, black tears running down his face. He coughed and spat out black phlegm. Angel kicked open a door and found the two women cowering on a small couch. Cordy sat with her arm wrapped around Brennan protectively. Brennans face was deathly white and she was sweating profusely. Her blue eyes huge with fear, flicking nervously from side to side. Her hair was plastered to her face. She suddenly realised that Angel was there in the room with Booth. She could see his mouth moving, but she couldn't decipher what he was saying. Her mind was muddled.

She tried to jump up and run to Booth, but pain ripped through her body. She sat back down her eyes wide. _Oh no! not now! _ as she recognised the familiar pain. Booth ran to her, wiping his sleeve across his blackened face. "Bones, are you OK?" he asked. She nodded and tried to wipe his face clean with her hand.

Angel, peered out of the window and turned to face the group. His face blanched under the soot, which considering his natural pallor was pretty pale. "I'm sorry. They found us". He looked at Cordy, his eyes full of anguish. She ran to him "It's alright Angel, we'll be OK. I know you and Booth can do this. I love you, with everything. Always. Go!" She pushed him from her and turned to Booth "You look after him, you hear me?" she said. Booth nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I promise."

He looked at Brennan, who sat, pale and fragile looking on the couch, and you look after her for me too, OK?" He ran over to Brennan and hunkered down in front of her, resting his head on her taut stomach. The babies were restless, he felt them shuffle deep inside her. He kissed her belly then lifted his head. She leaned down and pressed her lips hard against his. He felt her tears on his cheek. He kissed her one more time "I love you Bones. Don't you _ever_ forget that" and stood up and followed Angel out the door.

He never heard her call after him "The babies. They're coming. I need you Booth".

Another contraction ripped through her lower belly, making her cry out and lay back against the seat. Her breathing was coming in short pants. "Cordelia, the babies. They're coming! It's too early. I can't have them here. I have to get to the hospital. I need Booth to be with me." Cordy came and sat with her. She was trying to formulate how she was going to deliver these babies in this room. She knew that she would not be able to get Brennan to the hospital on her own. She could see the fear and the pain in the other woman's face. It ripped into her heart to see her friend, normally so strong and controlled, reduced to a fragile soul. "We'll be fine Temperance, I promise you. We will _ALL_ be fine." Deep down her heart was racing and dread was beginning to fill her stomach.

Angel and Booth crashed back through the building, pushing open the door that they had entered through. Lindsay met Angel and Booth just outside the door. He stood alone, flames, smoke, clouds forming a virtual wall behind him. A cocked crossbow pointed at Angels chest. "Finally, here we are" he smirked. His eyes flicked across to Booth who had just come out of the door behind him. They barely concealed his shock at the sight of them together. "So, you really are twins. creepy. No wonder W&H are busting a gut to lay their hands on you." Angel stepped across in front of Booth, and made a point of looking past Lindsay.

He finally spoke, his voice strong and hard, despite his exhausted state. "So Lindsay. Seems you're the last one left! Your army is all but destroyed, those that did survive have turned and run. Looks like Wolfram & Hart have deserted you too. Guess they finally realised that it's futile. It's over. Now it's just personal, your fight is with me Lindsay. Me alone. Booth has nothing to do with this." Lindsay stepped up and pressed the arrow against Angels throat "Wrong Bloodboy. He has everything to do with this." Angel lifted his sword and placed it against Lindsays throat, mimicking him. "So, we are at an impasse it seems." he said softly.

Lindsay's face gave his drop in concentration away. In that instant, Angel stepped sideways and Booth pulled the trigger of his crossbow. The arrow pierced Lindsay's heart before he even had time to register that Angel had moved. He looked down at the arrow, the blood pooling into his shirt around its entry point. His eyes raised, puzzled. His mouth opened, but all that came out was a stream of blood laden drool. His life poured out of his body and onto the ground where he stood. Lindsay crumpled slowly to the ground, his eyes, already glazed with death, never left Angels, even as he fell. Angel turned and faced Booth, "We need to get back to Cordelia and Temperance now".

At that moment an explosion rocked the building behind them. "Bones!" Booth literally screamed her name. He turned and forced his way past Angel, slamming the door open. Angel was close behind him. "Cordy!" he yelled.

The room was filled with white smoke. It was acrid and hot in their mouths. He couldn't see either of the women. "Over here! We're over here!" a faint voice called. Brennan and Cordy were cowering in a corner, the couch upended, they were sheltering behind it. Booth was first to reach them. He could see the fear in their faces. Angel was searching the room, trying to find an alternate escape route. Suddenly there was a noise. Angel yelled "Take cover now!" He jumped towards the girls, pulling Temperance towards him and running with her towards the back of the room. Booth was helping Cordy climb over the couch when the explosion hit. Angel launched himself towards the door at the back of the room, pulling Temperance with him. They fell through the door, hitting the ground outside the back of the building, he jumped up, picked up Temperance, who was unconscious from the fall. He carried her away from the building, and hoped that Booth and Cordy were close behind him, resisting the urge to stop to check. He had to have faith.

Angel ran, her swollen body in his arms, her soft moaning ripping at his heart as the contractions swelled in her. He arrived at the hospital, yelling out for help as he stormed through the front doors. "She's in labour. She's having twins. I have to go. I'll be back soon. Take care of her." He lay her on the gurney that an orderly had pushed towards him and whispered "I'll be back with Booth". He pulled his hand from hers and ran out the doors leaving the orderly gaping behind him. It took everything in him to leave her there, but he knew he had to try to find Booth and Cordelia.


	4. Chapter 4

The building was nothing but a mess of broken brick and burning timber. He stood staring at the carnage in front of him. The storm had eased, it was still raining, but more softly now. He could hear sirens in the distance. The real world knew nothing of this war. It had been hidden from them by Wolfram & Hart, just as Booth had suspected. And for that he was grateful. It would be a mystery to the authorities how this building had been destroyed, but they would probably put it down to an exploding gas stove or boiler. But first he had to take the worst step of his life. He had to climb through the rubble and try to find Booth and Cordy. He hoped he didn't find them. He wished with everything that they had gotten out. But there was a part of him that suspected. _knew_.

He lifted a beam, shoved a semi collapsed plastered wall aside to reveal the couch that Brennan and Cordy had been hiding behind before the explosion. It was like he was moving in slow motion, there was no colour, everything was in greyscale, like an old movie. He knew they were there before he saw them. They lay together, arms wrapped around each other, as if they had been trying to protect each other from the falling building. He swallowed hard. He had to make sure it was them. But he knew it was. Nobody else was there.

He stepped around the rubble and squatted next to them, gently removing small pieces of gravel, and brushing dirt away from their faces. Booths eyes were open, staring at him. He felt his throat close. _ This is how I looked when I died_ flashed through his mind. He squatted down and gently closed Booths eyes, no longer sparkling and full of life, no longer a reflection of his own. He lay his hand on Booths cheek for a moment and said a prayer for him.

_Then the hard part_. He sat down amidst the dirt and rubble and gently lifted Cordy into his arms. Softly, reverently, he pulled the hair from her face, it was sticky with her blood. Her beautiful face had been smashed on one side. Her eyes were closed. He was glad of that. He did not think he could bear to look into those wide hazel eyes, no longer gleaming and mischievous, but dull and bereft of her essence. He held her to his chest, his tears falling onto her hair. Her blood seeping into his shirt. He willed her blood to absorb into his body. He needed to have her with him always.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry Cordy. I should have been here with you. It should have been me protecting you." He was rocking her backwards and forwards, weeping openly. He had not felt this much anguish in two lifetimes. His love. His Cordy was gone. "It wasn't meant to end this way. We should have been together forever. This is all my fault." His sorrowful apologies fell onto her deaf ears. He grabbed at Booth and dragged his body towards him and pulled him into his lap too. He sat nursing the lifeless bodies of the two most important people in his life in his arms. He had let them down. He had failed them. His tears fell openly, washing over them.

When he had no more tears to cry, Angel remembered that he still had a job to do. Probably the most important thing he would ever do now. He had to get back to Temperance. She would need him like never before. He just hoped that she would accept him and not blame him for the loss of Booth. _she has to _ He thought to himself. He would never fail her again.

He kissed Booths forehead and whispered "Goodbye my brother. You fought well and strong. I am proud to have known you." He gently laid him down. He lifted Cordys poor broken face to his and kissed her lips. "Goodbye my darling girl. I have loved you with everything I had. And you gave me a wonderful life in return. I swear I'll never forget you." He laid her gently back with Booth and stood up. He took one last look at them, then looked up to the sky above him. "Dear God, Please take these two unto you and keep them in your care. With your help, I promise you that I will love and protect Temperance Booth and her children for the rest of my days. I give you my vow. Amen." He crossed himself. Something he had not done for a very long time. He felt peace fill his heart.

Angel walked out of that war zone and headed back to the hospital to find Temperance Booth.

* * *

Angel pushed open the door and stood looking in. She was laying back against snow white pillows. Her hair was bunched up on the top of her head, a messy collection of brown curls, her skin was pale. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. She was beautiful. He didn't want to go in. _What if she rejected him? What if she told him she never wanted to see him again?_

_She would blame him for Booths death. She would hate him_. He leaned his head against the door frame and closed his eyes. _He should just leave now. Go and never come back. But go where? There was nowhere for him to go. Nobody for him to go to, to be with. he was completely alone._

"Angel?" Temperance spoke softly. "Angel. Come in". He opened his eyes. She was smiling at him. His eyes filled with tears and they began coursing down his cheeks "I'm sorry" he whispered. His voice weak. She stared at him for a moment, processing what he said. She knew it. She had felt it while she was in labour. The undeniable knowledge that Booth was gone. She could pinpoint the exact moment. Her son had just come into the world. He was screaming. Suddenly he went completely silent as his sister had slid from her body. She took her first breath in complete silence. _and she knew_.

Seeley Joseph Booth had taken his last breath as his children had taken their first. She knew that she would never look into Booths face again. Never feel his lips upon hers, his hands upon her body. Never hear his laugh, or see him smile. Never feel his strong arms wrapped around her. Never hear his heart beating in his chest as she lay against him. Never see him cradling his children. She had cried. The nurses had tried to console her. They thought that she was crying for her babies. They reassured her that they were perfect, healthy babies. They didn't understand. And she didn't want to explain. She just wanted to cry for her lover, her friend, her partner, her husband.

She could see the torment in Angel's pale face. She held out her arms to him. "Angel. It's alright. I know. Was Cordy with him?" she asked. He strode across the room falling onto his knees on the chair next to the bed and burying his face in her arms. He nodded, but could not bring himself to speak. He stroked his hair "Shh. Shhh. It's OK Angel. It's not your fault. You saved me and you saved the babies. That's all Booth would have asked of you. He and Cordy. They are together now. That's what Booth told me once. That when you die, you are with the people that have meant the most to you. I never really understood that before. But I do now. They died helping you to save me. I'll never forget Cordy. She was amazing. She loved you so much Angel."

Her small hands stroking his head and back, holding him to her, feeling his body shuddering as he cried. She had already cried for Booth, she didn't think she could cry any more, but she felt the tears come again. The pain in her heart was terrible. They clung to each other and cried a thousand tears. Finally it eased, she had nothing left now, she would not cry again. She knew she needed to be strong for Angel. He would say that he was fine and that he was supposed to be the strong one for her. But right now. She could be the strong one for him.

Her feelings for Angel confused her. She loved Booth with everything she had. She had married him, lived with him, conceived and given birth to his children. She knew that he would always be the love of her life. But Angel? She felt something different with him. People talked about soul mates. _Could Angel be her soul mate?_ She had contemplated this once, when she had first started having such strong feelings for him. She could not explain it. She just knew that she did love him. That she could trust him with her life and the lives of her children. And she knew that he loved her. She could see it in his face, in his eyes when he looked at her. She could feel it in the way he touched her hand or when he lay his hand on her back. There was almost a reverence in it. She knew they would always be safe with him.

Angels shuddering finally eased. He lay with his head in her lap for a few moments, gathering his emotions. He thought he felt his heart thump in his chest for a moment, but dismissed it. It could not. He finally lifted his head and looked into her face. Their eyes were locked for that moment. They knew that they had to look after and protect each other from that moment on. They had each other and they had the babies. Nobody would ever know what had transpired that day. Nobody would believe them anyway.

"I'm sorry about Cordy" she finally spoke, stroking his cheek with her soft hand. He lifted his own large hand and covered hers. "I was sure they followed us out. I'm sorry" he whispered. Brennan shook her head. "It wasn't your fault Angel. You have to know that. You saved me, and Booth and Cordy" her voice broke "Booth and Cordy," she took a deep breath trying to find the words. "Booth would have only wanted me and his children to be safe. You gave him that, Angel. And Cordy had looked after me. She knew I was in labour. She was amazing, she talked to me, she rubbed my back. She tried to make sure I was comfortable. We had discussed her delivering the babies if you hadn't come back for me. She was a hero Angel. A real hero. I will never forget her."

Angel was nodding as she spoke. He said "She was a hero. I loved her Temperance. She has always been there for me. Looked after me too. I'm just glad she was with Booth. He tried to protect her. He was a good man Temperance. I'm proud to have known him. I made him a promise that I would look after you and the children if anything happened to him. If you will let me. I want to do that for him." Brennan smiled, a single tear trickled down her cheek. "We'll look after each other Angel. We'll do it for them" she turned and looked at the two tiny bassinettes in the corner of the room.

She looked back at Angel who was staring at the bassinettes. "Don't you want to go say hello? You are going to be their father after all." She smiled at him. Angels eyes opened wide and his mouth gaped "What do you mean?" . Brennan turned and slipped out of the bed and walked slowly over to the babies. She gently touched their tiny heads and then looked up at him. "I can't do this alone Angel. I don't know anything about babies, I don't know how to be a mother. And they are going to need a Daddy. I want you to be their father Angel. You are a good strong man."

Angel interrupted her "But I'm not a man. I'm. I'm nothing, a monster" shaking his head, covering his eyes with his hand. She walked back over to him and reached up and pulled his hand away from his face. "No Angel. You are kind, honest, caring, loving _man_. You are brave and strong, and you are the closest thing they will ever get to their real father. I want you to help me. Please say yes." Her eyes pleaded with him. He swallowed. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before. Shown so much faith in him. _believed in him._

He stood, pulling his coat harder around his body. He knew that his shirt still carried the blood of Booth & Cordy on it. He didn't want to go near the babies looking like this. Brennan looked at him, noticing the worried look on his face. "What's wrong Angel. You won't hurt them". He opened his coat and looked at her with such anguish, she reached and touched his shirt, letting her fingers rest on the blood soaked shirt. She looked up and reaching up touched his face. "Don't worry. She walked over to the small wardrobe in the corner of the room and pulled out a hospital gown. "Take off your shirt and put this on. Tuck it into your trousers and then put your jacket back on. It will do for now." Angel followed her instructions, throwing the soiled shirt into the trash can in the corner of the room. He washed his hands in the hand basin, and turned to face Temperance. She smiled and nodded.

Angel followed her over to the corner of the room and peered over the edge of the bassinettes. Two tiny scrunched up faces gazed up at him. Both with soft brown hair, both with large eyes of no particular colour and rosy skin like new peaches. He felt his chest constrict, and he swore he felt his heart thump again. Love completely filled him in that instant. Love for these two tiny human beings. He tentatively held out a hand, looking at Brennan for permission "Can I?" he whispered. She laughed, "Of course Angel!" He held a finger towards the little girl and her tiny fingers wrapped around it immediately pulling his finger towards her mouth and she began sucking on it. He tried to pull his finger out of her mouth worrying about germs, but she was strong and kept hold of him, sucking fiercely.

Brennan laughed. "She's going to be stubborn I think. Just like her father." She lifted her daughter out of the bassinette and sat down in the chair and loosened her top and revealed a swollen breast. She lifted the baby to her and she immediately began suckling strongly. Angels mouth dropped open, not expecting Brennan to be so open in front of him. He turned away and pretended to look out the window. She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, it's a perfectly natural bodily function Angel. And one that you are going to have to get used to watching. Unless you don't want to" she trailed off, not for a moment having considered that Angel might not want to be a father to her children, but realising that he still had not answered her.

Angel closed his mouth and swallowed. The sight of the woman he adored and loved, feeding her new born baby had taken him by surprise for a moment, then he realised what a truly beautiful sight this was. She was beautiful, an amazing woman, and he knew in that moment that there was nothing he would not do for her. "Of course I want to. And I'm happy to get used to seeing your. Um, to watching you. To. uhh." Angel stammered trying to find the right words. "I want nothing more than to be with you and the children Temperance. I am honoured that you want me to be there as a father figure to them."

Temperance interrupted him right there. "No. Angel I don't want you to be a father figure. I want you to BE their father. I want us to live together, as a family. Raise them together. I know it's going to be hard, what with your _lifestyle _restrictions. But that's what I want. We will need to move away of course. It would be too hard here. Too many people who knew Booth too well. They would eventually work out that you are not him. But if we moved away" her voice trailed off and she looked up at him.

Angel was clearly stunned at how much thought she had put into this plan. "When did you?" He was trying to process everything she had said when she continued. "There's no reason why you cannot simply be introduced as my husband. If we go somewhere nobody knows us. It would work. Wouldn't it?" She looked at him. The other baby started to cry. "Can you get him Angel. I'm almost done here. I'll swap with you." She rearranged her top exposing the other breast ready for her son to feed. Angel stood staring at her for a moment. Brennan smiled at him "Angel? The baby?" He started and stammered "Huh? The baby. Oh right! The baby!"

_God. Oh good God I'm acting like a 14 year old boy seeing a woman's breasts for the first time. She's going to think I'm a such a fool _ he thought as he lifted the tiny baby boy from his bassinette and carried him over to Brennan. He gently placed him in her free arm and she indicated for him to take the little girl, which he did carefully, making sure he did not touch anything he shouldn't. "She needs burping before you put her down. And she'll probably need changing too." Brennan said as she readjusted herself and began feeding her son.

Angel stood holding the baby, not knowing what she was talking about. She laughed. "Sit down. Sit the baby on your knee, supporting her chin and gently rub or pat her back until she burps." Angel had never done anything like this before and was scared, but he followed her instructions as carefully as he could. The baby, so tiny in his large hands. He held her little face so gently, afraid of hurting her, he tapped her back so softly. "Angel, you have to pat her harder than that, you have to dislodge the wind. It's OK. You aren't going to break her!" Brennan told him, smiling at him and shaking her head.

She had been exactly the same way when she had fed them for the first time. The nurses astounded that she was so unsure of herself with her babies. Angel nodded and began to pat a little harder. The baby was warm in his hands, and smelt like warm butter. Nothing was happening. He wondered if he was doing it wrong. He leant down and looked into her little face, when it happened. He was smiling at her tiny screwed up face, watching her little mouth open and close. S_he's so cute _he was thinking when her mouth opened a little wider and she burped, then vomited on his face. He sat up with a start, shocked, but careful not to drop her. He looked over at Brennan, regurgitated milk dripping from his nose and chin. She burst out laughing "Oh Angel. That's it, you really are her father now. She's just christened you!" Angel started to laugh too then.

A nurse opened the door and walked into the room to find the two most attractive parents she had seen in a long time laughing over the fact that their daughter had just vomited on her father's face and thought _This is exactly what I want one day_. "Can I help you at all with anything?" she asked. Brennan looked up and laughed "No. Her daddy is doing just fine thank you." Angel smiled widely and a bit of the vomity milk ran into his mouth. He shuddered at the taste of it and then laughed again. "My daughter just christened me!" he said, laughing.

"So I see!" The nurse responded "I'll just leave you to it then. You seem to have everything under control here" and she turned and left closing the door behind her, thinking that they were the happiest family she had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Please note this chapter is **M Rated - It has content not suitable for minors.**

* * *

Their plan had to work. They had talked long and hard about it. At first Angel thought that she was acting irrationally. That this was grief talking. That she would wake one day and realise that it was ridiculous, and she would change her mind. He would have to leave, move far away. But she had argued with him.

Temperance insisted, Booth would have wanted him to look after her and the twins. He had to stay. They would make it work. They would contact the FBI and The Jeffersonian. Tell them Booth had fallen gravely ill. His brain tumor had returned. They had to go away to seek treatment. That they may not return. She could give up her job. The hardest part for her would be leaving Angela. Her dearest friend. And she would miss her and Jack and their children badly. But, it had to be done. She said had to protect Angel and their secret.

And so Temperance had gone and said her farewell to Angela. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, lie to someone like that. Angela was devastated. She cried and pleaded with Brennan. They would look for specialists here, or overseas. They would find the best doctors. Jack was wealthy, they would not have to worry about money. They could live with her and Jack if they needed a place. But Brennan had stood firm. She had told Angela that there was nothing she could do. They had to leave. That Booth did not want people to see him so ill, didn't want anyone to pity him. They had clung to each other desperately. Brennan had left her. Brennan thought to herself _Perhaps one day, she could contact Angela. Perhaps she could come and visit them. "Booth" may seem a little different to her, but that could be explained away easily enough. Surgery, the tumor had changed his personality. It happens. It wasn't inconceivable._ But that would be a long way in the future.

* * *

They had packed up her apartment, there was nothing left of Angel's home, and left Washington for good. They finally found a sleepy little town deep in the midwest. It was beautiful. Wide leafy streets, tiny local stores that stocked everything they would possible require. They had rented a small house, initially. Somewhere to live while they looked for a house. It only took a month and they found it. It was perfect. Big, rambling with lots of large rooms, and a huge plot of land. She and Angel had fallen in love with it the moment they had seen it and they had made an offer that the owner could not refuse.

It had needed a lot of renovating, but that was not a problem. Both Angel and Brennan had plenty of funds available to them, so they simply hired contractors to come out and do the work. They worked on one or two rooms at a time, simply moving around the house until every room had been finished. They had two extra bathrooms installed, the kitchen was remodelled and enlarged, and the nursery was right out of a magazine. When they first moved in, Brennan had moved into the master bedroom and Angel had taken a smaller room on the dark side of the house. It suited him and it was close to the nursery. He adored spending time with the babies whom they had christened Seeley and Cordy in honour of their own lost loves.

They were not really bothered much by neighbours. Angel had managed to get a job working nights as a security guard, which made it easy to say he was sleeping during the daytime if anyone happened to drop by. And it wasn't really a lie. Not really. Brennan had decided that she would continue writing. She had submitted a new draft idea to her editor who was thrilled that she had decided to take up writing again. They were happy together, this makeshift family. To the outside world they were a loving couple, proud parents of beautiful twins. Only they knew the truth. They were an odd pairing, brought together by events that nobody would believe even if they had seen it.

Life had been good to them. It had picked them up and held them safe. They were content and happy.

* * *

The twins were around 2 years old when a miracle happened. Temperance had been sick for a few weeks. The flu had hit her hard, and with Seeley and Cordy getting sick on top of it, it was getting too much. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. Angel had been doing as much as he could, cooking, cleaning, washing, feeding and caring for the twins who eventually got over their colds. But he was worried about Temperance. She was not getting better. She barely ate or drank anything. She was listless and just lay on the bed coughing.

Finally he had made a decision. He called in the doctors. She had pleurisy. She was admitted to hospital immediately. Angel was devastated. If he had called in the doctors sooner, perhaps she wouldn't have gotten so ill. She would not have had to be put into hospital. He would visit her in the evenings. He would bring the twins with him because there was nobody to leave them with, but he was not allowed to take them into the room with him, which would upset Temperance. Sarah, the night nurse was happy to look after the twins so Angel could spend a little time with Temperance. She was quite taken with Angel and his beautiful babies. Finally, Temperance was discharged and allowed to go home, but with strict instructions to take it easy and not to do anything strenuous for a few weeks.

Temperance hated it. She didn't like laying around in bed all the time, but she had no energy to sit up in a chair for more than an hour or two at a time. Angel would bring the children into her room and they would spend the day in the big king sized bed watching their children play. Then in the evenings Angel would get them settled in their cots, which had been moved into her bedroom so she could look after them with a minimum of effort while he was at work at night. He kept his phone with him at all times, ready to head home if she needed him.

His employers had been great about it. They understood that he was a family man, completely dedicated to his wife and children. The young couple had no relatives in town, so they had nobody to call on to help them. He was a reliable employee, they were a family business and they had told him that if he needed to go, he simply had to ring the office and they were happy for him to go to his family.

One night, on his night off, he had ordered in some chinese food for her for dinner and then Angel got the babies ready for bed. The twins had been moved back into their own room last week. They had been keeping her awake at night, and though she was getting better, she still needed her rest. He had settled them down and came back to her room and they had watched a romantic comedy and had laughed and chatted about it. At some point they had both fallen asleep. Angel woke up with a start. The television was still on, the volume was down low. Temperance was lying with her head on his chest, one arm draped over his body, her legs entwined with his leg. He felt himself stir.

He had fallen completely in love with her since they had moved here. But they had been living as friends, granted, close friends, which had worked well to this point, but still just friends. But he was finding it more and more difficult not to tell her that he wanted more than just a close friendship. He dare not tell her. She had never given any sign that she wanted more. And he was determined to honour her and would never force himself or his desires upon her. She was his everything, his world, and he would do nothing to ruin it.

He lay perfectly still. He didn't know what to do. One part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her, lift her face and kiss her and make love to her. The other part of him was terrified that she would wake up and be horrified that she was laying on him. He didn't want her to move, but his desires were growing. He simply lay there, trying to think about fertilizing the garden and not about her leg thrown over his, pressing against his groin. She moved slightly, pulling him closer to her. She made a soft, almost purring sound. Her hand slid downwards and was suddenly under his t-shirt, stroking his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down. Her face was upturned watching his face. Her eyes bright and sparkling. He blinked, just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. She smiled at him slowly.

Her hand slid down, inside his sweatpants and stroked him, gently. He placed his hand over hers holding it and pressing it harder onto him. She made a little kitten like noise and lifted her face to him. He could not contain himself. His lips crashed into hers, his tongue teasing her lips apart, meeting hers in a tangle. She rolled onto him and was laying along the length of him, pushing him down into the softness of her bed. His hands tangling in her hair pulling her face closer to his. Their mouths conjoined in a symphony of moans.

She sat up suddenly and pulled her top over her head, her heavy breasts falling free. He gasped at their beauty. He had seen them so many times while she used to feed the twins, but he had forgotten how beautiful they really were. He lifted his hand, then hesitated, not sure if he should. She smiled and pulled his hands to her. He grasped and kneaded them gently, lifting his head and taking first one nipple then the other into his mouth sucking gently. Her head was thrown back, she groaned and pulled his head hard against her breasts.

He was rock hard underneath her now. She could feel him and was rocking gently up and down teasing him. Finally he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her off him and onto her back. He pulled his shirt over his head, and slid his sweat pants off. He grabbed the pyjama pants she wore and slid them down over her buttocks and slowly slid them down her long slender legs and off her feet. He kissed her toes, her ankles, slid his tongue slowly up her shins, nibbled her knees and made her giggle. He then let his tongue trace a slow seductive pattern up her thighs, stopping to explore briefly the heart of her, then up her belly, between her breasts and stopping when he reached her soft mouth.

Her kiss was hot, rough and urgent. She was the aggressor. She pulled him on top of her, between her legs and guided him to her. She did not want to wait. _I've waited long enough_, she thought to herself. Angel was swept away on a magic carpet ride. He had dreamt of this so many nights while alone in his bed, but nothing could compare to the ardour she showed. She was like a famished man being taken to a banquet. Her mouth and hands were everywhere. They were perfectly in synch with each other and they climaxed together, then crashed back down into the warmth of her bed. They lay pressed together for the rest of the night, making love several more times. Each time more amazing than the last. Their bodies were made for each other. Angel was afraid that in the morning this would all be nothing but a dream, or that she would awaken and be horrified and reject him. He tried not to sleep, but eventually it overtook him.

Angel opened his eyes and turned his head afraid he would be alone. She lay smiling at him. Her eyes were wide and clear. "Angel. Did I tell you I love you last night?" she asked. "um no. I don't think you did." He responded. "Well" she snuggled closer to him and kissed him softly "I love you Angel. I have for a while now. You've been so very good to me. And you've looked after the twins, and I know we agreed to live a certain way, but I don't want to live like that any more. It's been two years Angel, and I know I love you. I want to be _with_ you. Like a real wife. Last night. Last night was amazing. Do you feel the same?" she asked, a slight frown on her face. Angel grinned at her "Well, I don't know. It would mean moving out of that nice room I have. I mean I just got it looking the way I like it. And"

Temperance grabbed his face and covered his mouth with her hand "Stop teasing me! I'm serious. Would you consider moving in here with me for good? Live with me as my lover, my partner, my husband? I mean I know that we won't have _actually_ gone through a wedding ceremony, but" She had the most serious look on her face, her eyes desperate for a reply. "I want nothing more Temperance. I've been in love with you for the longest time. Even before we moved here, I knew I loved you. I was too scared to say anything because I didn't think you felt the same way." He stroked her cheek, lifting a strand of hair away from her face, rolling it around his finger, feeling its silky softness. "That's a yes, by the way" he added.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Staring into his eyes, she said "I cannot wait another minute Angel. I love you. For who you are, for everything you did for Booth, for everything you do for me and our children" She turned away from him and fumbled in the bedside cabinet drawer. She turned back to him and held out a gold band. As he looked at it he realised what it was. It was a claddagh ring. "Where on earth?" he said. Temperance turned it over between her fingers "I bought it online one day" she offered.

He swallowed hard. He had not seen or worn one of these for many, many years. "I know that this type of ring has a lot of meaning for you. I hope you don't mind, but I thought" her voice trailed off, worried by the look on his face. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes. I will wear it for you." She slipped it onto his left hand, ring finger. She couldn't believe it fitted him perfectly. She then opened her other hand. She held another matching ring. She looked at Angel "Would you please put it on my finger?" He took the ring and kissed it. He slipped it onto her finger, where it nestled against the wedding ring that Booth had given her. He would never ask her to take that ring off. It was a symbol of what they had both lost, but knowing that she wanted to wear a ring for him meant everything. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Their moment was broken by the voices of the twins coming from the nursery. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Guess its breakfast time" she said as she slipped out of bed and pulled on a gown. "I'm feeling much better today. I think I'll join you in the kitchen for breakfast" she smiled at him. "I'll go start breakfast" Angel said as he watched her walk to the bathroom. His heart did a double beat, and he jumped at the feel of it. He placed his hand on his chest. Nothing. _did I just imagine that?_ he thought. He waited for a moment. Nothing. This was not the first time he had _felt _ this. He laughed to himself shaking his head, thinking how amazing it was that his love for this woman even got him thinking that he had a beating heart! He held out his hand and inspected the ring. It looked so natural on his finger, the tip of the heart clasped in delicately sculpted hands pointing towards his wrist. It belonged there. Smiling, he got up and pulled on some clothes and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for the twins.


	6. Chapter 6

_Angel felt Temperance stir slightly on the bed. He opened his eyes and peeked at her, not moving so as not to disturb her. She had slept little in the last 24 hours. Her labour was progressing slowly and he knew that she needed as much rest as she could get. The contractions must have eased because she was still sleeping. He carefully moved a tiny strand of hair from her cheek. Then closed his eyes and let himself drift again, reliving the moments that had led them here_

* * *

Life had seemed to take on a dream like quality for Angel. He and Temperance had began to live life together, as a real couple. The children asked a couple of questions about why Daddy wasn't sleeping in the room next to them anymore, but they just told them that because they were bigger now, they didn't need him to. They had looked at him, looked at each other and simply toddled off to play satisfied with the answer they got.

There was only one thing that was still bothering both Angel and Temperance. One thing that was still in Washington. Parker.

It had been one of the hardest things that Angel had ever done, next to saying goodbye to his own son Connor. Temperance was heartbroken over it. She and Parker had grown so close over the years. He was a part of Booth, he was half brother to her children. They had concocted a ruse to enable him to say goodbye to his father. It broke Brennans heart to watch him weeping over Angel who was feigning being _unconscious_. It gave Angel a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. But it had to be done. If anyone would have known that Angel was not Booth, surely it would have been his own flesh and blood, his son.

* * *

A year had passed when Brennan had finally gathered up the courage to go back and visit Angela and Parker, taking the twins with her. _Booth_ of course, was way too ill to visit, but he was getting better, slowly. She had told them that the treatment and surgery had gone well, but that he had changed from the Seeley Booth they knew. Things that were plausible, considering he had gone through a second major brain surgery. One day, she promised them, one day you can come and visit us. It seemed that day was looming sooner than they had anticipated.

Sixteen year old Parker had called and insisted that he wanted to come and visit his father. He knew that things would be different, but he wanted to see his dad. He would not take no for an answer. He was coming. Brennan understood this. Angel feared it. "I don't know how to act with him! He'll guess straight away!" he said to Brennan. "It's fine Angel. You don't have to live up to anything. Parker knows that you will not be like his dad used to be. We talked about this. I know you are nervous, but the boy needs to see his father. You can understand that can't you?" she pleaded, staring into his eyes.

She turned and walked across the room and picked up a photo of Parker she had taken on her last trip to Washington 3 months ago. "Anyway, its happening. He and Angela will be arriving tomorrow afternoon on the bus. They've already left Washington." She looked up and took note of the worried look on Angels face. Her tone softened. She walked back over to him and held his face between her hands "You'll be fine Angel. Just be you. You and Booth, you were more alike than you realise. Your little mannerisms, they were his too don't forget. Besides, we started this knowing that this day would come. And I've explained your sensitivity to sunlight, so you won't be expected to go outside at all during the day. And the coolness of your skin. You'd be surprised how many side affects these types of surgery and the required medications can have on the human body." _and how many I've concocted_ she thought.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips tenderly, resting her forehead against his. He relaxed under her touch, as he always did. Whenever he was stressed or worrying, she always knew and she would hold his face and look into his eyes and talk to him, her voice soothing his rattled nerves. "I'm OK. I'll be OK." he finally said. She stepped back and beamed at him "I know. And you will do great! Plus it will be wonderful to finally have Angela and Parker come and visit us. It's such a long trip for the twins and they get unsettled being away from you. They miss their Daddy terribly when we go away you know."

Angel smiled at the thought of his children. He knew in his mind that he was not their biological father, although genetically he could be, his and Booths DNA was practically identical, but deep in his heart, he was their father, their beloved daddy. They had brought him joy like nothing else in his life ever had, apart from Temperance of course. He had never felt more alive than when he was with them. "Ok" he said "What time are they arriving? I'll need to cook a special dinner."

Brennan shook her head and laughed quietly to herself. Angel was already rummaging through his cookbook collection. _who would have ever thought that a vampire loved cooking so much!_ She giggled a little at the thought. Then called after him. "We need to replenish your supplies too. I'll go in the morning and get them early. I'll store it in the freezer in the basement." referring to the blood supplies that Angel relied upon to keep him nourished. He did eat occasionally in small amounts. Mostly for appearances sake. The twins would not eat if he didn't sit at the table and eat dinner with them. "OK, thanks. I think I'll do a casserole for tomorrow night, and I'll make you a salad. I can make it early and reheat it when they are hungry. What do you think?" He turned around and saw her standing in the doorway watching him with a grin on her face. "What?" She shook her head. "Nothing. I love you." she said. She turned and wandered off to find out what the twins were squealing at. Angel turned back to his cookbook and bookmarked the page for tomorrow. He smiled to himself and nodded _Yeah. It'll be fine._ he reassured himself, then closed his eyes_ I promise you Booth, your son will leave here knowing that his father loves him very much. _

* * *

The twins had not stopped squealing and jumping all over Parker. He had given in and dropped down to their level and allowed them to rain tiny kisses all over his face and tangle their little fingers in his mop of sandy brown hair. They climbed all over him and he accepted it with extremely good nature. They were his baby brother and sister, and although he was so much older than them, he was caught up in their game and began chasing them around, scooping them up and dropping big sloppy kisses on their chubby cheeks. Angel stood with his arm around Brennan smiling at the sight. They could both see the strong resemblance to Booth in these children.

That first moment, when Parker had come into the house and looked at his _Dad _ for the first time, would stay with him forever. Parker had burst into tears and ran into his arms, wrapping his young boys arms tightly around his father and hugging him so tightly that had Angel been able to breath, he probably would have struggled to do so. He had only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his own strong arms around the boy and holding him while he sobbed into his shirtfront. Eventually Parker had stopped and looked up at him and said quietly "I love you Dad, I've missed you so much. I was scared." Angel and pulled his head to his chest and rested his lips on his hair and replied "I know. I'm sorry son. I was scared too." which was the truth.

Angela had stood to the side, her arm linked through Brennans, tears streaming down her face. To witness this reunion between father and son was something she felt honoured to be a part of. Brennan squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. "It'll all be fine Angela. Booth may seem a little different on the surface, but deep down, in his heart, he's the same wonderful man." She looked at Angel "He really is." she added and it was the truth.

The week had flown by. They had enjoyed their time together immensely. Angela, Brennan and Parker had gone out on day trips, sometimes taking the twins with them, sometimes leaving them at home with Angel. In the evenings Angel would cook dinner, then head off to his job, coming home in the early hours of the morning, making love to Brennan with more intensity than he had in a long time. It was like his shattered life had had another piece put back in place. Parker and he had bonded extremely well.

Parker had talked to Brennan about his father privately. He had noticed a few little things. He thought that the cold hands thing was creepy, which made Brennan smile. Booth had always said the same thing. He also thought that his dad was a little bit quieter, and had forgotten a lot of things from when he was little, which worried him. Brennan had taken her time and explained that brain surgery was not a simple thing. Yes, Booth had forgotten a lot of things, but by talking to him and telling him about the things that he had done, or things that he had liked, helped him. So Parker had spent countless hours, telling Angel the stories of his childhood. His recollections of his father. And Angel committed them all to memory. He needed to do this for Parker.

They had only had one close call. Angela had answered the phone one day and was perplexed when the caller asked to speak to Joe Booth. When she had questioned Brennan about it, she had explained it away by saying that when Booth had come out of his surgery, he only referred to himself as Joseph and could not remember that both he and his son were called Seeley. They had just gone on and let him think that and he was known as Joseph to the rest of the town and his co-workers. It was not a complete lie, his middle name was Joseph after all. And eventually he had remembered that his name was actually Seeley, but by that point the whole town knew him as Joe, so they just left it at that. Angela thought it was a little weird, but accepted it because Brennan had assured her that this was the reason. It never occurred to her that Brennan could have concocted a story so complex.

In the evenings, when after Angel had gone to work, and she had settled the twins in bed, Brennan would leave Parker either watching television or playing a computer game and she and Angela would go out into the back yard and sit on the patio to chat. Angela loved their back yard. The canopy of fairy lights that Angel had spent so many months creating was amazing. "It's like being underneath a canopy of stars" she had commented to Brennan. "Booth wanted to be able to come outside with the twins and play with them, but with his skin the way it is now, its impossible for him to be in direct sunlight. This way, as soon as the sun has set, he and the children come out and play and run and have fun together like any father and his children would. It's strange I suppose, but without it, the yard would be too dark and it would be impossible for us to come out here at night time." She leaned back and looked around the yard, and sighed "It really is beautiful, isn't it? It's our own little piece of heaven." Angela smile and nodded, "All you need is an angel looking out for you and it would be perfect" she said. Brennan's mouth dropped open for a moment and she then had to smother a chuckle. _Oh Ang, you have no idea... _she thought.

* * *

Angela and Parker's bags were packed and standing by the door. They were leaving soon. Brennan and Angel were genuinely sad that they were leaving. They had loved having the company, and saying goodbye was hard. Brennan and Angela stood holding hands, their eyes sparkling with tears that he knew would fall shortly. Angel shook hands with Parker, who was close to being as tall as he was. He ruffled his hair and made a joke about being taller than his old man next time he saw him. Parker laughed and joked about being able to lean on Booths head next trip. Suddenly Angel pulled Parker to him and hugged him hard, and Parker had told him that he loved him very much, and that he was glad that he was OK now. Angel thought he felt his heart jump in his chest and pulled away from Parker quickly. He swallowed hard and looked at Brennan over his head. She could see that something had bothered him, but knew it would have to wait until Angela and Parker had been dropped off at the bus station and she returned.

When she got back, Angel was sitting in the kitchen. He had his hand pressed against his chest. "What is it Angel?" She ran over to him, worried that something was wrong. He looked at her and pulled her down to sit next to him, grabbing her hand and pressing it against his chest. "Do you feel anything?" he asked worriedly. She sat with her hand pressed over his heart. She waited. "No? Am I supposed to?" she asked. He looked confused. "I've been getting these weird, I don't know, thumps, in my chest. I know I don't have a heartbeat, but I thought maybe. I don't know." He let go of her hand and looked embarrassed. "I'm just imagining it I guess" he said.

She grabbed his hand and pressed it over her heart, which was pounding in her chest. "This? This doesn't mean anything Angel. You have the biggest heart I know. You have the greatest capacity for loving of anyone I have ever met. You have taught me how to love completely again. You don't have to have a beating heart to have that. You've proved that already." She moved and sat on his lap cradling his head against her. "Perhaps you are just sad about Parker going home. You really bonded with him didn't you?" she asked. He nodded "I really did! He's a wonderful boy. Booth would be so proud of him. We need to stay close with him. I need to be there for him as much as I can." Brennan smiled. "We will Angel. He's part of our family as much as the twins are. We will be there for all of them."

Angel wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. _ba-bump_ His eyes flew open and his mouth went dry, but he didn't say a word.

_There had to be an explanation for why this was happening. There just had to be._


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan arrived home from a meeting with her editor. The screams coming from the family room caught her by surprise, she dropped her bag and ran to see what had happened. Her heart was in her mouth as she pushed open the door. She was greeted with an ocean of newspaper and a pair of squealing children. Angel sat on the floor amidst the mayhem, a wriggling, squirming ball of cream fluff in his arms. He had his face turned down towards the Labrador puppy, which was licking his face all over. As he looked up at her, she felt her heart catch and swell with love for him. His eyes were shining and his face was splitting with the widest grin.

The twins caught sight of her and came running to grab her hands and pull her over to meet the new addition to the family. "What is going on here?" she cried, trying to sound like she had no idea. "Daddy bought us a puppy!" squealed Cordy. Seeley was speechless, as usual, letting his sister do all the talking, and just kept tugging on her hand to get her to come closer to the puppy squirming in Angels arms. "Her name is Angel, because she is soft like my angel wings you brought me for my birthday" Cordy announced. Brennan looked at Angels face. His grin got even wider and she could have sworn he was almost blushing, which she knew was impossible. "I swear I had absolutely nothing to do with it. The naming ceremony took place five minutes after she arrived. We have it recorded for you to watch It was very beautiful" he said, his face very serious. Then he couldn't hold it in any more and he laughed loudly.

The two of them exchanged a glance above the children's heads. The irony of the name their daughter had chosen for the puppy making them grin at each other like Cheshire cats. "Hold her mummy!" Seeley was still tugging on her hand. She sat down on the floor next to Angel and held out her arms. Angel deposited the puppy into her arms and she was immediately greeted by a tiny pink tongue up her nose "Oh, no! Bad puppy!" she said. "No mummy, her name is Angel" Cordy reminded her. Brennan looked at her and apologised "I'm sorry sweetie. Angel, no." she said again to the puppy. She finally gave up trying to contain the wriggling creature and released her to run madly around the room with the twins in tow.

"So when exactly did this happen?" she asked Angel. He uncrossed his legs and stretched them out in front of him. "To be honest, I ordered her a month ago. I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew the twins would miss having Parker around, so I arranged for her to be delivered. Are you mad at me?" he asked. Brennan leant back on her hands and tilted her head, looking at him "Oh don't you give me those eyes mister." Angel sat gazing lovingly with his best puppy dog eyes. She smiled "No. I'm not mad, just" she looked around her at the mess "I'm just wondering how long she will take to toilet train." Angel laughed. "Don't worry. I promise I'm going to be on poop scooping duty. Promise." he said crossing his heart. She scooted closer to him and dropped a kiss on his lips. "I'm going to hold you to that." she said. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger and responded "I'm counting on it".

* * *

_She sat in a deck chair, smiling as her children played in the sandpit in the garden. Seeley was a chubby little boy, with crystal blue eyes and dark brown hair that shone copper in the sun. His grin could melt the biggest iceberg or the hardest heart. Cordy was tiny and delicate, with soft dark brown eyes like velvet, that always looked like she was judging you. Her dimples deepened when she smiled that crooked smile and like her brother, she shared the same dark brown hair. She was the outgoing one, always speaking for her twin. He was meek and quiet and simply followed his adored sister everywhere, especially into trouble. _

_It was hard to believe it had been three years._

_The sun had just set, but it was warm in the evenings, so they liked to eat outside on the patio. She turned to see Angel walking across the lawn with two drinks in his hand. She took one and took a sip. "mmmm, yummy." she said smiling into his handsome face. He smiled back, then looked up as a loping awkward labrador puppy came bounding out of the bushes and landed right in the middle of the sandpit making the two children shriek with laughter. He laughed along with them. "What are you two up to?" he called out to them. "Daddy!" The children came running and threw themselves at their father, smothering his face with their little kisses. He adored them more than life itself. He thanked Temperance every day for them. _

* * *

They sat drinking their drinks in the balmy evening air. The children running and squealing as they chased their puppy around the large garden. The perfume from fresh herbs and flowers hung in the air. Angel slipped onto the chaise next to Temperance. She snuggled into his body, sighing contentedly. Life had been good to them lately. His job was going really well. He had been made night supervisor and was highly respected at the museum. She had released another book, which was selling like hotcakes. Her editor was trying to convince her to go on a book signing tour, but she had declined. She didn't care if sales depended on it or not. She loved being home with her family.

Angela and Jack had come to visit last month with their children. They had a wonderful time. Jack had been a little uncomfortable around Angel at first, but he soon warmed to him and began to see glimpses of the old Booth that he knew. The children had enjoyed each others company and had spent many days playing in the sunshine and growing brown like little berries, their cheeks and eyes glowing. On the plus side, they had gone to bed early and slept right through the night, which left the evenings free for the four friends to sit and drink wine and laugh and talk about old times, which of course _Booth_ was gradually remembering.

Parker was in his last year of high school and doing very well. He had discussed the possiblity of joining the police force, which made his father extremely proud. He was going to be busy studying this year, so he may not get out for a visit. But once he had finished the school year, he promised he was going to come for a month to stay. Angel and Parker had become extremely close over the last year. He truly loved Booth's boy like his own son and knew that he would do anything in his power to help him achieve his goals.

Yes, life was good. Temperance looked at her watch and was surprised to see the time. "Come on you two, time for a quick bath and then dinner and then bed. It's getting late!" she called to them. Seeley immediately stood up, and was promptly dragged back down into the sandpit by his sister who was not ready to stop the game they were playing. Angel laughed softly "I wonder who she takes after" he said nudging Temperance in the side as he stood up. He walked over to the twins and bent down and scooped one up under each arm, their little legs kicking in protest. "No! Daddy, no!" cried Cordy. "Just 5 more minutes. Please?" Angel kissed their tousled heads as he carried them towards the house. "Sorry. No. Mummy has spoken. And we all know we have to do what mummy tells us" he said smirking at Temperance as he walked past her. She smiled and stood up and followed the trio inside.

Angel sat by the bathtub, rubbing at Cordys face with a washcloth "How do you manage to get so dirty?" he asked. She looked up into his face, her dark eyes, the image of his, looking into his "I don't know! It just jumps onto my face!" she said. He burst out laughing and kissed her pink lips and said "I love you baby girl, you know that?" She nodded "I love you too Daddy". Seeley tried to stand up and grab at Angel "I love you too!" he cried as Angel grabbed his chubby body to stop him slipping over. "Hey tiger! Sit down. No standing up in the tub. I love you too Seeley. I love you both very _very_ much" He looked at the pair of them, all shiny and rosy after their bath, as he towelled them dry. "Ok. Let's go see what Mummy has for dinner. Then I'll read you a story. Deal?" The twins chimed together "DEAL!"

The twins were settled. The dog had been fed. The dishes washed and Temperance was just putting away the plates. Angel stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Temperance, so much. I have to stop and pinch myself sometimes to prove to myself that I'm not dreaming." She turned around within his arms and kissed his lips softly, slowly. "And I love you Angel. You saved me. You woke me up. You loved me. I would not be alive" she pointed to her chest "in here if it was not for you" She grabbed his hand. "Let's go to bed."

Angel woke up. He felt strange. He touched his forehead. It was wet, clammy and hot. _hot? how can he be hot?_ He pushed the covers off himself.. He was dripping with sweat. _what the hell is happening?_ He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. His head was swimming and his legs felt like jelly. He felt like he was going to vomit. _I haven't vomited in decades!_ He ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped off his damp pyjama pants and stepped in under the cold water. He stood with his hands pressed against the tiles, his head bowed letting the cold water beat against his neck. Suddenly he felt the bile rising in his throat. He vomited onto the floor of the shower. It tasted sour and hot. Again and again, his stomach clenched forcing bitter bile up into his mouth. His head was spinning. _No. This isn't right. What's happening. I can't think_ ! He felt himself slipping.

"_Angel!_ Angel! Can you hear me? Oh my god. Angel!" he could hear a voice. It was far away. _ It sounds like Temperance _The voice got louder, closer "Angel. Honey, can you hear me? Wake up" He felt her hands slapping his face over and over until it stung. He tried to open his eyes. The light was blinding. "Can you turn the light off?" he croaked, his tongue was dry and swollen, the taste of stale bile in his mouth. Temperance crawled across the floor and reached up and flicked off the switch. The room was dim now, only illuminated by the light coming from the bedroom door. She crawled back over to him, still lying on the tiles in the shower. She had turned off the water and had been trying to wake him up for fifteen minutes. She was panicked now. Her eyes large and full of fear. She had never seen Angel like this before. _Never_.

"Is that better? Can you open your eyes now?" She asked. He lay still for a moment then slowly opened his eyes. He looked around "Where am I?" he asked. She pushed the hair back off his forehead "You're in the bathroom, on the floor. Do you remember what happened?" she asked in a whisper. He tried to shake his head, but it hurt too much to move "No. Water. How long have I been in here?" She shook her head. "I've been here for 15 minutes, but I don't know what time you got up and came in here. Angel. What is wrong with you? I'm scared!" He looked into her eyes, so full of fear. He managed to crook the corner of his mouth in an attempt to smile "I'm fine. I'll be fine. I must have slipped. I. I remember coming in to have a shower to cool down. I was so hot. Water" he repeated.

She looked at him, stroking his forehead again. "I know. You were burning up when I found you. Hang on, I'll get you some water" she stood up and grabbed a glass from a shelf in the medicine cabinet and filled it with water. She knelt back down next to him and helped him sit up, leaning him against the tiles. "Angel. You don't get temperatures. You don't get hot. What's going on?" she asked as she held the glass to his lips for him to sip.

He lifted his eyes and looked at her "I don't know. I woke up. I was really hot!" he stopped and frowned, trying to remember "I got out of bed and came in to have a cold shower. And I was sick. Then my head felt weird. And then you were calling me from a long way away. And then you were here. That's it." He reached up and felt the back of his head. He pulled his hand away and it was covered in blood. He looked at her "Guess I hit my head on the way down. It'll be fine. It's funny that its still bleeding though. That's not normal. For me." he added.

Temperance checked the back of his head. "It's not too bad. I think its stopping." she said. She helped him up slowly and led him back to the bedroom to sit on the bed. "What time is it?" he asked her. Temperance looked at the clock "2.30am. Do you think you can go back to sleep? You don't feel hot anymore." She had her hand on his forehead, then moved it to his chest "You've completely gone back to your normal temperature. This is very strange. Could you be sick? Is there some virus or something that. um, that your" She looked at him unsure what to say. He smiled "Some virus that vampires get?" he finished her sentence. "Not like this. I have never known a vampire to have these symptoms." he said shaking his head, then wincing because moving his head hurt too much. She frowned. "Could it be a bad batch of blood? I thought that last lot looked different. Darker. Could it be?" she was grasping at straws. "The blood was fine Temperance. I'll be fine. I'm sure it's just. It's. I'll be fine. Really. I just need to sleep." he said, trying to convince himself as much as he was her.

She checked the back of his head once more, worrying because it was not healing up as quickly as normal, but not saying anything because clearly, from the look on his face, Angel was worried. Really worried. She lay down next to him and fitted her body to his, wrapping her arm around his body. His skin was still slightly damp from the shower, but at least he was cool. He lay with his eyes closed, willing himself to relax. Concentrating on the touch of her hand on his bare skin as she gently stroked his chest. Slowly. Slowly, he drifted off.

Temperance did not. She lay awake, on alert for any change in him while he slept.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can't you find someone? See someone? Surely you know a, a." she stumbled over what she was trying to say. "A supernatural doctor that can tell you what is going on?" Temperance's' voice was raised now. Concern blanketing her face. The attacks were coming more often, and getting more intense. They had tried changing blood suppliers, but that had done nothing. She lay awake at night cradling him as he cried and winced in pain. She had watched him come back from the bathroom, his face drawn and weary. He had lost weight. Something that vampires did not normally do. She was scared.

Angel was sitting, slumped on the couch, head in hands. "No! Temperance. I've already told you. I don't. I cant. I'll be fine. It's possibly a reaction to some blood. Let's just throw out what we have and I'll go and source some more and we'll see how things go." he lifted his head and his bloodshot eyes pleaded with her . "Please?" he added, his voice cracking. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Her warm tears creating little electric shocks on his skin. "We've tried that Angel. It did nothing. You know you have to see someone. For me, for the twins. Please do it."

Angel was worried. Really worried. He had no idea what was happening to him. The temperature fluctuations and nausea were the worst. It left him debilitated. Bereft of energy. He was sleeping a lot. He had taken a week off work because of it. His boss was understanding. In the years that he had worked there, Angel had never taken a day off for illness, but right now he needed to.

The twins could sense something was not right with their daddy. They hovered in the doorway. Angel looked up and saw them, fear on their little faces. He smiled and held out his arms to them "Come here. Daddy's fine. Just a little bit sick. Don't be scared. Come give me a hug. That'll make me feel much better." he nodded encouragingly to them. They ran across the room and threw themselves into his arms. Wrapping their little ones around him. Seeley buried his face in Angels chest and was sobbing softly. Angel placed his large hand on his little head and stroked his hair gently "It's alright honey. Daddy is fine. I've got a little bug in me, that's all" he reassured his gentle son.

Cordy wrapped her arms around his neck and stared intensely into his eyes. "Are you really OK Daddy?" she asked with such a serious tone that Angel couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine Cordy. Really. Don't worry. Remember when mummy got sick that time? And she took a long while to get better? Well, I'm not anywhere near that sick. I'll be fine." He kissed her button nose "I promise." he added. Cordy continued to stare into his eyes. She had a way of breaking him down, analysing him.

He smiled and kissed her again on the forehead. "Come on you two. I think we need icecream. That always makes me feel better." Cordy and Seeley squealed together, and each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up off the couch. He looked at Temperance and grinned "Come on. Icecream time!" He allowed himself to be dragged to the kitchen, amidst laughter and an argument about what flavour he liked best.

Temperance sat for a moment longer on the couch watching them. She knew that he was putting on a good face for the children. She could tell that he was hurting. His shoulders were rounded, his stride less firm. She wanted to help him. _But how?_ She didn't know of any doctor that he could just go and see. It had to be someone who knew about this stuff. He always put on a good face, but she could see into his soul, his eyes gave everything away. She could see the pain, the worry, the fear held deep in them. She had to get him to see someone. She just had to. "Are you coming?" he called to her from the kitchen. Slowly she stood up and replied "Yes, I'm coming now."

She walked to the kitchen and put a smile on her face as she entered the room. Cordy already had chocolate icecream on her face, which made her smile for real. Angel looked up at her and he too had chocolate icecream on his nose, which really made her grin. "Come on before we eat it all Mummy" he said. She shook her head and grabbed some paper towels and walked over to him. She gently wiped his face and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Angel, so much" she said. He smiled and tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. "I know. And I love you. It'll all be fine. I just know that it's going to be fine." and his smile grew wider and there was a faint sparkle in his dark eyes

"Oh! Look at that. Mummy has chocolate icecream on her nose!" he announced to the twins. She realised that his playful tap had actually deposited icecream on her nose. She laughed and wiped it off with her finger and deposited it back onto Angels lips and kissed him again. "Eww Mummy!" Cordy squealed. Seeley giggled and scooped another spoonful of icecream into his mouth. The worry and tension began to melt away. They were like any other family, having fun. There would be time to worry another day.

* * *

Angel walked quickly along the street. It was dark. Only two street lights were working. He kept to the darkest side of the street and hurried towards the building at the end. He had made so many enquiries to find this place. He had almost given up, when he got a call. His contact had come through for him. It had cost him though. He had needed to go out of town and do a couple of _jobs_. This was the stuff that he had worked so hard to leave behind. And he had until now. But he agreed on the proviso that it was these two jobs and that was it. It was dirty and unsavoury work, he hated it, but he needed this information. His debt was paid in full and they would not contact him again.

He stepped up to the door and lifted the old door knocker and let it drop. He could hear it echoing inside. The door cracked a bit. He could see the glint of an eye. "You Angel?" the voice said. "I am" he nodded. The door opened and the voice said "Hurry up and get inside". Angel stepped through into the pitch black. His vampire vision afforded him a dim view. It was a small hallway, with several doors leading off it. There was a crack of light coming from under the door at the end. A hand pushed him in the middle of his back "Go down to the end. He's waiting for you." Angel turned to see who was shoving him, but there was nobody there. They had gone!

He stood rooted to the spot, staring at that crack of light. He knew he had to go towards it, but his feet would not move. _Come on Angel. Move your damn feet he said to himself_. He willed himself to take a step, then another, and another. Each one echoing loudly on the wooden floor. He stopped just outside the door and hesitated. _Should he knock or just go in?_ His question was answered for him "Well? Are you just going to stand there? Come in!" a low voice called from within the room. Angel grabbed the handle and turned it. It was stiff and took some effort to turn, the door cracked open and he hesitated for a moment.

The creature at the table seemed familiar. He looked up at Angel and motioned for him to come in. "Hurry up! I don't have all night." he growled at Angel. He pointed at the chair on the opposite side of the table "Sit". Angel obliged pulling the wooden chair out and taking a seat. He sat observing the being opposite him. Realisation hit him "Skip" he said. The creature smiled "Long time no see hombre! How are things? How is the lovely Cordelia?" he asked. Angel simply sat and stared at him, his eyes growing steely at the mention of Cordelia, memories flooding through him. His encounters with Skip had been many and varied.

Angel tilted his head, pushed down the urge to snap Skips' neck and replied "Surely you don't need a rundown from me. You were always well informed". Skip nodded and smiled "Same old Angel. Never one for small talk were you. And yes. I _AM_ well informed about you. Just wanted to see if those old buttons could still be pushed. Apparently, they can. So you came here for an answer to your. _Situation_?" Angel continued to stare him down, not speaking. Skip squirmed in his seat under that black gaze. He had a deep fear of Angel. He knew what he was capable of, and even in his somewhat weakened state, well Skip was not prepared to take a chance. "So let's get down to it then, shall we?" he asked. Angel nodded "That's why I'm here."

Skip, dragged his eyes away from Angels, he knew that Angel was considering hurting him right now. "Ok. So about your symptoms. There is a reason for it all. I'm surprised you haven't worked it out yourself by now!" Skip smirked. Angel reached across the table and pinned his arm to it. "Just. Get. To. The. Point." he spat each word out.

Skip knew that was it. No more delaying. "Well, Angel. It's like this."


	9. Chapter 9

Angel lay on his back on the sofa. He had been unable to sleep. The pain had been bad. His eyes were closed. He was trying to relax, to allow his clenched muscles to loosen and release. The morning silence was calming. He could hear the faint chirping of birds outside. Dawn was breaking. _So was his heart_. He had been unable to tell Temperance the truth. _How could he_? He didn't understand it himself. It was an unknown thing. Time would tell. He thought back to that meeting with Skip. It has been somewhat futile. Yes, he had been told what was happening, but the outcome was anyone's guess. He was. What was it Skip had called him? A conundrum. _How could it be over? How?_

A tiny hand brushed across his closed eyes. Wiping away a stray tear. It traced the contour of his face. Gently stroking his forehead, down his nose, across his lips and chin. Patting his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked into the innocent eyes of his son. He smiled. "Seeley. What are you doing out of bed so early?" he asked. Seeley stared at him with those serious blue eyes, exactly like his mothers. "Are you sick again Daddy?" he asked. Angel smiled and reached out and grabbed him under his arms and lifted him to sit on his stomach. "No. I was just laying here listening to the morning." he replied_. it wasn't a lie. He was listening to it _ Seeley lay down resting his head upon Angels chest and wrapped his chubby arms around his neck. Angel felt the prick of tears in his eyes. He closed them and wrapped the boy up in his arms, holding him close. It made his heart ache. The love he had for his children. _He wasn't ready. He wasn't._ They lay locked together, father and son. Both drifting off to sleep, safe in each other's arms for the moment.

Temperance stood next to the couch watching her beloved Angel and her son Seeley sleeping. So alike. Seeley had Angels calmness. His quiet nature. His ability to observe and absorb without raising a fuss. They saw the world through wise eyes. They had the same way of crooking their heads when trying to work something out. The same smirk when something amused them. They both took their time to speak, thinking carefully before expressing themselves. She loved that they had the same wide forehead, the same nose, the same gentle mouth, the same strong jaw line.

It was only when Seeley opened his eyes that they differed. His eyes were hers. Bright, cornflower blue, piercing. Theirs was a quiet bond. Strong. She reached down and stroked the soft hair of her son. It was exactly the same colour as his fathers, and settled into large soft curls at his neck. Then she reached out to touch that of her husband. She let her fingers trail through it. It's texture was pleasing to touch, threatening to curl if it grew longer. But it never did. It was funny how it never changed. Always the same. She knew why, but it still amused her. She had often teased him about it. He would just smile and shrug and remind her how much money he was saving by not having to have haircuts.

Her eyes stung. She closed them and squeezed them tight. _She would not cry again. She had cried enough_. He needed her strength now. It was the only thing she could do for him. She felt his hand wrap around hers and squeeze. She looked down into the velvet brown eyes that she loved so dearly. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the palm of it as he always did. She remembered the first time he had done that. Nobody had ever kissed her hand like that before him. She smiled and he smiled back. "It's all going to be fine Temperance" he whispered. She nodded "I know".

He stood just inside the door and kissed his children. Temperance was taking them shopping for new shoes. He had their dog Angel by the collar. She was trying to escape and run to the car to go with them. "No Angel. We can't go with them." She sat and whimpered and stared up at him with doleful eyes. "I know exactly how you feel" he said to the dog. He closed the door and stared at the dog. "You hungry?" he asked Angel. She sat and stared at him, tilting her head from side to side as he spoke. He tongue lolled out and he swore she smiled at him. "Come on then" he turned and headed towards the kitchen.

His feet felt heavy today. His body was aching and his head felt thick. He poured dog food into the bowl and tickled her ears as she ate. "At least one of us has an appetite." He opened the refrigerator and stared at the contents, then closed the door. He shuffled to the living room and lay on the couch. He had been spending more and more time on that couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He stared at the screen, flicking through stations, but not really watching anything. He settled on an old movie. Cary Grant. He smiled. "That man was all class" he murmured to himself. "Reminds me of me" he joked to no one.

Angel was woken out of a fitful sleep by pain. But this was not like anything he had felt before. He felt as though his body was on fire. His chest was bursting. He doubled over, gasping. It was like someone was forcing a tornado into his lungs. Sweat was dripping from every pore. His stomach felt like someone was stabbing him with a knife from the inside. His head snapped back and the cords in his neck tightened. He could not speak or swallow. His eyes were wide with fear. _is this it? Is this how I leave?_ His muscles were spasming wildly. He felt his legs cramping but had no strength to straighten them. He was being forced into a fetal position by his own muscles.

His body spasmed again, arms and legs flinging out. He swore he felt his ligaments snap. He was powerless against it. The pain was so intense. His eyes were burning, his tongue was swollen in his mouth. He could not even cry out for her. _No! Not like this. Not alone_ He landed on the floor, his head slamming into the coffee table. He felt blood fill his mouth but he could not swallow. Pain ripped through his chest. His hands were forced into claws as the tendons shortened and tightened.

Over and over his body was contorted and wracked with unspeakable pain. Finally he screamed. The dog was cowering in the corner, shivering. Then she howled. It was ear shattering. And just when Angel did not think he could take any more, the blackness swallowed him.

_he was released._


	10. Chapter 10

Temperance and the twins had run into a neighbour while out and the twins had begged to be allowed to play for the afternoon. She had agreed. Thankfully so. She could not have imagined the trauma they would have suffered if they had come home to this.

She found him lying on the floor half under the coffee table in the living room. His body was limp. His eyes closed, his mouth slack. He was bleeding from his nose and ear.

"Angel! Oh my god Angel!" she screamed at him, but he did not answer. She broke down, pulling the table away from his body and threw herself onto him weeping. She lay next to him pressing herself against him. Wrapping him in her arms, she pulled him tightly to her. He was nothing more than a rag doll. "No. No. No. Not again. I can't lose you again. Why? WHY?" she screamed to the air. "Why have you done this to me again? You call yourself God? You are not a God. You are not. You took him from me again. Again!"

Her grief was unconsolable. Visions of Booth and Angel twisting together in her mind. She tried to sit up, pulling him onto her lap. Brushing the hair out of her face so she could look into his lifeless one. She slapped his cheeks. "Angel! Wake up. Please. Please! I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you were here alone. ANGEL!" she screamed into his deaf ears. The dog was circling them, whining. "NO!" she screamed her head thrown back, tears streaming down her face. She turned his face up and kissed his blood encrusted lips. The taste was sour and salty. She stroked his hair and tried to clean his face using her shirt. "Don't leave me alone. Please. Please. I can't. I know you think I'm strong. But I'm not. I'M NOT! Angel. I don't know what to do!" She kissed his face, his eyes, his lips. _I don't know what to do_ she sobbed into his hair.

She sat cradling him in her arms for what seemed like hours. His body was limp. She tried to lift him onto the sofa. But he was too heavy. She lay him back on the floor and left him just for a moment. She grabbed the phone and called her neighbour. She asked if the twins could sleep over. Made up some story about coming down ill. Then returned to him. She placed a pillow under his head and lay next to him covering them both with a blanket she pulled off the sofa.

Doctor Temperance Booth, anthropologist and author was nowhere to be found. In her place was a vulnerable, broken woman. Her scientific knowledge had abandoned her. It was of no use to her in her grief. She lay with him wrapped in her arms. The thought of letting him go was unthinkable. All she wanted to do was lie with him and follow him into that blackness.

It was just before dawn. Temperance lay still. Her blue eyes wide open, brimming with unfallen tears. She couldn't cry any more. Her arms were numb, still wrapped around him. A shaft of golden morning light slipped through the blinds. She watched it as it moved closer and closer to them. _What did it matter. Let him feel the sunshine for once _ It crept across the carpet and touched his foot. It slipped up his leg and alighted gently on his chest. She watched it slide up and onto his face. His beautiful, strong face. "Just once I wish you could have seen the morning light shine on your own face" she said softly. She let her lips drop to his hair. It had not occurred to her that the sunlight was having no effect on his body.

Angels eyes flew open and his body jolted wildly. Temperance screamed as his body flailed. His mouth opened and he screamed. She pushed him from her and skidded backwards across the floor until she was cowering against the fireplace. The dog began to bark and whine running wildly around the room. Angels head snapped back and his eyes rolled back into his head. Suddenly he gasped. His lungs trying to fill with air. His back arched and he suddenly deep in his mind he became aware of pain ripping through his body. He rolled onto his side and tried to focus. _What is happening? Where am I?_

Temperance was watching a horror movie right in front of her. He rolled over onto his back and clutched at his chest. His lungs raggedly forcing their first breath out and then dragging another in. The pain was unbearable. His chest felt like it was going to burst. Then he felt it _babump_ it was faint. Then again _babump babump _ Angels eyes found a blurry figure that was Temperance who was still cowering against the fireplace. "Please" he croaked. His eyes finally focussing on her and begging. "Please" he managed to repeat. Again and again that bump in his chest repeated. Unevenly, intermittently, but coming quicker and more regularly. The pain accompanying it was like nothing he ever remembered. He managed to raise a hand and held it out to her "Temperance, its me. Angel" he croaked again.

The scene unfolding before held her frozen. Finally his voice broke though. "It's me, Temperance" she heard. She jolted and crawled over to him and grabbed his outstretched hand. "Angel? Angel! You're back. You're back!" She pulled him to her and cradled his head in her lap. His body still spasming, but easing slowly. Finally he grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest. "Do you feel anything?" he whispered, his voice still weak. She waited for a moment, not feeling anything. She was shaking her head when it happened. It was faint, but it was there. A fluttering deep inside him. Then stronger. And then stronger again.

She moved him and lay her head on his chest, her ear pressed to him. She began to cry and laugh. "I hear it. Angel! I don't know how, but I hear it!" she sat up and looked into his face, nodding "I hear your heart Angel. You have a heartbeat!" he smiled weakly and allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. "Really? I'm not imagining it?" he whispered. She shook her head. "No you're not imagining it. You have a heartbeat." She took his wrist in her hand and pressed her fingers against it. There is was. A pulse. Weak. But a pulse. She was crying too now. "Angel what is going on? What happened. I thought you had died! I thought." He reached up and stroked her cheek, wet with tears "shhhhh. It's over. At least I think it's over. I'm alright. I'm. I'm alive! I think. I think I'm alive!" he said his eyes wide.

"Temperance. The Shanshu. I think. I think that was it!" He tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, but struggled, his body not willing to follow instructions. She shifted and helped him. He was dripping wet. Weakened. Covered in dried blood. But he had never looked more wonderful to her. Suddenly, they both realised something. They were sitting in their living room bathed in the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. He smiled. Then laughed and then cringed grabbing at his chest "Oh God, that hurt" He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I think I've been given a life to live. That's what Skip told me the Shanshu meant. But there was no guarantee I would survive it. I almost think I didn't." He held her face between his and stared into her eyes. "I've been given a life!" They hugged and cried and laughed and kissed.

Finally Angel pulled back. "I must be a mess. I feel like I've been hit by a bus. My arms and neck hurt so much! My entire body hurts! I guess this is what it's like? Being human again?" He looked at his hands which were covered in blood. "I really need to shower." He tried to stand up, but quickly realised that he was too weak to stand alone. "Can you help me? This is embarrassing. I always dreamed one day I'd come to you all strong and human and sweep you off your feet. Guess all I did was knock you off your feet." He said looking at the floor. Temperance had not said anything. He looked at her, worried. "Are you OK. I've scared you. It's me Temperance. It's still me. I'm just. Just. Less impervious." He looked into her face, trying to see some sign of what she was thinking.

She reached out and touched his face. "You're warm." She said and smiled. He touched his own cheek and grinned "So I am! Wow. What do you know?" She finally stood up and hooked her hands under his arms and started to lift "Come on. I can't lift you all by myself. And yes. You really do need a shower." She said wrinkling her nose. Once he was on his feet, he stood wobbling. "I guess I may need to get used to my legs again. And my arms. And my whole body!" he said as he tried to take his first steps. She wrapped her arm around him and hooked his arm over her shoulders. Come on. "Rehab starts right now." He smiled down at her. "I guess this is the start of a new life for us. Again" he said. She smiled and looked up at him "No. It's just the next chapter. One we will have to write together. At least we will both be clueless as to what happens next." She quipped as they shuffled slowly towards the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel sat on a stool in the bathroom, watching Temperance run the bath. "I can just have a shower" he said weakly. She shook her head while pouring some liquid into the steaming water "No, you can't. You can barely stand. Look at you. Your hands are still shaking. You only just made it into the bathroom with my help. You cannot stand unaided. Your body has been through an incredible trauma. Your muscles were spasming for long periods and they are stressed and cramping now and I suspect from your gait that you have torn ligaments, correct?" she asked matter of factly. Angel shrugged and nodded. He had to agree.

His legs were alternating between cramps that threatened to pull his ankles up to his thighs and releasing and shaking like jelly. His hands kept balling up and he could not turn his head to the left without incredible pain. She tilted her head at his wordless response. "So. You will sit in this bath and let your muscles relax. I will wash your hair and face and massage your legs and back. And then I will tuck you into bed. Tomorrow, we will reassess where you are at physically. And we will start some physical therapy to strengthen your muscles."

She turned off the water and approached him. She pulled his sweatshirt up and over his head, screwing her nose up at the state it was in. "I think this is beyond washing." She threw it across the floor and it landed in a crumpled heap by the rubbish bin next to the hand basin. "But" Angel said. "But what?" she asked. "Nothing." He mumbled "that was my favourite sweatshirt" he added muttering under his breath. Temperance grabbed him under his arms "Come on, you have to stand" She struggled under his weight, but together, he managed to get to his feet. "Sorry. This is embarrassing. I can't believe I am so weak" he said. She untied the string on his sweatpants and slid them down his legs "Don't apologise. It's not your fault. We just have to work through it. Can you lift your foot? Lean on me." He lifted each foot in turn and she slipped his pants off and they ended up next to his shirt.

She stood back up and surveyed his now naked body. He was covered in bruises, and scrapes. She pressed on a particularly large bruise on his ribs. "Ow! Hey! Not so hard. Oh God, that hurts" Angel was wincing and shuddering as she pressed and poked him. She checked his body front and back. "Well, it's hard to say for sure without x-rays, but I think you may have a couple of cracked ribs, but no other broken bones. You have multiple contusions to the torso, face, and upper arms, accompanied by lacerations. I don't think you will need any stitches in the cut on your forehead." she examined the wound, gently pressing the edges together. Angel stood, eyes closed, flinching at every poke and prod, but not speaking. "You must have hit the coffee table awfully hard when you fell. Do you remember anything?" she didn't wait for an answer but simply wrapped her arm around his body, and started to guide him across the floor to the waiting bathtub.

Angel simply followed her. He struggled to lift his feet, so basically shuffled across the tiles in his bare feet . She helped him sit on the edge of the tub and supported him while she helped him slowly lift his legs and dropped them into the steaming water. "It's hot!" He exclaimed. His perception of hot and cold were completely different now. "I suppose your nerve endings are responding differently now. Hot and cold. Pain, pleasure. These are sensations that you probably felt before but completely differently. Your body is much more sensitive now I expect." She said as she helped him lower himself into the water. "Ow.. OW!" he cried as his bare bottom hit the hot water. "Oh Angel. Come on! You're being a baby right now" she laughed at him. "But. It's hot!" he complained. She rolled her eyes and turned on the cold water tap for a few minutes. Swirling the water with her hand. "There. Is that better?" she asked patting his head like a small child.

Angel was pouting and nodded. She stood up and looked down at him. She smiled at the sight of this grown man, sulking like their three year old twins. She knew deep down that this was difficult for him. He had not experienced sensations like this for well over 250 years. He had forgotten what pain was. She could not even imagine what that would be like.

She grabbed the stool and placed it next to the tub. He looked up at her and managed a weak smile. "I'm sorry Temperance. I guess I'm tired or something" he said, embarrassed at himself. She picked up a washcloth and started squeezing water over his hair. "It's fine. I understand. You have a lot to get used to. You are going to have to learn to live again Angel. I can't imagine what that is going to feel like for you. But I will be here every step of the way. We'll do it together." She squeezed some shampoo into her hand and started to massage his head "Let's just concentrate on getting you clean for now, OK?" He nodded and leaned back, enjoying the feel of her fingers gently massaging this scalp. The sensation was incredible.

Everything was incredible. The feel of the water lapping against his chest. It's warmth seeping into his body, soothing his pain away. The feel of the water running over his face as she rinsed his hair. She started washing his face gently. He kept his eyes closed savouring the feeling of her fingers on his skin. She moved on to his chest. Gently swirling the washcloth over his skin, under his arms, down his stomach. He felt himself stirring. He was becoming aroused. Every nerve ending was on fire, tingling. He felt like he was being charged with electricity. He moaned softly as she continued soaping his body. His fantasy was interrupted "Angel! Well it's encouraging I suppose that you are functioning in that area, but I can assure you, that is not my priority right now" she said laughing at his aroused state.

He opened his eyes and looked at her sheepishly. "Couldn't help it. Your hands felt so good and the soap and the warm water" She leaned in and kissed him firmly. "Let's just get you washed and dry and in bed for some rest for a start, OK? We'll get to the rest soon enough" She let her hands trail teasingly across him and he shuddered "Then you are going to have to stop doing that!" he exclaimed. She laughed again. "Just checking. You just lay back, relax. Let the warm water do its' job. I'm going to go start preparing something for you to eat. I expect you might be in need of some actual sustenance in light of everything" she stood up and started towards the door, picking up the discarded clothes.

"Temperance?" Angel called after her. She turned and looked at him "Yes?" He smiled at her, his face completely lighting up "I love you." She smiled back at him. Loving the look on his face. Seeing the absolute adoration he had for her reflected in his dark eyes. "I know. I love you too Angel. So much. You have no idea. OK. I'll be back soon to get you out of the tub. Don't try to get up yourself, please. Call me if you need me. Promise?" she said. He nodded "I'll be fine. Thankyou." She smiled again and nodded then turned and left the bathroom.

He sat looking at the doorway. He looked down almost embarrassing himself at the size of himself standing up out of the water. He dropped the washcloth over himself and tried to think of other things. _The dog. Mowing the back lawn. The twins. Work._ Nope. Nothing worked. He wanted her. Badly. He grabbed the washcloth and placed it over his face and lay back and let his mind fantasise about her and the first time he would make love to her as a complete human being, as a man. How she would feel under his hands, how her hair would feel hanging over him, gliding like a silken curtain over his skin. How her body would envelop his and he would burst inside her. His imagination taking care of his arousal for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel lay in their bed. He never realised how soft the sheets were. His hands were running over the cotton. He looked up as she pushed the door open and walked in carrying a tray. "Hungry?" she asked as she placed it on his lap. She had prepared a quick meal. Scrambled eggs, grainy toast, juice, and coffee. He leaned over the tray and inhaled deeply. "Oh my god! Food smells SO good! It's completely different to what I used to smell. Its more. I don't even know what the word is!" He picked up the fork and took a large bite of toast and egg. "Oh God." He closed his eyes and chewed and swallowed. He opened his eyes and beamed at her. "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now. It's like a party in my mouth. Like I've died and gone to tasty heaven. Like the food fairy just waved a wand over my tongue and made me have an orgasm in my mouth. Its like" Temperance laughed and put her hand over his mouth "I get it. You like eggs and toast. Although my interest was on nutrition rather than arousing your taste buds, I appreciate your praise of my cooking."

He grabbed her hand and pressed it hard against his lips, kissing the palm. She sighed and leaned against his shoulder watching him kiss her hand. "You know I cannot resist you doing that" she said. He let his eyes roam over her face. "I know" he said into her hand. Kissing her palm again. He lowered her hand, still holding it. He played with her fingers, tracing the outline of her finger nails, letting his fingers slip in-between hers. She finally pulled her hand from his, picked up his fork and loaded it with more toast and egg and held it up for him. "Eat." He opened his mouth and she fed him. He picked up the mug of coffee and held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes. He had always loved coffee. But this? This was so much better than he used to think. The aroma was rich, bold. It made his mouth water. He took a sip of the hot liquid. He smiled. He opened his eyes and looked at her "This is amazing. Is this the same coffee we have always had?" She smiled and nodded. "Wow. It tastes so different. Richer. I can't believe how much better it is!" he said, taking another deep draught.

He suddenly had a thought. "Where are the kids?" She sat up. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I forgot them!" She flew off the bed, grabbing a jacket and slipping her feet into shoes "They're next door. I feel terrible! I'll be back in a minute with them. Are you sure you're up to seeing them?" she asked as she stood in the doorway. "Of course! They're my babies. I miss them! Temperance?" he asked with a worried face. "do you think they will notice I'm. You know. Different?" She shook her head. "You're not different Angel! You're their daddy! You're just. Warmer!" She smiled and ran out of the room. Angel leaned back against the pillows and continued eating.

"Daddy!" He pushed the tray to the other side of the bed and opened his arms wide. His babies were on his lap, chubby arms wrapping around his neck and head. Baby lips dropping sloppy wet kisses on his cheeks and lips. He looked into their beautiful faces. One set of cornflower blue eyes like hers. The other dark brown and serious just like his. Rosy cheeks, his dark wavy hair, her smile, duplicated in two baby faces. "Daddy! We had a sleepover! We watched a movie and had popcorn and soda! We slept in sleeping bags on the floor! We had pancakes for breakfast! They have two cats! We didn't have to have a bath before bed! I had two glasses of milk!" He laughed as they bombarded him with details of their visit with the neighbour.

Temperance walked over to the window and opened the curtains, for the first time, bright morning sunshine flooded their bedroom, making everything look golden. She turned and came and sat on the bed, placing the tray on the floor. She snuggled up to Angel and joined in the conversation.

_These are the things that make life worth living. A beautiful, smart, amazing woman that loves me. Children that light up my world and fill it up with their wonder. And bright sunshine. Oh God, the sunshine_

Angel sat thinking to himself as he watched the twins bouncing around on the bed. His body was aching and he winced as Cordy landed on his chest. His cracked ribs giving him a heap of grief. But he would not change it for anything. He would not give up the pain and the pleasure he was feeling right now. A bark sounded and a fluffy cream head appeared at the side of the bed. "Daddy! Can Angel come up on the bed too?" Cordy asked. Angel looked at Temperance, who shrugged. Normally that would be a huge no-no. But this was a special day. "Angel patted the bed and the _other_ Angel jumped up. Angel had to grab her back end and haul her the rest of the way onto the bed, which hurt him, but the look on his children's faces was worth it.

So there they sat, Angel, Temperance curled together. The twins Cordy and Seeley bouncing around on the bed with their dog Angel. It was loud and rowdy and worth all the dog hair that was flying around in the sunlight that was making Angel squint. He had to get used to all sorts of things, but the most exciting thing to him was the sunlight. He could not wait until he walked outside in the daylight. Temperance sat watching Angels face. He was reflecting pure joy. She smiled at the sight of her husband, kissing and hugging their children. Ruffling the fur of the golden lab that was bouncing all over the bed.

He suddenly turned to her and his face was positively beaming. He was so happy right now. Suddenly, he leaned over and slipped his hand up through her hair to the back of her head and pulled her towards him. He covered her lips with his and kissed her deeply, their eyes remaining locked. "_Eww_ Mummy and Daddy are kissing!" Cordy's voice pealed. They pulled apart laughing and turned to look at their children making kissy faces at them. Seeley crawled up and squeezed in-between them, wrapping his arms around his father. "Are you better now Daddy?" he asked seriously.

Seeley had always been extremely close to Angel. He was the quiet one of the twins, but he seemed to have a special connection to Angel. Cordy was the outgoing one, doing most of the talking for them generally. But he craved the quiet moments with his daddy. Angel looked into the blue eyes of this serious little boy and kissed him on the nose. "Yes Seeley. Daddy is much, much better now! In fact. I'm so well. I think we might go outside for a barbecue lunch today. What do you think of that?" He looked up at Temperance quickly to get her approval. She nodded. "I think that's a great idea! I'll go and get some meat out of the freezer." She slipped out of the bed and clapped "Come on you two. Daddy needs a little bit more rest. But he's getting better every day now. Come and help me in the kitchen. Daddy can get up and have a shower and come out later" She grabbed the hands of the twins and turned and looked at Angel who was shooing the dog off the bed.

"You OK?" she asked. He grinned "Perfect." He responded. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, wincing slightly "apart from these damn ribs. I'm fine. I actually feel good!" She smiled, "OK. I'll go get these two a drink. Then I'll come back and help you get dressed. You are still weak. And you mustn't overdo things. And I'm going to strap your ribs up too. Don't try to get up by yourself. Just lay there and rest. I will be back in a minute." She looked serious. He tried to look serious too "Yes ma'am." He saluted her, then burst out laughing. "Go. I'll be here waiting" Temperance allowed the twins to pull her from the room. He smiled to himself.

Angel lay back against the pillows loving the feel of the sunlight on his face. He lifted his hands and examined them in the light_. I am so pale! I wonder if I will tan when I go out in the sun_ he thought to himself. A vision of Booth suddenly popped into his head. He had always been tanned. He had envied that. As much as they looked the same, Booth had always looked so healthy and alive, and he had always looked pale and, well, dead. He often thought of Booth. Every time he looked at his children, he sent up a prayer of thanks to him for allowing him to have a family. This morning was no exception, and now, now he was going to be able to be a real father to them. Take them on picnics, they could go fishing, to the beach. Angel started making a mental list of things he wanted to do as soon as he was well enough.

Life was going to be so different and it was going to be good. He was sure of that.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is** rated M** - contains material that is not suitable for minors.

Angel was unused to being weak. Dependent. It was demeaning. Embarrassing. Having to rely on another person to do even the most basic things, it was not something he accepted easily. But it was the way it had to be for now. Temperance had taken on the task of his daily care without complaint. She loved him, adored him and assured him every day that she was certain it would be temporary. But she was tough. He had to regain strength, learn to use his body all over again. Her insistence on daily physical therapy was helping. Painful. But helping. Light weights to build up the strength in his arms. Gentle walks around the back garden. Massages to help the cramping that he still endured. His muscles were soft and thin, and struggled to carry his tall frame at first. But she massaged and worked with him to build them up. And he was getting stronger. He could feel it. But it was taking so long.

He had never felt less like a man than he had this last few weeks. He had even had to give up his job. The museum needed someone to work and in light of his _illness_, obviously he could not give them a return date. They were understanding, and sorry. But, on the plus side, they had told him to contact them once he was well again. They would love to have him come back and work at the museum. They would find a position for him. And for that he was very grateful. It was bad enough having his wife do almost everything for him, but supporting him too? That was too big a blow to his ego, even though she told him not to be silly. It was tough. Angel was a proud man. Man. _he liked the sound of that._

But, by far and away, the most embarrassing thing he had to deal with were his bodily functions. The aftermath of that first meal was terrible. He had not had to use a toilet for over 260 years. And now it seemed he spent half the day using one. His digestive system was underdeveloped and therefore, he had to learn to eat for sustenance again. His body simply did not process foods very well at the moment. So, after that first disastrous meal of egg and toast, Temperance had put him on a very basic diet of what he referred to as baby mush. Light, bland, soups and mashed meals that did nothing for his tastebuds, but allowed his stomach to slowly learn how to digest solid foods again. So while his children sat at the dinner table enjoying tasty stews and salads and sandwiches. He was relegated to slurping down soup, mashed vegetables and custards and jello. Oh to sink his teeth into a rare steak, or a succulent roast chicken dinner.

Angel looked down at his bowl. "What is this again?" he asked, poking at it with a spoon with a teddy bear on the handle. It was Seeley's favourite spoon and he had given it to Angel to use. Temperance sat at the other end of the table and smiled "It's creamed corn and mashed potatoes. And I've pureed some chicken for you to try." Angel looked at her then back at the bowl, which he poked at again. "It's nice Daddy. Seeley and I used to eat that when we were little" Cordy tried to encourage him as she popped a juicy morsel of roast chicken into her mouth and chewed noisily. "mmmm, yummy" Angel said frowning as his fingers itched to grab just a little piece of chicken and try it.

His thought was interrupted by Temperance. "Angel, I know what you are thinking and I'm warning you. Don't even try it. You remember what happened last week? I almost had to buy some of those adult nappies." she grinned at him. Angel frowned at her and unceremoniously shovelled a large spoonful into his mouth and swirled it around on his tongue, trying to extract some texture. He swallowed and smirked unhappily at her "Funny. Thanks for reminding me of that." He knew she was right. "If it's any consolation, I'm not blending it so smooth anymore." She said, trying to make him feel better. Not very successfully. "Yes, I can tell. It actually stuck to the spoon" he answered, trying not to sound too sarcastic. He scraped the last of the mash from his bowl and sucked it off the spoon and then sat and watched his family finish their dinner. His tastebuds rippling on his tongue and his salivary glands working overtime. "Maybe next week we can introduce some more solid food" Temperance said, hoping to placate him. Angels eyes sparked and she smiled. He could be such a little boy sometimes, she thought.

Temperance knew how hard this was for him. The change in his body was immense. He had survived for over 260 years on blood for nourishment. His digestive system had basically been shut down. It did not need to function. Now his human body required the nutrients that were found in everyday foods, only his stomach had shrunk so much that it could not handle normal solid food. She had researched cases of severe stomach ailments and worked with an online dietician to design a diet that would nourish his now human body, and enable his stomach to slowly return to that of a normal man. He ate six or seven times a day, small, almost liquefied meals that would not stress his digestive system.

He had lost a lot of weight in the days after the Shanshu. But she could see he was starting to regain it slowly. Holding him in the early days, she could feel his ribs and hip bones pushing through his skin. It pained her to see his face gaunt and pale. But slowly, with perseverance, he was starting to gain a little weight, and colour. His face, less gaunt, his ribs less prominent. He was slowly starting to look like the Angel she knew so well, and loved so dearly.

After dinner, she bathed the twins and put them to bed. Angel sat and read them a story then slowly shuffled to their bedroom where she waited for him. He stripped off his clothing and lay on the bed on his stomach. She started her nightly massage. They had found that massaging his body before going to sleep helped with the night cramps that he had been having. She kneaded his shoulders firmly, working her way down each of his arms, then down his back moving to his legs, adding small amounts of the lavender oil she used. She spent extra time on his calves as they still cramped up badly during the night. She sat back and wiped her hands. He flipped over and lay looking at her. He ached for her. They had not been together since he had come back. He had held her and kissed her every night, but they had not made love. He wanted her so badly. She worried that he was not strong enough, that she would hurt him somehow. But enough was enough. He could not wait any longer.

Angel raised his hand and picked up a strand of hair and let it slip through his fingers. It was like a silken ribbon. His hand trailed down her shoulder and slipped down her back to her hip slipping his hand under her shirt. He was amazed at how soft her skin was under his fingers. She turned and smiled at him. He could not stand it. He sat up and threaded his hand through her hair and pulled her to him kissing her firmly. His kiss grew stronger and more urgent. She tried to pull back, but he stared into her eyes and shook his head. "No. Don't stop. I want you Temperance. I need you. Please". She stared into his eyes "But what if" He cut her off, placing his lips over hers. Murmuring into her mouth "Nothing is going to happen Temperance. I love you. Love me. Just love me." he begged.

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulder, looking at her body, kissing her neck, her shoulder, letting his lips slide down to her breast. He moaned and she let her head tilt back. He reached behind her, undoing her bra, pulling it from her. He gasped at the beauty of her breasts. His mouth lowered and exploring each one in turn. She drove her hands into his hair and pulled him to her, kissing the top of his head as his mouth slipped from one nipple to the other. He lifted his head and kissed her, his tongue teasing hers. She let her hands wander down his back, making circles on his skin, then slipping in between his legs and grasping him.

He was completely aroused, her touch inflaming him even more. He could not wait. He lay back and pulled her on top of him, sliding easily into her. He groaned as she moved up and down. She was as ready as he. She rode the wave with him and he came quickly, exploding inside her. She was not surprised. He was apologetic. She lay on top of him, smiling. "Don't be sorry Angel. It's been a long time. We have to expect things to be a little different at first." He held her to him "But I wanted" This time it was she silencing his worries with her lips "Everything was fine. Next time will be better". She kissed him and rolled off him. She curled into his side and wrapped her arm around him. He covered her hand with his, picking it up and kissing the palm. She smiled and purred into his ear. "I love you Angel" He closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you more." She murmured "Impossible". They lay together, comforted by each other, murmuring their love to each other and drifted off to sleep safe in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was hot. Like liquid warmth washing over him. Angel leaned back in the sunlounge and closed his eyes. Smiling. He was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and nothing else. He felt the heat from the sun seeping into his muscles, relaxing them. He could not even remember the last time he had sunbathed. His only human memories were fuzzy and more like shadows. He had lived in Ireland. It was cold and cloudy most of the time. He didn't even think people sunbathed back then. Well, it was over 260 years ago. Things were very different.

He remembered there was a lot of poverty. He remembered his father was a loud, brash man, who constantly berated him. _He hated him_. And he had killed him. He had started having memories of his mother more lately. She always smelt of warm bread and washing soda. She had soft brown eyes, like his, and her hair was dark brown and fell in gentle ringlets from beneath the white cloth bonnet she always wore. Her smile was bright and wide, like his and he could remember she had a way of tilting her head and her mouth would pull up on one corner in a sort of semi-smile. His smile. She had small rough hands, but when she held him and embraced him, her touch was like a velvet cloak wrapping him up. He had loved her dearly. _And he had drained the life from her_. These memories were the hardest for him. He felt a tear trickle from his eye and slip down his cheek. He left it there. He had so much to regret in his lifetime. He sometimes didn't feel as though he deserved the new life he had been given.

"Thinking about your mother again?" Temperance's voice broke softly into his daydream. He smiled and opened his eyes. "Yes. But it's OK. I need to work through these feelings." He said. Her blue eyes were soft and sympathetic. She had changed a lot over the last few years. She had endured her own lessons. Temperance Brennan had been an academic, a scientist, an author. She had poor social skills, often blurting obvious, inappropriate comments. Booth had often joked with Angel about Brennans lack of empathy. But that had changed. She had definitely softened. She had come to realise that sometimes a kind word, a soft touch, were exactly what someone needed. That feeling for someone was not a futile exercise. Having children especially had changed her. Angel had watched her grow into an amazing, wonderful woman.

He held out a hand to her and she took it. He kissed the palm and smiled up at her. "Are you going to join me?" he asked, indicting the other sunlounge. She shook her head "Not right now. The twins have their swimming lesson. Do you want to come?" she asked. Angel sat up. "I think we need to get a pool. It would be excellent exercise for me" he said. She blinked and smiled at him. His random thoughts lately often amused her. His ability to do seemingly mundane things, excited him. "That's probably a good idea. The twins would love it!" Temperance answered. Angel stood up and kissed her "You go. I'm going to ring up and arrange to have a pool installed". Temperance stepped back "What? Right now?" Angel smiled and started walking up towards the house "Why waste time? If I book it now, it could be in before summer really hits!" he called back to her. He would have skipped if he knew how "And I need to learn how to skip!" he called out as he entered the house.

* * *

"Fine. So we'll see you on Friday morning then! Excellent! Yes. Cash. Right. Thanks!" Angel hung up the phone and smiled. He walked out into the back yard and surveyed the garden. He knew exactly where it would go. On the right hand side of the yard. It was flat and even. There was access up the side of the house for the equipment that would be brought in. He clapped. Then looked around, feeling slightly childish and foolish. Then changed his mind and clapped again, loudly. Life was changing so much. He decided to take a walk. Not around his yard as he usually did. He was going to walk around the block. He turned and walked back inside, put on his sneakers, grabbed the dog and headed out the front door.

He stood at the front gate, hesitating for just a moment, then took a deep breath and started off towards the corner. Angel was pulling on the lead hard. She was not used to walking out in the wide world. Neither was he. He reined her in a bit and the two of them turned the corner.

Temperance was driving back from the twins swimming lesson and was stopped at the corner, ready to turn into her street. A tall, handsome man caught her attention. He was being dragged along the street by an extremely energetic dog. She watching him being pulled into a run, then suddenly the dog was distracted by something and doubled back, the lead pulling across the man's legs tripping him up, and he ended up sprawling on the pavement. She burst out laughing. She turned the corner and pulled up next to the man, still laying on the ground. She wound down the window. "Need a lift?" she asked.

Angel looked up and grinned. "Walking a dog isn't as easy as it looks!" he said laughing as he sat up and inspected the torn knee of his pants. He touched his bare knee and winced. He held up his fingers to show her "I'm bleeding!" She nodded. "I can see that. Do you want to get in the car and I'll drive you home?" Angel snorted. "Of course not. You two want to walk home with Daddy and Angel?" he asked the twins who were squealing in the back seat of the car. Temperance got out of the car, unbuckled the twins from their car seats and they scrambled out onto the pavement to hug their father who was still sitting on the ground. "I'll see you four at home shortly then. I'll have some lunch ready for you". She bent down and kissed Angel on the top of the head. "Try not to fall over again dear. People will think you've never walked a dog before!" she quipped as she got back in the car and drove off.

Angel sat grinning after the car and called out "I haven't!". He pulled the dog closer to him and grabbed her collar, looking directly into her brown eyes "And you, young lady, need to learn to walk like a good dog". Angels response was to slide her tongue up his face. Laughing, he got to his feet and grabbed Cordys hand. "Seeley. Hold your sisters hand please. We have to get Angel home safely." he said. The little group started off towards the house, the dog zig zagging in front of them, sniffing everything in sight. The children were giggling and laughing and telling Angel about their swimming lesson.

As they walked along the street, several people out in their front yards watched Angel and his children go past, some smiling and waving their greeting at him and the children. Angel was so engrossed in keeping the dog from tangling her lead around his legs, and listening to the children chattering, that he was not aware that he had became a source of interest for many of them.

_Who was this handsome tall man with the adorable children and dog? Why hadn't they seen him around before? How long has he been living in the neighbourhood? Isn't he the husband of that writer? Didn't he work at the museum? Wasn't he the man that was really sick? Which house do they live in?_

Angel was fast becoming the talk of the street.

They were about four houses away from home when an elderly lady stepped out of her yard and stood in front of them. Angel was unsure whether to speak to her, or to just navigate around her. The decision was taken out of his hands. "Hello Cordy and Seeley! How are you today?" she spoke directly to the children. "Mrs Anderson! We're walking Angel with Daddy!" Mrs Anderson smiled "I can see that" She looked up at Angel who was quite a bit taller than her 4 foot 11 inch frame. "My, my. You are a big one aren't you?" she said staring at him. He shuffled a bit on the spot. "Umm. Yes?" he said. Angel was not used to being confronted in such a way. She frowned and seemed to be inspecting him quite closely. "What do you mean yes? Are you asking me if I asked you something or are you answering me?" the feisty woman said, tilting her head as she stared him down. "Uh. I'm not sure what you mean." Angel said, feeling awkward.

Mrs Anderson laughed out loud and grabbed his hand and pumped it up and down. "I'm Angela Anderson. Nice to meet you at last Mr Booth. I've heard a lot about you of course, but it's nice to see you are finally recovering from that dreadful illness you've been suffering from. What was it again?" she asked, but did not wait for an answer. "I've met your wife and children many times, of course. I make a point of trying to get to know my neighbours. It makes for pleasant times in the street. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" she asked.

Angel stood blinking at the tiny elderly woman, so vibrant and friendly. He had never actually met someone like her before. He wondered how old she was. The children were chattering, the dog was winding the lead around his legs again and he felt quite overwhelmed by her. "I'm pleased to meet you too." He finally said. "You can call me Joe. I'm much better, thank you. Um. I have to get the children home for lunch. But perhaps I can have a cup of tea with you another time?" he sputtered, trying to remember all the questions she had asked, because he thought it would be rude not to respond to them all.

Mrs Anderson, smiled and patted his arm "Of course you have to get them home. You are a very good father, clearly. I'm happy to have had a chance to chat to you. I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know you." She said, again with a look on her face as though she was trying to analyse him. "Goodbye children! I'll see you soon I hope! I have some lovely strawberries growing in the back yard. Perhaps you and your daddy would like to come over one day and help me pick them?" she asked looking up an Angel for an answer. "Uhh. Sure! OK." Angel answered nodding. "Daddy! Come on!" The children were obviously keen to get home for lunch and started pulling on his shirt to follow them down the street. He started turning in an anticlockwise direction, untangling the lead from his legs, smiled and said goodbye and continued on home. Mrs Anderson stood on the sidewalk watching this intriguing man walk away. She tilted her head and stared after him quizzically. _There's definintely something about him. He's not what I was expecting, but I do like him. Yes indeed. I like him_ she thought to herself.

Angel finally sat down at the kitchen table. His walk had made him hungry and tired. Seeley kneeled up on a chair beside him and mimicked his posture. Temperance turned and looked at her two men, sitting with elbows on the table, chins in hands, both licking their lips at the same time. She smiled to herself. Seeley really was a little clone of his father, apart from those incredibly blue eyes. "Hungry?" she asked. Cordy came running into the kitchen and climbed up onto a chair opposite her father. "I'm hungry Mommy!" she announced, grabbing one of the sandwiches from the platter that Temperance had put on the table.

Angel was about to grab one, when she placed a bowl in front of him. He looked at it and groaned "Really? Again? Can't I just have one sandwich? Please Temperance. Just a little, tiny, small" his hand was creeping towards the sandwiches. She pulled the plate away from him just as he was about to grab a ham sandwich. His face fell and his bottom lip was about to start shuddering, she was sure. "And what if your stomach isn't ready? I'm not sure you should. That soup is delicious" she said indicating the bowl in front of him. _"it might be, but its not ham"_ Angel muttered under his breath. "Fine. Eat a sandwich. But do not. And I will repeat that for you Angel. _Do Not Whine _ at me when your stomach plays up. I don't want to hear from you if you are in pain, or if things are coming out of your body that you don't like. Understood? So, go ahead. Eat a sandwich."

She pushed the platter closer to him, sure that her little speech would have deterred him. But no. Angel grinned like his 4 year old son and grabbed a sandwich and took an enormous bite. "Oh god, mmmm. So Good!" he was muttering as he chewed. "Make sure you chew it well Angel, that might help" Temperance said as she watched him grab a second sandwich. She shook her head and sat down and took the bowl from in front of him and started to eat it. "Well I'm not going to waste the soup." She said. Angel did not care one little bit. A third sandwich was in his hand and he was grinning from ear to ear. She shook her head and prayed that it was not going to backfire on him. The last time was terrible.

* * *

Temperance looked at the clock. It was 1.00am. She sat up and listened. Sure enough, Angel was in the bathroom, groaning and moaning. She got up and walked over to the door and pushed it open and peeked in. He was sitting on the toilet with a bucket between his knees. He looked pasty and sweaty. She pushed the door open a bit further and stood looking at him, her arms crossed across her chest. "Sick?" she said. Angels eyes rolled back in his head, "Funny. Temperance it hurts!" he whined. She walked over to him, grabbing a wet washcloth. She wiped his face and the back of his neck and kissed his head. "I tried to tell you Angel. It's a slow process getting your stomach working properly again. But you _had_ to try. I know how your brain works. But do you now understand why I've been so strict with you?" Angel nodded, but didn't speak.

He hated it when she was right. Lately, she was right a lot. She patted his head and walked away "I'm going back to bed. Are you coming?" Angel shook his head. "I think I'm just going to sit here a bit longer" She smiled and nodded. She left him in the bathroom and returned to bed, knowing that he was in for a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

Angel cracked his eyes and looked through the veil his eyelashes formed. She was hanging out washing. The breeze catching and billowing through the shirts on the line. It caught her hair and teased it into the air, willing it to come and play. It picked up the hem of her skirt and played beneath it, making it flick and fall around her long slender legs. Two small chubby bodies ran across the lawn. Naked and tanned tummies. They had been playing under the sprinkler. Their wet hair clinging to their happy faces. The sunlight catching the droplets of water clinging to their skin and making it seem as though they were covered in tiny lights. It was almost like that movie that they had watched the other day. Some silly, fantasy about vampires that sparkled in the sunlight. He snorted. Vampires that sparkle. What a crock of shit! The person that wrote that clearly had no clue about vampires.

He looked down at his feet, long and slender, long toes wriggling. He noticed the fine hair that covered his shins and knees on long strong legs that disappeared up into the orange and black shorts he wore. His lower belly flat and firm, soft downy hair peeking out of the tops of his shorts and settling around his navel, neat and high on his stomach. His skin was lightly tanned now. His chest was broad and smooth. He inhaled and watched his ribcage expand and relax as he exhaled. He held his hand up and inspected the long fingers. He made a fist and relaxed it. He was stronger now. He was healthy now. It had been a long haul. But he had made it.

Angel was snapped out of his dreamy self inspection by a shower of cold water, like tiny electric shocks falling on his skin. Angel II, or Angel Too, as he had dubbed their golden Labrador decided to stand right next to him as she shook the water from her thick coat. "What the! Angel! No! Stop it!" He jumped out of the sunlounge and stood up, his skin covered in tiny droplets. He took a step towards the dripping dog, but she bounded away with a doggy grin on her face, her tongue lolling as she ran madly in circles under the sprinkler. The children squealed and laughed and joined her under the cold water. Angel smiled as he stood and watched his family.

A soft, warm hand slipped up his back. He turned and looked into her eyes. So impossibly blue today. Bluer than the sky he decided. She smiled at him and he wrapped her up in his arms and pulled him against his chest. Her hair felt like silken ribbons on his skin. He loved her more than his life. He now understood what that phrase meant. "You look happy" Temperance said, looking up into his handsome face. She was often taken aback when she looked at him lately. With his tanned complexion he looked even more like Booth. She had been thinking about him a bit lately. Perhaps it was the even more obvious resemblance, perhaps it was because the twins were turning four next week.

_Four years since they lost Cordelia and Booth. She knew that Angel still carried guilt about that day. And the twins birthday always allowed those feelings to bubble to the surface. They had made a pact that they would not let that time mar the joy of their children's' birthdays. But they always stopped at midnight on the anniversary of that day and lit a candle for them. Angel would murmur a quiet prayer and she would close her eyes and see their faces. They would never let their memory fade. If it wasn't for them, they would not have the life they shared today. And for that, she was grateful._

"I am. I am happy." Angel smiled down into her smiling face. She pushed away from him. "Good. Because you have a doctor's appointment today" she announced. Angels mouth started opening and closing. His eyes wide "Doctor? Why? I'm fine!" he stammered. She shook her head. "I am insisting on this Angel. You seem fine, and you have gained weight, and strength and colour. And you are eating better now. But I need to be sure that you are. Better" she said. "Besides you are going to see Doctor Hart. He's lovely." Angels mouth opened, but she silenced him with a small white hand in his face "I'm not discussing this Angel. You're going. The children are going for their pre-school checkup and immunisation, and you are going for a full physical." Angel stepped back and let his bottom lip drop. "I've never been to a doctor before. I've never needed to." he said. Temperance smiled indulgently at her man-child. Since his _rebirth_ as they called it, he had displayed some childlike tendencies, very akin to this children, which made her laugh and sometimes cry.

He was learning to live his life, and he struggled with it sometimes, she knew. But on this she was going to stand firm. "Well you need to now. Normal people go to the doctor for a check up. You are not going to be any different. Besides, I want to know for sure that you are OK. So, you're going to do it for me. And you are going to do it for your children. And. You are going to do it for yourself. You want to go back to work? Well you have to have a doctors clearance to work certificate. I'm not going to magically make one appear. So. End of subject. Your appointment is this afternoon. So come and let's have lunch and then we're going." She turned and marched off towards the house.

Angel stood watching her. His hands on his hips, his bottom lip still dropped. Seeley stepped up to his father and wrapped his arms around Angel thigh. "It's alright Daddy. The doctor gives us a lollypop afterwards." His beautiful face looking up at Angel with concern. Angel looked down and smiled at his son. He bent and picked him up and gave him a cuddle and a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. He raised him up and blew a big raspberry on his bare tummy. Seeley squealed and giggled. Angel smiled into the face of his son. "Lets go have lunch and then you can have a shower with Daddy. We better be clean when we go to the doctors I guess." He followed Temperance up to the house. "Cordy! Come on, it's lunch time!" He called to his daughter who was still dancing around under the sprinkler with the dog. He knew that she would defy him for a few minutes, then reluctantly she would come in. She had an incredibly strong will. _just like her mother_ and did not like to be told what to do. He smiled. She was like her namesake too, he thought. He always seemed to be surrounded by strong, independent, stubborn women. He smiled and shook his head as he walked inside.

* * *

"Right. That sounds perfect." the doctor said listening to his heart with the stethoscope. He wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Angels arm and pumped the little rubber ball until it tightened. Angel sat nervously, feeling it tighten around his arm. The doctor silently counting as the cuff released its hold on Angels arm. "Excellent!" he said, smiling at Angel. "You must be quite used to being prodded and poked I expect. Your wife told me you have been quite ill recently. Right. I will need stool and urine samples. There's a bathroom down the hallway." he handed Angel two small containers and smiled as though he had just handed him a puppy.

Angel's mouth fell open. "Off you go!" Doctor Hart said, giving him a gentle push. Angel looked at the tiny pots in his hand and thought _how the hell do I?_ as he walked out of the office and headed down the hallway. He looked back towards the waiting room and saw Temperance sitting there with the twins. He held up the two posts and shook his head and shrugged at her. She burst out laughing and went back to reading to the children. He turned and headed into the men's room.

"Right, Mr Booth. Well, from a medical point of view you are extremely healthy for someone who has had such a severe stomach ailment. But it seems your wife's diligence has paid off. I'll have the results from your blood, stool and urine tests next week. We'll call you if there are any problems, but really I don't expect anything amiss. You seem extremely healthy, albeit a little on the thin side for your height. But I expect that will remedy itself now that you are back on a healthy diet. Well, hopefully we won't need to see you for another year!" Doctor Hart said cheerily. Angel sat on the chair for a moment. "That's it?" The doctor nodded "That's it." he answered. "You can stay while your children have their checkups and immunisation if you want" he added. Angel shook his head. "No, I'll wait in the waiting room. I'll send Temperance in with the twins" he said. He stood and pumped the doctors hand "Thank you. Thank you so much!" he added and left the office with a huge grin plastered on his face.

He walked towards Temperance with his hands outstretched "Clean bill of health!" he announced happily. Temperance grinned back at him and stood and hugged him tightly. "That's all I wanted to hear" she said, as he dropped a long kiss onto her lips. "Eww Daddy!" Cordys voice broke into their happiness. Angel picked up his daughter and smothered her face with kisses "What do you mean eww young lady! Your mother happens to love my kisses. There! Lots of kisses for you!" he laughed as she tried to wriggle out of the way of his lips. "OK. Your turn!" he put her on the floor and dropped a kiss onto Seeley's pink lips that were upturned and waiting. He ruffled his sons hair and whispered "Make sure you get an extra lollypop for me" he winked at his son.

He took a seat and closed his eyes, his hands folded across his chest.

_Clean bill of health. Perfectly normal responses for a man your age _ the doctors words echoed in his head. He smiled and let out a sigh.

He was a normal man. Nothing could have made him happier than those two words.

_normal man_


	16. Chapter 16

Angel stood in front of the mirror, doing up the button of his shirt. He stopped and took a moment to examine himself. Again. Looking at himself in a mirror still held some measure of interest for him. After all, it had been almost 270 years, give or take the couple of accidental viewings he had had, since he had been able to stand in front of a mirror and actually look at himself. Really look. And he had to admit, he liked what he saw. A strong jaw line. Broad brow. _He remembered a time when he had been called Captain Forehead. He had always wondered what that meant. He reached up and touched his brow. It's not that big, surely? No. He dismissed the memory._ Wavy dark brown hair with reddish gold highlights. He ran his hand through his hair, watching it spring back into place_. its getting longer. I might actually have to have a haircut! _ His eyes were a dark smoky brown, almost like velvet, he thought to himself. His nose, straight and strong in the centre of his face above a wide sensual mouth. He smiled at himself, his teeth straight and white. Yes, he liked what he saw.

He turned around to see Temperance standing behind him laughing at him. He felt his face begin to burn. "Again Angel?" she said smirking as she walked towards him with his tie. "Haven't you gotten over looking at that handsome face yet?" She slung the tie over his head and pulled him close. "Actually I'm not surprised. I never get tired of looking at you either" she added kissing him. He grinned at her, still blushing "I can't help it! I look at myself and sometimes I see him, you know?"

She nodded and stared into his eyes. "I know. But I see you. Angel. My husband. The father of my children. My lover. My best friend." She felt her eyes prick with tears. She cleared her throat and proceeded to tie his necktie. He stood watching her face cloud over with unspoken thoughts. She stepped back to admire her handiwork. She made one last adjustment to the collar of his shirt and grinned at him. "Ready?" she said.

Angel arrived at the local museum for his first day back at work_. "Hey Joe! Nice to see you!" "Joe! Glad to have you back at work!" _people called out to him as he walked through the building to the office at the back. He pushed open the door and was greeted by several of his colleagues and a cake. "Welcome Back Joe!" they chorused. Angel blushed again. "Thanks everyone. It's really good to be back" he responded to their well wishes. He stepped over to the time clock and grabbed his timecard and clocked in. He pinned the nametag onto the pocket of his uniform and adjusted his belt. He headed out for his first afternoon shift. He was officially back at work. And it felt good. He wondered what he had done right that allowed him to start over. Again.

Angel loved the afternoons in the museum. As he walked through the building, there were often groups of school children wandering through with teachers. Being the only museum in the town meant that they were busy every day with people from all over. Schools especially were always there, along with tourists who had perhaps stopped to have a look. They had many different "display rooms" set up. But by far, the most popular was the War Display. It housed artefacts, photographs and paraphernalia from not only the United States, but from England, Europe and even the Asia Pacific area. This was the area that Angel loved and hated the most. For he had seen many of these wars.

He knew what it was like. He knew the pain. He knew the smells and the sounds. He would often offer little pieces of information to people who were standing inspecting either a photograph or watching a video. Angel, or Joe, as he was known, was very popular with the school children. He fascinated them with descriptions of blown off limbs and exploding cannons. Or sometimes demonstrating the right way to wield a broad sword. The teachers were often both horrified and intrigued by his animated story telling. They had left comments about his ability to bring a more human aspect to the display. And they complimented the museum on having such a well read person working there. Little did they know, Angel was simply describing the things he had personally experienced.

As closing time approached, he would walk through the building from the top floor working his way to the front doors, reminding laggers that the museum was about to close, and basically herding them towards the exit. Once the museum had closed its doors, Angel would walk slowly back through the museum, checking each section. He loved this time of day the most. The museum was quiet, and calm. Bright late afternoon sunlight would be streaming through the large windows, casting a golden veil over everything. In some cases it almost made everything come to life. The colours, the smells and the sounds of the past were always loudest to Angel at this time of day.

He had just finished his first round of the building. Angel was the only guard on duty in the early evening shift. He enjoyed the solitude. Being able to pretty much do his own thing made working here so enjoyable. He thought that the graveyard shift had been good when he had worked it during his _pre-life_ days, but since coming back to work, he had changed his mind. Angel stood at the large window on the third floor facing west. The sun was about five minutes from setting. It hung low on the horizon, like a golden orb. It was so big, it almost seemed like he could reach out and touch it. The sky was starting to change. From azure, to deep violet, melting into shades of magenta, scarlet and orange. It's golden hand extended its fingers, slipping across his face, , making him squint. He rested his hand against the glass. It was warm under his palm. He stood and watched the last sliver of gold slip under the horizon, then turned smiling. It used to be that this was the only part of the day he ever saw. It's death. Now, he could see it in all its beauty. He could feel it on his face. And it felt wonderful.

He turned and faced the dinosaur display. He wandered over and stared up at the brontosaurus. He marvelled at its height. He walked and stood underneath the pterodactyls hanging from the ceiling. Their wings like leather stretched between branches of a tree. He wandered towards the door, stopping by some dinosaur eggs. He bent over the display and inspected them. They were rough and knobbly looking. Not really like eggs. More like big round rocks. He read the description about them. He liked learning things. Angel smiled and straightened up and left the room. He started back through the museum on his second round. He was heading down the stairs to the second floor when he heard it. It was faint. It sounded like voices, laughing. He stood still. Straining to hear. He shook his head and wriggled a finger in his ear. _Why can't I hear that better?_ he thought, frowning. He waited, silently. Listening for it again. Nothing. He shrugged and continued down the stairs thinking that it might have been coming from outside the museum.

As he stepped off the bottom step he heard it again. Definitely laughter. He stood still, trying to get a bearing on the direction. He wriggled his fingers in his ears again. _What is wrong with me?_ Certain things he missed. Night vision and now, acute hearing, two things that would certainly come in handy right now. _There it was again._ It sounded like it was coming from the Egyptian Room. He unclipped his night stick and quietly started towards the sound.

As he got closer he heard what sounded like glass breaking. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He hesitated. He should call for help. _Surely its just a couple of kids, they probably hid and thought they'd make a bit of mischief after hours_ he thought. He slid along the wall towards the door. He had his hand on his phone, but before he could make a call he was confronted by a young man.

"Hey! Its the museum cop!" he called out to his friend, or friends. Angel wasn't sure yet. Angel pulled himself up to his full height and faced the boy. He looked him up and down. He was about seventeen, maybe a little older. "You realise the museum closed forty-five minutes ago?" Angel said authoritatively. The boy smirked at him, then mimicked him "you realise the museum closed blah blah blah. Whatever man" he turned to walk back to his friends. Angel reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

The boy snapped back to face Angel and snarled "Get your stinking hand off me!" Angel was taken aback for a moment. He tightened his grip and pulled the lad closer to him and glared into his face. "I said the museum was closed young man." he said, his gaze steely. The boy surprised him with a kick to the shin, then turned and ran to his friends. "Hey guys! Big man with a stick wants us out of here. I say we stay. What do you think?" Angel looked up from his shin and saw three young men standing staring at him. _Damn I should have called for assistance_ he thought. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back, being kicked and punched. He tried to flick himself up onto his feet, but couldn't do it. Panic started to seep into him. _Why can't I just drop these boys? What's wrong with me? They're just kids! _Angel was thinking.

He had always been able to just fight. He never had to think about it. He always had the strength, the moves, the ability to quash any attack on him. He curled up into a ball and simply rode out the beating he was getting.

He was in pain. Real pain. When he saw an opening he reached out and grabbed the ankle of the one with the orange sneakers and pulled. He saw the boy drop and crawled on top of him, pinning him to the ground, his hands around his throat, squeezing. He watched the boys face grow crimson and his eyes bug out. "Call off your dogs" Angel screamed at him. He felt hands on his arms and pulling on his belt to pull him off the boy, but he hung on tight, squeezing harder. "Call Them OFF!" he yelled again. The young man started flailing his hands around "Stop. Stop you guys. He's killing me!" he croaked.

Suddenly Angel was hauled off the boy and thrown to one side. He looked up to see the boys grabbing their friend, whose face was still extremely red. "You're crazy dude! We were just having fun!" one of them yelled at him. Angel had his phone out and had dialled for backup. He held it up for them to see. "You better get your asses out of here now before the police arrive." he yelled at them. They pulled their friend to his feet and took off running, dragging the boy with them. "You're crazy man! You'll pay for this!" they yelled at him as they ran.

Angel rolled onto his back and struggled to breath. He pressed on his chest. _Oh God. I think they broke my ribs_ he thought. He looked at his hands. He had blood on them and his little finger on his left hand was sticking out at a weird angle. _probably dislocated_ he figured. He felt his face. He was pretty sure he had a cut lip, and a bloody nose. His head hurt bad. Angel closed his eyes and tried to slow down his breathing. _I think I just found out what it's really like to be human_ he thought to himself. And he didn't like it.

It probably took fifteen minutes for help to arrive. Angel thought it seemed more like an hour. He was lying on his side on the floor coughing when the police arrived. They found him laying in a pool of blood. _His_. They called an ambulance and the owners of the museum. He was treated on the spot and then loaded into the ambulance and transferred to the local hospital. He lay in the emergency unit, feeling a little sheepish. He had been given the all clear to go home and to rest. He had a cracked rib, a black eye, a swollen lip, but nothing more than that. The doctor told him he was lucky not to have more damage to his ribs considering he had been kicked repeatedly. He was badly bruised, but that was it.

Angel was waiting for Temperance to come pick him up. He had phoned her once he had been seen by the doctor, but she was already on her way. The museum manager had telephoned her and told her about the attack. He heard her before he saw her. She was running. She had a funny run. It was sort of lop sided. She landed more heavily on one foot than the other. He pulled himself up in the bed and looked towards the door as she came through it. She stopped short and blinked. He watched her face crumple then redden, then straighten, then crumple again. She walked over to him and wrapped him up in her arms and proceeded to cry on his head.

Angel simply wrapped his arms around her, gently because his ribs hurt when he stretched out his arms. She finally let him go and sat down next to the bed and stared at his face. She reached out and poked and prodded him a little. She shook her head. "What were you thinking?" she finally asked him. He opened his mouth to answer but she continued. "You should have called for back up and waited for them to arrive." He opened his mouth but she cut him off again "I can't believe you tried to take them on by yourself! You always think you can take everyone on yourself. But you can't do it. You're not super human _anymore_" she whispered the last word. Angel waited for her to continue. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" she said.

Angel knew there was no right answer. "I'm sorry. I thought I could handle them. They were only kids." He shrugged then winced. "Angel. You're not" she wiggled her head from side to side "you know. Like that anymore." she said. "You have limitations." Angel smiled at her. "I realise that. Now. But I'm OK. I really am. It's just a cracked rib and some bruising. I guess I just. I just forgot." he said apologetically. "I got a real reality check tonight Temperance. I finally realised what it is to be human. To have frailties. To have physical limitations that put you more at risk of being badly hurt." He looked up at her "I really am sorry I was so stupid. I should have called for help. I will next time."

She grabbed his shirt from the plastic bag on the end of the bed and started to help him into it. "Well let's hope there won't be a next time." She said, buttoning him up. She helped him turn and pulled his trousers up over his feet and up his legs. Then helped him stand and she pulled them up and zipped them up. Angel was smiling the whole time. "Honey. Honey." he said trying to take over buttoning up his trousers. "Honey I can dress myself." he said. She stopped and looked at his pants then up at him. She blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to dressing" He smile indulgently, "Seeley. I know." Angel finished her sentence and then laughed and then winced. She looked up at him and joined him in his laughter. "Well at least you are coming home. Seriously Angel. I just don't think I can bear any more drama." She said solemnly.

Angel grabbed his shoes and walked bare foot to the door, one arm draped around her shoulders. "Trust me Temperance. I don't want any more drama either."


	17. Chapter 17

Angel was acutely aware of the tick in his left cheek. It was keeping time with his heartbeat which was pounding loudly in his ears. Being nervous was still unnerving for him. It was something that made him feel weak and foolish. Temperance had assured him that it was a normal human emotion. Fear. But Angel was yet to be convinced. It made his palms sweat, and evoked feelings of inadequacy.

He sat in the passenger seat as Temperance navigated the traffic on the freeway. She had insisted that she take a turn driving. The twins were asleep in their booster seats in the back seat. Angel changed the CD to a classical compilation. He closed his eyes and let himself relax into the seat. The vibration of the road beneath them combined with the soothing sweetness of the music gradually calming his nerves and lulling him off into the same contented place as his children.

Temperance glanced across at him, watching his head bob lower until his chin rested against his chest. His breathing had calmed. His hands finally unballed, allowing the blood to flow back through the fingers changing them from the pasty white colour they had become back to the soft golden brown the sun had tanned his hands to. His face lost its tense features and the tic finally stopped twitching in his cheek. She turned her attention back to the road.

It was going to be Angels first visit back there since they had fled five years ago. Five years since their world had been turned completely upside down. Five years since their children had entered the world in the middle of a hidden war. Five years since they had lost Booth and Cordelia.

_Five years_.

She understood his trepidation. He was going to face not only his past, but Booths. It was a big ask, she knew. The only people he had had contact with from Washington were Angela and Hodgins, and Parker. Angela and Jack had visited several times in the last few years and Angel was comfortable with them, and had forged his own real relationships with them. They believed he was Booth. They had no reason not to think it. Recovered now from his terrible surgery and ensuing illness. So of course they wanted them to come to Washington. To bring the children and visit everybody. It was a miracle they told him, his recovery, after such a long time trapped in a body that could not venture out into the world.

When Brennan had phoned and told them that Booth finally was completely recovered, Angela had been in tears. She loved Booth like a brother and of course was so happy for her best friend Temperance, she had insisted that they come for a vacation back to Washington. They would celebrate the twins 5th birthday together. Plus they could see Parker who had been busy with school and had not been able to come to visit for over a year.

Temperance allowed her mind to reflect as she drove. The last year had flown by. The Shanshu had been traumatic for both of them. His journey into humanity had been slow and filled with ups and downs. His frustration with his own body had sometimes flared into anger and temper tantrums, often making Temperance retreat from him for short periods. She understood he was scared and weak. She knew that it was going to take time and patience. Angel was not so sure.

His inability to control his own body at times reduced him to tears. He would lock himself in his old room for days. She would often sit outside his door listening to him moan and cry in pain. It hurt her to hear him like that. But she never let him see her cry. She had to be the strong one for him. Just as he had been for her when she had needed him when they first moved here. She had forced him to endure the painful massages and physiotherapy. She made him exercise until he screamed at her. They never talked about these moments. He was embarrassed and remorseful. She knew that he never meant the things he screamed out. She was hurting him, she knew it, but they had no choice. He had to endure the pain to reach this point. And it had been worth it all. The day the doctor gave Angel a clean bill of health was the best day of their lives. They both agreed. He had a real life now.

_They had a real life now_.

The off-ramp for Washington loomed up and she guided the car off the main highway and headed towards DC. Angel opened his eyes. The car was stopped at a gas station. The car was empty. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Temperance and the twins came out of the diner and headed towards the car. She was carrying several paper bags. He got out of the car to stretch his legs and opened the car door for the twins. "Daddy! You woke up!" Seeley laughed and wrapped his arms around Angels waist. Angel ruffled his sons hair. "Yes I did." he smiled down at the little boy. Cordy skipped around the car singing "We got candy. We got candy."

Temperance handed him one of the bags. "I got you a burger and fries. I hope that's alright? They really didn't have much to choose from." she said apologetically, then turned her attention to Cordy who was still skipping around the car "Cordy. Please stop that and get in the car or I will take that candy away from you right now." Cordy stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the bag in her hands, and then up at her mother. "All of it?" she asked. "Yes. _ALL_ of it" Temperance replied. Cordy immediately got in the car and waited for her mother to put on her seatbelt. Temperance walked around the car and put Seeley into his seat. As she closed the door she turned her back on the children and smiled at Angel. "I swear that child will do anything for a bag of candy Angel. You know that's your fault don't you?" she said grinning at him.

Angels sweet tooth had become very apparent in the last year. He could not resist anything sweet and sugary. He adored icecream and chocolate and candy. He would often sneak sweets to the children when he thought she wasn't looking, but he usually got caught. He stood trying to look sorry, unsuccessfully. "Oh don't give me that puppydog face you" she said as she pinched his cheek before standing on her tippy toes to kiss him. "Your turn to drive." she winked at him and got into the passenger seat. Angel stretched a few times then got into the drivers seat. "Ready?" he asked. "READY!" two voices chimed from the back seat. "Well then, lets go!" he cried as he started the car and pulled out of the car park and onto the road, munching on the burger he held in one hand.

He still felt nervous about the whole trip, but not as much as when they had left home. It seemed that the closer they got to DC, the calmer he was getting. He knew he had to face the past sooner or later. He just hoped that once they got there, he could be the man everyone was expecting. Seeley Joseph Booth. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly flexing his hands on the steering wheel. "You OK?" Temperance asked as she reached out and rubbed his shoulder. He glanced over at her and smiled "I'm good. I'll be fine. We'll be fine." he looked back at the road and smiled tightly. _I'm fine_

The twins were happily singing along to a Wiggles song. Angel found himself tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and humming along in his quirky off-key way. Temperance was turned sideways in her seat, resting her head against the headrest watching him. She smiled as she watched him bobbing his head and doing little hand actions to the songs. Angel was a grown man, an old soul, literally, but still such a child in many ways.

He took great pleasure in things that she took for granted. Icecream, dancing, music, sunshine, the warmth of an open fire. She could remember times when Angel would almost sit right on the heater because he could never get warm. Sometimes she missed the coolness of his skin, especially in summer when it was hot and humid. She could snuggle up to him and sleep comfortably pressed against him even on the hottest night. In winter he worried about making her too cold and would rug up in sweatpants and sweatshirts before cuddling her in bed. It was funny how the children used to run up to him after running around the yard and he would place his hands on their faces and cool them down. It was so normal to them.

Funny, they had not mentioned the change in Angels body temperature. She wondered if they had even noticed. Daddy was just Daddy. The thing they had noticed however was how he could now go into the backyard with them to play during the middle of the day. They loved splashing around in the pool with him. Angel loved laying on his back, floating on the surface of the water with one of them balanced on his stomach. But they were getting bigger now and it was harder for him to do now. So now that was a new game. How long could Daddy float before they sunk. She laughed softly.

Angel turned and smiled at her. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. She looked up at him "Nothing. Everything." she said. "I was just thinking about how things have changed this last year. And how happy I am." she hesitated, a tiny frown creasing her brow "Are you happy Angel?" she asked suddenly. Angels surprise was apparent. He was taken by surprise "What? What do you mean am I happy? Of course I'm happy! I'm over the moon happy!" he responded. "Temperance, I was lost for so long. You saved me. You gave me love, life, a family."

Angel looked back at the road and continued to speak. "I know I've been a bit reluctant to make this trip. It's confronting for me. First time back there since" he swallowed hard "since we lost them. You know?" he glanced at Temperance. She nodded. She knew how he felt. She had been the same way the first time she had gone back there. It was difficult, this secret they carried between them. But that was the point, they carried it between them. It was a burden they shared. He turned back to the road "I just don't know how I'm going to react. What if I don't cope? What if" Temperance put her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it. "You'll be fine Angel. I'm going to be right there with you."

She hesitated "Angel? Can we go there?" she said. He knew exactly what she was asking. His eyes started to prick with tears. He tried to blink them away, then wiped them away roughly with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I should have known it was going to be too hard." she said, using her thumb to collect a stray tear as it slipped down his cheek. "No. No it's fine. I think we should go back. I think perhaps it will be closure for me. For you too. One last time. We say goodbye properly." Angel said. Nothing more was said. They agreed silently with a single look at each other.

They pulled into the driveway of Jack and Angela Hodgins just before midnight. Angela was standing in the doorway as they lifted their sleeping children from their carseats and carried them towards the house. She was, as usual, crying happy tears. She kissed them both on the cheeks and ushered them into the house, sending Jack out to bring in their bags. Angel buried his face in the hair of his daughter and breathed deeply. _we'll be fine. I'll be fine_


	18. Chapter 18

Angel opened one eye and cast a bleary eye around the room. For a moment he was disorientated. He opened his other eye and tried to focus. _where am I?_ flittered through his mind briefly. He looked at the white walls and the burnt orange curtains. He turned his head and saw a floor to ceiling mural and he instantly knew. _Angela and Jacks_ he murmured to himself. He looked across at the other side of the bed and let his eyes rest on her. She was still asleep. Her eyes closed, the dark lashes laying soft on her cheek. A strand of hair, like a ribbon was laying across her face. Her lips were parted and her chest was rising and falling slowly.

He reached across and gently slipped his finger under the golden brown ribbon and pulled it from her face. Her nose screwed up and her hand raised up and rubbed at her nose. He smiled. He held her hair and let it slip across her nose again, lifting it up as she rubbed at her scrunched up face. He did it a third time, letting it slide up her nose and across one eye, trying not to laugh out loud as she snuffled as both hands rubbed at her face. Suddenly she opened her eyes and caught sight of him with her hair between his fingers. He let it drop, but he was too late. "Angel, what are you doing?" she mumbled, her voice croaky with sleep. He smirked and leaned across and kissed her. "I was just trying to wake you up gently. I know how you hate it when the twins jump on you and pull on your arms to wake you up. Plus, you looked so cute with your nose all crinkled up."

She stared at him while he was trying to explain then said "Really. You thought it was cute to wake me up by making me think I had a spider on my face?" Angels smile started to face. "uhhh Yes?" he answered meekly. She continued to stare at him, making him nervous. "Sorry. I just thought. Uhhh. You were so" She launched at him and pinned him to the pillow while she whipped his face with her curls. They both began to laugh and he grabbed her shoulders and yelled "I give up. I surrender!"

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. She watched them turn from warm velvet brown to dark liquid chocolate. She knew what that look meant. She knew he was aroused and relaxed as he pushed her off him and back down into the bed. He covered her body with his and kissed her deeply. He let his hands slide down her body and slip up under her nightgown. It was a soft filmy fabric that might not have been there. His hand wrapped around her breast and he kissed her throat, working his way down to meet the hardened nipple that he released from under his thumb into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back. He didn't need anything else.

His hand slipped down her body and slid between her thighs, caressing and teasing her. He let his fingers slip into her, sliding easily. She was ready for him already, but he continued, using his long fingers to bring her to the brink. She orgasmed quickly and his felt her body gripping and shuddering against his hand. He rolled between her legs and smiled as she wrapped them around his hips. She pulled him into her easily. She wasted no time, bucking her hips against him, driving herself home again. He grasped her buttocks and lifted her off the mattress, burying himself deep into her as he climaxed. He buried his face in her neck, willing himself not to cry out.

It was one thing to let loose at home. Their bedroom was on the opposite side of the house to the twins, but they were not at home and there were other people close by. He didn't want to advertise their sex life on the first morning. They relaxed back into the soft mattress and lay entwined, kissing each other softly. Theirs was a love like no other, they had found each other under unlikely circumstances, were connected so deeply, it was sometimes hard to imagine themselves anywhere other than in each other's arms.

Angel rolled from her and she smiled at him. "Well that was a much more satisfying way of waking me up! Thank you very much!" she grinned at him and arranged the pillows behind her and sat back against them. "I expect the twins may be up soon" she said looking at the clock on the bedside table. Angel swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He raised his arms up and stretched. Temperance sat admiring his naked body. His shoulders wide and muscled, tapering down into a slim waist and hips. His buttocks were round and firm and smooth, sitting above long well formed thighs. He turned around and she smiled. He was unembarrassed as he continued to stretch. She licked her lips unconsciously at the sight of him. His chest was wide and solid with small hard nipples, his stomach flat and taut, with a small high navel. She loved those long dents that ran either side of his hips, leading down to his extremely generous genitals.

She was revelling in the sight of him when he shattered her daydream by unceremoniously lifting his penis and scratching his testicles. She looked up at his face and frowned at him. "What?" he said, clueless to his destruction of the picture she had been enjoying. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower before the twins come yelling for breakfast" He walked around the end of the bed, still scratching as he walked. Temperance burst out laughing as he closed the door to the ensuite bathroom attached to their room. "Men and their obsession with playing with themself!" she commented as she too got out of bed and began to straighten the sheets and pull the quilt up. She plumped the pillows and smoothed the quilt one more time before heading to the bathroom to shower as well. The thought occurred to her that Angel might need a little help with those testicles, and she smiled to herself.

Angela was busy in the kitchen with the children, making pancakes for them shaped like rabbits, or maybe they were kittens, she wasn't exactly sure. Michael was at the fridge getting the juice out and Jack Jr. was showing Cordy a book about beetles. Seeley was sitting quietly at the table watching everything that was going on around him. Angela turned and smiled at him. "Are you hungry Seeley?" she asked. He beamed at her and her heart jumped into her throat. _he looks so much like Booth except he has Brennans eyes_ she thought to herself. She looked over at his sister.

Cordy was identical, but she had Booths dark brown eyes. They both had the same golden brown hair like Brennan, but overall, they were definitely Booths children. "Yes. I'm hungry Aunt Angela. I love pancakes. Daddy usually makes them, but he only makes them round. Mummy says it's because he like his food plain and on a plate." Angela stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Well that certainly sounds like your father alright. Come on kids, sit down please. Jack, put the book away. Thank you. Michael, can you pour some juice for everyone please and stop trying to drink straight from the container?" Temperance was standing in the doorway of the large kitchen smiling at the scene before her. Angela had become so domesticated since having the boys. She was a supermom.

"Morning Angela. Why didn't you come and knock on the door and wake me up? I would have come and helped with breakfast." she asked as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup. Angela smiled and said "Actually sweetie, I did come by your door. You were. Busy." She piled the last of the pancakes onto a large plate and turned to put them on the table "Very busy" she added grinning. Temperance felt her face burning. "Oh. Um. We" Angela put the plate on the table and turned and walked over to her wrapping her arms around her. Don't be embarrassed. It's wonderful that you and Booth have such a great relationship. Loud. But great!" she added patting Temperance on the arm and winking. "I'm almost jealous. Go sit down and have something to eat."

Where is Booth?" she asked. "I'm right here! mmm, smells good Ang. When did you learn to cook?" Angel asked as he walked into the kitchen, stepping up to Angela and dropping a kiss onto her cheek. He waited for her to say something, to pick up on something different about him, but she didn't. She simply grinned at him and handed him a cup of coffee. "Ha Ha. Very funny. Being the mom of two hungry boys meant I had to learn, fast. Just because you consider yourself a gourmet chef." she poked her tongue out at him.

Angel joined Temperance at the table, helping Seeley and Cordy with their pancakes and maple syrup. He looked up at Angela, sucking syrup off his thumb. "Where's Hodgins?" he asked. Angela pulled out a chair and sat down next to Jack Jr and wiped a wet cloth across his face "Can you please try to get some of it in your mouth?" she addressed him, before turning to Angel. "I swear this kid wears more than he actually eats! Hodgins got a call to go into work early this morning. But he'll be back around 10.30. We took a few days off work. He's really looking forward to spending some time with you both."

She sat looking at Angel, her head tipped to one side, her eyes slightly closed. "How are you feeling Booth. Really? You look great. Much better than the last time I saw you. You were so pale and your skin was so cold. You definitely look like your old self now." Angel sat for a moment, glanced at Temperance, who simply smiled and nodded at him. He turned his attention to his pancakes, dipping his index finger in the butter and syrup puddle on the top of them and swirled it around before popping his finger into his mouth and sucking it. He finally looked up at Angela and grinned his widest grin "I'm great! Thanks!" then forked a large mouthful of pancake into his mouth and began to chew.

He knew he was going to be asked a lot of questions over the next week. They were catching up with the crew from The Jeffersonian, and he was not looking forward to that at all. Temperance assured him that nobody was going to grill him. They all knew he had suffered major memory loss due to the second brain surgery. They knew that he had worked hard to recover as much as he could, but things were still missing from his past for him. He would be fine. Just be himself. But that was the problem. They were expecting him to be Booths old self. _Could he really pull this off?_

He shovelled another forkful of pancakes into his mouth and looked up to see Angela studying him. _Damn! I wish she'd stop staring at me like that_ he thought to himself, smiling at her. Suddenly she leaned towards him. Angel flinched, unsure what was happening. Angela wiped the wet cloth that she used to wipe up Jacks face across his mouth. "You are as bad as the children Booth. You never cease to amaze me how you can put so much food in your mouth !" She sat back looking satisfied with her cleaning job and Temperance burst out laughing. Angels shocked expression soon had them all laughing, Cordelia, giggled so hard that she spat out half of her chewed up pancake. Seeley threw himself back so hard in the chair laughing he bumped his head, and Michael and Jack Jr. were pointing and laughing with their mouths wide open and full of chewed food.

"Well, I now see what I miss when I am at work!" a voice interrupted their laughter. They all turned to see Hodgins standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a jar of something which was clearly alive and squirming. "Daddy!" the boys squealed and jumped off their chairs and ran to wrap their arms around their father. Jack Jr. was jumping up and down with his hands held up high "What did you bring me?" he squealed. Hodgins handed the jar to his son. "It's some Brachyceran" he said. "Maggots!" Jack cried happily.

Hodgins looked up at Angels face which was screwed up in disgust and shrugged "Little things make him happy. What can I say, he's his father's son!" he said and ruffled little Jacks hair. "Go put them outside. You know what happened last time we left maggots in the house" he turned back to Angel "Huge fly problem. Huge! Ang was not happy." He grinned and walked over to Temperance. "Brennan. Looking gorgeous as ever" and dropped a kiss onto her cheek. He walked back to Angel and held out his hand. "Glad you are here Booth" Angel sat staring at it for a moment, then grabbed it and shook it firmly. "Good to see you Hodgins" he said.

Hodgins grinned and walked over to Angela smacking her playfully on the bottom. "Ang, I see I'm just in time for your famous, um, rabbit? pancakes?" he was looking at them trying to work out what shape she had tried to make this time. "Very funny you. Here, take this" she handed him a mug of coffee "Go sit down and have something to eat. How were things at the lab? You free now for the rest of the week?" she asked him. "Yes. Finally it's all sorted. I have the next five days free. Yay! Daddy's on holidays boys." he happily announced to his children. "These look great. I'm so hungry!" He loaded up his plate with pancakes, smothered them in butter and syrup and tucked into them. Everyone sat enjoying their rabbit/kitten pancakes and chatting about the coming weeks activities.

Temperance reached over and rubbed Angels shoulder. He turned and looked at her. She was beaming. It had made her so happy to be here visiting with her best friends and their family. He smiled. It was worth everything just to see her smile like that. He turned back to his food and continued to eat while contemplating the coming week. Going to the Jeffersonian was the first of two blips on his screen. He was going to have to face the people who were closest to Booth. Who knew him well. He just hoped that he could carry this off. And then he and Temperance were going to go back _there_. They were going to say their goodbyes finally. _5 years_.

He shook his head. So many things have happened. "It will be fine" she whispered into his ear. He looked up at her. She knew. She always knew what he was thinking. "I love you" he whispered back. She smiled into his eyes "I know".


	19. Chapter 19

Angel stood on the bottom step looking up at the building in front of him. His hand found hers and grasped it hard. She squeezed back reassuringly. She headed up the steps, pulling him along behind her. He felt his stomach flipping and he suddenly had a headache. As they got to the top step he faltered and stopped dead. She tried coaxing him "It'll be OK Angel. You will be fine. I promise you. I'm going to be right there with you. If things get too close to the bone, I'll step in. OK? Come on." Temperance pulled on his hand urging him to follow her. He stood staring at the double glass doors. His stomach flipped again. He became aware of the tugging on his hand. He looked at her. He was really afraid. She stepped between him and the building and grabbed his face forcing him to look her in the eye. "Angel, come on. You can do this. You know you can. _I _know you can. I'm not going to ask you again. Come on." She gave his face a quick smack and turned and walked up to the doors and stood waiting for him to move.

He looked at his feet for a moment, willing them to take a step. Finally he did. He looked up at her and saw the look on her face. He needed to do this for her _and _ for himself. He stepped past her and entered the building. He stood in the foyer looking around. He had only been there a few times. He thought back to the first time, when Temperance had brought him there to do her tests on him. He smiled, remembering how excited she had been. He also remembered Booths fear and mistrust. It was also the first time he had sensed a connection with Temperance, and realised that she was pregnant. He had not told anyone about it at the time. Not even Cordelia.

Again, she took his hand. It was all he needed. "OK Dr. Brennan. Which way do we go?" he asked her with a smile. She squeezed his hand and smiled back "We'll go to the lab first." she replied.

Security had issued her a visitors pass and she used this to unlock the glass doors outside the lab. Cam glanced up from the slab where she was picking glass slivers from what Angel assumed used to be a person. He felt his stomach lurch at the smell that suddenly assaulted him as they moved closer. Angel had not been in the vicinity of death for a very long time. He used to love the smell of blood. He remembered that it used to make him salivate. Now, it just made him nauseous.

"Brennan!" Cam called out to her, stripping off her gloves and throwing them in a bin. "Oh my God! You look amazing!" she stepped towards the couple and could not stop smiling widely. She hugged Temperance and then stepped back and looked up at Angel. "Booth. It's so good to see you" she wrapped him up in a hug. Angel stood stiffly, and glanced at Temperance, who motioned with her head to hug Cam back, which he did, awkwardly. He didn't know much about Cam apart from what Temperance had told him. He looked at the small petite woman and forced a smile, hoping it looked natural. After all, Booth had once been in some sort of a relationship with her. He wondered about that. _She was attractive, but she was no Temperance._

Cam stepped back, and smiled nervously up at him. She sensed his reservation. She was aware that Booth had some memory loss, but it never occurred to her that he would have forgotten their relationship. And she was a little hurt to be honest. But there was nothing that she could do about that. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it "It's so good to see you back Seeley. You look great!" she tried to make him feel comfortable. "Thanks. Cam." He responded, hopefully not too stiffly he thought. Temperance looked around the lab. Several faces were turned towards her. Only two were familiar. Wendell was rinsing off his hands and grinning at her widely. "Dr Brennan! You're back!" he called out to her and then came across the floor quickly to shake her hand. She smiled at him, "Well I'm here. I'm not back, Wendell. We're only visiting." she responded, trying to extricate her hand from his.

The other face was that of Sweets. He was hovering in the corner of the lab, staring at them. Temperance thought he looked close to tears. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "Sweets. I'm so happy you are here. It's good to see you again." She really was happy to see him. How Angel would react to him was going to be the real test. Sweets had formed quite an attachment to Booth. He had been best man at their wedding. Booth had once told her that he thought of Sweets as a younger brother.

Sweets looked into Brennans eyes. "How is he Dr Brennan. Really. Don't sugar coat it." he asked her. Temperance smiled at him "I don't go by Dr Brennan any more Sweets. Just call me Brennan or Temperance. He's good. Really good. He's made such a great recovery this last year. He has regained a lot of his memory, and his physiological problems have righted themselves finally. It's taken a lot of therapy and changing of drugs, but he's about as back to normal as he probably is going to get. Don't be worried if he seems a little distant Sweets. He's nervous about seeing everyone again. He's worried that people will ask him a lot of questions that he might not be able to answer. He's not exactly the same man that you knew. He's quieter, calmer, less volatile. Just talk to him Sweets. You be the judge of how he's doing." She waved for Angel to come over to speak to Sweets. Angel smiled at Cam and excused himself "It's good to see you Cam. Really good. I'm going to go see Sweets now." he said somewhat stiffly.

He walked across the lab towards Temperance and Sweets. He could feel the mans eyes on him, examining him. He swallowed and wiped his hands on his jeans. He held out a hand and Sweets took it and shook it. Before he had a chance to speak, Sweets had grabbed him and was hugging him. Angel stood, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide, looking at Temperance, who motioned for him to hug him back. Angel lifted his arms and placed his hands on the younger mans back, patting it gently as though he were holding one of his children. "Booth, it's so good to see you again" Sweets said, squeezing a little harder. Angel looked at Temperance, unsure what to do. She rolled her eyes and mouthed the words _"I've missed you too"_ to Angel, who repeated them awkwardly "umm I've missed you too. Sweets. Come on now. I'm fine. Really. Come on." He gently pushed the younger man away from him and stood awkwardly scratching his chin.

Sweets turned slightly and Angel watched him wipe a tear from his face with his shirt sleeve. He felt bad. Clearly Sweets had really liked Booth a lot. He reached out and punched Sweets in the arm. "So. What's been happening here in DC while I've been gone?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. Sweets cleared his throat and turned back to Angel and smiled. "Oh you know Booth. The same old story. Although I find since you and Dr. Br, errr, Brennan" he corrected himself quickly "left I haven't really had as much to do. You two kept me pretty busy, you might remember. Or maybe you don't remember. I'm sorry. Uhhh, because you know, you and Dr. Brennan used to spend a lot of time in my office because, umm" Temperance interrupted Sweets before he dug too deep a hole "We have missed you too Sweets. We really have. Now that Ang. Booth is better, you should come and visit us. We have plenty of room for visitors to stay. And it's really beautiful there. We'd love to start having house guests now that Booth is well again."

Temperance looked up at Angel who was smirking at her near miss. She glared back at him, then smiled just because she could not resist that smirk. She sensed him relaxing. Angel turned and looked over at Cam. "Hey! If you and Sweets can drag yourselves away from all of this" he gestured with his hand at the body on the slab "what say we go grab some lunch. I saw a great little diner down the road" Temperance grabbed his arm and squeezed. "Sounds great, Booth!" she looked at Cam, willing her not to mention the fact that they all used to go there regularly. Cam got her message loud and clear "Yes! That does sound great! I'll just go clean up and grab my bag. I'll meet you downstairs. And Booth? It's really is good to see you here."

The four of them were just having coffee when a voice chimed in from the doorway "There's just no mistaking that hairstyle" Angel and Temperance turned around to see a woman with bright red hair coming towards them. "My, my, my. It's good to see you Cherie." Caroline Julian stood in front of Angel, with what Angel assumed was a smile on her round face. She was a short and sturdy woman, but Angel could tell that she was a true and honest person and he liked her immediately. Temperance had given him a rundown on everyone he might be likely to meet once back in DC. Caroline had been the prosecutor from the US Attorney's office that Booth had worked with on many cases. He knew that Booth had a very close working relationship with Caroline. He also knew that Caroline liked very few people, but she had a huge soft spot for Booth, which bordered on being a crush, although nobody would ever had said that to her face as she was just as likely to throw them in jail if they did. He also knew that Caroline did not hug.

He held out his hand to shake hers, but suddenly was pulled against a pair of very large breasts and was being squeezed in a bear hug by the very woman who hated hugging. He turned his head and saw Brennan, Cam and Sweets standing with their mouths hanging open. They had never seen Caroline Julian hug _anyone_, ever. "Well come on boy, don't just stand there, give me a hug! It'll be the only one you're going to get!" she told him as she squeezed him tighter. Angel wrapped his arms around Caroline and squeezed back. As soon as he did, she pushed him away and said "That's enough of that. So what brings you back to town Cherie." Angel grinned at her gruffness. He really liked this feisty woman. "We are just visiting. We're staying with Ang and Hodgins. We're here for a week with our children, Cordy and Seeley."

Caroline grinned "You called your boy Seeley? Well I never." she said shaking her head. "Of all the names you could have chosen you used your own. Well, well, well. That takes the cake." Angel looked at Temperance confused. She stepped in "Caroline we wanted to call him Seeley after his father because it's a family name. And because we don't actually call Booth Seeley, we didn't bother calling him Seeley Jr. And before you say anything, we knew someone very special called Cordelia, and we named Cordy after her."

Caroline was took a seat at the counter and laughed at Temperance. "You are still the easiest person in the world to ruffle Cherie. I like that you called the boy after his father. Plus anyone who has to live with the name Seeley is bound to end up strong and self assured. What do they look like?" she added. Angel grinned and puffed out his chest. He loved any opportunity to talk about his children. He got out his wallet and produced several pictures of the twins for Caroline. She got out a pair of glasses and perched them on her nose and peered at the photographs closely. "Hmm. There's no denying who's kids these are. They are little Booths. Both of them, that's for sure. Good looking children, just like their father. Got your nature?" she addressed Angel. He smiled, "Well, Cordy is feisty and full of energy. She's the leader of the pack and smart as a whip. Seeley is quiet and thoughtful and affectionate. Temperance says he is just like me."

Caroline's head snapped up quickly "Like you? Since when did you become quiet and thoughtful and affectionate? Oh that's right. Since your brain thing. Well that's OK too. You always were my favourite of this motley bunch Cherie. Always were. I can say missed your sassy mouth and your pretty face. Anyway, there's work to be done." She addressed Cam and Sweets, "I suggest you two get your butts back to work and get onto that case. That poor man isn't going to identify himself." She got off the stool and turned to Temperance. "You've done a fine job looking after him Cherie. A fine job." She patted Temperance on the arm then turned to Angel. "You look good Cherie. You look after yourself, you hear?" And with that she reached up and gave his face a gentle slap and walked out of the diner.

Sweets and Cam stood up. "I saw it, but I don't believe it!" she said referring to Caroline's hug. "She's right though. We really need to get back to work. It's been so good to see you both. Will be see you again before you go back home?" Temperance hugged Cam. "I'm sure we will. Maybe we can go out to dinner one night this week?" Sweets gave her a hug. "He looks good Brennan. I've missed you both." He turned to Booth and held out his hand "Good to see you Booth." Angel shook his hand and gave Cam a quick hug.

He and Temperance turned back to the counter and he took a long sip of his coffee. "Well, what do you think?" he asked her. Temperance sat sipping her cup of tea. "I think it went great. And what about Caroline! I've never seen her hug anyone before. I always suspected she had a crush on you. Booth I mean. Sorry." Angel leaned against her. "That's OK. It must be hard, coming back. Everyone here assumes I'm Booth. I just hope I convinced them that I am him, or as close to him as I can be." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I knew you would do great. Although I nearly called you Angel! I can't believe I nearly let that slip." She said laughing. ."

Angel laughed with her "I know, when you started to say my name, I almost stopped breathing! But you saved it nicely." She smiled at him, "But I'm glad we did this. I needed to. _We_ needed to. I feel like we can go back home and know that we closed this chapter. Angel dropped a kiss onto her head. "All we have to do is close that other chapter now." She sighed loudly "Yes. That one is going to be hard. For both of us. But we have to do it, I know that." She said softly. They sat side by side, leaning into one another drinking in silence. Both of them lost in their own thoughts about their final farewell.


	20. Chapter 20

_Going back. _

_Two words. _

Two simple enough words. But what they represented was far from simple. They had left this life behind five years ago. Well, tried to leave it behind. But it was always there. Festering in the background. They had built a new life for themselves and their children. And, it was a good life. A great one actually. He had gained much more than a family. He had gained a life. And not life in the general sense of the word. He had actually gained actual _life_.

He had roamed the earth, a soulless dead thing, wreaking death and havoc upon it and its occupants for the best part of 200 plus years. Then he was cursed with a soul. He lived that hell for many, many years. Tormented by the memories of his actions until he was found and shown the way for him to make amends. He eventually thought that he had found a life. In a small town. Sunnydale. There was a girl. He thought he loved her, and that she loved him. But it turned out to be more like an infatuation with the idea of love. She had her own mission. A calling, and unfortunately, he really didn't fit in with that. So he left. Then he thought he had found a life in LA. Actually, he did find a life. He had set up a business, met Cordelia, lost her, found her again, and had lived happily, working and loving together.

Then he met Booth and Temperance. And his whole world had been turned upside down. As had hers.

So now they were going back. Back to the place where their worlds had been blown apart. Literally. They were going back to finally confront the mastodon in the room, as Temperance often said. They had talked about it occasionally, but it usually ended with them both in tears. But today. Today they would say their final goodbyes. And thankyous to the two people who had been so precious to them. Who had brought them together and who had given them a family.

Angel opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "How long have you been laying there thinking about today" Temperance said quietly. He looked across into her blue eyes and smiled. "About an hour. How did you know?" he asked. But he already knew. She reached across and collected a single tear from his cheek and held it up. "This." She said and smiled at him. He grinned that wide smile that made her heart twist. "I love you" he said simply. She smiled and kissed him "I know" she whispered into his mouth.

They had decided to take the twins with them. Actually Temperance had decided to take them. She wanted them with her. They were conceived here, born here. It was important to her to have them with her. He understood this. They turned the corner and he slowed the car down to a crawl. At the end of the street was a vacant lot. At the end of the street was their mastodon. Angel stopped the car and they sat staring.

Everything was gone. It had been cleared years ago. The block was overgrown with long bright green grass. Small patches of wildflowers waved in the breeze. Bobbing their pink and yellow and white heads as if to welcome them there. They got out of the car without speaking and got the twins out of their booster seats and hand in hand, the four of them walked into the middle of the vacant lot. "Can me and Seeley play chasey?" Cordys voice broke the silence. "Can Seeley and _I _ play chasey." Temperance said absently. Then she looked down at her children and smiled "Yes. But don't pick up anything, and don't go near the road"

Cordy and Seeley ran off squealing. Cordy started picking a bunch of wildflowers while Seeley headed straight over to the right hand side of the block. Angel reached down and grabbed Temperance's hand. They watched their son walk straight to the place where Booth and Cordy had died. They stood mesmerised as he stopped right on the spot where Angel had found them. He lifted his head and stood perfectly still. His head tilted as if he was listening to something. He turned and smiled at them. "They're happy Daddy" he suddenly said. Angel felt Temperance's hand grip his tightly and her weight shifted as if she was going to fall. He looked at her. Her face had gone white but she managed to stay on her feet.

He let go of her hand and walked towards Seeley. "What did you say honey?" he asked. Seeley grinned and skipped towards Angel "What did who say daddy?" he said. Angel picked Seeley up and looked into his clear blue eyes. "You said they were happy. Who's happy baby?" he asked gently. Seeley grinned and grabbed his fathers face and kissed his lips. "The angels silly! They're happy we came to visit them". He stared into Angels eyes, his face mirrored in them. Angel whispered "How do you know?" Seeley lay his tousled head on his shoulder "They just told me. They're very happy and they love us all very much. Can I go and pick mummy some flowers too?" he said suddenly. "Sure baby, sure." Angel whispered.

Angel put his son down and turned to face Temperance who had walked up and was standing behind him. "You heard that?" he asked. She nodded. "Why would he say that?" she asked. Angel wrapped his arms around her and lay his cheek against her hair "Because he heard them. I think their spirits spoke to him. You know when I was a young boy, I remember my mother telling me that when she was little, she used to be able to see and hear angels. As she got older, she didn't see them any more, but she never forgot about it. My younger sister could see them too. But I never did. I remember I was jealous because I always wanted to. Don't worry about Seeley. He's fine. Oh now what? Look at her." He said as he watched his daughter. "Same old Cordy." They watched as their daughter pushed her brother out of the way and started picking the biggest flowers from the wildflower patch that Seeley was sitting in. "Cordy, please play nicely and stop pushing your brother" he called out. He looked at Temperance "Come on. Let's do this while they are playing."

He grabbed her hand and they walked together and stood on the spot where Booth and Cordelia had lost their lives. Temperance shuffled uneasily. It was hard for her being here. She looked at Angel, watching his face carefully. Angel stood staring at the ground. A vision formed in front of him. _He was lifting the couch and they were on the ground. Booth had wrapped his arms around her trying to protect her. Their glassy eyes were staring up at him. His poor Cordy, her face was half missing. He remembered sitting on the ground holding them both and promising to take care of Booths children._ His shoulders started to heave and shudder.

Angel dropped to his knees and five years of pent up guilt started to flow. _He had let them die. He should have been there to protect them both. But he had been torn. He needed to protect Temperance and the children she was carrying too. Booth had told him to take her and look after her_. He felt Temperance sit down next to him and pull his head to her chest. He allowed the grief to flow out of him.

She held him tightly. She had not been here on that day. Had not seen what he had seen. She knew she had lost Booth even before Angel had come and told her. She had felt it in her gut, in her chest. Her heart broke that day. But Angel had been there, right beside her holding her while she wept and mourned. And now she would do the same for him. She held him tightly as he sobbed. She swallowed down her own grief. It was his time. He needed her to be strong right now. And that's exactly what she would be.

She had never asked exactly what had happened to their bodies. As hard as it was to do, they both knew that those bodies could not be found and identified. It would have made their own life impossible. Angel had told her that he had taken care of it with a favour from a contact. Many of Angels contacts of course were not exactly from the mortal realm and she had simply nodded and accepted that and never mentioned it again. He had helped put her back together, and she had helped him.

She pulled a chain with a St Christopher charm on it out of her pocket. She held it up and watched it spin in the sunlight. "This was his. He gave it to me that morning. To keep me safe." she said. She picked up a rock and started scraping at the earth, making a small hollow in the ground. She kissed the charm and placed it in the hollow she had made.

Angel pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a mood ring. He smiled at it "Cordy used to get me to put this on to try to tell what my mood was. She could never understand that it worked on body temperature." He chuckled "It never changed colour" he said smiling. He kissed it and placed it next to the necklace. "It always said I was in love. It made her happy."

"Do you want to say something. You know, religious?" Temperance asked Angel. She didn't understand or like funerals. All the pomp and religious ceremony was confusing and strange to her. People crying and wailing. She never wanted a funeral. She told Angel that he was to simply cremate her and dispose of her ashes how ever he pleased. He was shocked at first, but he understood that was just her way.

Angel smiled at her and looked back down at the two items laying in the dirt. "Thank you Booth and Cordelia. For loving us, for believing in us, for saving us, for giving us a life and a family. We miss you. May the angels in heaven keep you safe. Amen" Angel filled in the hole and patted the dirt down. Temperance looked at him surprised "That wasn't really religious." She said. He smiled still looking down at the little grave. "No. It wasn't. I think it was better." She lay her head against his shoulder "I think so too. Thankyou Angel." she said softly.

They sat for a few minutes quietly lost in their thoughts. Each saying a last silent, personal goodbye. Suddenly Seeley knelt down next to Angel, a small bunch of pink and white flowers in his dirty hand. "Did you find a dead bird Daddy?" he asked, his bright blue eyes earnest. "A bird?" Angel asked. "Yes. And you had to bury him?" Seeley said. Angel flicked a look at Temperance "Um, yes, we did Seeley. A tiny baby bird must have fallen out of his mothers nest." Angel hated lying to his children, but this time, well they couldn't explain what they had buried. Seeley nodded "Would you like me to put these flowers on his grave? I picked them for Mummy, but I think the birdie might need them now" he said seriously. "That would be lovely Seeley. I think he would like it very much" Temperance said as she stroked his hair. Seeley smiled and gently lay the bunch of wildflowers on the little mound of dirt.

They stood up as Cordy came bounding across to them. She saw the flowers on the ground and promptly stomped on them, and held up an enormous bunch of crumpled and wilted flowers "See mine are bigger!" Seeley burst into tears and shoved his sister off the tiny grave "You meanie! You stepped on the birdies'' grave! Mummy!" he threw himself against his mothers legs and sobbed. Temperance picked up Seeley and Angel grabbed Cordy by the shoulders and growled at her. "Why did you do that Cordy? That was mean and cruel. Apologise to you brother right now young lady." He spun his daughter around and she stood, her mouth firmly shut. "Apologise now" he repeated. Cordelia stood firm. She glared at her brother, not speaking. Angel grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up till she was face to face with her brother. "I asked you to apologise Cordy, and you are going to do it right now. Or," He looked at Temperance, not sure what to threaten her with.

Cordy was not the easiest child. She was as stubborn as her mother at times and idle threats never worked. "Or you shall not be allowed to go with Michael and Jack Jr and Seeley to the circus for your birthday tomorrow. It is our last day here and you will be locked in your bedroom for the whole day while they go and see the lions and the elephants and the dancing dogs and the trapeze. And you will not get any birthday cake." Temperance finished. Angel nodded at her, she was good! The cake bit would get Cordy for sure. Cordy loved cake. She was much better at the whole discipline thing than he was. He always crumpled the minute they wrapped their arms around his neck and looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek. He couldn't resist the charm of his children, so he was grateful for Temperance's disciplinarian streak. Mind you, when it was directed at him, it was not so pleasant.

Cordys dark eyes were almost black with defiance. "Fine. Sorry" Cordy said, devoid of sincerity. "Apologise properly miss. Last chance or no circus." Angel said in her ear. Cordelia wavered. She didn't want to apologise. Seeley was such a baby sometimes. But. She really wanted to go to the circus. She looked down at the crushed flowers on the ground. "Is there really a baby bird buried there?" she asked. Temperance nodded. "Yes. We just buried him and now you have ruined his grave." Cordy felt a pull in her chest. She felt bad now. She may have a defiant streak in her, but Cordy did love animals. She looked at the flowers again and felt a lump in her throat "I'm really sorry Seeley. I'm sorry I stepped on your flowers." She held up the bunch to him "you can use mine if you want" she added. Seeley stared at her for a moment then took the flowers from her. They put the twins down and stepped back.

Seeley squatted down and Cordy copied him. He picked up the broken flowers and threw them to the side and lay the bigger bunch down. "I'm sorry my sister stepped on you" he said to the ground. "I'm sorry too" echoed Cordy. The twins stood up and stepped to the side he reached out and Cordy stepped into his arms and the two children hugged each other. "Sorry Seeley" Cordy whispered again. Angel stood with his arm around Temperance watching their children. "I think we're doing a pretty good job." he said softly. "Agreed. Except for the whole lying to our children about the dead bird thing. But I understand the need for that at the time. I think on that note. We should probably say goodbye and go home now." Temperance said.

They called the children and walked back to the car. Once the twins were strapped in, they turned and faced the block. A final goodbye was said, although not a word was spoken. They got into the car and drove back to Angela and Jacks. They would be heading back home in two days. It had been a big day and tomorrow was going to be a busy one too. The twins birthday party was being celebrated with a big day at the circus. Then Parker was coming over to see them. Angel looked in the rear view mirror and saw the twins, heads tilted towards each other, golden brown curls entwined, eyes closed. He smiled at the sight of his sleeping children. He glanced across at Temperance. Her eyes were closed too. He reached out to stroke her cheek, "I'm not asleep Angel. Please keep your eyes on the road" she said without opening her eyes. Angel sat up straight, pulling his hand back and grabbing the steering wheel, eyes front concentrating on the road. "How do you do that?" he whispered. "Magic" she said quietly and smiled to herself.


	21. Chapter 21

Sweets and Cam were walking back to the Jeffersonian after a lunchtime meeting, and were chatting about Brennan and Booths visit.  
Cam was checking her phone for messages. "Brennan looked well." he commented. "mmmm She looks wonderful" Cam responded absently, still scrolling through her phone. "Booth looked pretty good too. Considering." he added. "Yes. He looks wonderful." she murmered. Sweets stopped walking "But" He hesitated. "But?" Cam looked up, swivelled her head from side to side and then turned anticlockwise, expecting to see him still walking beside her and was surprised to find him standing still on the pavement about four steps behind her.

"What? Why are you standing there Sweets? We have to get back to the lab." She stood waiting for him to start walking. He looked up at her with a confused expression "I just can't put my finger on it. He looks like the old Booth and he sounds like the old Booth. But. I'm trying to work it out. There's something different about him." Cam stepped towards him "Sweets. The man has been through major brain surgery. Twice. Of course he's different. And he's forgotten a lot." _I mean. He didn't even seem to remember about us. How close we used to be._ she thought to herself sadly. "I understand how you feel. You and Booth were close. Especially in the last few months before they left. And I know it hurt you when they went and didn't keep in touch."

Sweets interrupted her "But it's not about that Cam. I just. It's just. He's _different!_" He shook his head and started walking. "Don't mind me. I'm just letting my brain get the better of me. He's been through so much." _I should have realised something was wrong when he came to me and asked me to research that ridiculous notion of people having identical clones._ "Of course he's a different person now. It's wrong of me to assume he would come out of this exactly the same. As a doctor I should know better." He walked past Cam "Come on. I'm just happy they came back to visit." Cam fell into step with him and they hurried back to work but Sweets was still mulling over the change in Booth. He just wished he could put his finger on what was bothering him. _I might just pop over there tonight to say goodbye_ he thought to himself as they made their way up the steps into the Jeffersonian.

Angel pulled the car into Angela's' driveway and parked behind Jacks car. They got the twins out of the car and Cordy ran to join Michael and Jack Jr. The day at the circus had been a huge success. The children had laughed and squealed and giggled. They had sat wide eyed and amazed as the acts unfolded in front of them. Cordy had loved the animals the best of course and the boys had loved the clowns and the strong man. Angel had loved everything. He had never been to a circus before . He was mesmerised by the highwire and the trapeze artists, thrilled by the lion tamer and entranced by the girl hanging from a ribbon high above them.

Temperance had spent the best part of the day watching his face and pondering her husband. She felt such love in her heart for him. He had not really lived much of a life before. Before he was, well, before he had been turned into a monster. He had lived a poor life. A simple life. A shallow young man, with no real prospects and no drive to succeed at anything. He had given up his life stupidly at such a young age. It was only in last year or so that he had been given the chance to have an actual life, by a miracle. He was learning to live. Every day she had watched him grow and learn new things about himself. She had learned things too. About herself. He had helped her learn patience, humility, generosity, empathy and the wonder of simple things. Watching him today, he was as enthralled by everything as his children were. Seeley had grabbed his arm and pointed at something and they had laughed and stared with wide eyes together. And it had warmed her heart.

Seeley ran around the car and grabbed Angels large hand with his small one. "Daddy, remember the elephant?" he laughed up into his father's face. "I sure do! He had the biggest feet I've ever seen!" Angel grinned at his son. "And remember the clown in the funny car?" Seeley laughed. Angel squatted down by his son "Yes! He had that big red nose! In fact. It's kind of like yours!" he reached out and pretended to grab Seeley's nose. He held his hand in a fist in front of Seeley and laughed "I got it!" Seeley reached up and started feeling his face. "No! Daddy!" Angel laughed and opened his hand. In it sat a large red clown nose. "See? I got it!" Seeley started giggling and Angel took the clown nose and pushed it onto his own nose.

The pair of them sat on the ground laughing out loud as Seeley poked the bright red ball. Temperance couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing too. They looked so comical on the ground. Seeley was a little version of Angel. The same shaped face, same dark wavy brown hair, shot with red/gold, the same wide smile that made the dimples in their face deepen as they laughed. The same way of tilting their head when they were contemplating something, the same frown when they were worried. Angel pulled another red nose from his pocket and pushed it onto Seeley's little nose. The pair of them got up and ran into the house to show Angela and Jack. Temperance still smiling, locked the car and followed them in.

She looked at her watch and noticed the time. Parker should be arriving soon for dinner with the twins for their birthday. She had ordered chinese food as she didn't have time to cook. Angel was so excited to see him. He and Parker had forged a wonderful relationship since he had started coming to visit them. And Angel was so proud of the young man he had grown into. She had told him once that Booth would have been so grateful for the way Angel had treated Parker. It would have been just as he would have done. For all intents and purposes, Angel was his father. He treated Parker as his own. He loved him.

So did she. He called her Mom. He had asked her if it was OK for him to do so. She had asked him why. After all, he had a mother. Parker had simply looked at the twins and back at her and said, because you're their mom and my dad is their dad. They're my little brother and sister. I think it's better for them if I call you Mom too. She had only thought about it for a moment, and agreed with his logic. She soon realised that his decision was not driven by logic, but by his heart. Parker truly loved Temperance. He could see how much his father loved her, needed her. He could see how much his father adored her. She had saved his father, cared for him, been with him through all the hard times. And he could see that they had come through it all more in love than ever. That's all he needed to see to know he loved her too.

They had enjoyed a wonderful birthday dinner. They had sung happy birthday and Cordy and Seeley had taken it in turns blowing out the candles on the cake that Angela had baked for them. Then Michael and Jack Jr. had taken a turn at blowing out candles too. The twins were bathed and in clean pyjamas. They were sitting either side of Parker watching a movie with Michael and Jack Jr. It had been a very long day and they were exhausted but they were determined to watch the DVDs that Parker had given them for their birthday, Toy Story I, II & III. "Only Toy Story I tonight." their mother had told them.

Angela, Jack, Angel and Temperance were sitting out on the patio having a drink together. "We really have appreciated you having us this last week Ang." Temperance said. Jack grinned "Well we've crashed your place so many times, it was about time you came and let us return the favour! Plus the kids have had a ball!" Angel raised his glass "I'd like to propose a toast. To good friends, good times, great memories" he said. The four friends clinked glasses. Just then, the doorbell rang. Jack got up. "I wonder who that is?" he said as he went to answer the door.

He came back a few minutes later with Lance Sweets in tow. "Look what I found on our doormat!" he said as he pulled up a chair for Sweets. He offered Sweets a drink and sat down. "So, Sweets. What brings you by?" Angela asked. Sweets sipped at his beer "Oh, I was only a few blocks away, and thought I'd like to say goodbye to Booth and Dr. Brennan." Temperance looked up at him "It's just Brennan, or Temperance now" she said smiling at him. He blushed "I know. Old habits die hard." he shrugged, "I just realised that I had missed you two a lot. And. Well. I just wanted to tell you to keep in touch." He looked down into his glass, feeling a little foolish now. Angel reached across and punched him in the shoulder "Well that's nice Sweets. Of course we'll keep in touch with you. With everyone. Won't we honey?" he smiled at Temperance, raising an eyebrow. He sensed that Sweets visit wasn't just about keeping in touch.

Angel stood up suddenly. "Hey Sweets. I need to have a quick chat with you. Wanna walk?" he asked. The two men refreshed their drinks and wandered out into the night air. Jack flicked a switch and the entire back yard lit up. Angel turned around and raised a glass to him in thanks. Sweets fell into step with Angel and they slowly walked down to the bottom of the garden. "I suspect there's more to your unannounced arrival than just wanting to say goodbye Sweets." Angel broached.

Sweets was taken by surprise at Angels intuitiveness. He stopped walking and spoke. "Booth. Look, I know this is going to sound crazy. But since you arrived back here. I've just had this weird feeling that you've changed somehow." Angel opened his mouth to speak, but Sweets raised his hand to stop him "And I know you've had the brain surgeries, and I know that it's caused some problems with your memory function. But I just keep sensing something else. Like you're a different man altogether. I know I sound crazy. I know." He shook his head and drained his glass. "Forget it. It's stupid. It's my mind working overtime." Angel stood looking at the younger man in front of him. He knew how much he had liked and admired Booth. He had been the best man at Booth and Temperance's wedding. He had been Booths confidante. _He had been Booths friend. _

Angel cleared his throat. "Sweets. It's OK. I get it. I've been acting. Different. I'm sorry. I can't help it though. To be honest, I didn't remember you when I came out of the surgery. I didn't know anyone. I barely remembered Temperance." Sweets jumped and grabbed Angels arm and said "See! There! That's one of the things that doesn't sit right with me. You never called Brennan by her first name. You _always_ called her Bones! Always!"

Angel took a deep breath. He had to choose his words carefully. He reached out and put his hand on Sweets shoulder. "I understand your concerns. But Sweets." he looked him straight in the eye "You don't know what it was like. It was as if I was adrift on the ocean. A thick fog had rolled in around me. It was everywhere. I couldn't see anything familiar. It was like the voices I had known were muffled. I couldn't hear anything that I recognised. Except that there was this one voice. So soft. So sweet. Encouraging me to keep sailing. To keep going. Telling me that I would come out of that fog. That everything would be OK. I just focussed on that voice, and followed it.

And I did eventually find my way out of that fog. And there she was. I didn't know her name. But I knew her voice. I grew to know her. She was Temperance Brennan Booth. She told me she was my wife. I knew she must have loved me very much. We had children together. She had stayed with me at the hospital. She had sat by my side and cried for me every day. Temperance. I clung to that name. It's beautiful. Just like her. She was like a constant beacon guiding me to her. I started to have flashes of memories. Vague distorted pictures in my head. Always of her and the children. And I slowly came back to her. But there were big gaps in my life Sweets. And I've had to work hard to fill those gaps and get those memories back. I'm still missing a lot, but I've decided I need to concentrate on making new memories now. But compared to where I was, well this is me. This is Seeley Booth now."

Angel paused watching the younger mans face. He thought he saw the glint of a tear in Sweets eye. He continued "I know that I'm not the man you called your friend. I know I'm not the man who's side you stood by at my wedding. But I'm the only version of that man there is now. That other Seeley Booth. He's gone Sweets. He'll never come back. Temperance and I have talked at length about this. She's told me what I was like. How I was. But we both know that the man I am now, _IS_ Seeley Joseph Booth. Husband, father, security guard, friend. Your friend Sweets, if you still want."

Angel held out his hand to Sweets and waited. Sweets looked into Angels eyes. He saw they were clear and true. He had heard the heartbreak in his voice, seen the pain in his face as he spoke. Sweets reached out and took the offered hand and gripped it warmly, firmly. Before Angel could say anything else, we was pulled into a hug. He knew Sweets was crying. He could feel his body shuddering. He just stood there, his hands on Sweets back, waiting for him to compose himself. Eventually Sweets stepped back wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded. "I'm proud to call you my friend Booth. Very proud. I don't have too many of them, and I thought I'd lost you. I'm glad we got to have this talk. Really glad." Angel nodded at him.

The two men walked back to the group and sat down. Jack popped open a bottle of champagne and they toasted each other and their friendship. Angel looked around at the group of people seated there. Jack and Angela, Sweets, Temperance. He suddenly realised that his circle of life was widening. He smiled and raised his glass. "To Good Friends!"

Angel walked Parker to the door, his hand on the boys back. Parker turned, wrapped his arms around his father and kissed his cheek. "I love you Dad. I'm so glad you came to visit" Angel returned the hug and squeezed a little harder. He was so very proud of this young man. He was tall and strong and handsome. He had a good head on his shoulders. He was glad that he had the chance to be a part of his life. He let go of the boy and stepped back and placed his hand on Parkers shoulder, looking him in the eye. "I love you too Parker. Very much. You've grown into a fine young man. You're mom has done a good job." he said referring to Rebecca. "Thanks for coming. Cordy and Seeley love seeing you. They talk about you all the time to their friends."

Parkers face creased into a familiar smile, Booths smile. "Yeah, they're pretty cool for rugrats". he laughed. Temperance came up behind Angel and stepped up and kissed Parker on the cheek. "Bye Parker. Do you think you will be able to make it for Christmas this year?" Parker shook his head. "Not sure mom, but I'll try OK?" He grabbed both of them, one in each arm and squeezed. "Take care of each other OK?" he said and he turned and left.

Angel stood for a moment, the feeling of Parkers warm arms fading from his body. He looked at Temperance. "He'd be proud of him, wouldn't he?" he said. Temperance nodded, "He'd be proud of you Angel." She grabbed his face between her hands and stared into his dark eyes. "And I'm proud of you too." She lifted her face and kissed his lips. He returned her kiss warmly, strongly. A voice broke through their moment "eww! Seeley! Daddy's kissing Mommy and they're being all mooshy!" she ran off giggling. Temperance and Angel stood, still wrapped in each others arms staring after the little girl. They burst out laughing. "Come on Daddy, lets go put those two to bed and then I want to get all mooshy with you" she said, patting him firmly on the behind. They followed their daughter holding hands, both thinking how lucky they were. And how blessed.


	22. Chapter 22

Temperance felt the bile rising in her throat. She looked down at the steamed vegetables on her plate.

They were taunting her. She looked up at Angel who was happily shovelling his dinner down. The twins were making happy faces out of their dinner, then swapping plates before eating. She looked down again. The smell rising up from the plate was cloying and overly sweet and sour at the same time. Nope. She couldn't do it. She suddenly stood up. Angel looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong? You look terrible." She opened her mouth to reply, then turned away and bolted for the bathroom her hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

She sat on a towel on the floor next to the toilet, her face beaded with perspiration. Her arms wrapped around the top of the bowl, her forehead resting on her arms. She felt cold, despite the fact that she was sweating. She had emptied her stomach twice now. The bathroom was spinning around her, the coloured glass tiles forming a pattern that whizzed around her head. She closed her eyes, willing her brain to calm and settle.

A cool cloth was pressed to the back of her neck. A strong hand gentle rubbed her back. He didn't speak. He didn't need to. He just needed to be there and she felt better. She pushed herself back from the bowl and leaned into his broad chest, her hair plastered to her face. He gently lifted the damp strands away from her cheeks and moved the cool cloth to her forehead. "Is mommy alright?" A small voice asks. Angel turned his head to see two worried little faces staring at him from the partially open door. He smiles gently "She's fine. Just an upset tummy. Go back and eat your dinner. I'll be out soon. I'll just put mommy to bed and I'll get you icecream if you have finished your veggies." He nods encouragingly at Cordy and Seeley who smile back and disappear excitedly chatting about having icecream.

He turned his attention back to Temperance. "Are you able to stand? Or shall I carry you to bed?" he offers. Temperance sat up gingerly. "No. I'm fine now I think. If you can just help me stand, I should be able to walk. I don't know what came over me. One minute I was fine and the next I just felt dizzy and sick." Angel helped her stand up. She wobbled as she took a step. Before she could take another she felt herself scooped up into his strong arms and held against his body. He carried her easily to the bedroom and placed her gently down on the bed. He slipped her shoes from her feet, removed her jeans and shirt. He felt his chest heave at the sight of her in her lacy underwear. The sight of never failed to arouse him, but he shook the thought off, she was ill and he needed to take care of her. He pulled the covers over her and stroked her hair, pulling away a few silken strands still stubbornly stuck to her face.

She smiled up at his handsome face, his forehead creased with worry. "I'm fine. I just feel a little queasy. I've probably caught a bug. Some of the mothers at school said their children had been sick recently. I suppose we are lucky the twins haven't come down with it". He stroked her cheek. "I'll sit with you." he said and wiped her forehead with the damp facecloth. "I'm fine." She said as forcefully as she could. "Go. Finish your dinner and make sure the twins brush their teeth after their bath. I'm going to try to get to sleep. I'll probably feel perfectly fine in the morning. Promise." Temperance smiled up at Angel reassuringly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "OK. You don't feel hot anymore at least." he said. She managed a smile "See? I told you. I'm fine. I just need a good nights sleep." Angel stood up and adjusted the covers. "OK. But you call out if you need me. Promise?" "Promise" she echoed.

He left the room, turning out the light as he went. Temperance took a deep breath and let it go slowly. The nausea was passing. At least the room isn't spinning any more she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and let herself drift. She allowed the darkness of the room and the softness of her bed envelop her and lull her into a deep, if not restful sleep.

* * *

One eye opened. It appeared as if a tiny procession was in front of her. A million dancing lights, flickering. She blinked several times, clearing her vision. A tiny shaft of sunlight was hanging across the centre of the room and she could see the tiny reflections of the dust dancing in the light. She looked across the bed and watched Angel sleeping. His broad chest rising and falling slowly, rhythmically. One arm tucked up behind his head the other reaching out towards her, his hand laying palm up on the top of the sheet. His legs splayed wide apart, one foot hanging out of the covers.

She smiled, remembering another man who slept exactly the same way. _whole bed sleeper_, she remembered calling him. She looked back at Angels face. Relaxed, his mouth slightly open, dark lashes lying above his cheek. She rolled onto her side tucking her arm under her head and examined his face more carefully. She let her eyes trace the imperfections in his skin. The scar on his forehead, like a small round crater. A chicken pox scar from his childhood. _wait, that was Booth. Had Angel had chicken pox too?. _The unevenness of the skin on his jaw and upper neck scarred from acne he probably had suffered from as a teenager, _same as Booth_.

She wondered what he would have been like as a teenager all those hundreds of years ago. He lived a very different life to the one she knew. His family was not exactly dirt poor, but Angel had admitted that he, well, Liam, was a layabout, a bit of a scoundrel, a petty thief, and a womaniser. She knew Angel was quite embarrassed about that aspect of his life and had made her promise not to ever bring it up again. He drew in a deep breath and rolled towards her. She found herself staring into his dark brown eyes and they took her breath away. They always did. They held her transfixed. "Morning my beautiful" he whispered just before he kissed her.

The illness from the night before was completely gone. Angel had watched her carefully for the first hour when she got up out of bed. She had told him repeatedly that she was fine. "I told you it was just a bug" she had said. He had smiled and hugged her tight. "I just want to make sure you are alright before I go to work" he had said. He left her reluctantly, still not convinced that she was telling the truth, but she was. She felt great. She took the twins to school, helped out in the classroom for a couple of lessons, came home, took the dog for a walk, baked some cup cakes for dessert, put a chicken in the oven and prepared a salad, went back to the school, picked up the twins and was settling down on the couch with her laptop to do a little editing on her latest novel when it hit.

It rolled over her like a wave breaking on rocks. It felt like she was burning, then shivering with cold. The bile was rising in her throat again. She jumped up from the couch and felt her head spin. She lost her balance momentarily and had to hold onto the arm of the couch for support for a moment. She felt her head level out and used that moment to dive for the bathroom. She vomited until she was dry reaching. The sweat was pouring off her and again the room was spinning. She called out weakly for the twins. Seeley came into the bathroom, his eyes wide and frightened. "It's alright Seeley baby. Mommy is just sick again. Can you go get the phone for me? I'm going to ring Daddy to see if he can come home a little bit early today." Seeley was standing next to her stroking her hair, unwilling and scared to leave his mother. "Honestly Seeley, I've just got a sick tummy. Go get the phone please." Seeley hesitated for just a moment and then ran out of the bathroom.

Temperance lay down on the floor of the bathroom, pressing her cheek into the cold tiles. Seeley came back carrying her mobile phone. She pressed the speed dial and handed the phone to Seeley. "Just tell Daddy that I'm sick and can he please come home a bit earlier, OK?" she lay back down and closing her eyes. She felt dreadful. "Daddy, it's Seeley. Mommy is sick again." he waited. She could hear Angels voice, not what he was saying, but just the sound of his voice, however faint was comforting. "OK Daddy. I'll tell her." Seeley looked at his mother. "Daddy said he'll be home in 20 minutes. I have to stay with you until he gets here. But I have to get you a glass of water first." the little boy said proudly.

He ran out of the bathroom after putting the phone down by his mother. He came back a few minutes later carrying a large plastic sippy cup half full of water. He carefully put it down next to Temperance. She opened one eye and smiled up at her son. "Thank you baby. I'm OK. I just have a naughty germ in my tummy, that's all. How about you go and watch TV with Cordy until Daddy gets home?" she said. Seeley shook his head. "No. Daddy said I have to stay with you until he gets here." He sat down determinedly and stroked his mothers back. "Does that make you feel better Mommy?" he asked. It didn't but she didn't have the heart to tell him.

"Temperance! I'm home!" Angel called out as he came in the front door. Cordy ran out of the living room and into her father's arms. "Mommy is sick and Seeley is looking after her." she told her father. He put her down and told her to go back and watch TV. He ran to the bathroom and found her asleep on the bathroom floor, Seeley was curled up next to her also asleep. He took a deep breath. He gently touched Seeley's shoulder waking the little boy who sat up "I stayed with her Daddy. Just like you said" Angel nodded and patted is head. "Thank you Seeley. I can see." Seeley stood up "and I rubbed her back like Mommy did for you when you were sick" he said proudly, puffing out his little boys chest. Angel smiled at his son, _fancy you remembering that_ he thought. "You are a very good boy looking after Mommy like that for me. Now go to the living room and watch TV with Cordy. I'll look after Mommy now.

He kneeled down and pulled the hair back off her face. She was as pale as the tiles she lay upon. He gently lifted her up into his lap. She stirred and looked into his face. "Sorry, I got sick again. I just need another day or two. I'm sure I'll be fine." She leaned into his chest. "No. You are going to the doctors in the morning. I've taken the day off and I'm taking you". She opened her mouth to object but he cut her off. "No Temperance. This is not just some upset tummy. You are clammy, cold, vomiting, you are the colour of paste. You are going to the doctors and that's the end of it."

He stood up, lifting her off the floor. He carried her to bed and deposited her. She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak "Tomorrow Temperance." He said forcefully. She closed her mouth and nodded. She rolled over and pulled the covers up over herself and closed her eyes. Angel sat on the side of the bed rubbing her back for a while until he was certain she was asleep.

"Yes Doctor. 9.30. We'll see you then. And thank you for fitting her in so early." Angel hung up the phone and looked at the twins. "OK you two, who's hungry?" he asked. He cut up the chicken that Temperance had cooked earlier. Got the bowl of salad out of the fridge and served the twins. He put the cupcakes on the table to encourage them to finish their dinner, which they both did. After dinner, he bathed them, and put them to bed with a story. He tucked them in and kissed their cheeks and wished them sweet dreams.

He went to the bathroom, tidied up and took a quick shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and padded into the bedroom. Angel could hear her breathing. It was slow and steady. He placed a hand gently on her forehead. It was cool and dry. He released a sigh. He sat on the side of the bed watching her sleep _please don't let anything be wrong. please_ he whispered. He threw the towel over the chair in the corner of the room and climbed into the bed. He lay on his side facing her. He stared at her, watching her breathe until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

* * *

Twenty minutes earlier she had gotten up. Angel was still fast asleep. She had snuck out of the bed and crept into the bathroom. She decided to do the test last night. Even though she knew it was impossible, she was going to do it. Angel was insisting that she see the doctor today. Perhaps if she could rule this out, she wouldn't feel so nervous about seeing the doctor and she could say no when asked that question. She sat staring at those two pink lines. Stark against the white background. She shook her head. _impossible_. She threw the stick in the rubbish bin next to the hand basin and opened the bottom drawer of the vanity unit and rummaged in the back of the drawer where she had hidden the box. She pulled another stick out and proceeded to do another test. She closed the lid of the toilet and sat back down and waited, staring at the little window on the end of the stick. Two of the longest minutes slowly ticked by one drawn out second at a time.

Two pink lines.

Positive.

Pregnant.

The alarm was ringing. He opened his eyes, not sure what the sound was for a moment. He reached out and pressed the alarm off button. He lay for a moment staring at the window, then rolled over. Temperance was not there. He quickly threw the covers off and got out of bed, grabbing the towel from the night before and wrapping it around his waist. He found her in the bathroom. She had showered and was brushing her hair. He walked up behind her and gently rested his chin on her shoulder. "How are you?" he asked looking at her reflection in the mirror, taking note of the dark shadows under her eyes, the sallowness of her normally glowing skin, her dry lips. "I'm good. Just really tired today." she replied. "I was thinking that perhaps I don't need to"

"Don't" he interrupted her as he shook his head "You _DO_ need to go to the doctor Temperance. If he says you are fine and that this is just a bug. Then that's great. But at least you will know for sure. But I cannot keep finding you on the bathroom floor. You know what that's like. Remember?" he added referring to the time he was ill. "And also, you _made_ me go to the doctors and do all those tests when I didn't want to." he said firmly, crossing his arms, tilting his head and staring at her solemnly. "Remember those little jars. You don't know how much trouble I had using those." She looked at him, a smile playing on her lips, but she knew she couldn't laugh or argue with him. As much as she wanted to say no, she knew he was right. So she simply nodded "OK".


	23. Chapter 23

OK.. Mrs Booth. So tell me what's the problem."

Dr. Hart sat behind his desk and gestured to the chair opposite him. "Mr Booth, would you like to take a seat?" He pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. Angel shook his head and stood to the side of Temperance, leaning against the wall. He was waiting to see what she had to say. She had made him promise not to say anything, but he also knew what she was like. She would dance around the subject, try to avoid giving a straight answer. Temperance's education and training unfortunately gave her the illusion that she was smarter than her doctor. Technically he supposed she was right. But she was not a medical doctor as such, and he had warned her not to second guess the expert.

Temperance sat on the edge of her seat for a moment, she didn't like being put on the spot. She also didn't like the way Angel was staring at her, his head tilted to one side, a slight frown on his forehead and that smirk just pulling at the corner of his mouth. His arms were folded across his chest. He was breathing evenly, his chest rising and falling. Why she noticed this, she didn't know, but it seemed to calm her nerves. She sat for a moment looking at the tissue she had been shredding in her hands. "Sorry. Do you have a bin?" she asked holding out the tissue. Dr Hart smiled and picked up the small bin from under his desk and held it out towards her. She dropped the tissue and smiled at him weakly. He smiled back.

"You seem distracted. Perhaps I'll just start with the basics. Have you had nausea, headaches, blurred vision, loss of appetite?" he waited for her to respond. Temperance sat and stared at him. "Um, well. I had a bit of a tummy bug. But I'm" Angel stood up straight "Dr Hart. She's been vomiting, running a temperature, sweating. She's not eating properly. She's tired all the time." he said. "Angel!" she started, then realised what she had just said. "Honey!" she started again "You promised not to interrupt!". Angel shook his head, "No. Not really. I said that as long as you told the truth, I would not say anything." He said staring into her eyes, his mouth pulling up into a smirk, his eyes twinkling. _I heard what you said _ he mouthed at her.

She took a deep breath and pushed back into the seat and looked at Dr. Hart. "I've been feeling nauseous and dizzy for about 3 weeks now." Angel stood up straight "Three weeks? You didn't tell me it had been going on for that long!" Dr Hart interrupted him. "Sorry, Mr Booth? I really need to hear from your wife right now" Angel checked himself and stepped back to lean against the wall again. "Sorry Doctor. Sorry." He looked down at the floor, feeling frustrated. Temperance looked across at Angel. She felt bad about having kept how she was feeling from him. But she truly had initially thought she was only suffering from a virus of some kind. She looked back at the doctor and continued. "I've been feeling ill for about 3 weeks. It started with a headache and I felt a bit dizzy on and off during the day. I started getting nauseous about two weeks ago. It hits while I'm cooking, and sometimes while I'm trying to eat. Just the last few days, its increased and I find that I get so dizzy I have to lie down, no matter where I am, in case I faint. I've been vomiting a lot more lately too."

Dr Hart was sitting at his desk watching the couple in front of him. She was clearly unwell. Her eyes were dull, she had dark circles under them. Her skin was pasty looking and not rosy as she had looked the last time she brought her children in. Her hair was lacklustre and her general demeanour was listless. He stood up "I'll tell you what. Let's just start with a urine sample and a blood test, shall we?" He held out a small plastic container to Temperance. The bathroom is just down the hall. He nodded and smiled at her, waving the container in her face. Temperance stared at it for a moment, then reached out and took it from him.

She glanced over at Angel who was grinning at her. She partially poked out her tongue at him and turned back to the doctor. "What if I can't go?" she said. Dr Hart and Angel burst out laughing at the same time. "Well, I've never had a patient who couldn't squeeze out enough for me to test. I'm sure you'll be fine. Just bring the sample back here and we'll get started on the blood test after that". He sat down at his desk and was jotting something down in her file. Angel grabbed Temperance's elbow and guided her to the door. "I'll just wait here." He said. She looked at him and laughed. "Well I didn't actually expect you to come with me." she said as she exited the office.

Angel pulled a up the chair from the corner of the room. He sat down and crossed his long legs, his hands resting lightly on the arms of the chair. His long fingers tapping out a tattoo on the timber. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it again. Dr Hart was still jotting in Temperance's file. Angel cleared his throat "So Doc. What do you think?" he asked. Dr Hart looked up, his glasses balanced halfway down his nose. "What do I think? Well Mr Booth. I don't actually think anything right now. Once I have done a urine test and the blood test, then I will have a more definitive idea of what's going on with your wife. I don't like to make uneducated guesses." He said matter of factly. Angel felt the colour rising up his neck and face again. "Oh. Sorry. That was a stupid question." He leaned back in his chair, trying to disappear into the back of it. He turned and watched Temperance come back into the room. She handed the doctor the container. Dr. Hart smiled, holding the container up and inspected the contents. He walked over to the corner of the office where he did a couple of simple tests. He returned to the desk and sat down.

Dr Hart was making more notes "And when was your last period?" he asked, not looking up. Temperance hesitated. He looked up and asked again "Your last period Mrs Booth? When was it?" She felt her colour rising. "I. Um. Actually, I'm not sure. Maybe three weeks ago? Perhaps four?" Angel spoke up "Six weeks." Temperance turned and glared at him. He splayed his hands and shrugged "What? You think I don't notice these things?" She pursed her lips and exhaled hard through her nose, turning back to the doctor "I've not really been all that regular this last year, sorry. I don't really keep a record. Clearly my husband does." she answered, feeling Angel grinning at her. Dr Hart jotted more notes and smiled "Well that's OK." He put down his pen and folded his hands on the desk in front of him and smiled directly at Temperance.

She knew exactly what he was going to say. He looked at Temperance, then over at Angel, then back to Temperance. "Well you are pregnant, but I suspect you already knew that Mrs Booth. I'd like to do a blood test to confirm, and to do a few genetic tests." He stood up and grabbed a pack from the cupboard. "I'd also like to do an internal exam after I do the blood test to try to ascertain how far along you are. Mr. Booth, would you mind stepping out while I do the exam? Or would you prefer him to stay?" he asked Temperance. She looked at Angel, who had gone a decidedly familiar shade of white.

Before she had a chance to say anything, Angel slid down the wall and fell sideways onto the floor. "Angel!" she jumped up from the chair and squatted down next to him, once again using his real name. Dr Hart chuckled softly "If you only knew the number of prospective fathers that have fallen onto that very spot. I really should paint a big red X to mark it". He bent down and checked Angels pulse and felt his forehead. He pulled up an eyelid and looked at Angels eye. "Mr Booth. Joe." He gently slapped his cheek until Angels eyes fluttered open. "There we are. You left us for a minute Mr Booth. Careful now. I need you to slowly sit up." He gently helped Angel into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. He stood up and walked over to the sink and wet a cloth and brought it back to Angel and placed it on his forehead.

Angel blinked a few times before focussing on Temperance who had sat back down in her chair. "I could have sworn that Dr Hart said you were pregnant. Which is ridiculous. You couldn't be of course." He stammered. He sat trying to process the information and his eyes widened. "Pregnant? You're pregnant?" he asked. She smiled and shrugged "Apparently I am." "But you never told me." Angel said with a look of disappointment. She felt awful, but said "Honestly I didn't even think I was! I thought I had caught some terrible virus. I never even thought we could have a baby. You know. Because of. Well the stuff that. You know." She started tearing up and stared into his eyes, her head tilting to the side, her bottom lip quivering.

Angel felt that familiar tug in his chest. He crawled across the floor and kneeled before her. "We're gonna have a baby? We really are?" He asked her, his eyes shining with tears that were fast threatening to spill over. She held his face between her hands and leaned forwards and rested her forehead against his. "I think we might be. I think we are going to have a baby. Yours and mine. We made a baby." She felt her own tears of joy spill onto her cheek. Angel leaned in and kissed her, their tears mingling. Dr Hart returned to his chair and sat and waited for them. He cleared his throat after a few minutes.

They turned and grinned at him. "Sorry Doc. This was just not what I thought was happening." Dr Hart smiled "So I'm gathering. And why couldn't your wife be pregnant? You've already had a perfectly healthy set of twins. They're five now aren't they? It's not unusual for a couple to wait a little longer to have another baby after having twins." he was saying. Angel sat and stared at him blankly. "What? No. I mean, I can't. I mean, I didn't think. I, err" he looked at Temperance who shrugged.

"Have you had a vasectomy?" Dr Hart asked Angel. "What!" Angel jumped at the question. "No! Why would you ask that?" Dr Hart smiled. "Please. Don't be offended Mr Booth. It's a simple question. Did you have a vasectomy after your twins were born? Because if you did, it's possible it has failed. If you did not, there should be no reason why you cannot father another child. I take it you were not trying to conceive Mrs Booth?" he directed this question to Temperance. She shook her head. "Actually, we weren't trying or not trying. After Joe's illness, I think we just assumed that he, or we, couldn't have any more children. We just didn't think about it." Temperance answered and looked at Angel, shrugging.

Dr Hart grinned. "Well, whatever you were or weren't doing, appears to have worked. But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. Let's get the blood test done and then we'll know for sure that everything is hunky dory." He gestured for Angel to take his seat to the side and asked Temperance to roll up her sleeve. He walked over to the cabinet and removed a sealed packet. Temperance slipped her arm out of her shirt and leaned on the end of the desk. Angel had gone to lean against the wall again. His head was still spinning. "Did you want to come over here Mr Booth?" the doctor asked. "Ohh, no. Thanks." Angel responded. "Squeamish around blood?" Dr Hart smiled at him. Angel and Temperance both burst out laughing, making the doctor stare at them quizzically. Angel responded "No. Not at all. I'm just a little lightheaded. I didn't eat or drink anything this morning."

He proceeded to take the blood he needed for the tests he wanted to run. Angels grin did not lessen the entire time. Temperance sat looking into those dark eyes of his, her own glistening and bright. A baby. Angels baby! She could not stop thinking about it.

They left the doctor's office after completing a few forms and making a follow up appointment. It seemed as if they floated out of the building and into the car. They sat for a few moments in silence. Angel finally let go and bowed his head and let the tears flow. Temperance sat quietly and rubbed his shoulder until he was able to sit up straight. "I can't believe it Temperance. I just can't!" he said, his voice catching. "After everything we've gone through. Losing them. Having the twins. Almost losing you, then me and that damned Shanshu. It's almost too much to process. A baby. _OUR_ baby!" he could not stop staring at her.

Temperance sat smiling at him through her tears. She could not speak. She just nodded and wiped her face on her sleeve. Angel grabbed her face and kissed her thoroughly. "OK. I need to get you home." He said. Temperance held his arm for a moment "Let's not say anything yet Angel, please? Just in case. I mean, what if something is wrong. What if it's a false alarm. I'm only 5 weeks. I don't want to get too caught up in it until we get all the results back from Dr Hart. OK?" Angel contemplated her words. Of course she was right. It was early days, and he was smart enough to understand the frailties of a new life. He nodded "Our secret". She smiled "Our secret" she echoed.


	24. Chapter 24

Angel sat at the kitchen table with Cordy and Seeley eating breakfast.

Temperance came out of the bathroom, her face blotchy and puffy, her eyes wet and bloodshot. Angel glanced up at her and his heart did a double beat in his chest and his stomach began to churn. He hated seeing her like this. Her morning sickness had intensified over the last three weeks. In fact, it could hardly be called morning sickness. She was ill for most of the day, mornings and the middle of the night were the worst. She wasn't sleeping very well at all and he could see the exhaustion reflected in her eyes.

She stopped and leaned against the kitchen cupboard, staring at the kettle, trying to decide if she could even tackle a cup of tea. Angel stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms gently around her. Her belly was just starting to swell. Anyone who didn't know she was pregnant wouldn't realise it to look at her, but he knew every curve of her body and he loved that slight roundness that hid the life that he had helped to create. He let his hand slip down and rest over their growing child. His chin resting on her shoulder. "Sorry" he whispered into her ear. She leaned back into his body, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth from his chest against her back. "Nothing to be sorry for. I've been down this road before. I just forgot how horrible it is" she said. She spun around in his arms and smiled into his eyes. "I'm feeling a bit better now though. I think I might try a cup of tea." she said.

"Sit down, I'll make it for you. Do you think you could eat anything? I can make oatmeal? Or toast?" he offered as he filled the kettle with water. She raised her hand "Oh no. Let's just start with tea. Morning sweeties" she addressed the twins who were finishing up their cereal. Seeley looked at his mother "Were you sick again Mommy?" he asked, the concern in his little face making her smile. He looked so much like Angel, his little forehead creasing, and his blue eyes darkening just like his father's would. "I'm OK Seeley, just a little queasy this morning." She said patting his head. "I heard you being sick in the toilet Mommy" Cordy chimed in. "You were sick last night too. I woke up and heard you." she added.

Angel looked at Temperance and lifted his shoulders and nodded his head towards the twins. He wanted to tell them why she was being sick. Temperance felt that they were too young, and didn't need to know. She looked at him and decided that perhaps he was right. She was over twelve weeks now, and due to have an ultrasound today. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, staring at Angel. He stepped over and sat down at the table, putting her cup of tea in front of her. "Mommy and I have some exciting news." He said smiling. Temperance frowned at him, then nodded. There was no point delaying it. They might as well know why she was being sick all the time. "Daddy and I are going to have a baby. You are going to have a baby brother or sister. Sometimes, it can make you a bit sick." she said, and waited.

Seeley jumped off his chair and ran around the room squealing "I'm going to be a big brother! Yippeee! I'm going to have a baby!". Angel watched him and laughed "Well hold on sport, Mommy's actually going to have the baby, but you will be a big brother." Cordy sat quietly at the table staring at her empty cereal bowl. A scowl clouding her face. Temperance looked at Angel her eyebrows raised and gestured towards her with her head. She knew what Cordy could be like. She was stubborn and bad tempered. "Cordy? Honey?" Angel said reaching over to grab her hand. She pulled it away from him. "I don't want a baby brother or sister. You have me and Seeley. We don't need any more kids!" she suddenly yelled throwing her spoon across the table.

She stood up and ran out of the kitchen. They heard the back door slam. Angel sat for a moment looking at Temperance. "Well that went better than I expected" he said. Temperance started to smile, then they both burst out laughing. Cordy was not the easiest child. She resisted change. She would dig her heels in and fight against every new thing that was introduced to her. Seeley was the exact opposite. He skipped through life, smiling and happy. He accepted new things, people, places with a smile on his face and joy in his heart. Angel stood up. "I'll go find her. You try to drink your tea. And I'll make you some breakfast when I get back" he bent down and kissed her cheek. She reached up and stroked his face, turning and looking into his eyes. "Good luck" she said smiling.

She knew that if anyone could talk Cordy around, it would be Angel. He had the patience to deal with their stubborn daughter. She and Cordy butted heads constantly. _she's too much like me I suppose _she thought to herself. Seeley was still skipping around the room singing about being a big brother. She smiled at her joyful little boy and took a sip of her tea. Angel had sweetened it with honey and it actually tasted wonderful. She knew that she was an extremely lucky woman. Nobody would believe her if she tried to tell her story, she knew that. _One day_ she thought _one day I'm going to write about my life with Angel. people don't understand the mysteries that are around them. I want to share our story. _

Seeley ran to her and wrapped his arms around her "When are we going to go and get the new baby Mommy?" he asked. Temperance sat, her mouth dropped open. It had not occurred to her that she would have to explain about babies just yet. "Um. Actually, Seeley. We aren't going to be going to get the new baby. Errr. It's, umm" Seeley was staring directly into her eyes, his head tilted to the side, waiting for her to explain. Temperance was lost for words. "Where's Daddy?" she asked, hoping to divert his attention away from the how babies are made talk. She wasn't ready for this one. _Angel is definitely much better at this_ she thought to herself. Seeley turned and ran to the window. "He's talking to Cordy in the sandpit. I'm going out to see them." He turned and went to run out of the kitchen.

Temperance stood up. "No. Wait Seeley. Can you help Mommy with the dishes?" She didn't want Seeley interrupting Angel. If things weren't going too well with Cordy, she didn't want Seeley making it worse or ending up in Cordys firing line. Seeley automatically turned around and skipped back to the table and carefully picked up the two plastic breakfast bowls that he and Cordy has used for their cereal and carried them over to the sink. His father and Cordy forgotten for the moment. Helping Mommy was much more important.

Angel sat in the sand next to Cordy who was throwing handfuls of sand out of the sandpit into the garden bed. "Baby, don't do that. You'll kill the flowers." He tried to restrain her arm but Cordy being Cordy turned and threw the sand at him instead. He resisted the urge to tell her off. He knew what Cordy was like. He needed to tread gently. Some might say she needed a good smack across the behind, but they'd tried that. Cordy would just stand there and dare them to smack her harder. She was tough. _she's her mothers' daughter_ he smiled to himself brushing the sand off his shirt. He rather enjoyed the challenge of his daughter.

"OK. So go ahead. Kill the flowers. Mommy will cry of course. And Angel won't have any nice flowers to roll around in. But that's OK. Here. Let me help you kill the flowers." he took a large handful of sand and threw it straight at a large golden daffodil that was waving in the breeze. The sand ball hit the flower and petals exploded and fell to the ground leaving a bare stem bent over. He grabbed another handful and was about to throw it at an particularly lovely Iris when Cordy put her hand on his arm "Not the purple one Daddy. That's my favourite." She said. Angel looked at her and pulled his arm back ready to let fly with the ball of sand. "I don't care. You threw sand at the rosebush, and you know that's my favourite." he said offhandedly. "No Daddy please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill the flowers. I'm just mad. Why do we have to get a new baby? Don't you love me and Seeley anymore?" her chubby face was screwing up as she tried hard not to cry, her dark lashes were getting wet with the tears she was fighting against.

He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Baby. What makes you think we don't love you and Seeley? We love you both very, very much. But Mommy and I have such a lot of love and we thought it would be nice to have a sweet little baby for all of us to love together. Don't you want to be a big sister?" he asked her gently. "Of course, if you don't, I guess that's OK. I'm sure Seeley will be happy to help Mommy feed and bath the new baby. And he will love to read to it too. Oh and he loves playing with toys, so he can teach the baby how to build a block tower. And he can" Cordy pulled away from Angel "I'm better at building towers than Seeley. I want to teach the baby how to do that!" Angel smiled at her. "But you said you didn't want to be a big sister?" Cordy stood up and put her hands on her hips "I'm the best big sister. I'm going to teach the baby how to play with blocks and how to walk and how to swing on the swing!" she turned and ran towards the house. Angel followed her smiling as he brushed sand from his trousers.

Cordy ran into the kitchen, a trail of sand falling from her clothing as she ran over to Temperance pushing Seeley to the side "Mommy can I help you feed the baby and change its nappy and bath it and teach it to build a block tower? Cos I'm much better than Seeley at being a big sister" Seeley pushed Cordy back "Hey! I want to teach the baby how to build a tower!" Temperance pulled her two children against her and kissed their foreheads "You are both going to help me look after the new baby. So no fighting now, OK?" The twins stopped bickering and looked at each other then hugged each other and started skipping around the kitchen table squealing about having a baby brother or sister.

Temperance sat watching her two children and grinned at Angel as he came into the kitchen and sat down and picked up his coffee and smiled smugly at her above the rim of the cup. She looked at him "I don't know how you do it, but I'm glad you can do it. She is so stubborn Angel!" she said to him. "Problem solved" he said. Then added "well it was, I thought" as the twins started to argue about whether the new baby was going to be a boy or a girl, and who it was going to love more. Temperance leaned towards him and lay her hand upon his cheek, "Thank you. You always seem to be able to talk her down. I just can't seem to do it. She's too much like me I think" she said. Angel kissed her firmly on the mouth, letting himself linger over her lips "You think?" he said and kissed her again before she had a chance to respond.

* * *

They pulled up outside the Doctors office. Temperance was still slightly queasy, but was feeling a lot better. Holding a full bladder was now her major concern. She looked at Angel as he helped her get out of the car "You would think with today's technology, they could find a way to do an ultrasound without having to drink gallons of water beforehand. This can not be good for my bladder Angel!" she complained as she hurried up the stairs into the building. Angel shook his head and laughed to himself "I'm sure you will now try to invent one or give the poor Doctor a stern talking to about the inconvenience of it all, or both" he muttered to himself as he locked the car door and followed her in carrying her handbag which she had forgotten in her hurry to get in to her appointment.

They only had a short wait, thankfully as Temperance was having trouble sitting down. She kept glancing at Angel, with the most pained expression on her face, he had trouble keeping a straight face. He knew that he couldn't laugh at her, not while she was struggling with her full bladder. That could end up being a disaster. That thought again made him want to giggle. He stood up and walked over to the window so that she couldn't see his face creasing with his silent laughter. "What are you looking at Angel?" she asked, changing her position in the chair for the umpteenth time since she got there. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself smirking and turned to face her with a straight face. "Nothing much. Just seeing if the weather was changing. I thought I heard that there was some rain forecast on the radio this morning" he lied.

He walked back over and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. She squirmed, and leaned into him "Oh God Angel. I don't think I can hold this much longer!" Just at that moment the door opened and a technician called her name. "Mrs Booth? Come in please" the young woman smiled at them "and Mr Booth. Are you joining us today?" she asked. She had never had a father not come in, but you never knew. Angel grabbed Temperance's hands and pulled her up from the chair. She shuffled into the office, again grumbling about the ridiculousness of having to drink so much water before ultrasounds. Angel followed her in smirking. He nodded at the technician as he passed her. She smiled back and simply said "She's not the first to complain and she won't be the last I'm sure." Angel stifled another chuckle.

The technician squirted a clear gel onto Temperance's bare stomach. The bulge was more noticeable today Angel thought. _Perhaps it's because she's lying on a hard bed_. Angel sat looking around at the equipment and felt his stomach start to clench and flip. He was nervous and excited. Temperance looked over at him and held out her hand. He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed the palm. "Are you excited?" she asked. Angel nodded, unable to speak. He was watching everything the technician was doing. She fiddled with some knobs, turned and started smearing the gel across Temperance's belly with something that resembled a microphone of sorts.

Suddenly there was a strange swirling mass on the screen and then a sound started above his head from the speaker. He looked up and listened to the strange wooshing sound. He looked over at the technician who was smiling at him. "That's the sound of your baby's heartbeat. It's good and strong." She was timing it and tapped on the keyboard of the machine. "I'm just recording the rate of the heartbeat, if you were wondering" she said, feeling Angels eyes watching her. She looked up and grinned at him. "It's exciting isn't it?" she asked. Angel nodded, his grin stretching from ear to ear. She pressed the handset deeper into Temperance's belly and slid it around a few times. The swirling mass on the screen changed and suddenly there was a sort of jellybean shaped thing in the middle of the screen. She moved the handpiece more slowly now and pointed out the head, the heart, the spine, a leg, another leg, another leg. "Wait. That's three legs?" Angel asked.

The technician was typing again. She didn't respond. She added more gel, and asked Temperance to turn slightly to her left side and started scanning her belly again. She put on a set of headphones and sat watching the screen as she fiddled with some knobs She moved the handpiece very carefully with one hand, while typing with the other and then scanning again. A grid appeared on the screen and she was making little crosses and dotted lines across the jellybean, which seemed to have developed a second top. Angel was squinting at the screen trying to understand what he was seeing. Temperance's grip had grown tighter on his hand. His middle finger was suddenly tingling because she was cutting off the circulation.

Suddenly the technician looked up and smiled at them. She removed the headphones. She started moving the handpiece slowly over Temperance's skin again. "So, here is baby number ones head and body" she said pointing at the screen. And here, hiding behind it, is baby number twos back and there's the head and here are the legs. They are in two separate amniotic sacks which is why I had trouble finding baby number two. Both heartbeats are strong and both foetuses seem perfectly formed. "

She looked up as a crash came as Angel slipped off the chair and landed on the floor. Temperance was still hanging onto his hand but was staring at the screen. She seemed unaware that Angel had fainted. "Mrs Booth! Mr Booth has fainted!" the young girl cried and ran around the bed and kneeled down next to him. Temperance tore her eyes away from the screen and looked down at Angel. "Oh. Yes. He seems to make a habit of fainting in doctors rooms." she said absently and looked back at the screen. "You're sure there are two. And you're sure they are healthy?" she asked the technician who was smacking Angels cheeks trying to bring him around.

The girl looked up at Temperance "Oh yes. Quite sure. That's why I took so long and why I asked you to roll onto your side. I wanted to be certain. There are definitely fraternal twins in there. It's a bit soon to be able to tell you the sex though. You could find that out later at your next scan if you wish." Temperance shook her head "Oh no. That won't be necessary. I'm pretty sure it will be a boy and a girl." she said. The technician seemed surprised. "But how could you know that?" she asked. Temperance looked at her and smiled. "I already have a set of fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. I'm pretty sure that it's going to be the same as last time. Sort of written in the stars, you might say."

The young woman looked confused. Temperance smiled back at her "Don't mind me. I think I'm starting to believe in fate. In things being pre-ordained. That there are a lot of things that happen that you cannot understand, but are meant to be. I think this is one of those things." She looked down at Angel who's eyes were fluttering. He looked up at her squinting "Uhh, Wha? He looked around him and blinked a few times. He lifted his head and said "Sorry. Sorry, did I hear you right? Twins?" he asked. Temperance smiled and nodded.

Angels head dropped backwards onto the floor and he started to laugh. It was a deep rich laugh, which rumbled up from his stomach. He wrapped his arms around himself and just laughed out loud. Temperance began to laugh too. She laughed so hard tears started rolling down her cheeks. Angel finally managed to get up off the floor and leaning over the bed, he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly and they just stayed like that laughing together for what seemed like forever. The young technician excused herself and left the room. She was not sure if they were really happy, in shock or upset. But it seemed appropriate to just leave them alone for a few minutes.

Angel eventually let Temperance go and she lay back down on the bed and smiled up at him. He was stroking her tummy. "This stuff is really sticky." he said referring to the gel. Temperance pointed to the bench, "Just grab some of those tissues and I'll wipe it off" she said. Angel grabbed a handful and began to wipe her belly for her. Once he was sure it was clean and dry he buried his face deep in her bellybutton and began kissing her. She got the giggles, but threaded her fingers through his hair and held his head as he kissed her belly. "Oh Angel. Twins. Do you think this was in the prophecy?" she asked quietly. Angel lifted his face and looked at her and grinned. "I have no idea. I don't recall seeing anything like that, but there was so much that we hadn't been able to decipher, it may have been. I don't care. I'm so happy. I love you. I love you so much. I'm just .." Angel couldn't finish his sentence. He burst into tears and buried his face in her stomach again. She lay holding his head against her until he stopped shuddering. Her own tears gently slipping down her cheeks.

The young technician gently cracked the door and peeked in. She smiled at the sight of this couple. So very clearly in love and so overjoyed at the news she had just delivered. She quietly backed out and closed the door. She would give them a few more minutes together, there was no hurry.


	25. Chapter 25

Temperance was standing at the sink washing the breakfast dishes while she absently looked out the bay window above the sink. The dog, Angel, was running around the back garden chasing butterflies. She smiled as she watched her bounding around, occasionally tripping over her own feet, or a stray toy the twins had left laying out on the lawn. She looked down into the soapy water and swished her hand through it, a large bubble seemed to rise off the surface, becoming airborn, it floated up and popped right in front of her face. It's rainbow shimmering colours breaking into tiny droplets that sprayed her nose making her laugh. It was a good day. She was over her morning, or more correctly all day, sickness. Her skin was clear and glowing, her belly round and firm. She was happy.

Angel had taken the twins to school today so she could have a lie in, but she had gotten up early anyway. Her tummy had grown quite a lot this last couple of weeks. She was half way through her pregnancy, and the babies were growing quickly at this point. They had just started to move and she was amazed at how much more active they were than Seeley and Cordy had been. Angel loved to lie on the couch with her and lay his cheek against her bare tummy and listen to the swooshing and swirling sounds her tummy made, convinced it was the twins moving around.

She would laugh and ruffle his hair and stroke his forehead and explain that it was simply not possible. That the sounds were probably her digestive system. But he would have none of it. What they both loved was when the babies would wriggle or kick and he would get a tiny prod on his cheek. They had not found out the sex of them. They decided to just wait and see. Angel had nicknamed them his little peanuts, or P1 and P2 because that's what they had looked like on the ultrasound. He never failed to make her smile with his simplistic love of all things human.

The doorbell rang, snapping her out of her daydream. She wiped her hands dry on the tea towel and hung it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs as she walked to the front door. She was laughing and called out "What did you forget?" thinking it was Angel returning to collect something one of the twins had forgotten. She opened the door and her hand fell to her side. Her eyes were wide as she took in the figure standing on her doorstep. "Hello Tempe".

Max Keenan, _her father_, stood before her, his hands shoved deep into the front pockets of his brown corduroy trousers. He was smiling at her, hoping that she would not slam the door in his face. "Tempe?" he said again, uncertainty in his voice. Temperance swallowed, looking at her father. He was the last person she expected to see standing here. She finally collected herself and spoke. "Hello Dad. What are you doing here?" the words out of her mouth before she had time to consider what she wanted to say.

Max shuffled on the doormat that was welcoming him. He was not so sure his daughter was. "I thought it was about time I met my grandchildren. His eyes flicked down to her rounded belly. "And it seems like I may have another one to meet soon" he added. Her hand automatically covered her stomach protectively. "Why now Dad. The last time I saw you was my wedding to Booth. A lot has happened between then and now." Her mind was racing now.

A lot _had_ happened. Booth had died, she had had twins and was raising them with a man who had been anything but a man for hundreds of years, who had saved her and her children's lives, who had dedicated himself to her and them, who had gone to hell and back becoming the man that she called husband, father, lover, friend, family. Max stood, his face drooping a little. He had known she would be shocked to see him, but he had not expected her to be cold. He stepped back slightly "I see. I guess I should have called you first. Asked if I could come. I'm sorry Tempe. I guess. I guess I just wanted to see you so badly. I'll go." he took another step back off the step and turned to walk away.

Temperance felt her heart pull in her chest. The babies, at that very moment, kicked her at the same time, hard. She took that as a sign. Which is ludicrous as she didn't believe in signs generally. "Don't go Dad." she said stepping out onto the welcome mat. She glanced down and looked at the words under her feet "Love Lives Here, Welcome". Angel had come home from a market with this rolled up under his arm one day. He had unfurled it with a flourish and grinned at her as he lay it before their door. She had thought it a little wordy for a door mat. But he had loved it so much, she had smiled and hugged him and told him that it was perfect.

She swallowed and looked up into the eyes of her father. She repeated her words "Don't go. Come in. The twins are at school and, Booth is at work. Are you hungry? I'm about to make breakfast." She ushered him into the house and closed the door behind her, trying to make small talk. Her mouth was saying one thing, but her brain was in overdrive. She needed to talk to Angel as soon as possible. _ Angel had never met her father. Her father knew Booth well. Probably too well. How were they going to do this? What if he suspected something. What if he started asking questions?_

She lifted her hand to her forehead and rubbed at it absently. Max had taken a seat at the breakfast bar and was watching his daughter. She looked tired. Her body had blossomed with the child growing in her. She looked beautiful, he decided, and happy. Especially happy. He realised that his arrival probably had caused her some undue stress. "I'm sorry Honey. I should have called. Except that I don't have your phone number" he added. "I actually wasn't even sure if I was knocking on the right door. Did you know the lady at the post office calls Booth Joe?"

Temperance smiled, her brain kicking into gear, remembering everything they had told everyone about Booth. "Yes. We know. Actually Dad, everyone here calls him Joe. We came here when Booth had his last operation. He took a long time to recover from this surgery. Much longer than the first one. He was in a coma for a long time, and he had lost his memory when he did wake up. He knew me, and the children, but not much else. Our sons name is Seeley, and he couldn't grasp that his name was Seeley too. He latched onto his middle name and that's what he would answer to. So everyone in town, knows him as Joseph, or Joe. Please don't make a fuss over it. We are used to it. We don't even really notice it anymore. Just call him Booth."

She turned and got a loaf of bread out of the cupboard, "would you like some eggs?" she asked. Max sat looking around him. The room was large and open and warm. Just the type of kitchen her mother would have loved. He smiled "Sure." he said "Sunny side up" she replied in unison with him. They laughed and the tension broke.

The day passed quickly. Max had gone out for a walk around the neighbourhood and to run an errand at the local store for her. She picked up the phone and dialled. Angel answered on the fourth ring "Hello?" he said simply. She smiled, he never answered with his name. "Angel? I need to talk to you, do you have time?" she asked urgently. "What's wrong. Do you need me to come home?" his concern levels started to spike. "No. No nothing is wrong. Well, something has happened. I don't know where to start."

Angel started walking towards the exit doors "I'm coming home" he said quickly. "No! No. Angel, my father is here." Angel stopped walking, his hand holding the phone dropping to his side. He stood staring at the exit sign above the door. They had never talked much about her father. He had been absent the whole time they had been together. He had never tried to call or contact her. In fact, she had not even known where he was. _ Why was he here. Why now? And more importantly, would he realise that he wasn't the Booth that he had given his daughter away to at her wedding?_

"Angel. Angel? Are you still there?" he suddenly became aware of her muffled voice. He lifted the phone to his ear. "Sorry. Sorry Temperance. I just got a little surprised. I'm here. What does he want?" he asked, not really knowing what to say. Temperance sucked in her breath and breathed out heavily "OK. He wants to meet his grandchildren and visit with us for a while. I don't know how long that means. I hope it's just a day, but knowing Dad. He's a little unpredictable. Are you OK?" she asked, sensing Angels silent panic.

Angel sighed "Yes, I'm OK, I guess. How well does he know Booth?" he asked knowing that this could make his time during Max's visit awkward. In their day to day life, he was Temperance's husband and Cordy and Seeley's Dad. But Max was a spanner in the works. He was wiley and street smart. He took notice of things. But then again, they had convinced Angela and Jack, and Dr Sweets, and Cam, and Caroline that he was Booth. Hell, he was Parkers dad now. But Max? Angel shook his head. Temperance was speaking "Wait. Sorry. I didn't catch that first bit. What did you say?" he said forcing himself to listen to her.

"He and Booth had a complicated relationship. You know about Max and how he disappeared and left my brother and me in foster care. And how he has been arrested and served time. In fact, Booth has arrested him several times. He's got a record a mile long. But he's my father Angel. He loves me. I understand that, he wants the best for me and therefore he is always scrutinizing Booth. I know that at our wedding he and Booth went off and had a chat. I'm not entirely sure what was said, but it was something about if Booth hurt me, he would come after Booth, and Booth basically threatened him with the same thing. Dad has always held Booth accountable for how he treats me. I don't expect that will have changed. He may not have been around for the last few years, but he will start interrogating you the minute you walk in the door. I'm going to try to explain about your brain injury after surgery. I just hope he understands that the Booth he gave me away to at our wedding is not exactly the same Booth I am married to now."

Angel stood listening to her quietly as she echoed his own thoughts. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead and pushed his fingers through his hair. A loud sigh escaped his lips. "I'm sorry" Temperance whispered into the phone. Angel opened his eyes and started walking to the office to sign out for the day. "I'm coming home now. Don't worry. I'll just. Wing it." he said. "And don't be sorry. He's your father, my father in law, grandfather to our children. He may have been absent for a while, but he's here now. He deserves to get to know Cordy and Seeley. And they deserve a grandfather. It'll be OK Temperance, I'll be there soon. And we'll be fine." _I hope_ he thought to himself as he hung up the phone.

Angel came in the back door. He kicked off his work boots and shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He shoved his orange and yellow stripy sock clad feet into the old brown slippers that waited by the door. "Hello! I'm home!" he called out. Normally he would just wander through the house until he found her. But today, he thought he'd give her some warning he was there. "We're in the living room!" she called back. He stopped in the kitchen, filled a glass with water and drank it quickly. His throat had become dry and scratchy all of a sudden _he's just Temperance's dad. Your father in law. That you have never met _ he thought to himself as he rinsed the glass and set it upside down in the draining rack.

He took a deep breath and walked into the living room forcing himself to smile. "Booth! Look who's here!" Temperance cried, her voice a little more shrill than usual, as she jumped up off the couch and came over to wrap her arms around him and kiss him "Just be yourself. I've told him all about you being slightly different after the surgery. He's not expecting anything. I'm pretty sure" she whispered into his ear as she hugged him tightly. She then turned around and smiled just a little too widely at Max. "Here he is! He knocked off work early when I rang and told him you were here!"

Max stood up and looked at the man in front of him, a frown forming between his eyes. He tilted his head to one side and squinted at Angel, his mouth pursing tightly. Angel was reluctant to step towards him _he's scrutinising me! Temperance was right! _ he thought to himself as he took the longest five steps he'd ever taken. He extended his hand and waited for Max to take it. "Good to see you again Max" he offered. Max scratched his head and continued to frown at him, looking down at the hand in front of him, noting the large square palm, the long fingers and the neat square nails. He reached out and grasped Angels hand and squeezed it as he pumped it up and down.

"Booth. Good to see you!" he said smiling into the familiar dark brown eyes that looked at him nervously. "I see you've been busy since I saw you last. Twins. And another on the way? Well done man!" he added proudly, as if he had something to do with his son in laws ability to procreate. "uhhh, thanks." Angel responded looking to Temperance for some help. She sat on the couch and simply shrugged. "So, what time to the rug rats get home from school? I can't wait to meet them! What are their names again, Seeley and, what was it? Cody?" Max asked. "Cordy" Angel and Temperance replied in unison. Max frowned "Cordy? Where did you get that hokey name? You didn't think to name her after your mother?" he said, not stopping for a reply. "You people come up with some weird names for kids these days. What are you going to call this one?" he said pointing to Temperance's belly. "So you are in security now?" he continued talking without letting either of them reply "How's that panning out for you? I would have thought you might have gone back into law enforcement, or couldn't you do that after, you know. The" he pointed to his forehead "brain thingy?"

He suddenly stopped talking and sat down in Angels favourite chair and crossed his legs "Wouldn't mind a drink Booth, if you're getting one for yourself?" he added.

Angel stood staring at Max, then looked at Temperance, who was staring at her father, her mouth ajar slightly. He finally managed to move and headed over to the bar. He grabbed a couple of glasses and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want ice Max?" he asked. Temperance sucked in her breath and covered her eyes with her hand. Max's eyes half closed "No. I don't take ice. You don't remember that?" he asked suspiciously. Booth dropped several cubes into his glass and took a deep breath then turned and walked back into the living room, smiling.

"Actually, no Max. I don't remember. I don't remember a lot of things. Like, I don't really remember why you abandoned your daughter when she was just a child. I don't remember exactly why I had to arrest you several times. I don't remember what you told me at our wedding. I don't remember why you disappeared again for, what is it? six years? I don't remember why it is you didn't contact your daughter in all that time either. Sorry." he forced himself to smile at Max, who was sitting on the edge of his seat, his mouth hanging open staring at the man in front of him. S_on of a gun_ Max thought.

Max stood up and clapped Angel across the back, taking the glass from him and walking over and filling the glass with Angels best scotch. "It's good to see you again Booth. It's real good to see you." Angel turned and looked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, at Temperance who was smothering a laugh behind her hand. He turned back to Max, who took his glass out of his hand and filled it with scotch and handed it back to him. He held his glass up in a toast. "It's good to be back with family" he said clinking his glass against Angel's "So how long til the new rug rat arrives then?" he added smiling at Temperance. "Actually Dad, it's how long until _they_ arrive. We're having another set of twins"

Angel barely had time to grab the glass out of Max's hand as he dropped to the floor. He stood holding the two glasses, looking from Max's body on the floor and Temperance who was sitting on the couch laughing. "Temperance! He's fainted!" She got up and walked over to Angel and patted him on the chest. "I can see that. I was just thinking how much alike you and Max actually are!"


	26. Chapter 26

Max opened his eyes and blinked a few times. A pair of dark brown eyes were staring at him, and mouth smirking, the corner pulled up, daring it to break into a grin.

He turned his head and saw his daughter walking towards him with a glass of water in her hand and an ice pack. He sat up gingerly. The back of his head was throbbing. He reached up and poked through his hair carefully. Temperance sat next to him and held up the glass of water and a couple of pain killers. "You've got a nasty lump on the back of your head. You hit the end of the couch when you fainted." Max winced as his fingers came in contact with the growing golf ball on the back of his head. "Thanks Tempe" he said as he took the water. He tossed the pills into his mouth and washed them down, draining the glass. "Can't remember the last time that happened!" he said.

Angel was still standing over him, his arms folded across his chest. "You went down hard Max. Guess our news took you by surprise!" he said. "I'll take that Temperance. Do you want to go pick the twins up from school. I'll look after Max." He added. He turned back to Max holding the ice pack. Max was staring out him, a quizzical expression on his face. "What?" Angel asked, unsure why Max was staring at him like that. Max took the ice pack from him and held it against his head "Since when did you start calling my daughter Temperance?" Angel swallowed "I don't know what you mean".

Max shifted the icepack around on the back of his head. "Well, you always called her Bones. Occasionally Brennan, but never Temperance. So why now?" Max continued to stare him down. Angel shuffled and finally turned to the bar and picked up his glass. He took a swallow of the amber liquid and frowned. He turned back to Max. "I don't know exactly when it started Max. It was after the surgery. To be honest, I didn't remember her at all when I first woke up. It was all kind of fuzzy and hazy. I heard a nurse calling her that. So my first memory of her was as Temperance."

He walked over to the chair opposite Max and sat down. He took another mouthful of his drink and put the glass down on the coffee table and stared at Max. "As my memory came back and things got clearer, I knew that I called her Bones, but I just liked Temperance. It suits her. So I just kept on calling her that. It just happened." he said shrugging. Max leaned back in his seat and nodded. "Well alright then. Although I always thought it was my special thing as her father to call her by her name. But I guess it's OK." He put the ice pack back on the coffee table and pointed at the bar. "I wouldn't mind that drink now". Angel jumped up and retrieved his glass. "Are you sure you should be drinking after that knock on the head?" Max waved him away with one hand as he took his glass with the other. "Just don't say anything to her, OK? She'll do the doctor thing and I'll get a lecture and really, right now, all I want is a drink. So, just between us men, hey Booth?"

The door flew open and a whirlwind of golden brown curls and cheeky grins came rushing into the room. The twins ran over to Angel and threw themselves into his open arms, smothering their fathers cheeks with kisses. "Daddy! You're home!" they cried out excitedly. They were used to their father coming home closer to dinner time. Angel hugged them both tightly and kissed their rosy lips and cheeks. "Guess what? We have someone special visiting us." Angel said. Seeley leaned his elbows on his father's knees, his chin in his hands, and stared solemnly into Angels eyes. His own wide and enquiring "Who is it Daddy?" he asked. Cordy was jumping up and down excitedly "Who? Who is it? Is it a king? Is it the president? Is it Uncle Sweets?"

Angel reached out and tried to settle his daughters jumping "No. It's not any of those. It's your Grandpa Max. Mommy's daddy. He has come to visit and to meet you." he said. Seeley was frowning, "But Mommy is too old to have a Daddy silly" he said thoughtfully. Angel laughed and ruffled Seeley's brown curls "Everybody has a Daddy sweetheart. Even Mommy. Cordy had stopped her jumping and looked at her father "Do you have a Mommy and Daddy?" she asked. Angel looked at his children.

_Two hundred and sixty years flashed before him. She was sweet and gentle. She had warm brown eyes and dark hair that fell in ringlets to her shoulders. She smelled like brown bread and butter and washing soda. He was harsh and demanding, critical. He had hard blue eyes like metal chips. They only ever softened when he was looking at her. For him, they held only disgust and contempt and disappointment. And finally, fear. He closed his eyes remembering the fear._

"Why are you crying Daddy?" Seeleys voice broke through his memory. Angel opened his eyes, wet now with tears. He smiled at his children "Yes. I did have a Mommy and Daddy. I loved them very much. But. They died a long time ago. When I was a very young man. They would have loved you both very much." He pulled his children to his chest and felt their warmth. He kissed their curly heads and looked up to see Max and Temperance watching him.

Temperance took a step towards them "Ange" she pulled herself up suddenly "Booth. Did you tell them?" she said quickly. She turned to look at Max. His eyes narrowed for a moment, but he was quickly distracted by a small pair of arms wrapping around his waist. "Are you really my Grandpa?" He looked into his daughters eyes. He squatted down in front of the small boy who was a dead ringer for his father, apart from those eyes. "Well. Yes. I believe I am!" he said. He held out his hand "I'm Grandpa Max." he said formally. Seeley looked at the extended hand and promptly wrapped his arms around Max's neck and kissed his cheek.

Max felt a strange pull in his chest. He had not been hugged by a child in a very long time. _it felt so good _ He allowed himself to return the hug, hesitantly at first, but Seeley's hug got tighter so he stood, lifting the boy with him and held him close. He felt his eyes start to well up. _this is my grandson. my only daughter's child _ He opened his eyes and looked down as another pair of hands started tugging on his jacket. "I'm Cordy and I'm older than Seeley" she said proudly. He stared at the little girl. She was also the image of her father, including his dark brown eyes. But that attitude was all Tempe's.

He laughed and put Seeley down and picked her up. She pushed herself back from him, examining his face carefully. She touched his cheeks, traced the wrinkles beside his eyes and on his forehead. "You're pretty old, aren't you?" she asked matter of factly. Max tried to keep a straight face. "Cordy!" Angel started to speak. "No, Booth, it's a fair question." He looked back at his granddaughter who was now checking out the loose skin on his neck. "Yes. Actually I am pretty old. That's why I'm your grandpa. How old do you think I am?" he asked, curious to know what she thought.

"Hmmm" Cordy tilted her head to the side and half closed her eyes. _my god, she really is her father's daughter _ Max thought looking at her and seeing Booth. "Well. I think you must be 104" Cordy announced confidently. Max was shocked. "Really? Why do you think I'm that old?" he asked. Cordy smirked "Well you have lots of lines on your face, and you have really funny skin under your chin and your hair is white. Only very old people have white hair you know." she told him. Max burst out laughing and put her down "Well I'm not quite that old yet" he told her.

He looked up at Angel and Temperance "They're great!" he said. "No denying who their father is, is there?" he said to his daughter. He looked at Angel. "You've done a good job Booth. Damn fine job raising them. They're interesting and fun. That Cordy is a character. And Seeley, well he reminds me of Tempe's mother. She was sweet and caring and quiet too." He looked at his daughter. "I'm proud of you honey. Of both of you." he looked at Angel and held out his hand. Angel reached out and grasped his hand and shook it. "Grandpa Max, come and see our rooms" Cordy was tugging on his jacket. He smiled and shrugged at Angel and Temperance "I think they like me!" He allowed himself to be led away by his grandchildren who were chattering away about school, and their toys and all manner of things.

Angel walked over to Temperance and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek and nuzzling her neck. "I cannot believe that went so well." She stroked his hair "Except that I almost called you Angel! That would have been awkward to explain." Angel pulled his head back and smiled at her "I don't know. He probably would have just thought it was a pet name. I could call you Sugarcakes?" he added laughing at her face "I don't think so" she said frowning.

"You know he picked up on me calling you Temperance. He questioned me on that" Angel told her. She looked at him as she pulled away and started collecting the empty glasses to take to the kitchen. "Really? What did you say?" she walked into the kitchen with Angel following her. "I just told him that I couldn't remember who you were when I first woke up after the operation, and that the nurses were calling your Temperance, so that's what I assumed I should call you." She rinsed the glassed and loaded them into the dishwasher, "And he accepted that?" Angel handed her his glass "Seemed to. He didn't push it after I told him that. He can't argue with brain surgery recovery." he said tapping his forehead and grinning.

"Do you want to order in? Or shall I barbeque?" he added. Temperance stood up and rubbed her stomach. "Can we order in? I'm a bit tired tonight. I think Dad turning up has sort of taken a bit out of me. I'm really exhausted!" she said, suddenly realising how tired she felt. Angel stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. He lifted the hair from her neck and let his fingers massage it gently. "You need to rest. Go sit down. Put your feet up and I'll organise it." He kissed the nape of her neck and smacked her bottom, sending her on her way out of the kitchen.

Max joined Temperance in the living room, taking a seat next to her on the couch. He looked at his daughter carefully. She looked tired. "You OK with me being here baby? he asked. Temperance smiled at her father and leaned against his arm, resting her head on his shoulder "Of course. I'm so happy. Cordy and Seeley deserve to know their grandfather." Max leaned his head against hers "And you?" She closed her eyes and smiled "I love you Dad. I'm glad you're here."

Angel stood in the kitchen doorway watching his wife and her father. He smiled sadly, knowing that he would never again know a parents love. He closed his eyes and saw his mothers face, smiling at him. _I love you Mam. I'm so sorry_ he whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

Max and Angel walked around the perimeter of the garden. Every now and then Max would bend down and scratch the ears of the dog bounding around their legs, occasionally throwing the ball that she would drop at his feet.

He stopped and reached up and pulled a ripe peach from a loaded tree. He bit into it, the juice spurting from the plump fruit, running down his chin. He grinned and looked at Angel. "mmmm, now _THAT_ is a peach!" he said, biting into the fleshy fruit again, savouring the flavour. Angel smiled back at him, pride filling his chest. He had laboured long and hard, planning, laying out and planting this garden. It had been an integral part of his rehabilitation, both mentally and physically.

He reached up and pulled a ripe peach from the tree and bit into it. The juice spurting straight at Max, hitting him on the cheek. The two men laughed and continued walking. Max threw the stone into the garden bed and wiped his chin on his sleeve. He stood looking up at the house sprawling across the block. He could just make out Temperance standing at the sink through the kitchen window. She raised an arm and waved at them. Max waved back, then turned and looked at Angel thoughtfully.

Angel tried not to look at him. He shuffled uncomfortably under Max's gaze, uncertain as to what the older man was thinking. Angel, the dog, ran up to him and dropped her ball at his feet. He bent down and picked it up, glad of the diversion. He teased the dog, waving the ball in front of her nose, then threw it as hard as he could towards the far side of the garden. She barked and took off running after her toy.

He could see Max watching him out of the corner of his eye. He knew that he was going to interrogate him, again. He had been avoiding private conversations with Max for days. But there was no getting away from it now. He stood and faced him. Max didn't say anything at first, just stood watching him. Angel opened his mouth to say something but Max spoke first.

"You know Booth, I've been wanting to have a word." he started. "You and Tempe have really built yourself a great life here with the kids. I must admit when I first got here, I wasn't sure that I was going to like what I found." Angel stared at him, not sure if he should respond or not. Max didn't give him a chance to. "She's changed a lot. She's more relaxed than I've ever known her. And less bossy!" Angel burst out laughing. "Well, I think she's been on her best behaviour while you've been here Max." Max laughed "Well, either way, I like seeing her like this. I'm glad she's still writing too. It's good for her. Do you think she misses the bone stuff? I never did really understand her interest in that." Angel started to speak "Well, she" but didn't get to finish his sentence.

Max started walking and said "She reminds me of her mother sometimes when she laughs. It's nice to hear her laugh." He turned and put his hand on Angels arm "That's because of you, you know. Never known her to laugh as much as she does now." Angel looked into the older mans eyes. _ He looks weary _ Angel thought suddenly. Max had a tear in the corner of his eye, which he brushed away quickly. He gave Angels arm a quick squeeze and then turned his back and took a few steps.

Angel started to follow him when he turned suddenly and spoke. "You're different too. I've been watching you. You're not the man my daughter married 6 years ago." His eyes narrowing, he continued "I just can't put my finger on it. And its bugging me. I don't mean your brain thing either. It's deeper than that. Sometimes, I feel like I'm talking to a completely different man." Angel swore he felt the blood draining from his face. "I don't know what you mean Max. Of course I'm the same man." He said quickly. _Probably too quickly_ Max stared at him, his head tilted, his eyes still narrowed. "No, there is something about you. Sometimes I think you are years older. Older than me even! You have this look in your eyes, like you've seen things that a man shouldn't see, done things a man shouldn't have done."

He hesitated then shook his head "Don't mind me son, I'm getting old and sentimental" His reference to him as _son _did not escape Angel. Max punched Angel in the arm and started walked back up to the house. "Come on, I think you need to pour me a drink. I've decided to be on my way in the morning. I have to tell Tempe tonight." Angel stood staring after him, his mouth hanging ajar. "Come on, I need back up when I break the news to her!" Max called to him. Angel started jogging after Max, his head still spinning from the words Max had said to him. _How could he see anything in my eyes? _ He thought to himself as he fell into step with him.

Temperance smiled as Angel and her father walked into the kitchen. She was just making the twins an afternoon snack. They had just come home from school and were hungry as usual. They were chattering about their day and looked up as their father and grandfather came into the room. "Grandpa Max!" they chimed together. He bent down and scooped them up together as they ran to him. He kissed their tousled heads and put them down. "I do believe you two have grown since I got here!" he laughed. Cordy grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table and made him sit down. "I did a drawing of you today Grandpa Max." she announced proudly. "Well I must see that!" he said. She ran off to her bedroom. "Me too!" echoed Seeley as he ran after his sister.

"Tempe?" Max called to her in the kitchen "Do you have a minute?" Temperance came out carrying a pitcher of iced tea on a tray. She placed the tray on the table and poured a glass and handed it to Angel who looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Are you OK Booth?" she asked, looking at him. "Fine. I'm fine." He mumbled and took his drink "I'll go see how the kids are." He beat a hasty retreat leaving Max and Tempe to have a chat. Max declined the ice tea, "Come and sit in the living room honey." He said. Temperance followed him and sat on the couch. Max stood opposite her and took a deep breath "Tempe" he looked at her and felt a rush of guilt and pain. "Tempe, I'm leaving in the morning." He spat out quickly. Temperance looked up at him, "What? Why? You only just got here!" she cried. Her eyes filling with tears. "Baby, I've been here two weeks. That's longer than I intended staying."

He watched her struggle to stand up, one hand on her belly, the other on the arm of the couch. He moved around the coffee table and grabbed her arm to help her. "Dad, please don't go yet." She begged. Max wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her head, hugging her to him, feeling the swell of her belly pressing against him _my new grandchildren _"I have to go. I should have gone three days ago. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I've got somewhere to be." Temperance stood clinging to her father. "When will you be back?" she said in a tiny voice. Max closed his eyes and was transported back to a time when she was no bigger than Cordy. _He was leaving to go away, his tiny daughter was clinging to him crying. Then he did it again, she was seventeen. But he didn't come back that time._ He opened his eyes and stepped back from her, "I'll be back when these two make an appearance. I promise you." He said gently laying his hand on her belly.

Angel walked back into the room behind the twins who had brought their drawings for Max to look at. Cordy ran over to him and waved her picture in the air "Look Grandpa Max! It's me and you and Seeley and Angel and we're at the circus. Can we go to the circus?" she asked. "One day, sure" he said. Seeley stood quietly holding his picture. "And what did you draw buddy?" Max asked him taking the picture from him. "It's you and me and Daddy at the museum. See? We're looking at a dinosaur!" Seeley said smiling.

Max looked at the pictures and felt his heart double beat in his chest. _Leaving his family was going to be hard. Really hard _ "These are beautiful. Can I keep them?" he asked. The twins nodded happily. "Listen. Grandpa has to go home tomorrow." He said, feeling dreadfully guilty. "Why? Why do you have to go" Seeley asked. "No! You can live here. We have lots of room! Can't he Daddy?" Cordy burst into tears throwing herself into Angel's arms. Max swallowed the lump in his throat "Grandpa has to go home. To water the garden" he added lamely. "But I'll be back in a couple of months. I have to come back to meet your new babies!" Cordy stopped crying and Seeley wrapped his arms around Max's waist and hugged him "Promise?". Max ruffled his hair and smiled at him "Yes. I promise" he said, again that tug in his chest.

* * *

"The taxi is here Dad!" Temperance called out to Max. He walked to the front door carrying his bag with him. Angel and the twins had already gone off to work and school. He put his bag outside the door and waved to the driver. He turned and looked at his daughter. She looked sad. He smiled at her "Cheer up Tempe. I'll be back. Don't worry." She smiled back at him and hugged him tightly. "It's been so good having you here Dad. The twins are going to miss you!" she said. "I'm going to miss you" she added. "You just look after yourself. You need to rest a bit more. You look tired." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I love you baby. And I'm proud of you. I'll keep in touch, OK? Let me know if those two decide to make an early appearance. I'll try to come back earlier." He gave her one last hug and then picked up his bag and headed down the path to the taxi. He threw his bag across the seat and got in and closed the door.

He lifted his hand and waved to her. Temperance stood, her hands on her belly. She didn't wave. The taxi pulled away and she watched until the taxi was out of view. The babies suddenly moved as if to remind her they were there. She smiled and looked down. "You'll get to meet him soon enough" she said to her stomach. She turned and walked back inside, closing the front door behind her.

Max sat in the back of the taxi, a heavy feeling in his chest. He pulled the twins pictures out of his bag and looked at them. Guilt washed over him. He knew he probably wouldn't be back to see the new babies when they arrived. He had to beg his heart specialist to be able to make this trip. He had been checking in twice daily without Booth or Tempe knowing. He couldn't bring himself to tell them. He sighed and put the pictures back in his bag. "Bus Station please buddy" he said. The taxi driver said "I thought the booking was to go to the airport?" Max shook his head, "Sorry, I guess my daughter got confused when she called. It's definitely the Bus Station." He leaned back, closing his eyes, sad that he wouldn't be back for a long, long time, if at all. _Bye Tempe _ he whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

Angel and Temperance lay in bed, her back spooned by his body. His arm encircling her stomach, his hand splayed across her warm skin. His chin pressed against her neck, his eyes closed, he inhaled her sweet scent. He loved these moments.

They were totally alone, in the privacy of their bedroom, he pulled her harder against him, letting his hand swirl across her belly and slide down between her legs. She sighed and tilted her head back, he nuzzled her neck and playfully bit down on her shoulder. She closed her eyes "Do you ever think about that? Wonder what that might have been like?" she asked quietly. He released his bite and swallowed. This was not something they talked about much. His past life. _Lives _ _He remembered it all, reluctantly _ "Actually, I don't think I ever considered it" he said thoughtfully. "I loved you far too much." He nuzzled her neck and licked her warm skin.

"You really did love me from the moment you met me, didn't you? I could see it in your face every time you looked at me." she said. Angel nodded "I did. And I felt guilty. I was with Cordy, you were with Booth. It didn't seem right, but I couldn't help it. I think we were destined. You know, the prophecy." She smiled to herself and tilted her hips, inviting him. "Wait. Are you sure about this? Won't it hurt you?" Angel pulled back slightly from her, he was still unsure about making love to her now that she was in her third trimester. But she wanted him to make love to her. "Angel, I'm fine. It's perfectly natural for a couple to have sex whilst pregnant. And I must admit, I really enjoy it." She reached behind her and let her hand encourage him. "Besides, it's not like the babies are due any time soon. And if it hurts, I'll say something, OK?"

Angel was responding fast to her touch. He slipped into her from behind, sliding his hand up over her belly and grasping her breast, kneading her swollen nipple between his finger and thumb. She groaned, matching his rhythm, her hand reaching behind and grasping his naked buttock, pulling him harder into her. Their bodies were completely in synch. Their climaxes entwined sending them into a place that only they knew.

"I love you Temperance. I love you so much. You don't even know how much you've given me." he whispered into her ear. She rolled over and pressed her belly against his, reaching up and holding his face in her hand "And you have given me everything I could ever want, and more". Right at that moment the babies inside her stretched and kicked. Angels eyes grew wide and he looked down at their bodies pressed together, "Sometimes, I still can't believe this happened." he said as he lay his hand on her belly and was rewarded with another strong kick. They laughed and lay like that, feeling the new lives they had created wriggling around, trying to stretch their tiny limbs.

"Mommy! Can Seeley and I get breakfast?" Cordys voice chimed from the hallway. Angel pulled the blankets up over them just as their boisterous daughter came bounding into the room. She jumped onto the foot of the bed "Seeley wants cereal, but I want pancakes. Can we make pancakes? I know how. I've watched Daddy make them a billion times!" Angel, sat up, his hand held up as if to protect them from her verbal assault. "Cordy. Slow down. Yes, you can help me make pancakes. But you can _not_ make them by yourself. You know that. You are not old enough to use the stove. So, go to the kitchen, and you can help me by getting out the mixing bowl and the flour and the eggs and milk, and I'll be there soon."

Cordy bounced off the bed and started jumping up and down on the spot "How soon? You aren't going to pretend to come and then go back to kissing Mommy are you?" Temperance stifled a giggle by turning her head into her pillow. Nothing ever got past Cordy. Angels face began to burn, his daughters ability to catch them out was uncanny. "No. I mean. What do you mean? I'm coming. I mean, I'm. Just go Cordy. I'll be there in three minutes. You can time me, OK?" Angel stammered at his daughter. Cordy grinned and ran to the door "You can kiss mummy once, then you better come, or I'll be back!" she laughed as she ran down the hallway yelling to her brother "We're having pancakes Seeley. Ha Ha! I won! Pancakes!"

Temperance pulled her face from the pillow and looked at Angels perplexed expression. "She's just like you, you know" Angel said to her "and stop laughing. It's embarrassing that our daughter seems completely aware of our sex life and is so OK with it, and she's only six years old!" he said to her. Temperance sat up, running her fingers through her hair, trying to tease some of the tangles out of it. "I don't know what you mean Angel" she said smirking.

Angel stood up and turned and looked at her. Her body was amazing. She was completely oblivious how she looked right now. Her arms raised as her hands fiddled with her messy hair, her breasts large now, resting on her stomach, so full and round. Her legs crossed, the blanket pooled around her like a swirl of blue water. He wished he had a camera right now to capture that picture.

"And just what are you thinking Mister?" her voice raised him from his daydream. She was looking at him, her eyes hooded, her mouth turned up at the corners, her tongue flicking out and licking her lips. He turned away from her and grabbed a pair of sweat pants "I'm thinking that if you keep sitting there like that, and looking at me like that, I'm not going to get to the kitchen at all, and then we'll have both our children storming in here while I'm making love to you. So I'm going right now" he quickly kneeled on the bed, leaned over and kissed her lips "Get dressed. I'll make you a strawberry smoothie" he said. She got out of bed and skipped to the bathroom, her bottom jiggling as she did "Oh, I'd do anything for a strawberry smoothie!" she said, turning and winking at him from the doorway. "Woman! Stop it!" he growled and then laughed at her.

He walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen where he could hear Cordy giving orders to Seeley. He shook his head and grinned as he pushed open the door and joined his children.

Temperance came into the kitchen, her hair still damp from her shower. She rubbed her hands together, and inhaled deeply. "mmm something smells delicious!" she commented as she dipped her finger into the swirl of butter and maple syrup on Seeley's pancakes. "Mommy! That's not nice!" he said, giggling, then dipped his own finger into the mix and licked it off. Cordy was standing on a stool next to Angel at the stove, holding an egg slice in her hand. Angel guided her, helping her to flip the pancake. "Look Mommy! I can flip pancakes!" she announced. Angel kissed the top of her head "And very well too!" he said. "OK, now go and sit down and I'll bring yours over."

He lifted her down off the stool and she ran over to her mother and hugged her belly hard "Morning twinnies!" she yelled into Temperance's stomach. "Cordy, why are you yelling?" she asked her daughter. Cordy looked up and shrugged "Because Seeley said it's hard to hear when you are inside." she said simply. Angel looked at Temperance and shook his head. Their son often said strange things, which they had learned not to question. The answers often scared and confused them both. Seeley was, different. Intuitive. _He just knew things_.

The phone rang just as they were finishing breakfast. Seeley and Cordy made a dash for the phone "It's my turn!" said Seeley, as Cordy pushed him to get to the phone first. "You're too slow!" she poked her tongue out at her brother. Angel intervened, grabbing the phone first, and handing it to Seeley. "Cordy. It's your brothers turn to answer the phone today. Stop it. Or you can go to your room." Cordy was going through a bullying stage. Particularly where her brother was concerned. Seeley was as gentle as he had ever been, and Angel was extremely protective of him. He loved this little boy so much. Not that he didn't love Cordy, but Seeley was an old soul, quiet, thoughtful and sweet. He saw something in his son that reminded him of a child many, many, years ago.

_A child that he_ Angel pushed the thought out of his mind. What happened to his sister was unconscionable. He carried that burden with him every day of his life. He pulled Cordy away from the phone and waited for Seeley to answer it.

"Hello? Seeley Booth speaking." Seeley said proudly. He had been practicing answering the phone recently. Temperance smiled at her little boy. He was nodding and smiling as he said "Parker! Mommy, Daddy! It's Parker!" he held the phone out to his father. Angel took the phone and said hello. He was nodding and listening. They rarely got to see Parker these days. He was 18 now. He had graduated recently and was waiting to see if he had gotten into the police academy. He was tall, handsome and just a nice young man. He had Booths strong sense of self, his goodness, and was a great believer in family.

Angels face suddenly grew sombre, his eyes clouded over. Temperance stood up and walked over to him, clasping his arm. Something was wrong. She watched a tear trickle down Angels cheek, she squeezed his arm harder. "What?" she whispered. Angel shook his head, still listening. "OK. Yes. We will get there as soon as we can. Parker? Are you OK?" he wrapped an arm around Temperance and pulled her close to him. "Alright. Yes. OK. Parker? Thanks son. We'll see you soon. Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to Temperance and hugged her tight, hiding his face in her hair. "Pops died." he whispered. "Booths grandfather died." Temperance pulled back from him "Oh my god. Parker?" she asked. Angel nodded "Parker was with him. At least someone was there. He said that Pops didn't really know who he was. But he went peacefully. I feel so guilty." Angel said.

Temperance nodded. They had never gone to visit Pops. The last time she had seen the old man was when she got married. She and Booth had gone to see him. He was suffering from early Alzheimer's and his memory was faltering even then. Parker had been wonderful since they had moved away. He had visited his great grandfather often, keeping them informed of his wellbeing.

"Angel, you don't need to feel guilty." she said, wiping the tear from his cheek. "I know I never met him, but I still feel bad. He was Booths grandfather. He raised him. He protected him and his brother and was a father to them. I'm just grateful to Parker for keeping in touch with him. I wish we had taken the twins to meet him. He was their great grandfather." Angel shook his head and looked at the twins sitting at the table finishing their breakfast. "When is the funeral?" Temperance asked. Angel cleared his throat "On Friday. Parker said that Jared has arranged the service." Temperance looked at the floor "Oh. Jared. Well, I suppose that's good."

Jared was a touchy subject. Angel had not met him, but had heard a fair bit about him from Temperance. Booth had spent a good deal of his life bailing Jared out of trouble, sometimes to his own detriment. He also knew that Temperance had briefly dated him. Well, perhaps dated him was not exactly correct. She had gone out with him a couple of times. She did not have anything positive to say about him really. Jared had married and moved away. His wife and children lived with her parents while he was stationed overseas. They had had one letter from him since they moved. It was a brief note inside a get well card. Wishing him a speedy recovery after his surgery. And that had been written by his wife. But that had been it.

Temperance had said it was typical of Jared. He and Booth had parted on poor terms after their last meeting. Angel shrugged. "I won't know what to say to him". Temperance shook her head "Don't worry. He probably will ignore us. We'll go, pay our respects and then go and have a visit with Parker, and we'll get to see Jack and Angela. It will probably be my last trip before the babies arrive anyway. I can do some shopping with Ang while I'm there!" she added brightly. Angel smirked "Ahh, shopping. Well I guess we had better take an empty suitcase with us!" Temperance punched him playfully in the arm.

She started clearing the plates from the table and said "I'd better call the school and tell them that the twins will be absent for a day or two". Angel nodded. I'll let them know at work today that I'll be away, compassionate leave." He looked at the clock "I'd better get going." He kissed Temperance and gave her a hug "I'll see you tonight, can you book the flights?" She nodded. "I'll call Angela first and see if we can stay with them. I'm sure we will. And I'll book the flights for Thursday?" Angel nodded. "That's fine. OK you two" he kissed each of the twins on the cheek "Please be good at school today. I'll see you tonight." The twins absently waved to their father. He walked past Temperance, giving her tummy a pat. "See you!" he said loudly. Temperance frowned and looked at him "What are you doing?" He smiled, "Well it's hard to hear in there!" Temperance shook her head and laughed as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Temperance stood with her hands on her belly, her forehead creased. She was mentally making a list of things to do today _book flights, start packing, arrange dog sitter, talk to the school _ She was extremely organised and would have everything sorted by the time Angel got home tonight.


	29. Chapter 29

"Brennan! Booth!" Angela was running across the arrivals lounge at the airport. Temperance looked up and saw the smile on her face long before she heard her voice. Angela's smile could light up a town.

She felt herself being wrapped up in a pair of arms and her best friend in the world, apart from Angel, was squeezing her tightly. "Oh my god, I can't believe you are here! We're so excited. The boys are really looking forward to seeing Cordy and Seeley, and Jack is home busy preparing a feast. He loves his new barbecue. He's suddenly become the "King Of The Grill" in our house" she was talking and laughing and crying all at the same time. Temperance was hugging her back, a lump in her throat. She was just so happy to be visiting, although the reason for their trip was not a happy one.

Angela finally let Temperance go and turned and reached for Booth. "Hello big guy." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Angel stood awkwardly with the twins hanging onto his hands, but he was smiling. Angela had always just thrown herself at him, hugging him mercilessly. He was used to it, sort of. They had formed a firm friendship over the last couple of years. Angela was one of a kind. She was good and kind and loyal and funny. He really liked her. And more importantly, she was Temperance's best friend. She had _always _ been there for her whenever she had needed a friend's ear or shoulder. They would sometimes spend hours on the phone, or skyping each other.

He smiled and let go of Seeley's hand and wrapped his arm around her. "Ang. It's great to be here. How's Jack and the boys?" he said. Angela pulled back and picked up Seeley, smothering his cheek with kisses, then smiled brightly at Angel, "Oh you know. Jacks still trying to find the answers to every obscure question in the world and the boys are growing fast. They have both started at a new school that specialises in science. Jack went there. They seem happy and they have already made some new friends and been on a couple of science camps. Oh, and I'm great, thanks for asking" she winked at Angel cheekily. He grinned and blushed "I just hadn't gotten a chance to get a word in yet. How are you Ang?" he added. She flipped her hair "Fabulous of course!" Angela always made Angel smile.

They laughed and she put Seeley down who was busy trying to wipe his cheeks that were now covered in red lipstick. She reached down for Cordy, who said "I'm too big to be picked up Aunty Angela. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm six!" Angela stopped and looked at the child who was the image of her father, but was all Temperance in personality. "Of course you are." She leaned down and kissed her cheek. "And you've gotten so tall Cordy!" Cordy puffed out her chest "Yes! I'm taller than Seeley now" She turned and poked her tongue out at her brother. _She was exactly one eighth of an inch taller than her brother_

Angel pulled her hand "Cordy! What have I told you about poking out your tongue! You will be sent to your room when we get to Aunty Angela's if you don't apologise right now." Cordy pushed out her bottom lip and mumbled "I don't have a room at Aunty Angela's. My room is at my house" Angel rolled his eyes "you know what I mean young lady. Enough!" Angela looked at Angel and smirked. "Don't worry. I've got one of those too! Frustrating, isn't it!" she said linking her arm with Angel's and pulling him towards the baggage collection carousel.

Temperance had already pulled two bags from it and was watching the assortment of luggage go by. "Temperance, just leave them! They're too heavy for you!" Angel called to her, as he ran towards the her, worried that she would try to lift the heavy bags by herself. Cordy suddenly yelled "There's my bag!" and ran towards the carousel, almost falling onto it as she grappled with a bright purple case with flowers on it. "Oh Cordy, for goodness sake!" Temperance helped her daughter stand up and put the case next to her. "Can we please just get to Angela's in one piece?" Cordy had already taken off and run around to the other side of the carousel pointing at a large navy suitcase "Here's Daddy's bag!" Temperance turned and rolled her eyes at Angel. He shrugged "She's your daughter!" Angela burst out laughing and hugged Temperance and Angel together "It's so good to have you all here."

* * *

Angel leaned back in his chair, his hands rubbing his stomach "I'm stuffed! That was great Jack." Jack was sitting opposite him, smiling, his wineglass in his hand. He tilted the glass towards Angel in a salute, "Thank you very much! I'm still getting the hang of the new beast, but I think I can safely claim I'm _King Of The Grill!._ Angel picked up his glass and clinked it against Jacks "Well I think it was perfect!" he turned to Temperance who was leaning back in her chair, absently rubbing her stomach, a smile on her face.

"Temperance?" Angel repeated. She suddenly was aware that everyone was watching her, and blushed "Sorry. Sorry. I was just thinking how nice it is being here. You guys are family, you know? It's nice being with family." She looked around the table and everyone was smiling at her. "Oh! Ooh! Ang. Quick!" she held out her hand to Angela who jumped up from her chair "The babies? Let me feel!" She lay her hands over Temperance's belly and waited. "Oh! Yes!" She grinned and looked up at Angel "you've got a couple of dancers in there I think" she said. Angel watched Temperance and Angela. His head tilted, a goofy grin on his face. "They are pretty strong." He said. "Were Seeley and Cordy this active?" Angela asked him.

Angels felt the blood drain from his cheeks and his mouth go dry. "Uhh. Umm, I'm not sure. It was a long time ago." He looked at Temperance with a panicked expression. She smiled gently at him "They weren't quite this active. I think it was because I was so focussed at work a lot of the time and I didn't really pay attention, plus I think by the time Booth and I were relaxing at home, they were always quiet." she said shrugging off the question. Angela frowned "Really? I was always aware of Michael moving while I was at work."

Angels elbow slowly dragged his napkin to the edge of the table and it slipped to the floor taking his wine glass with it. Everyone jumped as the glass shattered on the tiled patio. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" He bent down to retrieve it. "Oh don't worry Booth. It's only a glass. Hang on, don't try to pick it up. You'll cut yourself!" Angela said as she got up and started to go inside "I've got just the thing to clean that up" Jack got up and followed her. "I've got that new tile brush that picks up glass honey. I'll get that" he said as he walked after her. Angel sat back up and looked at Temperance who smirked at him. "Subtle. Crisis averted. But did you have to break their glass?" she said. Angel reached over and grabbed her hand "I panicked, OK?" Temperance smiled and squeezed his hand. "My hero" she quipped.

* * *

Temperance and Angela were already in the kitchen making breakfast for the children when Angel finally woke up. He had slept really well considering the day that was ahead of him. They had to go and meet with Jared. He had left a message for them with Angela. He wanted to go over the arrangements for the funeral which was tomorrow. Angel suddenly felt ill. He really did not want to do this. For some reason, meeting Jared was worrying him. This was Booths brother. His blood kin.

He got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom and stared at himself. "You have to do this. You have to do it for him." he said to himself sternly. "Nobody has worked it out. Jared won't either. It'll be fine." He leaned in close to the mirror _"It. Will. Be. Fine."_ he said again to his reflection, willing himself to believe the words. He turned away, convinced his reflection was shaking its head behind him. He stepped into the shower and started washing his hair. Suddenly the shower door was pulled open

"Daddy! Hurry up! We're making waffles for breakfast!" Cordy yelled at him, waving a towel in his direction. Angel jumped, slipping on the tiles and landed on his rump on the floor of the shower "Cordy! What are you doing?" he grabbed the towel from her and covered himself. Cordy laughed "You're funny Daddy. You look just like Seeley, just a bit bigger and hairier. Hurry up. Waffles!" she turned and ran out of the bathroom. Angel sat on the floor of the shower, water washing the shampoo into his eyes. He stood up carefully, rinsing his eyes trying to stop the stinging. He quickly finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a dry towel and began mulling over his precocious daughters intrusion when he stopped. "A _bit _bigger! What?" he suddenly thought and glanced down self consciously.

Angel wandered into the kitchen, his bare feet padding softly on the tiled floor. "Here he is!" announced Cordy loudly. Temperance laid a hand on Cordys' arm "Please calm down Cordy". She looked at Angela and apologised. "she's just so excitable" she said. Angela laughed and replied "Don't worry about it. Try living with three males! I'm lucky to get a word in when they are all here together. It's all science and bugs and space and conspiracies." She rolled her eyes and placed a large platter of freshly made waffles on the table. Jack and their two boys came into the kitchen. Michael was carrying a jar with him. "Oh no! Not at the table. Out. Outside right now!" Angela headed them off. Michael reluctantly took his jar outside. "Don't even ask" she said looking at Temperance.

Angel sat down in-between Cordy and Seeley and licked his lips. "mmmm waffles" he murmered. Seeley leaned against his father's arm and smiled up at him "Morning Daddy" he said. Angel wrapped an arm around his son and kissed his curly head. "Morning sweetheart. Do you want me to get you a waffle?" he asked his son. Seeley nodded and held up his plate. Angel dropped two waffles on the plate and then smothered them with whipped butter and maple syrup. "just the way we like 'em, hey Seeley?" he said. Seeley nodded, grinned and started eating his breakfast.

Cordy and Jack Jr. were chatting about school. Michael was getting juice for everyone. Angela and Temperance were making coffee. Jack sat down opposite Angel and said "So. You're meeting with Jared today? How's that going to go do you think?" Angel swallowed the mouthful of waffle and looked at Jack and shrugged. "Not too sure." Jack took a mug of coffee from Temperance and took a mouthful. "How long has it been?" he said. Angel stuffed another forkful of food into his mouth quickly and flicked a glance at Temperance.

"Actually Jack, it's been about 8 years since they've seen each other. We're not really on speaking terms with Jared." she answered for Angel. "hmm. That's gonna be an interesting conversation then isn't it?" Jack said. Angel swallowed "Well it has to be done. Temperance and I will just go along with whatever he has arranged. I don't want any conflict. I just want to go to the funeral and get it over and done with." Jacks eyebrows raised "Really? I thought you and Pops were closer than him and Jared. Don't you want to have a say in things?"

Angel shrugged "It's done Jack. We found out about the funeral after Jared had done it all. I'm just going to let things ride. For Pops sake. Mostly for Parker. He's pretty upset of course." Jack nodded and started eating. "I guess. I just thought. Well you were always the one who looked out for your grandfather. I guess I thought." Jack shrugged "actually, I don't know what I thought. Well, I hope it goes OK today. Angela and I thought we'd take the kids to the zoo." He changed the subject, sensing Angels discomfort. Angel smiled "That sounds great. Thanks for looking after them today. I hope Cordy behaves herself though. She's going through a bit of a stage at the moment." Jack laughed "Between her and Jack Jr. I'm sure we'll have an interesting day. Nothing we won't be able to handle." he said nodding at Angela.

Jack looked up at the clock. "What time do you have to meet Jared?" Temperance looked at the clock and stood up "Actually, we probably need to go soon. We're meeting him at 10.30. I'll call a cab." Jack stood up "Don't be ridiculous. Here." He handed her a set of keys, "take Angela's' car." Temperance looked at the keys "Well, if you're sure?" Angela laughed "Of course we're sure! Have you looked in our drive?" she was referring to the collection of vehicles parked outside.

Temperance laughed "Well, thanks. It will make it easier for us to make a quick getaway if we need to" Angel wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood up. He bend down and hugged and kissed Seeley, then turned to his daughter "Cordy, you behave today please. Please." He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "OK Daddy. I promise." She said absently as she ate her breakfast. Angel held out his hand to Jack "Thanks for the car" Jack waved him away "Anytime".

He and Temperance grabbed their coats and walked out of the house to the sedan in the driveway. "Do you want to drive?" she asked him. Angel shook his head "No, you can drive". She glanced at him as she opened the car door "It will be fine. Just let him have his way. We can leave quicker that way." Angel stood his hands on the roof of the car staring at her. "What if" She shook her head "Don't. He won't know. He hasn't seen Booth for years. He couldn't possibly know what his brother would be like after a second lot of brain surgery. He won't say anything." Angel frowned "and if he does?" Temperance got into the car and waited for Angel to get in. "If he does. I will spout a whole lot of medical terms at him." Angel laughed "OK. I know how that goes. He won't have a hope of understanding anything you say." She started the car and smiled at him "Exactly".

Angel and Temperance were sitting in a booth at the restaurant. They were looking at a drinks menu when a man stopped next to their table. "Hey big brother. Long time no see" he said. Angel looked up and looked into the eyes of Jared Booth. He stood up and held out a hand to him. Jared looked at his hand, then laughed and reached over and gave Angel a quick hug. "Hey man, I'm your brother. You don't wanna hug me?" Angel awkwardly patted Jared's back and then sat down "Hi. Jared. Been a long time. How are you. Please. Sit down." He said stiffly, gesturing at the seat next to him.

Jared stood for a moment frowning at Angel. He hesitated, then moved to the other side of the table and slid in next to Temperance. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek "Hello sister-in-law. Long time no see! How are you honey." he said. Temperance's skin crawled. She forced herself to smile at him "I'm fine. Thanks, and it's Brennan, not Honey." Her hand automatically covering her stomach as if to protect the babies inside her from some unknown danger. Jared looked down at her swollen belly and leaned back, his hands raised "Whoa! You've really got a bundle in there, dontcha? You due soon?" Angel interjected, his protective streak was being prickled by Jared's intimacy with his wife. "Actually she's got another ten weeks to go." Jared's eyebrows raised "Really? Cos she looks like she's ready to blow any second!" Angels hands balled into fists. "We're having twins." He said shortly.

Jared leaned back into the seat and laughed "Wow. You don't muck around do you. Two sets of twins? My. My. How very like you." He said, the sour tone in his voice giving away his jealousy of Booth. Angel kept his hands beneath the table, until his hands relaxed. "So, how is Padme?" he asked politely. Jared shrugged "Actually right at this moment? I don't know. We're divorced." Temperance's eyes widened "Really? When did that happen? What about the children. Do you see them?" Jared snorted "Well, I would, but dear Padme and her family moved back to the homeland about 2 years ago. I send money and she sends her disdain and the occasional photograph".

He waved to the waitress and ordered a double scotch. "You want something?" he asked them. Temperance asked for a water and Angel ordered a ginger ale. Jareds eyebrows raised "Wow. You two live it up." He said sarcastically. The waitress left and Jared watched her rear appreciatively as she walked to the bar. Angel opened his mouth, but felt Temperance's foot connect with his shin, a subtle reminder to keep things calm and short.

Angel, cleared his throat and looked at Jared, who was still admiring the waitress. He looked gaunt. His eyes were dull and hooded, his skin sallow. He had the complexion of a man who drank way too much, and the demeanour of someone who was bitter and angry. "So, the funeral." Angel said. Jared turned back to look at Angel. "Yeah. What about it." He said blandly. Angel bit the inside of his cheek "Do we owe you some money or something?" Jared smirked "No. That's taken care of. Pops had pre-arranged his details and paid for it. Lucky, huh? Anyway, its tomorrow" he rifled through his jacket pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Angel "It's here".

Angel looked down at the card. It was from a funeral home close to where Pops had lived. "Thanks" Angel said. He looked up and saw Jared staring at him. "What time?" he asked. Jared didn't respond, he just stared at Angel. "The time?" Angel asked again. Jared continued to stare at him "two o'clock" he said absently. "You seem different" he said suddenly. Angel blinked "what do you mean?" he said. He felt as if Jared was mentally dissecting him. "Different. You know. There's something. I can't put my finger on it." Jared said.

The waitress arrived with their drinks and Jared reached for his wallet. Temperance reached across him and placed a credit card on the tray "Let me" she said. Jared hesitated for just a moment then smirked at Angel "She holds the purse strings then?" he sneered. Angels lips pursed tightly and he felt his anger starting to rankle. Temperance glared at Jared "No. I don't actually. I just happened to have our _joint_ credit card handy" she said making a point of saying it was a joint account. Jared looked at her and shrugged "Whatever". He drained his glass and waved to the waitress again. "Another one honey" he said to her. She winked at him and sashayed back to the bar.

He grinned and looked back at Angel who was frowning at him. "What? Come on Bro. You gotta agree." Angel shook his head "Actually, no. I don't _gotta agree_ with anything." He picked up his glass and took a sip and stared at Temperance over the rim of the glass. She shook her head slightly. She knew that Angels temper was close to boiling over. She turned back to her brother in law "So Jared. Are you sure there is nothing we can do, or contribute?" she asked, trying to diffuse the situation. Jared was again staring at Angel. "Nah. Like I said. Pops sorted it all himself. Where are you two staying?" he asked Temperance. "We're at Angela's" she said. "Of course. The _best friend_" he said sarcastically.

She couldn't let that go "Yes, actually. She is. Do you have a problem with that Jared? Actually what _IS_ your problem?" she added. He snorted "Problem? I don't have any problems any more. After tomorrow, I'll be back on base and life will go on." He was looking at Angel again. "There's definitely something weird about you." He said.

Angel shuffled in his seat. "Jared, you haven't seen me for years. How would you know what I was like now?" he said harshly. He had had just about enough of Jared's attitude. Jared stood up "Come outside now, we need to talk" he said and walked off. Angels mouth dropped open and he looked at Temperance "What should I do?" he asked. "Go and see what he wants. But don't lose your temper. Just listen and then come back" she said. Angel followed Jared outside. He looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. "I'm round the corner" Jared's voice came from the left hand side of the building. Angel walked to the corner and was pulled into the alleyway and slammed against the wall "I don't know what you're playing at, but who are you?" Jared's face was millimetres from his, his lip curled into a snarl, his forearm across Angels throat. "Cos sure as shit, you are _not _ my brother".


	30. Chapter 30

Angel struggled under the pressure of Jared's arm. "I don't know what you are talking about Jared. Get off me!" he yelled in the younger man's face.

Jared pressed harder on Angels throat, "Don't bullshit me. Where are your tattoos?" Angels eyes widened. "Yeah. I know about them. You always thought you kept them covered with those gay leather wrist bands and your watchband, but I knew they were there. And don't try and tell me you had them removed. There aren't any scars and removing tattoos leaves a scar. I know. I've done it." he said, thinking about the name of his wife that he had removed from over his heart. Angel shook his head. "You're imagining things. I never had tattoos on my arms" Jared dropped his arm from Angels throat and before Angel had a chance to draw a breath he punched him square in the jaw. "Stop lying to me!" Jared screamed at him. He punched Angel again. "Tell me! Who the fuck are you?" Jared raised his arm again to drop another blow upon Angels face when it was grabbed from behind.

"Jared! Stop! What are you doing?" Temperance was screaming, pulling as hard as she could on Jared's raised arm. "Let go of me. You bitch! What is going on. What the _hell_ is going on!?" Saliva ran from the corner of Jared's mouth and his eyes were wild. He was screaming at them both now. "Where is my brother!" Angel was bent over, still stunned from the heavy blows to his face. Temperance was still trying to pull Jared back away from Angel. He turned towards her and yanked his arm from her grasp and raised his hand to slap her. He felt a heavy blow to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Temperance's eyes were bulging, her mouth open, tears blurring her vision, she looked up from the body of Jared on the ground to see Angel standing there with an iron bar in his hands. His face was white as a sheet, his eyes like burning coal in his face. He was struggling to breathe, the telltale red mark across his throat where Jared had tried to crush his windpipe. "Are you OK?" he asked Temperance, who had dropped down to look at Jared more closely. "Yes. I'm fine. He's unconscious, but he's breathing. What should we do with him?" she asked. Angel threw the bar to the side and bent down, lifting her to her feet "Forget him. _Are you ok?_" he asked her again, holding her chin and forcing her to look away from Jared and look at him. She closed her eyes and nodded "I'm fine. I really am. Angel, what are we going to do with Jared?" Angel looked her in the eye one more time, making sure she was not lying to him, then bent down, grabbing the younger man by the underarms, and hauling him onto his shoulders. "Call Parker. Find out where he's been staying. We'll take him there and dump him. Then we need to work out how to deal with this mess."

Angel carried Jared to their car and dumped him on the back seat. A man passing by, hesitated, watching Angel struggle to get Jared in the car. Jared mumbled and lashed out at Angel, then fell into an unconscious state again. Angel turned and looked at the man and smiled "Drunk. Again. His wife is gonna kill me." The man smiled and turned and walked away. Temperance was talking on the phone and then came over to the car. "Got it. It's a motel not far from the funeral home." Angel closed the car door "Good. The quicker we get him there, the better." They got in the car and started driving. "What are we going to do? How could he" Angel turned and stared at her. "The tattoos. The tattoos he had on his wrists. Jared saw that I didn't have them. I just didn't think. Nobody else has ever said anything."

Temperance covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "Booth used to keep them covered. He wore long sleeves a lot, or he wore a wide leather wristband or his watch. I don't really know who knew about them and who didn't." she said staring at him. Angel turned his eyes back to the road "Let's just get him back to his room. With any luck he won't remember any of this. He had already been drinking when he arrived at the restaurant. I could smell it on his breath." Temperance nodded, "His pupils were dilated. I suspect he may have been on something other than just alcohol." she said. Angel sighed " We'll work something out." _I hope_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Angel closed the door of the motel room behind him and walked back to the car where Temperance was waiting. She was pale, her hands busily shredding a tissue into a thousand pieces. "Is he OK?" she asked as Angel got into the car. "He's fine. He's awake and mumbling something about imposters getting what's coming to them. I guess he means me?" he attempted to make light of the situation, but he knew that Jared could tear apart the life he and Temperance had made if he started digging deeper.

Temperance was staring out the passenger window. "We need to get home." she turned to Angel. "I don't feel well. Can we please just go home?" Angel placed a hand on her stomach, a worried look on his face "Is everything OK?" he said thinking that she meant their unborn children. She gave him a half smile "Everything's fine. I just have a terrible headache. I need to lie down for a bit." He relaxed and started the car. "Good idea. I think we both need a rest. Plus my jaw is killing me!" She reached across and stroked his cheek, he smiled "It's not too bad. I'll put some ice on it when we get home".

Angel lay on the bed with an ice pack on his jaw. Temperance was laying next to him trying to rest. She got up suddenly. "This is pointless. I can't sleep. What are we going to do?" Angel looked at her and shook his head "Honestly. I have no idea. I guess we have to wait to see if he remembers any of it first. It could have been the booze talking." He pulled the icepack from his face and turned his head "How does it look?" he asked her. She came round the bed and inspected his face. "Hmm. It's going to be bruised tomorrow. But I think you're OK. No loose teeth?" she asked. Angel ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth "Uh no. They all seem fine. What am I going to say about the bruise?" he asked. She shrugged "I don't know. You could say you tripped and hit your chin on the car roof getting into it?"

Angel stared at her "Really? You think people will believe I'm that clumsy?" She opened her mouth to reply, but he held up a hand "Don't say it. Fine. We'll say that." he smiled. He did have a bit of a reputation for having "accidents". She smiled and reached up and kissed him gently on the bruise. "Come on. Let's start cooking dinner for everyone. To say thank you for having us. Tomorrow will be a big day and honestly, I don't know if we will feel like eating much. Plus we have to deal with Jared. Let's just have a nice evening. I'm sure the kids will have plenty to tell us after their day at the zoo."

She held out her hand to Angel, who smiled up at her. He took her hand and stood up "Ow!" he grabbed his chin, "He really packed a wallop!" he said. They walked out of the bedroom and wandered to the kitchen. Neither of them spoke of Jared again. Each of them were silently worrying about their next encounter with him.

* * *

Angel grabbed Parkers hand and shook it, then pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him hard. "Parker. Look at you! You've really grown into a man! You're taller than me now!" he said looking up into the eyes of his son. Parker was 18, and had grown into a fine looking young man. He was about two inches taller than his father, but with the same warm brown eyes. His blond hair had darkened into a soft brown, and he had his mothers smile. Angel held him at arm's length and surveyed him up and down, squeezing his upper arms "You've put on some muscle too!" he said.

Parker grinned "Dad. Stop! You're so embarrassing!" but secretly he was pleased his father had noticed. He had been working out at the gym. He had applied at the Police Academy and was awaiting the results of his entrance exam. He really wanted to work his way up to the FBI like his father. It would be a long road, but he was determined. He wanted his Dad to be proud of him. Well, more proud of him than he already was. Angel's smile faded "I'm sorry you had to be alone with Pops at the end. I should have been there." he said. Parkers head dropped "It's OK Dad. Really. I was glad I was able to be there. You know, he wouldn't have known who you were anyway. He didn't know who I was at all for the last six months. It was kind of depressing, but, well. I guess that's what happens sometimes." he said.

Angel put his arm around his shoulder, the two of them standing like that, silently for a moment. Parker wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket. Angel pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to his son. Parker mopped his eyes, blew his nose and held it out to Angel. "That's OK. Keep it" he said. Parker took a deep breath and stood up straight, throwing off his sadness as best he could and smiled at his father "So, where's Mom?" he asked. Angel frowned and looked around for Temperance. "I'm not sure. I know she was coming with Angela and Jack after the sitter arrived at the house. I guess they are just running a little late." he said, still scanning the crowd for her.

The priest came out of the chapel and approached Angel "Are you ready to begin?" he asked, looking at his watch. Angel turned and looked at the man, who was clearly wanting to move things along. "We have another service after this one. I'm sorry to rush you." the man added. Angel cleared his throat "Has my brother arrived? Jared Booth? He made all the arrangements I believe." he asked. The priest shook his head "I'm sorry. I haven't seen him at all today."

Angel frowned and looked at Parker "And you haven't heard from him either?" Parker shook his head. I haven't spoken to Uncle Jared for a couple of days. He called and gave me the details and said he'd see me today. He's kind of weird Dad." Angel nodded. "Yeah, he is. But, he has some problems I think." Parker made a disgusted noise "Yeah. A drinking problem." he said. Angel shook his head "Well come on now. Nobody is perfect Parker." trying to somehow justify Jared's behaviour. Parker just shook his head and looked his father square in the eye. "No Dad. He's rude and obnoxious. He's a drunk and I suspect he has a drug problem too. He doesn't care about me or you. And he didn't care about Pops either. You know what he asked me when he rang me? When is the will being read. That was it. Don't make excuses for him. He's _not_ a nice person Dad. I don't even care if he comes today." Parker shook his head "He'll probably turn up drunk or stoned anyway. Let's just start and get it over with." the boy said. Angel looked at Parker and nodded his agreement. He knew that Parker was hurt. But he was also right. Jared had long since dissected himself from the family. "OK." he turned to the priest "We can start now, thank you." He scanned the crowd once more _Where are you Temperance?_ he thought worriedly.

Angela and Jack arrived just as they were walking into the chapel. "Ang! Is Temperance with you?" Angel asked her. Angela shook her head "No. Jared swung by and said you had asked him to pick her up. She didn't really want to go with him, but she figured you wanted her here a bit earlier. We had to wait for the babysitter to arrive. Aren't they here yet?" She looked at Jack "How long ago did Jared pick up Brennan?" she asked him. He shrugged "I guess it was about an hour ago. They should have been here by now. I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they've had car trouble?" he offered. Angel stood looking up and down the street, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. The priest came and motioned for them to come in. He needed to start the service as there was to be another service after Pops. Angel nodded, looked up and down the street one more time and followed him in. _ please be safe. please _playing over and over in his mind.

* * *

She slipped into the seat beside Angel five minutes into the service and leaned against his shoulder, slipping her hand into his large warm one. "Your hand is so cold!" he whispered. She stared straight ahead, not speaking. Angel could feel her hand shaking "Are you OK? Where's Jared?" She looked down at their hands "He's not coming." Then turned her attention to the priest who had started speaking. She sat in silence, threading her fingers through his and squeezing. The service was short. Parker stood and spoke lovingly of his great grandfather. Angel declined speaking. What could he say. He hadn't known Pops. It wouldn't be right.

After the service, Parker, Angel and Temperance stood at the door and shook hands with the few people that had attended. They were mostly elderly men and women from the retirement home where Pops had lived. A few of the staff had also attended. They murmured words of comfort to Parker, shook Angel's hand and gave him their condolences, smiled kindly at Temperance. It was all over in less than an hour.

Angel stood on the steps holding Temperance's hand. "You're still ice cold! Are you alright?" he asked her, a frown clouding his face. She seemed distracted. She was staring off into the distance, one hand covering her stomach. She turned her head slowly and stared at him with glazed eyes. "Hmm? What did you say?" she said absently. Angel, grabbed her upper arms and swung her to face him. "Temperance, what's going on. You're acting strangely. Talk to me." She blinked a few times and suddenly her face crumpled.

Angel realised that something was going on and guided her to the car calling out to Parker "Mom's not feeling well Parker. I've got to get her home. I'll see you before we leave. Say hi to your mother for me. Tell her I'm sorry we couldn't see her this visit. Maybe next time." Parker stood staring after his father, lifting a hand and waving. Angel had Temperance in the car and was driving away before he could say anything.

Angel drove two blocks then pulled the car over and cut the engine. He leaned across and grabbed her face by the chin and turned her to look at him. "Temperance, what's wrong with you. This is not like you. What's happened?" Her eyes were like hard blue crystals. Suddenly they filled with tears. She blinked and they started to course down her face. "Angel. I. Jared" was all she managed to say. Angels face blanched, his mouth went dry. "What about Jared? What did he do to you? Did he touch you? Hurt you? Tell me? You're scaring me honey. Please talk to me!"

She opened and closed her mouth, no words came out. He shook her gently, trying to elicit some reaction from her. Suddenly she found her voice, "He's dead! Angel. He's dead." Angel blinked and shook his head. "What do you mean he's dead? How do you know that? Temperance, what do you mean?" She covered her face with her hands and mumbled into them "He came to the house and told me that you had sent him to collect me. But he was lying. Angel, he took me to his motel room. He forced me inside and started asking me questions about you. About your surgery. He wanted to speak to your surgeon. He didn't believe that you were Booth. He mentioned the tattoos again. I told him you had had them removed! I tried to convince him to leave us alone. That there was nothing going on. That you were different because of the surgery. But he wouldn't listen to me. He was threatening to go to the hospital. To get the files on you. He was going to find out Angel. He pulled a gun on me told me to ring the surgeon."

Ange'ls skin turned cold, the hair on the back of his neck bristling as he listened to her "He pulled a gun on you? Oh my God, Temperance!" he gasped. She nodded "I tried to reason with him, to convince him to put the gun down. I told him that I would give him the doctors number and he could call him. He kept screaming at me to just shut up and waving the gun in my face". Angels skin went clammy and cold. His heart started pounding in his chest. She continued speaking "Then he put the gun to his head and started yelling about Padme and the children." she was hiccupping now. Her breathing coming in short bursts. "He said that she is not going to let him see the children any more. He picked up a file of papers and threw them at me. Told me to read them. I didn't touch them, but I could see they were court orders, demanding he keep away from her and the children. There were back notices for child payments. He hasn't been paying maintenance for months Angel. And there was a document saying that she was filing for sole custody."

She stopped and coughed, her breathing still short and choppy "Then he started yelling at me about you being so perfect. How Pops used to tell him he should be more like you. He said he was sick of living up to your standards and" she shuddered "and then he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger " she covered her face with her hands and started sobbing. Angel pulled her to him "Oh my God Temperance. You're sure he's dead?" She was nodding into his chest. "Yes. I checked. He had no pulse." She pulled back and stared into Angels face. "I just left. I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I did not know what to do. I walked three blocks, hailed a taxi and went to the funeral."

Angels mouth was hanging open. He didn't know what to say to her. The thought that she could even have been subjected to this was incomprehensible to him. He could see she was distressed and pulled her back to him and held her tight. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Angel." She began sobbing into his shirtfront. All he could do was hold her until she stopped. He didn't even have words right now. Jared's behaviour was the act of a truly desperate person. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to make sense of what had just happened.

She stopped sobbing and sat back in her seat. She pulled a tissue from her bag and wiped her face and blew her nose. "I didn't even call the police. All I could think was that I was glad. Angel he could have come to the funeral and shot you. Or gone to the house and shot the children. It never occurred to me that he would shoot himself." she said staring out the window. "I was glad he did it." she whispered again. Angel blanched. He stared at her for a moment, then turned back and faced the road. He started the car and slowly drove towards Jack and Angeles.

* * *

They saw the lights of the police car as they turned the corner and drove towards the house. Angel pulled into the drive behind Angela and Jack who had just arrived a few minutes earlier. He looked across at Temperance and reached down and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Just leave the talking to me. You don't know anything. You were at the funeral. If they ask, tell them Jared dropped you there and drove off. You don't know where he went. He was supposed to be at the service, but never came back."

He looked across at the police officer who was talking to Jack. He looked back at her and nodded, his eyes wide, his eyebrows raised "OK?" he asked. She blew her nose again and nodded. "I'm fine. I didn't do anything Angel. That's what I'm guilty of. I just ran away." Angel leaned over and kissed her "We can't worry about that. You were scared. Just go inside and go and lie down. I'll deal with the police." They got out of the car, Angel wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the police officer. "Is everything alright?" Angel asked.

"Are you Seeley Joseph Booth?" The officer asked as he walked towards them. Angel dropped his arm from Temperance's shoulders. "Yes. I am. What's going on?" he said. The officer looked at Temperance's bloodshot eyes and swollen belly, then looked back at Angel "Your brother is Jared Booth?" he asked. Angel nodded "Yes, he is. Is something wrong?" he added. The officer glanced at Temperance again "Sir, is your wife alright?" Angel looked at Temperance who was standing with her head bowed and her hands splayed across her stomach. She looked up with teary eyes.

Angel turned back to the policeman "We've just come from my grandfathers funeral. She's upset, tired and clearly, very pregnant with twins, and we have our other children inside the house. Do you mind?" he gestured to the house "Do you need to speak to her? She really needs to lie down." The young officer nodded and said "Of course. I'm sorry for your loss. We don't need to speak to her at this time." he motioned for her to come through "Sorry Ma'am" he murmured as she walked past him "Thankyou" she said softly as she passed him. Angel stopped her for a moment and nodded at her "Are you OK?" She smiled "I'm fine. Just exhausted" He kissed her cheek and let her go. Angela was waiting by the steps "I'll make us some iced tea" she called to Angel. He nodded and turned back to the officer. "Can you tell me what this is about?"

The young officer looked at his notebook then lifted his head and looked at Angel. "I'm afraid I need to inform you that your brother was found dead at the Sunrise Motel about an hour ago, from what appears to be a self inflicted gunshot wound to the head." Angel stood and stared at the officer, his mouth slightly ajar. "I beg your pardon?" he said. The officer cleared his throat "I need to inform you that your" Angel held up a hand "I heard you. I'm just not sure I understand. Jared is dead?" he said, allowing his voice to catch. The young officer shuffled uncomfortably "Yes. I'm very sorry. This must be a shock. Particularly considering the circumstances of your day. Mr Booth, I need to ask that you accompany me to identify the body. I'm sorry." he added softly.

Angel looked at the young man in front of him. He clearly was uncomfortable delivering this news _he probably hasn't had to do this before, poor bastard _Angel thought. "Of course. I understand. Do you mind if I go and tell my wife?" he asked. The officer replied "Of course. Please" he said gesturing towards the house. Angel nodded his head and turned to go inside. He turned back "Do I need to bring anything? Identification or something?" he asked. "It would be helpful" the officer said. Angel walked to the house.

Temperance was lying on the bed, Angela was with her. They were talking quietly. Angel walked into the room and sat on the other side of the bed. "Jared is dead. He's shot himself. I have to go identify the body." he said quietly. Angela's hand flew to her mouth "Oh my god! Booth! They were asking Jack and I if we had seen or spoken to Jared, but of course all we could tell them was that he picked Brennan up to take her to the funeral." Temperance stared up at Angel, her bottom lip quivering. Angel stroked her hair "That explains why he dropped you at the chapel and didn't come back"

Angela grabbed Temperance's hand "Sweetie, did he say anything to you? Anything that might have seemed odd? Anything that indicated he might want to kill himself?." Temperance shook her head "Ang, everything Jared said seemed odd the last time we spoke to him. He was just very angry when he dropped me off. He said he was going to go park the car. Something very bad must have happened to make him do something like that." she said. Angel bent down and kissed her forehead "Just rest. I'll be back soon. You know, the police will probably need to talk to you about him dropping you at the church. Will you be OK with that?" he asked her. Temperance closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, staring at him "I'll be fine. In fact, why don't I get up and just go out there and talk to them now." she started to sit up.

Both Angel and Angela pushed her back down onto the bed. "You're not moving until I get back." he said. Angela nodded. "You don't need to say anything unless they ask. Just stay put please." She smiled at her friend "Seriously, Bren, you just need to relax." Temperance smiled and leaned back into the pillow "Fine. Fine, pass me a glass of tea. I promise I'll be a good girl." Angel and Angela both smiled smugly.

* * *

The room was dimly lit. There was a strange astringent odour hanging in the air that made Angels nose sting. He stood in the doorway for a moment waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light in the room. W_hy are hospital morgues lit with green lights?_ he thought randomly. A man approached him wearing blue hospital clothing. "Please come this way Sir" he said softly. Angel and the young police officer approached a table covered with a light blue sheet. There was quite clearly a person underneath it. Angel could make out the shape of the face, the nose pushing against the blue fabric, the dip where the neck was, the slight swell of a chest, which did not rise or fall, then the feet poking up, the big toes straining against the fabric.

He swallowed. Angel had seen many, many dead bodies in his lifetime, but this was different. He was not the cause, he was the identifier. He suddenly got a sense of what it must have been like for all those families and friends, all the men and women, sons, daughters, fathers, mothers, friends that stood like this, staring at a lifeless body under a sheet, hoping and praying that it would not be anyone that they knew. He suddenly felt ill. The morgue attendant handed him a sick bag as if he knew how Angel was feeling. Angel took the bag and looked up at him" He shrugged "It's a normal reaction." he said simply.

The coroner stood at the head of the table and grabbed the edges of the sheet and looked at Angel "Are you ready?" he asked. Angel took a deep breath, the cloying stench of death masked by antiseptic coating his tongue and filling his nose. He nodded and waited. The sheet was lifted and pulled back briefly. Angel saw the buzz cut brown hair, the wide forehead marred by a blackened hole about the size of a marble, the long sharp nose and sunken cheeks and the thin lipped mouth, slightly ajar. He felt the bile rise into the back of his throat. He swallowed it down.

Jared Booth, he was a grandson, son, brother, father, soldier. He was also a lonely sad man who had taken his own life in a moment of desperation. Angel closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. That is my brother, Jared Booth." he said. The sheet was replaced and Angel turned to the police officer. "Is that it? Do you mind if we get out of here?" he asked. The officer nodded and they walked out of the morgue and back to the foyer of the hospital. "Do you need me anymore?" Angel asked. The officer said "Not at this moment. You understand we may need to speak to your wife. She was the last person to see Jared alive, that we know of." Angel nodded. "That's fine. Can someone come to the house to interview her? She's been through a lot today and to be honest, I don't want her put under any more stress than she needs to be." he said staring at the young man.

The police officer fidgeted with his notebook and pen, feeling awkward and intimidated by the man in front of him. "It's not really protocol, but if it's alright with you, I'll come and interview her now. Her statement should be all we need right now." he said. Angel nodded curtly "Fine." and walked to the police car parked outside.

* * *

"So, Mrs Booth, he dropped you at the chapel, and said nothing else?" the officer asked again. Temperance nodded "Yes. I already told you this. Do you not make notes? He was agitated and angry but wouldn't say why. He dropped me on the corner and told me he would find somewhere to park and be back before the service began. I met up with my husband inside the chapel, we sat through the funeral service, and we didn't see him again." she said. She rubbed her eyes with her hand. "Are you alright Mrs Booth?" the officer asked her. She smiled, realising that the young officer was just doing his job, and probably hadn't been doing it for that long. "Yes, thank you. I'm just tired. It's been a very long, emotionally trying day. It's extremely normal for a person to have stress related symptoms after funerals." she sighed "and it is more pronounced in pregnant women who's hormonal fluctuations are stronger."

The officer, blushing, stood up and closed his notebook and placed it and his pen in his shirt pocket. He picked up his hat and nodded at Temperance. "Thank you very much for your time. I'm pretty sure we won't need to contact you again." he turned and left the room leaving Temperance sitting on the couch. She sighed and closed her eyes leaning back in the seat.

* * *

Angel, Temperance and Angela were sitting on the patio. Jack came out of the house carrying a bottle of red wine and a glass of lemonade for Temperance. "Here you go Brennan" he said as handed her the glass. She smiled up at him "Thank you Jack." He grinned and gave a mock bow. He topped up Angela's glass and dropped a kiss on her lips "For you sweetie" he said. She smiled and felt her cheeks begin to glow. Jack could still make her blush.

He refilled Angel's glass and then his own and held it up to Angel "Let's toast to the end of one hell of a day." he said. They clinked glasses and sat back and stared at the darkness of the back yard. "I put on another DVD for the kids. Under the circumstances, I don't think it matters if they stay up a bit later." he said "You don't mind?" he added, directing his question to Temperance. She shook her head "Of course not. They've got their pillows and blankets. They can sleep pretty much anywhere, those two" she said. They sat quietly for a moment. "I'm really sorry about Jared, Booth" Angela said. "I know you had your differences, but he was your brother. It has to hurt." she added softly. She stood up and walked over to him and sat on the arm of his chair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

He looked up at her, unsure what to say. "I really don't know how I feel Ang." he finally said. "He was my brother, but we just had so many emotional and personal conflicts. He was a difficult man to know. You know I got a call from the police earlier? They definitely have settled on suicide. They found documents and correspondence from Padme in the motel room. She was suing him for sole custody of the children, plus back payment of child support. He hadn't made any payments for at least two years. I guess it was all just too hard for him. And then Pops, and we turned up pregnant and happy." Angela squeezed him harder "Poor guy. Poor you. Poor Parker. Oh Parker!" she said. Angel looked up at her "Thanks Ang. I called Parker. He's shocked and upset. Well upset for me. Not about Jared really. He didn't really like Jared that much." he shrugged. "Pretty fucked up family, huh." he said looking into his glass.

Angela looked down at Booth, then over at Temperance. She hated seeing her family hurting. "None of this is your fault you know Booth. Jared made a conscious decision to end his life with no thought about the people he would leave behind. You, Brennan, Parker, Padme and his children. What are those babies going to think when they are old enough to understand? Their father chose to kill himself rather than fight for them. I don't understand people like that. I just don't." She stood up and held her glass high "Here's to our family, we love each other, we care about each other and we fight for each other no matter what." she looked at Jack, Brennan and grabbed hold of Angels shirtsleeve and pulled him up to his feet.

Jack stood up and held out a hand to Brennan, helping her stand. They stood, the four of them together in the moonlight, glasses raised together. A plastic cup suddenly appeared underneath their raised arms. "Cheers!" chimed Cordy. Angel looked down at his daughter then up at Temperance his mouth hanging open. Then he started to chuckle. It rumbled up from deep in his throat, he grinned and started to laugh a deep, loud booming laugh. Temperance smiled and felt the joy start to rise in her. She started to giggle. Jack and Angela stared at them, and then down at Cordy who was grinning like a Cheshire cat jigging up and down on the spot. They started to smile, and soon were laughing along with them. Angel and Temperance looked at each other and, at the very same time said "Well, she's your daughter!"


	31. Chapter 31

The weeks since Jared's funeral had gone quickly. There had been no big service. It was family only.

Well actually, it was them, only. Padme had refused to come. She had spoken to Temperance on the phone when she called to tell her about Jared. Her response had been cold and distant. She would not come. She wanted nothing to do with it. They were divorced. There was no reason to come. She felt nothing for her ex husband, and she didn't want her children being upset about a man they barely knew. She had a new man in her life. He was a _real_ father to her children. Jared would not be missed by them. Temperance had hung up the phone confused. She had been sure that Padme would have had some feelings. But no. She did not. So it had been Angel, herself, Parker and Rebecca. That was it. It turned out that Jared had no friends to speak of. At least none that bothered coming to the funeral.

Angel had spoken to Parkers mother briefly. It was awkward and he felt embarrassed. He didn't know anything about Rebecca really. She had remarried a few years ago. Parker had moved out of home and was living with his friends in a small apartment while he waited to find out if he had gotten into the police academy. One last fling, Rebecca had called it. After talking to Rebecca, Angel decided that it was more like a need for a breath of fresh air and freedom that drove him out of home. Temperance had told him off, that Rebecca was alright. He wasn't so sure. She seemed clingy and resentful. She stopped short of blaming Booth for his son's need to spread his wild oats.

It was all over in less than twenty minutes. Angel had hugged Parker and told him to make sure that he call as soon as he heard about the Academy. Parker had hugged and kissed his father's cheek and promised faithfully.

Parker kissed Temperance and gave her tummy a rub. She promised him to call as soon as she went into labour. He was going to try to get there before they twins arrived, even though she said he didn't need to be. He insisted that they would need him to look after Cordy and Seeley while she was in hospital, which was true. They really hadn't thought about the imminent arrival of their babies very much yet. Temperance decided that she must talk to Angel about setting up the nursery soon. She had an odd feeling that they would be arriving sooner than expected.

* * *

Angel stood in the doorway and hesitated for a moment. He had decided to do it. After the questions back in Washington, he hoped it would stop any further questions. If anyone said anything about them disappearing and reappearing. Well. He'd just have to think of something at the time. He took a deep breath and walked into the tattoo parlour. He had brought some sketches with him. Temperance had told him what the tattoos on Booths wrists meant. Soul and Destiny. Angel smiled, the irony of them not lost on him.

He had decided to embellish them a little. He was adding the names of his twins, Seeley and Cordy to one, and he had plans to add the names of the new babies to the other when they arrived. They still had no idea what they were having. Both he and Temperance wanted it to be a surprise, particularly for him as these were his first biological children.

He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see them born. He had not been there for the birth of Seeley and Cordy. But he had fallen in love with them the minute he had seen them. He and Temperance were not together as a couple back then. He had assumed the place of Booth for two reasons, one, because she asked him to, and secondly, because he was already in love with her and would do anything to protect her and her children. From then it had progressed into the deep love they had for each other today. _what a wild ride we've been on_ he thought.

"G'Day mate. What can I do for you today?" The rather large, long haired tattooist pulled him from his musings. "uhh I'm here for a couple of tattoos" Angel said. "Well I didn't think you were here for a cuppa mate." The man laughed, his rather strong accent intriguing Angel. He motioned to a chair. Angel sat down and watched as the man pulled his hair back and secured it with a hair tie. "Where are you from?" Angel asked. "I'm an Aussie mate." The man replied a huge grin revealing large square white teeth. He had sparkling blue eyes.

Angel liked him immediately. "Really? I've always wanted to travel to Australia." Angel said smiling back. "It's a bloody great place mate. I want to go back for a holiday one day. See the parentals and my mates. So, what are you after?" he asked. Angel produced the piece of paper "I want one on each of my wrists. And I want a name added to a tattoo I have already" he added. The man nodded. "You'll be able to do them all today?" Angel asked him. He looked up at Angel surprised "Really? You want them all done today? In one session?" Angel nodded. The tattooist smirked and nodded "Impressive." he said. "How long ago did you have your first tattoo?" Angel smiled and looked at the floor. "Ages ago. Seems like it's been forever " he said.

The tattoo artist grinned, "Yeah. It's like that. I started young too. And call me Mike. Can I see the tattoo you want the name added to?" Angel stood up and removed his shirt and turned around. Mike whistled appreciatively. He reached out and ran his fingers over the intricate design on Angels back. "really did get this a while ago didn't you?" he said "You know I could freshen it up a bit while I'm adding the name. Otherwise it would look at bit odd. I can enhance the colour so that the new tattoo blends in with the old. Don't worry, I won't change anything. This is really a work of art! I know the work of a lot of tattooists, but nobody does work like this" Mike said, clearly impressed with the old celtic tattoo on Angels back.

Angel half turned and looked at Mike "OK. Sure. Might as well. I don't think of it that often. You know, being back there, I never see it." Mike smiled "No worries mate. It's an unusual design. Where did you get it done?" Angel shook his head "I had it done a long time ago in Ireland. It's a Gryphon. That's a celtic symbol from the Book Of Kells. It's very old. I don't remember what the A stands for. It was a long time ago. I was very young." He said softly. Mike was still examining it closely. "Its so intricate! You just don't see art like this anymore. Mind if I take a photo before I add the name?" he asked. Angel shrugged and shook his head "Sure, I don't mind. Go ahead."

Mike grabbed his camera and turned Angel so that his back was in the light. He took several shots, then returned the camera to his bench. "So, what name?" he asked. "Temperance" Angel said smiling. He handed the man a sheet of paper with the name written on it. "I'd like the lettering to match the style of the tattoo" he said. Mike nodded "Of course!" "And these are the other tattoos for my wrists" Angel said, handing him the sketches. Mike nodded "No worries mate. Let's get started on your back. That's going to take a bit of time."

He started gathering his tools and selecting inks, picking up and examining colours, holding them against the tattoo. He sat Angel backwards in a padded chair, sort of like an old dentists chair, asking him to wrap his arms around the back so that his back was stretched and taut. He sat for a moment considering the tattoo he was about to alter, took a couple of deep breaths and started sketching the template that he would tattoo over.

After an hour and a half Mike asked "How are you feeling?". Angel nodded "Good. How's it going?" Mike smiled and started wiping his back with something wet and cold. "Actually? I'm done. Here, have a look." He spun Angels chair around and held up a hand mirror so that he could see his back in the reflection. Angel inhaled quickly "It's beautiful!" he exclaimed. The old faded tattoo had been brought to life under Mikes talented fingers. The gryphon no longer soft and faded grey. The colours were not bright and garish, but rich and deep. At the gryphons feet no longer lay a single letter A, but the name Temperance, in beautiful gothic lettering.

Mike sat back smiling. "I'm gonna take a couple more photos, OK?" Angel simply nodded, unable to take his eyes off of the tattoo on his back. "So. You still want to go ahead with both wrists? Most people find it hard. Their pain tolerance only goes so far." Mike said to him. Angel shrugged "It wasn't so bad. To be honest, I've experienced far worse pain in my life. Let's do it." Mike grinned and clapped him on his shoulder "Atta boy" he said. He swabbed down Angels wrists and applied the template. "So we're doing "Soul" with Cordy and Seeley at the top and the bottom. And we're doing "Destiny" and you'll be back to add the names of your new babies? Mate, two sets of twins? That's bloody amazing!" he grinned. Angel grinned back "I think so".

Mike used a marker to adjust part of the design. "I love that you are using traditional Kanji designs. _AND_ that you have got the right translations. Mate, you have no idea of the idiots that come in with their designs drawn up and they think they mean something, but really, they have them so wrong and it's like I'm tattooing _I drink from toilets_ on their arms." The two men laughed. "Oh I am quite the stickler for details" Angel said. Mike picked up the tattoo grip and looked at Angel "Me too. Ready?" Angel nodded.

Two hours later Mike swabbed down Angels wrists, removing the excess ink and covered both wrists with a clear plastic adhesive cover. He gave Angel some instructions to care for the new tattoos and included a tube of antiseptic cream for him to apply every day. "I'd love it if you'd come back in a few weeks, once they've healed and let me see. Also I can make any adjustments or corrections if you're not happy" he said. Angel shook his hand warmly "Absolutely. And thanks Mike." He added.

Now all he had to do was explain his decision to Temperance. She had never said anything about his tattoo on his back, nor about him not having tattoos on his wrists until Washington. They had both realised that this was something that clearly some people may or may not have noticed. Hopefully, if anyone mentions it now, he can simply say that he always had them, but now they were darker and bigger because he had the children's names added to them. He hoped though that nobody would actually say anything.

Temperance was examining his back later that night "Angel. It's beautiful! But why?" She held his wrists and looked at them. "I love this" she added, looking at the tattoo with Seeley and Cordy's names. "But you didn't need to" she added. "You know, Pre-Christian Germanic, Celtic and other central and northern European tribes were often heavily tattooed, according to surviving accounts. The Picts were famously tattooed (or scarified) with elaborate, war-inspired black or dark blue woad (or possibly copper for the blue tone) designs."she said, unaware that she was giving a lecture. Angel sat smiling at her face as she inspected the designs closely. She glanced up when he didn't respond, and saw him smirking at her. "What?" she asked innocently. He shook his head and leaned in to kiss her "Nothing Professor" he said as he took her lips with his.

Cordy and Seeley were particularly intrigued with their fathers artistic additions. Angel winced as his daughter prodded his back. "Your picture looks better now Daddy" she decided. "It's prettier and I like Mommy's name at the bottom" Seeley added. Angel stood up and slipped on his shirt "Well I'm glad you approve. And when the babies arrive, Daddy will have their names added to this arm, just like yours are on this arm" he said holding up each arm in turn.

Later that night, lying in bed, Temperance was applying the cream to his back. The tattoo was healing well, but she wanted to make sure that it stayed moisturised and clean for now. Angel closed his eyes and smiled as her hands smoothed the cream into his skin. "I still don't really understand why you did it" she said. "Well" Angel rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head "After Jared called me out on not having the wrist tattoos, I had been thinking about whether anyone else had noticed. I mean, nobody has ever said anything to me. Did anyone ever say anything to you?" he asked her. Temperance shook her head, replacing the lid back on the tube of cream and dropping it in the drawer of the bedside table "No. Angela saw part of your tattoo one day when you had a singlet on. She asked me when you got it and I just shrugged and said oh, ages ago, and brushed it off. She never asked me again. But she never mentioned your wrists."

She lay on her side, supporting her head in her hand, the other tracing circles on her rounded stomach. "Ooh!" she cried out, laying her hand against her stomach. Angel sat us and looked at her "What?" She grinned "Feel" she grabbed his hand and lay it on her belly. He sat waiting. Then "Wow!" Angel grinned lifting his hand momentarily, then replacing it on her stomach. He felt a wave under his hand. Then a prodding. He examined the area with his fingers and could make out the tiny shape pushing against her uterine wall "I swear I'm holding a foot!" he said excitedly grasping the tiny protuberance gently between his fingers.

Temperance nodded "It probably is. Sometimes I think I can feel a little hand pressing hard against my belly from the inside. I can feel fingers and the palm of their hand." She grinned at him "It's amazing, isn't it?" Angel grinned back at her and lay his face against her tummy. He was instantly rewarded with a tiny kick to his eye. He giggled and turned his face and kissed the spot where the tiny foot had made contact. He lay his face back on her belly "We're so lucky Temperance." he said.

She threaded her fingers through his dark hair. It was thick and coarse, but soft. She loved the flecks of grey that were starting to appear above his ears. He hated it. He had even dyed his hair once to try to cover it up. She had laughed at him and called him vain. He only did it once. His hair ended up having a weird reddish tint that his work mates noticed immediately and started calling him Big Red. Luckily it was a temporary rinse and it only lasted a few weeks. "We really are" she said softly. Her eyes were starting to close. She was tired lately. The babies were due in about seven weeks.

"I think we should start setting up the nursery" they both said together, then laughed. "Great minds" Angel said. "Think alike" she finished.


	32. Chapter 32

Angel was standing at the kitchen counter chopping up vegetables for dinner. He was making a casserole. It was Temperance's favourite. The twins were outside playing in the treehouse he had built last summer. Temperance was laying down, trying to rest.

She had been busy over the last three weeks. They had finally repainted and set up the nursery. It was beautiful. Soft muted pastel colours, blue, pink, yellow, green, orange and purple. Warm honey polished floorboards with thick soft rugs. They had dragged the twins cribs out of storage and Angel had painstakingly sanded and repainted them cream. He had secretly bought a big comfy antique rocking chair with soft pastel cushions to match the curtains. She had been so happy when she saw it in the room.

It was so sweet, standing in the doorway and seeing two of everything. He sighed, smiling to himself. Who would ever have thought that he would have fathered a child, let alone twins? It was his dream come true. He suddenly saw Cordelias face, sad. He felt the prick of a tear in his eye. He had tried to give her everything, but that was the one thing she couldn't have. The one thing she so desperately craved. He would have given anything to have been able to, but he was an undead creature. Devoid of life. He shook his head and blinked a few times to clear his eyes. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and went back to chopping carrots. He scraped the vegetables into a large pot and set it to one side.

He walked to the bedroom and poked his head through the doorway. She was laying on her side, a book propped on his pillow so she could read. She looked up and smiled at him. His felt his heart beat harder. She never failed to make him feel the greatest love for her. He walked over to the bed, kicking off his slippers and climbed up next to her. He took the book and dropped it on the floor. "Hey! I was reading that!" she said, trying to sound annoyed, but as usual failing. She loved this man. "I thought you were sleeping?" he asked her tapping her on the tip of her nose. "Couldn't. So I thought I'd read. They are very restless today." she added, resting her hand on her stomach, now enormous, round and firm. He reached down and rubbed her belly. He was rewarded with a solid kick. "I swear they know it's me" he said grinning.

She looked up lovingly at his face. His smile was wide and his eyes were sparkling as he looked down at her belly. She reached up and stroked his cheek "Darling man, you know they are probably just reacting to the pressure. They don't actually know what, or who, is doing it." she said seriously. He frowned, "Oh don't be like that Temperance." he leaned down and spoke into her belly "You know this is your daddy, don't you?" She lay her hand on his head, ruffling his thick hair, then sliding it down his strong neck and onto his back. "OK. If that makes you happy, yes. They know you are their daddy. You talk to them often enough. I understand that babies in-utero can hear voices or music, so it is feasible that they could recognise your voice once they are born"

Angel looked up at her, his lips pressed tightly together. She stared at him blankly "What?" He grinned and wrapped his arm around her and lifted his head to hers "Thankyou Dr Brennan for that fascinating lecture." He kissed her lightly "But I still say they know it's me" he kissed her again, harder this time before she could speak. She kissed him back, their eyes locked.

The mood changed between them. She reached down and slipped her hand under his t-shirt, sliding it up his back, pulling it up over his shoulders. He pulled his head out of it and sighed as her hands stroked his warm skin. "Can we? Are you sure?" he whispered into her mouth. She reached down and undid the tie on her gown, letting it fall open. He looked down, gasping slightly at the sight of her naked beneath it. Her body was amazing. Her breasts had almost doubled in size, but were silky and smooth, marred only by the blue vein that ran across the inner sides of them. They rested heavily on her stomach, the skin almost translucent, stretched tight.

He looked back up at her, a frown on his face "I'm not so sure this is a good idea" She pressed her lips to his and kissed him, reaching down sliding her hand inside his jeans "You let me be the judge of that Mr." He closed his eyes and let his hands caress her breasts. She moaned and rolled over onto her side, pressing her backside against him. Angel needed no other invitation, as he gently made love to her. Cleaving her to him as he climaxed, she following suit. His hands clamped firmly around her hips as she bucked against him. Even heavily pregnant, she was the most sensually aware he had known her. Her appetite for him had never wavered. He kissed the back of her neck and she sighed.

Angel had showered, leaving Temperance sleeping, a smile on her beautiful face. She was amazing. He loved her beyond anything. There was only one thing he could possibly want now. He wanted them to be married. For real. He looked down at the claddagh ring she had given him all those years ago. It meant everything to him to wear it. But he wanted it to be official. He had it all planned. He just had to get her there before the babies were born. Angel smiled to himself. _married _

He continued preparing the casserole he had started earlier. He walked over to the window to rinse the knife and stood looking out to check on the children, but was taken aback to see Mrs Anderson smiling at him through the window. She waved and pointed towards the door. He nodded and dropped the knife in the sink and wiped his hands on a handtowel hanging from the waistband of his jeans.

"Mrs Anderson! It's nice to see you. How did you get around the back?" Angel asked. _The side gate was always locked_. She smiled and replied "Oh, you know, the gate! The children are fine. I just spoke to them." She patted him on the arm "How are you. Joe?" She hesitated on his name. Angel thought that curious. Mrs Anderson was smiling up at him, a glint in her bright eyes, her head tilted slightly. He was about to ask her if there was anything he could do for her when she spoke. "Yes! I'd love a cuppa dear. Thank you!" and she stepped past him into the kitchen.

He stood staring at her back, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Uhh. Come in?" he said. He walked over to the counter and grabbed the kettle, turning to the sink and filling it with water, and putting it back on the base and flicking the switch to boil. He turned and looked at the spritely old woman. Her hair was pure white and curled around her ears. Her eyes were a bright cornflower blue, clear and true. And her skin was pink and surprisingly smooth for a woman of her years. _not that he knew exactly how old she was, but he suspected she was somewhere around 70 _ "White with one would be lovely" she said unexpectedly. Angel blinked _I was just about to ask her that! _ "You will catch flies like that dearie" she added, gesturing to him to close his mouth by pushing up on her own chin. She smiled again. A bright warm smile that made Angel smile back. He turned back to the counter and made two cups of tea and brought them over to the table where she was sitting, her hands folded on the table in front of her.

"So, how are things with Temperance and the children?" she asked. Mrs Anderson did not believe in small talk. _straight to the point is always the best way _ "Your new additions are due very soon. Are you ready?" she asked, sipping her tea and watching him over the rim of the cup. Angel slurped his tea loudly, then felt embarrassed "Sorry. Hot." he said lamely. She tilted her head and gave the slightest hint of a smile. He cleared his throat "Yes, they are due in less than three weeks now. I think we are ready. Temperance is very organised. I tend to just do what I'm told." he said. "Probably safest that way" Mrs Anderson and he said in unison. _again, the faint hint of a smile crossing her face._

He blinked and then they laughed out loud together. Angel felt himself relaxing. He really did like this strange little woman. She always appeared at the oddest times. Just turning up out of the blue. She had been a good neighbour. Not intrusive or overly inquisitive. She had baby sat the twins for them a few times. They loved going over to her house. She had a lovely old home with a huge established garden including a small orchard. She grew peaches and apricots, lemons, oranges, two kinds of apples and the best cherries he had ever eaten _or at least that he could remember ever eating_. The twins always came home with home baked goodies that they had helped her make while they were there.

Angel took another sip of his tea, quietly this time, and watched her over the rim of his cup. She lifted a basket onto the table and started unpacking plastic storage containers. "I was baking yesterday and made far too much. I thought you and the children would enjoy these" she said, lifting the lid off of one of the containers. The sweet lemony scent immediately made Angel close his eyes and inhale. "Lemon tarts" he murmered. He opened his eyes, slightly embarrassed at his reaction. He loved baked desserts. _any desserts_

Temperance did not bake that much and although he tried, he was nowhere near as talented as Mrs. Anderson. "Oh Mrs Anderson, these smell wonderful!" he said reaching into the container and pulling out a neat, golden pastry cup filled with sticky lemon curd. "Don't you think it's about time you called me Angela? I mean we have known each other for years now. And while we are on the subject. Would you mine terribly if I called you Angel? Joe just never suited you." she said.

Angel's mouth dropped open, a piece of pastry base falling from his lips onto the table. He stared at her, his eyes wide, his heart pounding, struggling to swallow the lemon tart in his mouth. "What did you call me?" he said. She reached over and patted his hand "It's OK Angel, dear. Don't worry. I've known about you since you moved here. I understand why you don't use your name, but I've just never felt comfortable calling you Joe. I always wanted to talk to you about it, but it never seemed to be the right time. Now, with the babies due. I think it might be time to have a chat.


	33. Chapter 33

Angel felt physically ill. He carefully placed the piece of lemon tart he was holding in his hand onto the plate and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He swallowed. Then swallowed again. His mouth was starting to water. _oh no _ The urge to vomit came quickly.

He pushed back from the table and ran to the kitchen sink and let his stomach release. He was dizzy and had black spots in front of his eyes. He was vaguely aware of a gentle hand rubbing his back and a cool cloth being pressed against the back of his neck. He hung onto the sink to stop himself from falling, his fingers turning white as they gripped the cold steel. His breath was laboured and the air felt as though it was burning his throat as he sucked in deep lungs full. He finally stopped dry reaching and shuddering, and he turned on the tap and washed the sink down again, grabbing some disinfectant from under it and liberally dousing the metal before rinsing it again, occasionally splashing the cool water over his face. He scooped a handful to his mouth and gently sipped at it. He was afraid that his stomach would object and he would vomit again, but it appeared that it was going to accept the liquid in small amounts.

He turned his head slightly to see Mrs Anderson smiling sympathetically at him. She pulled the cloth from his neck and rinsed it off under the cool running water and wiped his face for him. He closed his eyes and allowed her to wipe the sweat from his forehead and clean up his chin. The rinsed off cloth was replaced on his neck and he was aware of the sound of a chair being pulled across the kitchen floor. She grabbed him under his arms and gently guided him down into it.

"Better?" she asked gently. Angel opened his eyes again. They were blurry with tears. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. "Tsk Tsk" he heard the old woman mutter. A handkerchief was pressed into his hand. He gratefully used it to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. He opened his eyes again. They were clear now. He looked down at the small square of pink linen, edged with hand embroidered flowers in blue and white with tiny green leaves. It was heavy and damp after his nose blowing. He felt his face burn as he closed his hand over the soggy slip of fabric. Embarrassed, he stared into the bright eyes of his neighbour. She was smiling at him. Her demeanour was calm and quiet. "T-thanks" he stammered, feeling awkward and half heartedly holding the used handkerchief out to her. Mrs Anderson waved her hand as if to simultaneously dismiss his thanks and reject the handkerchief. He stood up and pulled his chair back over to the table and sat back down heavily.

"I'm sorry I dropped this on you in such a sudden way Angel." She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. "But time is getting away from us. I should have talked to you sooner, but with all the fuss of your grandfather." She hesitated for a moment. "With the distress of _Booth's_ grandfather and brother passing away so suddenly, well it was awkward. I'm terribly sorry for your loss by the way" she added, reaching over and patting his knee. She let her hand rest on his thigh, staring at him, examining his face. _he really hasn't change at all _ she thought.

She patted his knee again "Come on. I'm going to pop the kettle on and make us both a good strong cup of _my_ special tea". She picked up the half drunk cups of tea that Angel had made and looked at him. "I really need to teach you how to make a good cuppa" she said as she turned and walked to the sink dumping the half cold tea down the drain. She hummed a tune as she refilled the kettle and put it on the base and flicked the switch. She walked back to the table and lifted up her bag onto it and rummaged around in it. It was an old canvas bag that had large faded roses painted on it. Angel couldn't help but think of a movie he once saw, Mary Poppins. _She had a bag just like that. I wonder if she is going to pull a lamp out of it?_ he randomly found himself thinking, watching her as she lifted out a brass tin and held it up for him to see.

"I brought my own _special _teablend. I take it everywhere. I have a friend in India ship it over to me specially. There's nothing like it here in America." She walked over to the counter and placed the tin down and started opening cupboards. "Do you have a teapot?" she asked, still opening cupboards. "Oh! Here it is." She continued without looking at him. She poured a little of the boiling water from the kettle into the pot, swirling it around and then tipping it into the sink. She spooned three large spoonfuls of tea leaves into the teapot. "One for each cup and one for the pot. Just as my mother taught me" she said turning and smiling at Angel. "Mine too." he murmured. Angela stared at him thoughtfully, sensing some sadness in him. Suddenly she put a spoonful of dry tealeaves into her hand and walked to the door, opened it and sprinkled the leaves onto the doorstep. "Just helps to keep the bad spirits at bay" she muttered. She turned and closed the door and returned to the counter and continued her tea making ritual.

He sat leaning on the table, his chin cradled in one hand, fascinated by her. She carried the pot over to the table and placed it down turning it once clockwise. She walked back to the sink, rinsed the cups with boiling water and then brought them back to the table and set them down. She used a silver tea strainer, also pulled from her bag, and filled the cups with the strong, black tea. She put the pot down and looked at Angel "I think, in light of our impending conversation, a little fortitude might be appropriate." She pulled a silver flask from her bag, opened it and poured a generous amount into each cup, replaced the lid and popped it back into her bag. She picked up a cup and held it out to Angel who was still staring at her, his mouth slightly ajar.

She nodded at him "Come, come. It's not poison. It will do you good. You've had a shock and you need a little heart starter. As for me? I'm old. I always need a heart starter" she grinned at him as she held the cup closer to him. He sat up straight, reached out and took the cup from her. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed the liquid. His eyes and nose screwed up "What the heck is this stuff?" he asked. He felt like his nose was burning up on the inside. Mrs Anderson lifted her cup and took a long loud slurp. "mmmm. Ahh. Yes. That's the stuff alright. Come on, drink up boy. Don't be a baby. The first mouthful will be the worst." She took another slurp watching him over the rim of her cup.

Angel sniffed the cup again. "Oh for goodness sake Angel. Do I need to come over there and hold your nose while I pour it down your throat?" she said. Angel lowered the cup and looked at her again "Are you sure this stuff is safe?" he asked. She started to stand up and Angel believed she really would pour it down his throat. He quickly lifted the cup and took a sip of the hot black liquid. He was quite surprised. It was thick and surprisingly sweet. He smiled at her "Good" he mumbled as he took another long draught. Mrs Anderson sat back down and smiled, picking up her cup and continued slurping noisily.

Angel was looking a lot better. The colour had returned to his cheeks and his eyes were no longer watering. She put her cup down and tilted her head and stared at him. "You don't remember me at all, do you Angel?" she said. Angels eyes popped open. "I beg your pardon. I don't remember you from where?" he asked. Mrs Anderson smiled, picking up a lemon tart and taking a bite. She chewed delicately and swallowed "I suppose it was a very long time ago. I'm not surprised. Very few people would remember me." she said. "And you of course have been through quite a lot in the mean time. Angel, I worked for Wolfram & Hart."

Angels mouth dropped open. He put his cup down. "What do you mean, you worked for Wolfram & Hart? When? How? How did you get away from them?" he asked, firing questions at her. She smiled patiently and held up a hand as she chewed another bite of tart. She took a long slurp of her tea and placed the cup down and leaned back in her chair. "I worked for Wolfram & Hart for 83 years. I finally retired about fifteen years ago. I was granted full and complete release from them in return for the many years of loyal service I gave to them." she smiled at Angel. "We crossed paths several times over those years, but I'm not surprised you don't remember me. You were usually either blindfolded and restrained or barging your way into the offices unannounced. And let's be frank, not many people pay attention to the tea lady."

Angels mouth opened and closed several times, a bit like a fish out of water gasping for air. "The tea lady? And you worked for them for how long? You couldn't have. You'd be" Angel stopped trying to mentally work out the sum in his head. "I am one hundred and forty seven years old Angel" she answered, giving him the number he was struggling to find. He frowned and shook his head "That's impossible!" he said. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand "Is it? Is it really Angel? Have you forgotten your date of birth? I haven't. You were born in 1727. Do the math." Angels brain was floundering. He was trying to come up with a reason that she was nuts, or crazy, or both, but he couldn't. He knew that she quite possibly _could_ be as old as she says. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He opened them to see her sitting knitting. She smiled at him. "Better dearie?" she asked calmly. "There are all sorts of _people_ Angel. You know that." All Angel could think was _where the heck did that knitting come from?_

Angel took another deep breath. "So. You were the tea lady at Wolfram & Hart? I don't remember seeing you. I'm sorry. More importantly, how did you manage to walk away from them. You must have been aware of their policy. Nobody leaves. At least not alive." He leaned in and reached across the table and lay a hand across her knitting. "How did you walk away?" he asked her quietly, seriously. She set down her needles and smiled to herself. "I think I am probably the only person ever to walk out of that building through the front door for ever and not suffer any consequences. It was years before the fall. It was before the death of Holland. It was he that granted me my leave actually. I had known Holland a long, long time. We had been through a lot together. Shared a lot." She looked down momentarily and Angel suddenly saw.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly "Yes. We were lovers. We had been for many years. Secretly meeting. I spent years loving him, devoting myself to him. He could never make it official. It was too dangerous for me. He knew that if anything was made public, it would have been impossible for me. And so after so many years, we. He. Decided that I should leave. He knew something was going to happen. He wanted me safe. It was the one thing he was able to do for me openly. He granted me my freedom." She paused, fishing around in her bag, she pulled out a small blue linen handkerchief, similar to the one Angel had in his pants pocket. She dabbed at her eyes and delicately blew her nose.

"He saved me Angel. And I am forever grateful for that. The thing is. I wasn't really all that he thought I was either. And for that, I do carry a wee bit of guilt. I had been gathering information for most of the time I was there. You see Angel, I was also a servant of the PTB." Angel's mouth dropped open. He stared at this petite, white haired perky old lady. She picked up her knitting and calmly started knitting one, pearling one, as he stared at her. "You were, like, a double agent?" Angel asked. "I suppose you could call me that" she replied smiling, but not looking up from her knitting. "I was placed there for a reason. I gathered information. I occasionally. How shall I say this. _acquired_ documents or items for them." Angel slumped in his chair. He could not believe his ears. She continued speaking and knitting "I'm not exactly human, as you have worked out by now. I am part demon. Like your friend Doyle. I liked that boy. He came from good stock." She murmured softly.

Anyway, as I was saying, there was a lot of information around about the prophecy and your role in it. You struggled to find information. I on the other hand had provided the PTB with a multitude of information. I had removed a lot of the translations and documentation regarding the Prophecy from Wolfram & Hart. A tea trolley, _somewhat enhanced_, can make a handy transporter.

But, I'm getting off point. Holland arranged for me to leave. And I never looked back. I moved here and set up house and began my retirement. I knew that you were going to move here. I knew that you were going to buy a house, and raise your children here. I knew that you would go through the Shanshu. Although to be honest I didn't realise how traumatic that was going to be. I felt so sorry for poor Temperance going through all of that with you alone. I wanted so much to come and help. But it would have looked too strange. Me turning up right when it happened. I couldn't let on that I was anything other than your elderly neighbour. I knew that you would regain your humanity and become a wonderful, wonderful, man. I knew that you would father a child. Angel I have known it all. I also know what price will be paid. And that's why I am here. You have more to do before the Shanshu is complete."

Angel lay his head on the table in his hands. He was confused, and scared, and worried. He lifted his head. "But I thought." She shook her head "I know. You thought that becoming human was the end of it. Fathering your own child, a mortal, human child. That is another step towards the completion of the Shanshu. But, there was a glitch, so to speak. Booth fathered twins, therefore you also fathered twins. This was not in the Shanshu. A single birth is in the prophecy. So there is a price to pay. There is always a price." Angel shook his head. He knew this would not be good. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to know.

_I really don't want to know_

He stared into her eyes. She smiled softly and tilted her head and reached across the table again, grabbing hold of his hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers, surprised at how soft her skin was. She gripped his hand tighter. "For both of your children to survive, there must be a sacrifice." Angel tried to pull his hand out of hers, but her grip was surprisingly strong. She held on tight and pulled him closer to her. "You must decide Angel. Someone. It's hard and it's terrible. But without it, Temperance will only give birth to one living child. I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry" her voice caught in her throat and Angel watched the old woman's face crumple. A silvery tear trickled down her cheek, following the creases in her face. _Angel had a strong urge to reach out and collect one on his fingertip to see if it was water or some magical substance_ She let go of Angel's hand and covered her face with both of her hands.

Angel felt his throat close and his heart began to beat hard in his chest. _If I don't sacrifice someone, one of my children will die?_ The thought was sounding like a drum in his head. He closed his eyes and rubbed at them with his hands. _How am I supposed to make a decision like this? And who am I supposed to sacrifice?_ he thought _surely not Cordy or Seeley, I'd rather die myself_ He opened his eyes and stared at Mrs Anderson and whispered the only name that he could think of.

Someone who was close to them, part of them, but was nearing the end of his life. He just hoped that his decision would be accepted. He could never ever tell Temperance. _He felt sick_. He had to say it out before he changed his mind. "Max. I'll offer Max Keenan."


	34. Chapter 34

The words no sooner out of his mouth and Angel felt ill again.

He closed his eyes and a single tear found its way out of the corner and trickled slowly down his cheek. He opened his eyes to look into the sad face of Mrs Anderson. She didn't speak, just sat looking at him. "I wanted to say me." Angel said quietly, "But I guess that would be too easy wouldn't it?" Mrs Anderson shook her head "You know that wouldn't work. They always knew you would immediately say yourself. They knew that you would want to be the hero once again. The PTB aren't going to give you the easy way out Angel. Sacrificing yourself isn't really a sacrifice now is it? You've been doing that for over 200 years.

For this to work, it has to be someone that you know will hurt someone to lose. They want you to live on, the pain of that sacrifice is a cross you will have to bear. But on the other side of the coin, they don't want to punish your children. They are the ultimate prize in the end. They are your destiny. The PTB are not so heartless that they would reward you only to deny you that same reward. That's the twist in it all, isn't it? ." She reached out and took Angels hand in hers.

Angel bowed his head and let his tears fall. He knew he had made the right choice, the only choice, but it still hurt like hell.

* * *

He wasn't aware of Mrs Anderson even leaving. But she was gone. Her bag packed up and taken. No sign of her being there, apart from two washed up cups on the draining board on the sink. _maybe this was all a bad dream? _ he thought for a moment, but the cups on the sink reminded him that it wasn't. He walked to the back door and stood looking out. As he turned to go back inside he glanced down and saw the scattered tea leaves. _no. it wasn't a dream_

Angel walked to the bedroom and peeked through the door. Temperance was still sleeping, unaware of the visitor Angel had just had. He walked back to the living room and looked at the old antique clock on the bureau. It was nearly time to go pick up the twins from school. He picked up a picture frame of Max with the twins. He remembered taking it one day out in the back garden. Max was sitting in the middle of the sandpit and the twins were burying his legs in sand. Max looked so happy. Angel swallowed hard. _Dammit Max. You made it too easy_ _and yet you saved me making the hardest decision _ he thought.

The memory of that day came flooding back to him.

_"Booth, I need to speak to you in private." Max said quietly, tugging on the sleeve of Angels shirt. Angel looked at him quizzically, but Max gave nothing away. He just gestured to the front door. Angel nodded and called out "Um, Temperance? Your dad and I are going to take Angel for a walk." She called out from the living room "Sure! Are you going to take the kids?" Angel attached the lead to the dog, who was jumping around in anticipation of her walk. "No. Just me and your dad. You know, some" he looked at Max who was smirking at him "guy time" he added lamely. "Really? Well try to be nice and not kill each other. See you later!" she called back. _

_They walked out the front door and started off down the street towards the large park a few blocks away. "Guy time?" Max sniggered. Angel was trying to restrain the excited dog as she zig zagged along in front of them. "You ever consider training that dog?" he asked Angel jokingly. Angel shrugged "She's usually better than this, really. But she hasn't been out for a good walk for a few days. She's really much better than this." he added again defensively as Angel wound her lead around his legs almost tripping him up. "Mm hmm. I can see that" Max snorted._

_They walked for the ten minutes to the park and found an empty bench. Max was puffing hard. Angel pointed to it "You better sit down before you fall down. What's going on Max. Come on. Spill" he said as he let Angel off her lead. He watched as she ran off after the ball her threw for her and sat down next to the older man. He looked at Max carefully. He was looking very tired. His skin was more sallow today than he had noticed before and there were dark shadows under his eyes. "You look terrible by the way." he added. Max smiled and shrugged "Thanks. Always good to be told." he said. _

_The older man entwined his fingers and rested his hands loosely in his lap, staring out at the dog who was now chasing a bird. "I need to talk to you Booth. Man to man. Father to son" he glanced at Booth "sort of. Well you know what I mean. I can't have this conversation with Tempe. She wouldn't. Well you know what she's like." He hesitated and looked off into the distance, silent for a moment. "I'm dying Booth." Angel grabbed at Max's arm "What? What do you mean?" Max turned to face Angel and held up his hand. "I'm dying." he nodded at Angel to confirm he knew what he was saying. _

_"I have a dicky ticker" he pointed at his chest. "Doctors have tried everything they could. Medication. I had surgery a few months ago." He poked a finger into Angels chest. "Do. Not. Tell. Her. That." he enunciated pointedly, poking Angel with each word. "Anyway" he continued turning away and looking off into the park "It's official. There's nothing that can be done now. Nobody knows. Well, except my doctor, me and now you."_

_Angel sat staring at the older man's profile. Trying to comprehend what Max was saying. He looked ill, old, sad. Angel swallowed "Why won't you tell Temperance? She knows specialists, good ones" Max turned and glared at Angel angrily "What did I just say to you? NO! I won't tell her because I don't want to go through any more. No more tests. No more surgery. No more examinations. No. More!" _

_He let out a big sigh, his head hanging down to his chest. He rubbed at his forehead. "Booth, I'm just so tired. It was my last wish to come here and see her and the children. And you." he added. "I really came to see you. I needed you to know what was happening. I need you to be strong for her. She thinks she's strong and tough, but she's not really. She's a little girl, deep down inside that brittle, cranky, smart exterior. She's soft and delicate and she's gonna hurt. And she will need you there to catch her when she falls." Max's voice caught in his throat and he covered his eyes with one hand. "I need you there to catch my little girl." _

_Angel swallowed hard again. The lump in his throat refusing to shift. "When?" he managed to whisper. Max responded quietly "Soon. They can't say exactly when. I think though" he hesitated and looked Angel squarely in the eye "Let's just say, I'm lucky I made it here."_

He knew Max could not have known anything about the Shanshu and the position Angel was put in by the PTB. But it was like he did know. Max had essentially saved him from making any other decision. Angel put the photograph back on the bureau and stood up. He walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching over, he slipped his finger beneath a curl that had settled over her closed eyes, gently lifting it from her face. She stirred. He cringed. _trust me _ he thought. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily into her handsome husbands face. "Hello you. What time is it?" she asked. Angel smiled and smoothed her hair. He bent down and kissed her cheek "Hello beautiful. It's nearly three. I'm about to go pick up the twins. Do you need anything from the market? I thought I'd stop and pick up some icecream on the way home."

She grinned at him and shook her head "You and your icecream. No. I'm fine. You should have woken me sooner. I'll get up and start dinner." Angel kissed her again warmly. "No need. It's done" he said smugly, grinning through the kiss. She laughed "Now I really feel terrible. All I seem to do is sleep the day away." She started to sit up and suddenly dropped back onto the bed "Ooh. Wait a minute!" She covered her stomach with her hand and stared up at Angel. "What? What's happening?" he asked worriedly. She took a deep breath and exhaled hard. "Braxton Hicks. " _The_ _practice contractions that nature so nicely provides to remind me what labour is going to be like_ she smirked. "Sorry to scare you Angel. That was a big one. _phew! _ I guess I had sort of forgotten about the whole labour thing." she shrugged.

She laughed and sat up on the edge of the bed. Her stomach was enormous now. Angel stood and held out his hands to her, helping her to her feet. He looked down at her feet, swollen even though she had been lying down. "I'm going to give you a foot massage when I get home" he promised. Temperance smiled and pushed her feet into a pair of soft scuffs. "That? Would be heaven." she said as she waddled into the bathroom "Sleeping and peeing. I'm kind of getting tired of it all" she muttered as she closed the door.

Angel smiled, then suddenly felt miserable. _How was he going to get her through what was about to happen. And when was it going to happen? _ He shook his head. He had to get his head straight. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. He had it planned for weeks. He was just hoping he could make it all happen before the babies were born. The two of them were going on a little road trip. The twins were going to stay with their school friends for two days over the weekend while they were gone.

_please just don't let it happen for a while yet_ he prayed silently.

_just give me this_


	35. Chapter 35

Angel had pushed the worries of the previous day as far back in his mind as he could. Nothing was going to ruin this weekend. _What will be will be, and we will deal with it together when it happens. _ he nodded positively to himself.

"So where did you say we are we going again?" Temperance asked Angel. He smirked and ignored her. She let her bottom lip drop just a fraction. "Why won't you tell me?" she asked again. He turned and glanced at her face. "Don't pull that face at me. I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. Don't you understand the concept of the word _surprise_?" he said turning back and facing the road ahead. Her frustration with him amusing him greatly. Cars were passing them less and less as they headed out into the country. Most of the traffic was heading into town for the weekend. A sign post flashed past. He started slowing down and made a right hand turn into a small wooded lane. He guided the car carefully around the bends and emerged into the grounds of a beautiful old country home.

Temperance sat up and stared "Oh my god, Angel! It's beautiful. Please tell me you didn't buy this?" Angel burst out laughing "No! No, I didn't buy it." laughing at the ludicrous suggestion. "Baby, even we couldn't afford this place! But this is part of your surprise. I rented it for the weekend!" Temperance grinned and grabbed his leg, squeezing it hard. Her excitement evident on her face. He grinned, pleased at her reaction although her fingernails digging into his thigh were somewhat uncomfortable. He drove around the horseshoe shaped drive and pulled up in front of the steps leading up onto the wrap around veranda.

He got out of the driver's seat and practically skipped around the car, his own excitement barely contained. He opened her door and helped her out of the car. She stood staring up at the stately old building. "This place is so beautiful Angel. It looks like it was built in the 1700's I'd say. It's possibly Georgian although they seemed to have added that veranda at some point." She said as she walked up the steps, her hand trailing along the smooth painted timber of the handrail. She stood looking down at him as he was grabbing their bags out of the car. He glanced up and caught his breath. She looked positively beautiful, glowing. Her pale lavender dress was blowing softly around her knees, her hair lifting and falling gently with the breeze. "What?" she asked him. He shook his head "Nothing. Everything. I love you." he said as he closed the car door and headed up the steps.

He was about to put down their bags to open the screen door when it swung outwards. A short plump woman in a pale grey dress with a white apron tied firmly around her waist stepped out and smiled widely at them "Welcome. Welcome my dears" Angel grinned and looked at Temperance. She smiled and nodded "Hello. We're" The woman grabbed her by the arm and started ushering her through the front door "We've been expecting you. How was your drive. Would you look at you! Goodness! How far along are you my dear. Not too close to your due date I hope. We don't want anything" Angel stepped in and interrupted her "Um Mrs Brownlow? We're a little tired after our long drive. Could you show us to our room to freshen up?"

He didn't want Mrs Brownlow's excited chatter unwittingly spoiling his surprise. Mrs Brownlow looked up and caught the look on his face "Oh! Of course. How silly of me. Nattering on like that. Come along. We have your room ready of course" She led the way through the grand entrance and headed up the wide staircase that swept around in a semi circle to the upper floor. They followed her along a wide hallway, its polished timber floors glowing softly under the light from the wall sconces. A soft mossy green flocked wallpaper covered the walls and Temperance couldn't help herself as she let her fingers trail across the soft textured surface. Mrs Brownlow stopped outside double timber doors and grabbing both doorknobs pushed them open with a flourish. Angel and Temperance stood in the doorway, not quite believing the scene in front of them.

The room was huge. Its timber floors the same colour as the hallway, that dark burnished honey colour that just oozed warmth. There were contrasting Persian rugs haphazardly thrown on the floor in muted tones of greens, blues and lavender reflecting the colours of the soft furnishings in the room. In the centre of the room was the biggest four poster beds either of them had ever seen, it's sheer apple green drapes barely fluttering in the warm breeze that was blowing through the open doors that led out onto a balcony.

Angel looked across and watched Temperance's face. She was smiling, her eyes wide and taking in everything. She slowly walked towards the bed, her hand grabbing onto the fabric hanging down from the canopy over the bed, letting her fingers slip down the length of it and then onto the soft floral satin bedspread. She turned and laughed out loud. "This is incredible! I mean, I've stayed in some amazing hotels, but this? This outdoes all of them! And we have it for the weekend? I love you!" she threw her head back and laughed as she found herself wrapped up in his strong arms.

Angel tried to lift her up onto the bed which was about ten inches higher than a normal bed, but her stomach, so large now, got in the way throwing him off balance as he tried to lift her, he felt his feet sliding out from under him as the Persian rug he was standing on started to slide on the floorboards. As a result he ended up falling face first into the side of the bed, then onto the floor in an unceremonious heap. Temperance managed to save herself from falling by grabbing onto the bedpost. She stood holding on for dear life for a few moments while she gathered her feet under her, but she ended up lowering herself and sitting down on the floor next to him.

Angel pushed himself up and sat leaning back against the bed nursing his forehead. She pulled his hand away and covered her mouth to stifle the laugh that bubbled out of her mouth. "Oh Angel" she sighed as she brushed his hair away from the already egg sized bump that was forming. He winced as she tapped around the lump, and checked him for any other damage "Ow. Not so hard!" he whined. She tried very hard to look sympathetic, unsuccessfully, and her eyes sparkled with laughter as she kissed the bump and then his eyelids, and then his nose and eventually his lips. He resisted her kisses as long as he could in an attempt to show her he was wounded emotionally by her laughing at him, but as usual, he couldn't be mad at her. He knew that he must have looked ridiculous when he face planted first the bed and then the floor, and he too allowed his laughter to bubble up. They sat there together, leaning against the bed, laughing at themselves.

_Ahem, _ Excuse me" a voice called from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt. Your lunch is ready on the patio." A young girl smiled at them. She was dressed in the same uniform as Mrs Brownlow. "Thankyou! We'll be down shortly" Angel said as he stood up. She bobbed her head and left. He grabbed Temperance's hand and tried to help her to her feet, unsuccessfully. He ran to the door and called after the girl who was at the end of the hallway, "Sorry. Miss? Could you help us?" he asked sheepishly. "We got down on the floor, but now. Well, I'm having a little trouble getting her back up on her feet." Angel blushed.

The girl followed him back to the room and covered her mouth with her hand for a moment, stifling a giggle. "It's OK. You can laugh. We have been." Temperance smiled at her. Between them, they managed to get her back onto her feet again. "I don't think I will be sitting on the floor again until after these two arrive" she said. The girl looked at her surprised "Two? You're having twins? Oh! How exciting for you!" she exclaimed. Angel smiled proudly. "Actually it's our second set of twins." barely managing to stop himself puffing out his chest. "Wow! That's amazing. Congratulations!" the girl said as she walked to the door. "If you need anything, just call. I'm Sarah." she said and waved as she exited the room. Angel grabbed Temperance and hugged her hard. "Next time, we'll use the step to get you up on the bed" he said, sliding the small padded footstool that was tucked just under the bed out with his foot. "You are kidding." she said, looking at the footstool and shaking her head. "I only found it when I fell" he answered her sheepishly.

They made their way downstairs and wandered through to the back of the building, finding their way out onto the patio. It was a large raised area paved with a mixture of rough cut sandstone and bluestone. It was magnificent. They sat at the wrought iron table, which was covered with a white cloth and loaded up with an assortment of cold meats, salads, fruit and bread rolls. A large jug of strawberry lemonade sat on a silver platter, beads of condensation running down the sides. Angel picked up the jug and poured two large glasses of the icy cold drink.

Temperance filled her plate with salad and cheese and bread and smiled at him. Angel made a couple of bread rolls stuffed with ham and salad and started eating them hungrily. They sat looking out over the rolling grounds. Rock bordered flower beds and many varieties of trees including cherry trees, dogwood and hawthorn trees, were laid out in no particular pattern. Straight in front of them was a huge stone fountain. Six gravel paths led to it from different parts of the garden. Every colour imaginable was bursting in the sunshine. Past the fountain there was a rotunda. "Look Angel, a rotunda! Can we go look at it?" Angel mumbled through a mouthful of fruit "We will, later though" He pointed to the far left hand side of the garden. See down there? There's a creek and a lake that has fish in it!" he said excitedly. "You know I've never been fishing?" Temperance sighed loudly, her attention temporarily diverted from the rotunda, and rested her elbow on the table, her hand cupping her chin "It's just beautiful Angel. What a wonderful place to spend the weekend." Angel smiled _and the best is yet to come_ he thought to himself.

They went for a drive later that afternoon. They had been told about some wonderful antique and brick-a-brack stores in nearby towns. They bought a few items including a set of 18th century photo frames that Angel swore black and blue, he had once owned, then came back and took a short stroll around the gardens. Temperance kept wanting to go to the rotunda she had seen, but he managed to put her off again, promising her they would go down to the bottom of the garden tomorrow.

They had an amazing dinner, served to them in the formal dining room. It was a large room, with dark timber panelling, and rich fabrics in blue and grey tones. The table was enormous, easily seating 25 people with room to spare. They were spoiled with a five course dinner, which was world class according to Temperance. Angel took note of some of the courses that she particularly enjoyed. He decided to ask Mrs Brownlow for the recipes before they went home.

They decided to make it an early night. Angel feigned tiredness and they curled up together in the enormous bed _which they had climbed carefully up into using the foot stool_, watching a huge TV that Angel found hidden behind a panel in the wall opposite the bed. "Old world charm with a modern twist" he commented. Temperance smiled. He loved his TV. They often cuddled up in bed at home, she with her laptop or a book, he watching some kooky reality show or an old movie. Angel particularly loved old horror movies, which she found ironic. He would watch and make scathing comments about the costumes or the authenticity of the settings or dialogue. They would often have lively debates about the myths that inspired many horror movies.

She fell asleep long before he did. He sat watching her sleep, loving how soft her features became when she was relaxed. She lay on her side. It was the only way she could now. Her stomach taking up a good portion of the bed. Her hand lay splayed over it. Her knees pulled up as far as they could, almost like she was curling herself protectively around her unborn children. He brushed her hair away from her face and leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. _Tomorrow, my lovely girl._ he whispered softly and smiled at what he had planned.

Angel opened one eye and peered over at the alarm clock. _8:03am _ He turned and glanced at Temperance. Still sleeping soundly, a small smile on her face. He lay watching her, wondering what she was dreaming of that made her smile like that. _just a few minutes and then I'm getting up _ he thought to himself. Twenty minutes later he forced himself to stop watching her sleep and rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. Stretching his arms high above his head and his legs out in front of him, curling his toes under and rotating his feet in circles. He grunted softly as he stretched his back and then slipped off the edge of the bed, landing softly on the dreaded Persian rug that caused his mishap of the night before.

He wandered into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirrored cabinet on the wall. He examined the bump on his head, and smiled wryly. _You sir, are a fool_ he said to himself pointing an index finger into his reflection. He grinned at himself and stripped off his t-shirt and boxers and stepped into the shower. The hot water was refreshing and soothing on his sore back. The fall last night definitely had strained it. He leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, letting the water jets massage his back.

He jumped as a hand stroked up the back of his thigh, slipping cheekily between his buttocks and around his hip onto his stomach, sliding up to his chest. She leaned her face against his back, letting her hands trail across his chest, pinching at his nipples, and stroking his armpits. He smiled and turned around, wrapping her in his arms and dipping his head to hers and kissing her deeply. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. He laughed out loud. "Well it was going to be a wild guess until one of the babies kicked me in the behind, so you know, that was kind of a giveaway." He kissed her deeply again then said "Turn around, I'm going to shampoo your hair for you." She smiled, "Really? What's the occasion?" she asked as he lathered up her hair and massaged her scalp "That's really good by the way. I should get you to do this more often Angel!" He smiled to himself "No occasion. Just because you deserve a special day once in a while." he said smiling to himself.

He stepped out of the shower leaving her to finish up and quickly dried himself. "I'll get some clothes ready for you" he called to her. "Thanks" she called back. He dug around in the back of the closet. _Yes, its here _ he said to himself with relief. The package had arrived as scheduled. And it was hung in a black cover right at the back as he had asked. He pulled it out and hooked the bag on the top of the door and unzipped it. A waterfall of creamy lemon chiffon tumbled out of the bag. He reached in and pulled the hanger out. The dress was gorgeous. Just as he had described it to the dressmaker. Soft cream satin straps attached to a beaded bodice. Layers of gossamer like fabric fell softly to the floor, a thin edging of beading around the hemline that sparkled in the light. He sighed deeply _it's perfect _ He lay the dress on the bed and went back to the closet. A black box held a pair of the same creamy lemony beaded slippers. Comfortable and sensible so that she wouldn't have to struggle walking on the lawn or the gravel paths. He virtually patted himself on the back. He quickly dressed in a charcoal suit with a pale lavender shirt. He tucked a lavender kerchief into the top pocket, adjusted the open neck of the shirt and stood waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom.

Temperance didn't notice the dress at first. She stopped short and eyed him up and down, loving what she was seeing, but wondering why so formal at ten o'clock in the morning? He was grinning from ear to ear. He stepped to one side and then she saw it. She gasped, her hands flying to her open mouth. "Angel! What is this?" She skipped towards the bed and ran her hand over the fabric, fingering the beading gently. "Why? What is this for?" she asked him, unable to take her eyes off the dress. Angel swallowed hard. _This is it _ "Because" he swallowed again "because today is our wedding day. _Our _ wedding day" he emphasised.

She turned and stared at him. "What do you mean?" Angel grabbed her hand and dropped to one knee. "I know this is corny and you probably think I'm being stupid. But the reality is we aren't really married. Not really. I mean, I've worn your ring every day since you gave it to me. And I know we say we are married. But I never got to ask you. I never got to say the words I do. And I really want to, because I really do. You know?" he was rambling and he knew it. "Temperance, will you marry me?" he managed to ask in a whisper.

She stared down at this gorgeous man. On his knees in front of her, his eyes begging, pleading. She understood where he was coming from. All these years he had just stepped into Booths shoes and been her husband in every sense of the word. Never asking for anything more. She stared at him and whispered "Yes. Yes I'll marry you Angel." His face split in two, unable to contain his happiness "Oh my God, if you had not said yes, this whole weekend would have been awkward." He got to his feet and kissed her.

She turned and picked up the dress. It was light as a feather. "How did you manage this?" she asked. He took the dress from her and she dropped her dressing gown to the floor. He lifted the dress over her arms and head and helped her pull it down into place. Zipping up the side for her. She turned and walked over to the full length mirror. She gasped when she saw herself. "You're beautiful" he said walking up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. The dress fitted her perfectly, the fabric falling in gentle layers over her stomach, to the floor.

He helped her step into her slippers, which again fit perfectly. She twirled the fabric swirling and winding around her legs, she stopped looking at him, tears falling onto her cheeks. "Oh, Please don't cry!" he said. He was worried now. "I'm just happy Angel. That's all. And surprised. I just don't know how you did all of this" Angel hugged her tightly to him "I would do anything for you. I'd die for you. In fact, I did." he laughed remembering the Shanshu. "Come on. We have a wedding to get to."

They walked hand in hand down to the rotunda. As they got closer she could see it had been swathed in beaded chiffon that matched her dress. She stared from the rotunda to him. "Now I understand why you wouldn't come down here yesterday" she said. Angel smiled shyly. "It's perfect" she said, squeezing his arm. He helped her up the steps and they stepped onto a cream rug and smiled at the marriage celebrant who was waiting for them. Mrs. Brownlow and her husband were there to act as witnesses, although they thought they were only attending a marriage renewal service. The celebrant however was quite aware that he was performing an actual marriage, though Angel had paid him well to keep that secret. Soft music wafted on the breeze around them. Temperance looked around and saw a string quartet playing on the lawn below them. She smiled. They were playing a song that both she and Angel adored, A Thousand Years. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. He nodded and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

_We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of hands, hearts and lives of this couple_


	36. Chapter 36

"The ring?" the celebrant asked. Angel smiled and reached into his pocket. He held his hand out and opened it.

Sitting in the palm of his hand was a ring that made both Temperance and Mrs Brownlow gasp. It was a platinum band set with two rows of diamonds running round the entire ring. Two intricately crafted platinum hands held a large heart shaped topaz, the exact same colour as Temperance's eyes, above it, a diamond encrusted crown. He looked from the ring into her eyes, which were wide as saucers. One hand covering her mouth, she held out her left hand to him. "A claddagh ring!" she whispered. Angel smiled and nodded as he removed the small claddagh ring that matched his. He fingered the thin gold band that she wore that Booth had given her, then reverently slipped the new ring onto her finger, making sure the point of the heart was towards her wrist. It fitted over her old ring perfectly.

She stared at his long fingers, gently holding the ring as he slid it onto her finger. Whispering words as he did.

_Tá Ye Fola de mo Fola, agus cnámh de mo cnámh. _

_Mé a thabhairt sibh mo Comhlacht, go bhféadfadh beirt a bheith ar cheann. _

_Mé a thabhairt sibh mo Spiorad, `bheidh Til ár saol a dhéanamh." _

She stared at him as he spoke, his tongue wrapping silkily around the words she could not understand. He looked into her eyes, reaching up and cupping her face, he translated.

"Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.  
I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One.  
I give ye my Spirit, `til our Life shall be Done"

He smiled, "there is more." She nodded for him to continue. He did so, in English.

_I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning._  
_I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup._  
_I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care._  
_I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine._  
_I shall not slander you, nor you me._  
_I shall honour you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances._  
_This is my wedding vow to you._  
_This is the marriage of equals_

He stopped speaking, nobody made a sound. Only the gentle music from the quartet continued wafting on the breeze. He used his thumb to wipe a single tear from her cheek and looked at the celebrant who was standing, clasping his book to his chest, completely entranced by this couple in front of him. Angel smiled at him "Can I kiss her now?" The celebrant was jolted out of his own romantic daydream and coughed. He grinned and nodded "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may, of course, now kiss your bride" Angel needed no other encouragement.

His lips covered hers as his arms wrapped around her pulling her close to him. He felt the babies squirm between them and let her go, both of them looking down at her belly. "I think they approve of their parents declaring their love publicly" Temperance said. Angel grinned and bending down kissed her belly. He stood up and looked over at Mr and Mrs Brownlow who were standing close together, their hands clasped, watching them. He swore he saw a tear on Mr. Brownlow's cheek.

The celebrant produced a marriage certificate. "If you would care to sign this now?" Angel and Temperance smiled and proceeded to sign the document. He then motioned to Mr and Mrs Brownlow. "Would you please sign here as witnesses?" Mr Brownlow frowned, "But isn't this just a renewal of vows?" The celebrant smiled "Yes, but they have requested a certificate to commemorate the day. A token, if you will." He said. "Oh! What a nice idea!" Mrs Brownlow said as she scratched her signature on the document. "Thank you for being here Mr and Mrs Brownlow. I appreciate it." Angel said to the old couple. Mrs Brownlow walked over and kissed Temperance on the cheek and then gave Angels arms a squeeze and he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thankyou" he whispered. "Pshaw. You'll make an old woman cry in a minute. That was the most beautiful vow renewal I have ever been to. And I can tell you I have been to quite a few over the years"

Mr Brownlow walked up and also kissed Temperance on the cheek "You're a beautiful sight for these old eyes, love" he said. He turned and shook Angel's hand. "Congratulations. Not just for the wedding thing." He said nodding towards Temperance's stomach. Angel grinned "Thanks for everything." The older man waved his thanks away. "Come along me darlin'. Let's go and leave these two lovebirds to it." He said, taking his wife's hand and leading her down the steps of the rotunda and heading back to the house.

Angel and Temperance turned back to the celebrant who was signing the certificate. He used a Government seal stamp to finalise the procedure. He held the certificate up to Angel. "There's nothing I can do about the date. But you are officially man and wife." Angel took the certificate from him and held it up for Temperance to look at. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulder and she leaned into him, holding up her hand to look at her wedding ring. He smiled down at her "You like it?" She turned into his arm and wrapped hers around him "I love it. It's so beautiful Angel, but I feel bad because you don't have a new ring." He shook his head. "I don't want or need a new ring. I will never take this off" he said "You gave me this ring as a sign of your love. Nothing has changed has it?" She shook her head. "And that's why I won't ever change it. But I had never given you anything to tell you that we are forever."

Temperance looked up at him. "I will take off my old wedding ring and wear yours." she said. He seemed startled "No, you don't have to do that." he said quietly. "Yes. Yes I do. I love that you made allowances for Booth's ring. But. Angel, Booth is dead. I'm OK about it. It's been a long time. I will always have love for him, you know? But he's not here. You are. And I'm in love with you. I love _you_, Angel. For everything you have done for me, for all that you are, for _who_ you are. I'm not going to get rid of it. I'm just going to put it away. You are my husband Angel. You have been ever since I put that ring on your finger. This?" she gestured around her "This doesn't make our marriage any more real in my heart. But I do love that we can say we are married and know that we said the words. And speaking of words, tell me about what you said. It was really beautiful."

Angel shrugged "It's an old Irish wedding vow. It's what my father would have said when he married my mother" his voice trailed off. He rarely thought of, let alone spoke fondly of his father. "It just seemed appropriate" he finished. "Well I loved it. Especially those lines you said first. We've really lived that haven't we?" she lay her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating, remembering a time when a silence was all she could hear. He patted her back. "Come on, before we all start crying again. I have a surprise for you." She stepped back "What? Like all of this isn't enough? Are you trying to send me into early labour?" Angel laughed and started ushering her to the steps, then stopped turning to her, his eyes wide "Why? Is anything happening?" he asked worriedly. Temperance laughed and kissed him. "Not yet!"

"Thanks again. For everything" Angel nodded to the celebrant who smiled at the retreating couple. He had done many favours in his time, and been paid well for it. But this one, he would have done for nothing he admitted, although the wad of cash pressing against his chest reminded him that he didn't. He was reliable and trustworthy. Nobody would ever know about this wedding. They would just be another married couple renewing their vows.

* * *

Angel and Temperance entered the house and he pulled her away from the direction of the staircase and ushered her towards a pair of large doors that they had not yet looked behind. He pushed the door open and they were greeted with the happy cheering of their friends and family. Temperance burst into tears as Angela came running up to her. "Oh Sweetie! Don't cry. Booth told us you would cry. How was it?" she asked "Was it wildly romantic? I'm so jealous that we weren't allowed to be there." She said frowning at Angel, who simply grinned and shrugged.

Hodgins walked up and pulled his wife off of Brennan and hugged her. "Congrats Mrs B. Again" he smiled, and turned and shook Angels hand. "Well done, putting the rest of us under pressure" he winked at Angel. Temperance looked around as face after face came up to her, kissing, hugging and congratulating her. She glanced over at Angel who was standing talking to Caroline. He caught her eye and grinned and raised his chin in a little salute to her. She blew him a kiss and was swept up in a hug by Sweets. "Sweets! Where is" Sweets held up a hand "We broke up. I know, I know. I think the problem is I compare every woman I meet to you. Nobody comes up to par I guess." He said winking at her. Temperance blushed.

Everyone was there. _How on earth did he manage to do this without me knowing? I can't believe him _ she thought as Cam grabbed her arms and whirled her around. "You look fabulous! How long to go now?" she asked. Sweets walked over and punched Angel in the arm "So you didn't trust me to be your best man a second time?" he said jokingly. Angel smiled "Ah well, I think I managed OK by myself this time." he said awkwardly.

Parker walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug "Congratulations Dad. But I still don't understand this getting married again thing. You oldies are weird." he said to his father. Angel squeezed him tightly "Well son, we oldies are also romantic at times and prone to doing weird stuff" he laughed. Angel stood with his arm around Parkers shoulders "Good turnout hey?" he said to nobody in particular, looking around the room. He took in a sea of happy faces, raised glasses and laughter. He walked over to his wife and grabbed two glasses of champagne from a tray. He handed one to Temperance who shook her head "I can't" He shushed her, "Only one sip. Just to toast us. It won't hurt."

He cleared his throat and called out to the room "Attention! Everybody? I'd just like to say, thank you so much for coming and making this day complete for Temperance and myself. We have missed you all and felt that this would be a great way to get everyone together again. If you would raise your glasses? I'd like to toast my beautiful _bride_" Glasses clinked, people cheered as he and Temperance linked arms and sipped their champagne while looking into each other's eyes. "I'm pretending to sip it" she whispered to him. "I know" he winked at her.

* * *

"I wonder why Dad didn't come?" she asked Angel later in the evening. He felt his stomach drop. "Well, he did say that he wasn't feeling very well and that he might not make it. I didn't want to say anything, just in case he did manage to come. We'll give him a call in the morning to say hello, OK?" he said. Temperance nodded "Yes, OK. Thanks. I'd like to say hi to him and tell him about today." Angel kissed the top of her head, guilt washing over him. He had tried ringing Max, but had received no answer. He hoped that he was alright. He tightened his hug slightly, resting his cheek on her hair.

The night went on into the wee small hours. Angela and Hodgins, Parker and Sweets were the last to leave. They were staying nearby at a bed and breakfast before driving home in the morning. Angel and Temperance waved goodbye from the front steps. He spun her to face him. His fingers tracing the circles under her eyes "You look exhausted. Maybe this was too much?" he suddenly said. "Not at all. Yes I'm tired, but very happy. Thankyou Angel. For everything. Can we please go to bed now?" Angel smiled and bent down sweeping her up off her feet into his arms. He stumbled slightly for a moment under her weight. "I'm too heavy!" she squealed. He grinned "Yes, you are. But I'm carrying you up to bed if it's the last thing I ever do. It's our wedding night Mrs Booth!"

It had not occurred to him to call her anything else. As Angel, he had no actual last name. He was Seeley Joseph Booth to the world. And that was how he would leave this world one day. Only she called him Angel. And oh how he loved it when she did. He got to the staircase and hesitated looking up at the steps in front of him. "Put me down! It's too far!" she shrieked. He gritted his teeth, hoisting her up a little higher in his arms, flexing them, and started up the steps.

He got to the bed just in the nick of time. His knees were about to buckle under the weight of her and the babies she was carrying. His ego would not allow him to put her down until he made it all the way to their marriage bed. But he would probably suffer for it in the morning. _but it is so worth it_ he thought as he climbed up on the bed and flopped down beside her. "I don't want to take this dress off" Temperance said stroking the beaded bodice with her fingers.

Angel smiled lavisciously "I, on the other hand, would love to take it off for you" pulling one of the straps down over her shoulder with one finger, and kissing her soft skin. His fingers found the zip at the side of the dress and slowly slid it down. He reached across her body and slowly, teasingly slipped the other strap over her shoulder, pulling the bodice over her breasts releasing them to his awaiting mouth. She groaned and pushed her fingers through his hair, holding him to her.

Temperance sat up and let the dress fall to her hips, pushing it over her stomach. He helped her wriggle her bottom over the fabric and he held it out and let it drop to the floor. "Angel! Shouldn't you hang it up or" He pushed her back diving his tongue into her mouth. His hands exploring her body, his mouth following in their path. He lifted his head and stared at her through hooded eyes, smoky and dark with lust. "I love you wife" he growled as his lips burned a trail of hot kisses over her belly and down between her legs. "Angel" was all she managed to whisper as she let him take to that place where every sensation was magnified tenfold and they were the only people on the planet.


	37. Chapter 37

The phone shrilling woke them up. Angel leaned over and grabbed the receiver and held it up to his ear, his eyes closed.

He heard a man's voice on the other end talking. He really wasn't taking it all in until he heard a name. He sat up suddenly, shocked out of his drowsy state. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood up next to the bed. Temperance managed to roll, albeit awkwardly to the side of the bed, and kiss him on his bare buttock. When she received no reaction, she added her teeth, nipping his sharply. He jumped, but shooed her away with his free hand. He stepped away from the bed and turned around to face her. She was smiling at him. She looked so beautiful, naked, her swollen belly resting on the mattress, a sea of soft sheets beneath it, her breasts, large and pendulous hanging down. She smirked and let her hand sweep across her nipples making them stand up under her touch. He stared at her, still listening to the voice on the end of the phone. His lack of reaction at first, annoyed her. She sat up and pulled the sheet across her body, frowning at him. But something in his face. Something was wrong. Something bad. "The twins?" she whispered anxiously.

Angel held up his hand and shook his head. She relaxed and turned around and climbed out of the other side of the bed, grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it around her body. It only just met at the front so she tied the belt around it firmly and went to stand next to Angel. She grasped his arm with her hands, staring into his face, which had gone a terrible shade of grey. Temperance tugged at his arm, the question on her face obvious. _"What is going on?"_ Angel wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed, his hand was ice cold through her gown on her skin. She shivered at his touch.

Suddenly Angel dropped his arm and walked away and stared out of the window. "OK. Yes. I understand. I'll tell her. And thank you." His hand dropped to his side, holding the phone in his hand. "Angel?" she asked. He didn't reply, he just stood staring out of the window, his shoulders had dropped and were rolled forwards. His body was drained. "Angel?" she asked again as her hand slid up his back and onto his shoulder, pulling him gently to turn and look at her. His face was pale, drawn. His eyes cloudy and wet with unfallen tears. "Please, talk to me!" she asked, the pitch of her voice raising with fear and worry.

Angel sighed heavily and walked over and put the phone back on the base and sat down on the side of the bed and patted the mattress, ignoring his nakedness, indicating her to come and sit with him. She followed his instructions and using the footstool, climbed carefully up onto the bed and sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder, her hand lying gently on his thigh. He wrapped his fingers around hers and lifted it to his lips, kissing the palm of her hand. "Max died last night Temperance" he whispered against her fingers.

He felt her hand go stiff. She tried to pull her hand from his but he held it tightly. He heard her suck in air and sob. "No! Dad!" She tried to pull away from him, but he held her hand tightly preventing her, until she turned towards him and lay her head against his chest. He finally let go of her hand and wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her while she sobbed against his bare skin. Her tears were hot and he felt as though he was being burned by a thousand tiny hot pokers as her tears rained over his chest. The pain in his heart was almost unbearable. He felt as if it was being wrapped in iron bands and squeezed tightly. Her body shuddering against him brought tears to his eyes and he bent his head over hers and let his own tears fall.

_Oh Max. What have we done? We should have told her. _ Angel was hurting. He had known about Max's heart. But Max had made sure Angel promised not to tell Temperance, ever. Angel hated lying to her. But this whole situation was made up of lies. Max's. His. He would never know if Max died of natural causes or whether his offering Max up for a sacrifice was the reason. And he knew it would haunt him forever. He sniffed and lifted his head, wiping his eyes with his hand. Her body had stilled and she was whimpering quietly now. He stroked her hair and back. You never knew, but, y_ou saved our baby Max. I can't ever repay you for that. You saved your grandchild_ he thought to himself.

Eventually Temperance sat up and leaned against his shoulder. "He's really gone?" she said, sounding like a small child. Angel's arm wrapped around her, holding her close "Yes honey. I'm so sorry." he whispered. "That's why we didn't hear from him yesterday. He was in hospital." "In hospital?" she echoed. Angels hand stroked her shoulder and arm "Yes baby. Apparently he had refused to give them any contact details until late last night. Typical Max." he said. "I told the hospital we would drive up today. I'll call Tania and Steve. See if they can keep the twins for a few more days." Angel said. "No. I'll call. I want to say hello to them. Hear their voices." Temperance said quietly.

She had calmed down and was starting to respond normally. "I will get Tania to go to the house and pick up some more clothes for them. And I'll call Mrs Anderson to see if she can look after Angel for another few days." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower" she called out absently. "Fine." Angel replied quietly. He knew she wasn't really talking to him.

He leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. _Why couldn't this have waited another week? _ He felt all his hard work, his plans for the perfect weekend had been ruined. But of course, it would be just like the PTB to do it this way_. Can I never just catch a break? _ he thought bitterly. Finally he stood up and scratched himself absently. He looked around for his boxers, finding them underneath the bed. He slipped them on and picked up the phone.

"Mrs Brownlow? Yes, um, we have to check out early. We have had some bad news. Temperance's father passed away last night. Yes. Thanks for everything." He pulled their bags out of the closet and put them on the bed and started packing. If nothing else he could help her by doing this. He left out a pair of jeans for himself and her maternity slacks, clean underwear and shirts and closed the bags. He checked under the bed, and in the closet to make sure he had left nothing behind.

He retrieved her wedding dress from the floor where he had dropped it last night. He stood holding the dress to his face, inhaling her perfume deeply and feeling the softness of the fabric against his cheek. He sighed and hung it on its hanger and zipped up the protective bag around it. He felt her hands rub his back and then wrap around his waist "Thankyou" she said simply, her head laying against his back, her arms hugging him tightly. He spun in her arms and hugged her back. She lifted her head and stared at him. "Thankyou Angel, for everything. I'm sorry this has spoiled your plans." she said quietly.

He smiled and kissed her "Nothing to apologise for. We got married, and that was perfect. It's all I wanted. This? It's life, isn't it." he said simply. She smiled back and then frowned "He was sick when he visited us last time, wasn't he? I thought he didn't seem quite right on that last night. Angel, did he tell you?" she asked. Angel took a deep breath and looked her square in the eye. _No lying_. "Actually, yes. He did." Her eyes widened "Then why didn't you tell me?" she said. "Because he made me promise not to. He made me swear on the twins heads. Because he is your father and he would have killed me if I had told you." he said, defending himself.

She opened her mouth to argue, then stopped. "Yes. You're right. He was a man who when he gave his word, he kept it. He would expect anyone else to do the same." she said. "But I do wish he had told me. I could have helped him, found doctors" she added sadly. Angel tightened his hug "And you know he would never do that. He didn't want that. Temperance, he was a good man deep down. I know he had hurt you in the past, but way down inside him, there was a loving father and grandfather. He did love you Temperance. He really did. That's what you need to remember." he told her. He let go of her and looked around. "Well I've packed everything. I'll just have a quick shower and get dressed and we'll head off. I've already rung Mrs Brownlow, so we can just leave when we are ready." He grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Temperance sat on the edge of the bed and looked around her. She looked down at her hand then held it up to look at her wedding ring. _"I do wish you could have been here Dad"_ she said to the room. _"and I wish you knew who Angel really is. He's a kind, dear, strong, wonderful man whom I love more than anything in the world. We have been to hell and back together, we've never left each other's side. He's good to me and loves me. I promised to love him and care for him and be with him forever nearly seven years ago, and I've never looked back from the day I did. I wish you knew him" _ she trailed off. She wiped her tears once more and dressed before she set about tidying up the room while Angel showered.

Angel pulled the car into a park close to the hospital. He looked across at Temperance. Her face was pale, dark circles beneath her eyes. He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Her mouth curling slightly into a small smile, but not looking at him, just staring out the window of the car. "I'm in a holding pattern Angel. I'm just barely keeping it together. I don't know if I can do this." she said, her voice wavering. Angel swallowed. He knew how hard this was going to be for her. _she's lost so much _ he thought looking at her face. She suddenly turned and faced him, her eyes cloudy, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "Let's go" she said. She turned and opened the car door. Angel jumped out of the car and ran around to help her stand. She was due soon. _Too soon for all of this _ They stood and stared up at the hospital for a moment then slowly walked to the door.

Angel sat quietly in a chair against the far wall watching her. She stood over him, gently stroking his cheek, brushing his hair away from his forehead. A single tear clinging to her chin finally broke it's hold on her skin and landed on his lips. Another followed its path, then another. She bowed low over him and kissed his forehead, her tears washing over his face. This was the most emotional he thought he had ever seen her. He sat watching, not knowing what to do.

She looked up at him and said his name "Angel". He stood quickly and walked over to her and lifted her from her father's body and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She stood clinging to his chest. "Angel?" she finally managed to utter. "Angel, I think I'm in labour." He suddenly realised he was standing in a puddle. Her water had broken.


	38. Chapter 38

_Looking at her beautiful face, he senses her breathing has slowed, become more rhythmical, she has fallen asleep for the moment. He lays his head on her pillow, next to hers. He closes his eyes, just for a moment. This day was one he never thought would come. It was the culmination of a series of events that had rocked his very existence and changed his life forever. He lets himself drift along, remembering the last seven years, letting his memories carry him along with them as they floated through the timeshift in his mind_

Angel was woken from his dream by her fingernails digging deep into the palm of his hand. oh my god what is she doing to me! he thought as he gritted his teeth and sat up. She was panting through the contraction, her forehead furrowed with concentration. He tried to ask "Can I"

"Shhhh!" she hissed at him. Angel cowered in his chair. _Is this what women in labour are normally like?_ he thought. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than the deep penetrating stabbing pain in his hand. Finally she relaxed her grip on him and he retrieved his hand and rubbed at the four crescent shaped dents on his palm. "I'm sorry. That was a bad one. I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful asleep." she said. He smiled at her and reached over and lifted a wayward strand of hair from her face. "I do wish I could help you. But I don't know what to do!"

Temperance smiled and reached over and pulled his injured hand to her lips and kissed each of the wounds she had made. "Your poor hand" she pulled a sad face at him and he started to grin and then chuckle. "Just warn me next time you are going to impale me." he responded. "Was it like this the first time?" he added, concern in his voice. Temperance nodded, then frowned "I think so. I can't really remember. There was a lot going on you remember" she said referring to the war that was reigning around them at the time the twins were born. "It was very quick last time, that's what I do remember. But I also didn't have anyone with me." She kissed his hand again "It's much better this time." she added. "I have you" smiling brightly at him.

He lay his hand across her tummy "Your belly is so hard! Is that normal?" he asked. "It's quite normal Mr. Booth. The contractions are working the muscles, tightening them to push the baby downwards" a nurse interjected as she stepped up to the bed. She wrapped a cuff around Temperance's upper arm and turned on a machine. "Just checking your blood pressure" she said. "Could you please sit up?" She then attached a strap around Temperance's body, adjusting it so it sat around her belly.

"What's that for?" Angel asked. The nurse looked at him "Didn't they use a foetal monitor when your other twins were born?" she asked. Angel blushed and looked at Temperance, who answered "Unfortunately my husband was away on business when I went into labour. He missed their birth. So this is his first time." She grabbed Angels hand and smiled at him and said "He's very excited, and I'm very happy he's with me." The nurse nodded "Ah. That explains the deer in the headlights look." she laughed. Temperance laughed with her and Angel blushed again.

She adjusted the strap and then attached the cord to another machine and turned the dials. Soon a strange whooshing sound filled the room. She put a stethoscope in her ears and listened to Temperance's stomach, moving it around until she found the heartbeats. She listened intently while watching a small pocket watch she had attached to her uniform. She stood up and smiled "Everything is coming along well. Babies hearts are strong and they seem well positioned. How are the contractions going Mrs. Booth?" she asked. Temperance smiled "Well the last one was" she gripped the sides of the bed and threw her head back "not as bad as this one!" she hissed through gritted teeth. Angel kept his hand out of her grasp and tried to rub her shoulder "Don't do that!" she grunted at him and glared at him with eyes that reminded him of a demon he once slew.

He withdrew his hand and looked up at the nurse who was smirking at him "You really haven't done this before have you?" she said. Angel shrugged "It seems that nothing I do is right!" he said worriedly. "I assure you, you are not the first husband to be verbally assaulted by their wife during labour. The trick is to know when to touch her and when not to." the nurse said. Angels face screwed up "How do I know _that_?". The nurse laughed "I'm afraid I can't help you there. Every woman is different, you just have to work it out. Sorry." she added when she saw his crestfallen face.

"Hello. Woman in labour here." Temperance interrupted their conversation, her contraction over. Angel quickly leaned in and kissed her forehead. "What can I do for you that won't make you bite my head off or impale me with your fingernails?" he asked. She shook her head and looked at him with a crestfallen expression "I'm sorry. I can't control it. Things just sort of pop out of my mouth." she said, her hands gesturing something blurting out of her mouth. He smiled, unable to resist her gorgeous blue eyes. Leaning in, he kissed her on the lips "Is this OK?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him back "For now, yes." she joked.

The nurse straightened the sheets, plumped Temperance's pillows for her and smiled. "Well there's nothing I can do for you right now. We've called your obstetrician. In the meantime our attending doctor will be in to check your progress. You are doing very well Mrs. Booth. You too Mr. Booth." as she patted Angel on the shoulder and walked over to the door. Angel jumped up and ran after her, catching up with her just outside the room. "Nurse! Are you sure she's OK. The babies?" he asked, his face full of concern. "I'm absolutely sure. You just need to be there for her. Do you remember what you learned in your pre-natal classes?" Angels face blanched. "uhh, we didn't go to any. Temperance has done this before, so she didn't see the necessity" he said. The nurse smirked and patted him on the arm "Well you are in for an interesting time then!" and walked off down the corridor leaving him standing in the middle of the corridor.

He felt panic start to rise. "Angel!" Temperance called. He ran back to her bedside as she was leaning back hard into her pillows, her fingers wringing the sheets into balls in her hands. He reached over to lift her hair from her face when she turned and shrieked "Don't touch me!" her eyes bulging from her face, spittle flying from her mouth. Good lord she looks like Lilith! he thought, reminded of a demon he once crossed paths with, then brushed it aside feeling guilty about comparing the woman he loved to a clawfooted winged demon that was part snake. He sat to the side of the bed wringing his hands, unable to calm until her contraction subsided.

"Temperance, please. I don't know what to do!" he said, the concern in his voice raising its pitch. "It's OK. I know I'm being weird, it's just that the contractions are so much worse than I remember. I'm sorry Angel, I don't mean it" she said reaching out and stroking his face. "Pain medication. You need it." Angel stood up, but she reached out and grabbed the back of his jeans. "NO! No pain meds. I'm going to do this Angel. I just have to let my feelings go when I'm at the peak of the contraction. I'm getting close. I can feel it." Another contraction rocked her body, this time Angel grabbed her by the arms and supported her while she arched back into the bed. "Much better" she said "Angel I need to push. You better find the doctor or you are going to have to deliver these babies. Go NOW!" she cried as another contraction gripped her "I'm pushing!" she yelled as he ran into the corridor yelling "Doctor! I need a doctor!"

"Now, deep breath and bear down hard as you can Mrs Booth" the doctor was between her legs, one hand on her stomach pressing down hard to help her contraction push baby number one out. Temperance's face was beetroot coloured as she grunted and bore down. Angel was hovering somewhere between her knees and her chest, not really knowing where to look. Finally the doctor called to him "Mr. Booth, baby number one is crowning, would you like to see?" Angel leaned over to see firstly an odd shock of reddish golden hair bulging out of his wife and a lot of blood. That was all he saw before he crashed to the floor.

Angel opened his eyes and looked around. Nurses were hovering over something and the doctor was still between Temperance's legs. "Ah. Mr. Booth, you've rejoined us just in time for baby number two's arrival!" Angel sat up and squeamishly crawled towards the bed, using the rails to pull himself up. He stood and looked straight into the eyes of his wife, who burst out laughing. "Oh Angel, you never fail to faint at the most inappropriate times!"

Her attention was pulled from him by one final contraction, and the doctor urging her to push as hard as she could. Angel held back for a moment before working up the courage to head down to watch what was happening. He leaned over eyes closed and opened them just in time to watch his new son slither from his mother's body amidst a rush of fluid and blood and some other weird looking stuff that clung to his little blue body. _he's blue?_ "Why is he blue? Is he OK? Shouldn't he be screaming or something?" the questions blurting from his mouth, his eyes wide and worried. The doctor ignored him, cutting the umbilical cord and handing the limp little body to the nurse who quickly turned her back on him and took the baby to the bench on the side of the room. Angel followed, craning his neck to see what was going on. His heart was in his throat as he watched her syringe the baby's mouth and nose. She turned him over and started rubbing his back rapidly, his tiny limbs flailing about.

Angels mind was racing. _he's not breathing!_ _Oh My God he's not breathing!_ Suddenly a mew like a tiny kitten emerged from the baby's mouth, then louder. His tiny body was shuddering and shivering. The nurse smiled "That's our little man. Well done" and quickly wrapped him in a heated blanket and turned and smiled at Angel. "Your son Mr Booth" and held him out to him. Angel hesitated, then reached out and took the tiny baby gently in his hands, cuddling him close to his chest. He looked down at the tiny squashed face and the clump of reddish golden hair that he had seen on the first baby.

_The first baby!_ He looked around to see a nurse handing another tiny bundle to Temperance who was grinning, and crying. He walked over to her, treading so carefully as if any movement might hurt the baby he was carrying and looked at the bundle she was holding. "What?" he said, as she unwrapped the blanket and showed Angel. "A girl? We have a boy and a girl?" he said with wonderment. She nodded and wrapped the baby up again. "Another boy and girl Angel! They're perfect!" she lifted the baby up and kissed her gently on her tiny head.

Angel held his son out for her to kiss as well. "I can't believe it. I am a father. I have boy and a girl!" He suddenly felt guilt wash over him and looked at Temperance "I mean, I know I'm already a father". Temperance smiled sadly "Don't apologise. I know what you mean, and it's alright. You have a right to be happy, you have created two beautiful babies and now we have four beautiful children together." He smiled at her, the love for this woman practically bursting out of his chest. _I have a son and a daughter of my own Mam_ he whispered to his mother.

He sat down next to Temperance and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You did so well honey. I'm so sorry I messed up by fainting." She laughed "Well, I'm kind of used to you bailing on me when things get messy. But you recovered just in time to see your son being born. At least you didn't miss him too!" Angel placed his son on her lap alongside of his sister. They looked down at the two babies. Two tiny scrunched up faces topped with bright reddish golden hair, four tiny little hands with perfectly formed little fingers poking up out of their blankets. They opened their eyes at the same time and stared up at their parents. One with dark eyes one with lighter ones. "One blue eyed and one brown eyed? Just like Seeley and Cordy!" Angel exclaimed. "Well it's hard to say for sure Angel, their eyes may change over the next few months, but it does look that way. Except, it's our little boy who has the dark eyes and the girl who has the lighter ones this time!"

They looked at each other with amazement and then stared back down at their two little miracles who both opened their tiny mouths and mewled at the same time. "I guess that means their hungry?" Angel said smiling down at their tiny, strange little faces. "They're sort of wrinkled, aren't they?" he said stroking his daughters face. She turned her head and latched onto his finger sucking strongly. He grinned and turned to see Temperance smiling and crying again. "They're beautiful and perfect, and yes, they are still a bit wrinkled. They'll smooth out soon. You didn't see how crumpled Seeley and Cordy were! I think you're right. Definitely dinner time."

I think I'll feed him first, she seems quite happy sucking on your finger for now." She picked up her tiny baby, dropped her gown and held her son up to her breast. He nuzzled around for a moment before latching firmly onto her nipple and started sucking noisily. Angel watched with amazement. "How do they know what to do?" he said. She smiled, "Instinct. Nourishment is an ingrained instinct. Granted, some babies do have trouble the first time. But Seeley and Cordy were fine. Seems like these two will be as well. Makes feeding much easier."

Angel lifted his daughter, making sure not to pull his finger from her mouth and sad down next to the bed watching his son suckle contentedly upon his mothers breast. He felt an overwhelming pull in his chest, instant, unconditional love for these two tiny people he had helped create. "We need to give them names. I can't believe we haven't even talked about it!" he said. Temperance looked over at him "Well I sort of have been thinking about it.

I'd really like to call him Max, after Dad." Angel nodded "Absolutely, that's perfect". He looked down at his daughter, "What to call you, princess?" he said thoughtfully. Temperance spoke up through his thoughts "Kathy" she said. He looked up surprised. "After your sister. I know you loved her dearly, despite what you. what happened" she faltered, "Well. I know you loved her. What do you think?" she asked him, watching the shadow cross his face, then lift. He smiled widely "Kathy." he tried the name out. He looked at his little girl and said "Hello Kathy. My little Kat." He looked up at Temperance the smile even wider. "Perfect. These are the perfect names for them. Max and Kathy Booth. I love you, you amazing wife of mine." he said softly. "I know" she replied.


	39. Chapter 39

Angel and Temperance stood silently, the only sounds were those of their tiny newborn babies sucking on pacifiers while cradled in their parents arms.

The coffin was simple, no fancy adornments. A small spray of forget-me-nots lay upon its smooth surface. They watched as it was lowered down beneath the dais. Angel glanced at Temperance out of the corner of his eye. She looked exhausted. She had given birth less than 48 hours ago. The hospital made an exception and allowed them to take the babies with them. _actually they had no choice, Temperance threatened them if they tried to stop her_. Temperance felt that she needed them to be there to say goodbye to their grandfather.

Angel didn't argue with her, it would have achieved nothing if he had. She was headstrong at the best of times, post childbirth, she was even more so. _hormones _ he had decided after she had berated him over breathing too loudly last night. He had tried to shallow breathe to appease her but became light headed and nearly passed out again. _Patience _ he reminded himself, plus caution, was the best avenue to take. She always apologised, well nearly always, after she snapped at him. He tried to remember if she was like this after Seeley and Cordy had been born, but his memories were a bit fuzzy. A lot had happened between then and now. He loved her. She loved him. She had borne him two beautiful children and he was happy. Everything else was insignificant.

The service had taken place at the tiny chapel within the hospital grounds. It turned out that Max had arranged it himself. She thought it odd that he would have arranged it this way. But it was his last request. Perhaps he was looking for some absolution, some forgiveness. The priest stepped up to Temperance and held out his hand. She took it and stared at him. Men of the cloth still confused and unnerved her. Religion was not something that she would ever really come to terms with. "May God go with you and your family, bless you." he said quietly smiling. He hesitated for a moment and then traced a cross on Max's tiny forehead. He pulled his hand quickly from the tiny boys head and stared at him. Then, shaking his head, moved across and repeated the sign on Kathy as well. He looked up and smiled at Angel, a slight shadow crossed his face, he blinked and looked deep into Angels eyes. "The Lord is with you, young man. Trust in him." he took Angels hand and held it for a moment before dropping it and turning and walking, his feet barely making a sound on the parquetry floor. Angel stared after the man, still feeling the pressure of the priests fingers on his hand. He glanced down and looked at his hand, seeing nothing, but feeling. _Something._

Temperance was watching him, a slight frown on her face. "Angel, that priest. It's like he knows something. And why would he draw crosses on the babies heads?" she asked. Angel shoved his hand in his pocket, willing the warmth away. "That's nothing, a blessing on the child. It's a religious thing. Don't worry. It's a good thing." he said nodding and leaning over to kiss his sons tiny cheek. "I will be very happy if God is watching over our children, keeping them safe." He held up his daughter and stared into her face, her eyes, wide open and blue stared solemnly into his, as she burped and vomited unceremoniously on his chin.

"Oh! Oh no. Temperance?" he stood, looking helplessly at Temperance who was laughing at the sight of him holding his daughter at arm's length, while milky vomit dripped from his chin down the front of his shirt. "I think it went in my mouth!" he wailed. "Temperance!" he repeated as she walked from the chapel still laughing loudly.

They settled the twins in their cribs in her hospital room and she sat on the bed, still clothed. No need to change. She felt fine. _Better than fine_. "Angel, I'm going to ask the doctor to discharge us today. There's no need for me to be here. I'm fine. The babies are perfectly healthy. Why take up a bed? I'd rather be home. Plus we need to introduce Max and Kathy to their big brother and sister. I feel terrible that they are two days old and have not met their siblings yet!"

Angel turned to look at her "But don't you have some. Stuff. Things still going on? You know. Down there?" he asked his forehead furrowed, vaguely pointing at her nether regions. Temperance burst out laughing "Oh Angel. I have been very lax in my education of you haven't I. I suppose when I had the twins. Well I guess we weren't really together back then were we? You really had no idea what was going on with me physically." her voice trailed off, remembering those days. "I'm fine. Yes, there is some _stuff _ going on, but it's perfectly normal _stuff_. It's nothing that will stop me going home and looking after you and my children. We won't be able to have sex though for a few weeks, if that's what you are wondering. Just until the _stuff_ settles." she added, noticing his distressed expression.

Angel realised that she thought he was upset about not having sex with her "Oh! No! I'm not asking that!" his face burning with embarrassment that she would think that all he was thinking about was their sex life. "Temperance, I would never. I was just worried about you, straining yourself. I mean, you just gave birth to two babies!" Temperance, stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his back, clasping her hands behind him, capturing him. "I know. I know you would never worry about that. Plus, there are other ways to be with you, you know." she winked at him, making him blush and smile at the same time.

"God I adore you. You amazing, strong, wonderful wife of mine." he whispered into her mouth as he kissed her deeply. "I really am your wife aren't I?" she smiled at him. "Although, you know I've always felt like I am anyway, don't you?" she added. His answer was his kiss, long, hot, deep. His tongue delving into her mouth, his lips hot against hers. His mouth lifted and then he trailed hot kisses down her neck, nipping her down the length of her neck, something he knew that she adored, his mouth settling in the hollow of her throat. He stopped and lifted his head, panting. "Oh my god, I better stop now" he said, somewhat embarrassed at his own reaction to his wife.

She grabbed his face "Now you know why I want to go home" she said smiling at him. He nodded "OK. I'll go find the doctor." Max started squealing. "I guess someone needs your attention." he said nodding at his little son who's arms were flailing around in the air, his tiny fingers opening and closing, his body shuddering as he cried, louder now. "I have a sneaky suspicion that young Max is going to be another Cordy" Temperance said as she lifted her tiny, noisy son and sat back down and began feeding him. He suckled noisily and quickly, still making tiny mewing sounds in-between mouthfuls of warm milk. Angel rolled his eyes "Great, just what we need, two of them!" he grinned and walked out of the room to find the doctor.

Temperance smiled down at her little boy, his mouth latched firmly onto her breast, his eyes locked firmly on hers, as if to say, _I see you_. She stroked his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch. "Oh my little miracle Max." She felt her throat catch with emotion. What a joy you and Kathy are going to bring to our family. I just wish" she trailed off, her dad's face wavering before her. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair sighing, overwhelmed by the memories of her father and the warmth of the child at her breast, named after him. A sharp pain brought her out of her daydream. Max was still staring up at her while suckling. "Did you just nip me?" she asked. His dark eyes continued to stare at her, _into her_. She felt a slight shiver, then shook it off_. I must be tired_ she thought.

The doctor stood looking down at Temperance, who had already packed up her bag, dressed the babies in outfits that Angel had purchased down in the hospital gift store, and was just feeding Kathy while waiting to be discharged. "You really should stay another day at least Mrs. Booth, just until we make sure there will be no internal haemorrhaging. Giving birth to twins raises the risk factor. You have a medical background of sorts" Temperance's eyes flashed. "I beg your pardon? You think I have a medical background _of sorts_? I'll have you know I have doctorates in anthropology, forensic anthropology and kinesiology, I could bury you under the books and articles I have written and I highly doubt that you" She was interrupted by Angel.

He stepped between them and stared down at her, his hand lightly resting on her shoulder "I think the Doctor is just worried about you over exerting yourself so soon after delivery" he turned and flashed one of those _stop talking now if you know what's good for you _ looks at him "Right Doc?". The doctor stared at him, then stepped back and started signing the discharge form. "Of course, of course Mrs. Booth. We have a legal responsibility, you understand." Angel spoke for Temperance, which he knew would probably come back and bite him later "We understand. We assure you, we take full responsibility for her post birth"

"_Post Natal_" Temperance interjected frostily. Angel rolled his eyes at the doctor "Post _Natal_ care." he finished. The doctor stared at Angel for a moment, then handed him the form "Good Luck" he mouthed silently to him, then sidestepped him and spoke to Temperance. "Just take it easy for the next two to four weeks. No heavy lifting, no reaching up high, no sexual" Temperance cut him off and glared at the doctor "I'm well aware of the _rules_. I have done this before. Thank you." she said icily.

The doctor took a step back "OK then. Well, good luck. Congratulations. I guess we're done here. You can go as soon as you have packed" his voice trailing off as he noticed the bags near the door "as I see you have already done in anticipation of this moment. O.K." he said awkwardly and turned his back on them rolling his eyes and thinking he was lucky to escape with his genitals intact.

Angel wheeled Temperance in a wheelchair to the car. She was nursing the twins in her arms, complaining the whole way "I'm quite capable of walking. I'm not an invalid Angel. This is completely ridiculous" Angel bent down and whispered "Please, can we just get outside the doors. I know you are capable, but it's the policy of the hospital. Please?" he begged her. She frowned, her bottom lip dropping as she sulked. He kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself.

Temperance was nothing if not fiery and independent. No doubt he would hear about all of this for the first forty five minutes of their drive home, but hopefully it would be over by the time they walked in the door and introduced their newest additions to their older siblings. That's when the fun and games would really begin. "Angel! I totally forgot! We don't have the safety seats" Angel opened the back door of the car with a flourish revealing two brand new baby safety seats fitted side by side on the rear seat.

He grinned widely "Milady, our babies' carriages await!" he bowed with a flourish. Temperance looked at him and smiled widely, standing up awkwardly out of the wheelchair. "You are amazing!" she said. Angel grabbed her arm to steady her "I know" he replied, as he took Max from her arms, turning and gently strapping him into the carseat. Temperance waited while he did so, then handed him Kathy and he walked around the other side of the car and repeated the process dropping a kiss onto his daughters tiny head.

He stopped for a moment and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her. "They smell good don't they?" Temperance said, leaning in the other side of the car watching him. He looked over at her and smiled, nodding. He leaned in further, "So do you" he said huskily. She met him halfway, their bodies, forming a bridge over their children, their lips meeting, tongues touching, eyes open, watching each other. "Let's go home Mommy" he said softly. Her eyes softening and her mouth curling up at the corners "Yes. Let's go home Daddy" she said.


	40. Chapter 40

Life had been good for them over the last six weeks.

The new babies had settled into their nursery nicely, despite Cordy's insistence on moving everything around so that it _looked nice_, which resulted in Temperance and Angel having to hunt for every single little thing that they needed for the babies. Seeley was completely enamoured with them. Spending hours sitting in the nursery chatting to them happily about anything and everything. Angel would often pass by the door and hear his little voice, telling them about his day at school or his homework or about a fight he had with Cordy. He thought it cute, although a little odd that he would stop at times, as if listening to something. Cordy was less inclined to spend time with them. She was always off running madly about, riding her bike, climbing the tree in the back yard, playing with the dog, anything that allowed her to be outside and physical.

Temperance and Angel were happy. Content with their family, with their life. Angel had returned to work after having a couple of weeks off to help Temperance with the babies. But she was happy to see him go back off to his job. She loved and adored him, but she needed to get her life in order. She had started writing a new book, making her publicist extremely happy. Yes. Life was truly good.

Dinner time was always hectic in their household. Angel generally took care of the cooking, Temperance would be sitting at the table feeding Kathy while helping Cordy and Seeley with homework. Then they would swap, he would take over, bottle feeding Max while she dished up the meal and sat and ate with the children. It was a system that seemed to work.

Max was fussy tonight. Not wanting to take his bottle. Squirming in Angels arms, glaring at him with his own dark eyes that Angels swore were dark brown flecked with red at times. Max was an exact clone of himself. Fair skin, thick wavy hair that had changed from the reddish gold at his birth to dark brown, wide brow, and strong chin with his father's mouth. Yes, there was no denying who his father was. He had Angel's long arms and legs, and large hands and feet with long fingers and toes. And he was strong. He would grasp Angels finger and hold on so tightly, often pulling his finger into his little mouth and sucking strongly. Angel couldn't ever remember either Seeley or Cordy being so strong at six weeks.

Max would lie on the floor on his tummy and push himself up and turn his head looking around. He was easily bored, so Temperance found that the only way to keep him happy was to have him in the room where she was at all times, or make sure he had toys and books around him to look at. Mostly, he would lay on his rug and watch her going about her daily routine. Kathy, was incredibly placid _exactly like her Aunty _ he thought, remembering a dark haired little girl with wide eyes and the sweetest smile in the world. She was delicate and tiny, with a heart shaped face and the largest blue eyes, exactly the colour of cornflowers, long limbed with long fingers and toes like her brother _they are going to be tall_, and with the same dark hair with highlights like burnished copper. _Opposites again_ Angel thought, _just like Cordy and Seeley_.

Cordy and Seeley were arguing about everything, more than usual. Their fight became louder and Angel tried to calm things down. "Cordy! Stop right now before you say something you and I are both going to regret!" He rarely had to raise his voice, but tonight, she had gone too far. "But he's so stupid Daddy! He thinks that he can talk to angels! And he told everyone at school and now they all think he's stupid and weird. And my friends told me that they think I'm stupid for having him as a brother."

Her voice had escalated and she was yelling now. "Please lower your voice Cordy." he said again trying to damper his daughters tantrum. "ENOUGH!" he yelled back at her when she punched Seeley in the arm. Seeley was crying, tears falling into his food. "I'm not stupid and weird. I _CAN_ talk to them! I can! I hate you Cordy!" Seeley yelled back at his sister, completely out of character for him. Cordy, being Cordy, lashed out with whatever was closest, which unfortunately, happened to be the fork in her hand. Angel intercepted, just in time, however, her fork made contact with his hand. "_RIGHT! That's it Cordy. Go to your room. NOW!" _ his voice boomed.

Temperance was staring at the pandemonium, still feeding Kathy, unable to get up to help, but more shocked at Angel yelling at the children than anything. He never yelled at them. Finally she interceded. "Cordy, apologise to your brother immediately and then go to your room. There will be no play dates nor TV for you for a week. You will never raise a weapon at your brother, or anyone again. Do you understand. Never!" she said as firmly as she could. Her voice was shaking, she had never seen Cordy be so violent before.

_what is going on with her _ she shook her head. "Seeley, finish your dinner please." Seeley was sulking and shook his head. "Then go to your room. No TV for you either tonight." He pushed his chair back and stood up. He walked over to Angel and wrapped his arms around his neck "Sorry Daddy" he whispered, then looked at Max for a moment and nodded at him, then walked off. Angel stared after him, then looked down at Max who watched Seeley walk away and then looked back up at Angel, who swore the baby was glaring at him.

Angel looked at his hand and noticed his finger was bleeding where the fork had made contact with him. Before he had a chance to do anything Max had grabbed his finger and pulled it into his mouth and began sucking contentedly for the first time that evening. Angels mouth dropped open and he sat watching his baby son suck on his bleeding finger for a moment before yanking it out of his mouth. He was shaking. Max opened his eyes, dark as ever, a faint red ring circled them and smiled an innocent baby smile, a drop of blood clinging to his top lip.

Angel pushed himself back from the table and stood up turning and walking over and putting Max down on the floor rug. He backed away from him and turned and stared at Temperance who stared back at him. She had not realised what had happened. "What Angel?" she asked. Angel could not answer her. He turned and walked quickly towards the front door "I" he turned and looked at her, then flicked a glance at his baby son who was gurgling happily on the rug waving his hands and legs in the air, then looked back at her, shoving the offending hand deep into his pocket "I need some fresh air. I'll be back soon" and he left.

Temperance stood up, carrying Kathy to her bedroom and putting her down. "I think Daddy got a bit upset, but don't worry. He'll calm down and come back and give you a cuddle." She walked back to the living room and picked up Max. "What did you do, baby? Did you bite Daddy?" she asked him jokingly. Max stared at her solemnly, not blinking his eyes as dark as ever. "Oh you do look exactly like your Daddy" she said as she kissed his chubby soft cheek. She noticed something on his lip. She wiped at it with her index finger, frowning at the red substance, and, as you do, sniffing it and then tasting it. The taste salty and tart on the tip of her tongue. She knew that taste. She stared down at her baby boy, who looked quite happy and content. _blood! _ She looked up at the door where Angel had left moments ago. Trying to collect the events that just happened, in her head. _What just happened?_

* * *

Angel stood banging on the door. Eventually it opened and he stood staring at Mrs. Anderson. She stepped aside and he walked inside. No words between them, but the tension clear. "What the hell just happened then?" he turned and said loudly "What is going on? I know you know. You must know!" his voice raised. Mrs Anderson turned and walked to the kitchen "I'll make us a cuppa, shall I?" she said softly, her feet padding on the floor in her slippers. "I don't want tea! I want an answer!" Angel yelled at her. She stopped walking and stood for a moment, her back still turned. "And an answer you will have. _AFTER _ I make the tea." she said, and then continued into the kitchen.

Angel flopped into the nearest chair and dropped his head into his hands. _This cannot be happening. It just cant! Why? Is this another punishment? Why can't you just leave me be? _He looked at his finger. The bleeding stopped, but the feel of his son's mouth locked around it, his tongue pulsing on the pad of his finger as he sucked at the blood. The sight of the red ring in his son's dark eyes. He rubbed at his eyes roughly, forbidding the hot stinging tears to fall.

"Tea's ready dear" Mrs Anderson called from the kitchen. He stood up after a minute and stalked across the room and stood in the doorway looking at her. His face was red, his eyes puffy and his brow furrowed. She was sitting, turning the teapot as she always did, and then pouring two cups. She looked up and smiled at him "Come along Angel. You need to relax" He stomped across and stood at the table "I don't want tea Mrs Anderson". "Angela" she interjected smiling at him.

Angel held his breath for a moment, her calm reaction to his distress annoying him further. He stood, willing himself not to throw the chair in front of him across the room. She smiled up at him "I know you are mad, I know you want to throw that chair right now. But you won't. Please Angel, sit down dear. It's going to be alright. I promise." Angel stared at her, her eyes were clear and kind, her smile warm and honest. He pulled the chair out and sat down. She pushed the cup of steaming tea across to him and nodded "Drink. We have plenty of time to chat." She picked up her cup and closed her eyes and inhaled, then sipped "Ahh. Nothing like a calming cup of tea in times of worry."

Angel stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He would never understand this odd little woman, but he did start to feel his anger and stress lessen. He picked up the cup and inhaled. He felt his headache start to disappear. He took a sip. It was good. He took another and then drained the cup. Mrs. Anderson stared at him over the rim of her cup. _This was going to be tricky._


	41. Chapter 41

"There's something you need to see" Angela said as she stood up, draining her cup and setting it down lightly on the table. Angels head was hanging low, his wide brow almost resting on the table top. He looked broken and Angela felt her heart twist for this man. She truly liked him. _loved him_ He was a good and strong man, a loyal and loving husband and a wonderful father. He had gone through things that no normal man could have endured and he had come through it with his spirit and his big heart and soul relatively undamaged.

She walked over to a large bookshelf. It was made of reclaimed timber, dark and polished until you could almost see yourself in it. The faint smell of honey lingered in the air as you got close to it from the beeswax she rubbed into each every week. Angel turned his head listlessly and watched her run her hand across the timber, stopping in front of a large book, bound in blue leather. She reached up and grabbed the top of the book, tipping it towards herself, but not pulling it from the shelf.

The row of books directly above suddenly slid sideways, disappearing into the wall. Angel sat up staring at the bookcase, his mouth ajar, eyes wide. He'd seen these before of course, but never in a million years would he have expected Angela to have one. _but then again, this is a woman with a direct line to the PTB, so why am I surprised? H_e thought. She reached into the dark cavernous space and pulled from it, something that looked like a bunch of old newspapers bundled together.

She turned and smiled at Angel and carried the parcel over to the table. It indeed was old newspapers, but as she untied the leather strap that was around the bundle, the papers fell away, revealing a stack of old parchments, crudely held together along one edge with some sort of timber binding. They were old. _Really old._ Yellowed and rough cut. The inscriptions were dark blue or black or in some cases dark red _blood?_ he thought, staring at the strange markings.

Weird drawings depicting demons and blood lettings adorned the top cover. He had a sudden thought and his eyes widened, his mouth forming an "O" as he looked up at Angela's sparkling blue eyes. She was nodding at him even before he spoke. "It is. I know what you are thinking and you're right" she said softly, her hand gently laying on the top of the old parchments.

Angel shook his head "It can't be. It's impossible. Everyone knows that the Scrolls of Aberjian held the prophecy" he said. Angela smiled and opened the ancient book "As they did. But the scrolls were taken _from_ this. These original parchments held _ALL_ the prophecies that were once declared. This of course is all that is left of it." she said stroking the cover page. "I was charged with its protection many many _many_ years ago. I have only ever removed it from its hiding place twice. The first time was when I was told about you and your friend Booth. This is the second time. I want to read you something if you will allow me." she smiled at Angel, awaiting his permission.

Angel was still staring at her hand resting upon the yellowed page, her fingertips gently caressing the parchment. He suddenly snapped himself out of his trance and looked at her, her face calm, awaiting his reply. "Of course, I guess." he added uncertain of what he was going to hear, and not sure that he really wanted to. It was going to involve his children, he just knew it, and that was what was scaring him now. He suddenly felt cold and clammy and he wiped his forehead on his sleeve.

Angela looked at him sadly. She knew that he was worrying about his children, and what possible part they could play. He believed that the Shanshu had come to fruition when he had gone through his transition to humanity. She nodded and turned over four pages, taking care to support the old parchment sheets. She picked a pair of tiny round reading glasses and perched them on the end of her nose. She looked up at him and smiled assuringly.

"Now, please don't panic. I'm going to read you this prophecy as it was _originally_ written. Well, as best as I can translate it. It is slightly different to what was in the scrolls, but I want you to listen and wait until I am finished, and then we will discuss what it means. Alright, are you ready?" she asked again. Angel nodded and sat back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest.

She began reading, slowly, translating the ancient text into understandable English. "And the dark one shall roam the earth, not living, not dying, feeding on the lower beings, hiding in the shadows. And he shall be cursed, his soul returned to torment him. He will be damned by a slayer, but be returned to do our bidding. And he shall protect the weak and destroy the wicked. A pious man, a soldier will cross his path, become his brother, their lives destined to entwine until death. And he shall love and be loved. And humanity will be his reward. From his loins will spawn two higher beings. One with a bloodlust, but light in his soul and one with the gift of knowing. These two shall be exalted. Together they will bring down The Wolf, The Ram, and The Heart, freeing the world from their tyranny forever. And so shall the Shanshu be complete"

She stopped reading and looked over at Angel. His head was in his hands, rocking from side to side. She walked around the table and placed her hand on his shoulder. He was shuddering. He shrugged her off "Don't. Don't tell me this. They are babies. _BABIES!_ They can't be, those things. Temperance is mortal. _I_ am mortal now! How can they be higher beings! _HOW_!" he spat the words.

Angela sat down on the chair next to him, reaching out and grabbing his chin and forcing him to face her. Tears flooding his eyes, streaming down his face, his nose running, his mouth shuddering. "Angel. Stop. You look at me and you listen. This is not as bad as it sounds. They are your children. They are! But they have gifts and a purpose. You can't possibly think that your becoming human was the end of it. Why do you think you had to make a sacrifice to save one of them?" her hand still grasping his chin, shaking his head from side to side to make him pay attention.

"Because they were both needed. They are the final piece of the prophecy. They will end the tyranny and the destruction done by Wolfram & Hart, and they will destroy the gateway that allows them to call demons to enter this realm". Angel was staring at her, his face wet and dripping, his jaw clenched firmly in her bony hand. He reached up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off him. Rubbing tears and snot from his face on the sleeve of his shirt. "No" he said.

"Yes. Yes Angel" she said firmly sitting back, folding her hands in her lap, staring him down. Before he could say no again, she started talking poking him in the chest. "This is from the original prophecy. It was written god knows how many hundreds of thousands of years ago. It was written by the ancients. They knew what would be, how it would be and when it would be. You think that saying no is going to change it? Don't be a fool Angel. I know you. You're smart. And though you may be human now, you've been around long enough to know. _You. Know_" she said firmly.

"But they're babies!" he repeated. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Obviously they are babies. Angel, don't you get it? You are their father. You created them, they are blood of your blood. You are responsible for their well being and their education. You will guide and teach them. You will be their mentor as well as their father. They will grow up, just as Cordy and Seeley are. With two loving parents, with extended family friends, with school and school mates. But you will be responsible for teaching them to manage their gifts and more importantly, how to conceal them. Just as you did."

Angel stared at her as she was talking. It was as if she was speaking a different language. The words were fuzzy, distorted, yet he understood every word. "But Max. He. He drank my blood. Are you telling me he's. He is. I can't even bring myself to say it. It's unthinkable!" he said, the pitch of his voice raising. Angela leaned in and grabbed his arm. "He is" she hesitated, thinking about her words "part vampire, yes. He will always enjoy the taste of blood, but will not require it to live as you did. He will be able to function quite well without it. The fact that he got a taste of it, is, unfortunate of course. But he is so young. He won't even know what he did. He will forget soon enough.

But do not misunderstand, if driven to it he will bite and drink and he will kill, if not taught how to control it. That's your job. Kathy on the other hand has no bloodlust tendencies at all. But she is connected to the PTB. I suppose she is like Cordelia, she will be the open line. But don't worry" she added seeing the distressed look on Angels face. "She won't be able to receive anything until she is eighteen years of age. But it's up to you to make sure she is ready for it when it starts. She won't be bombarded. It will start slowly. But it will frighten and confuse her if she is not prepared." Angela patted his leg "Would you like another cup of tea?" she asked. Angel sat, stiff as a board in his chair "Actually. I'd love a scotch. A double please" he said woodenly. Angela smiled "Tea it is!"

She turned and carried the teapot over to the sink and put the kettle on to boil. "And what about Seeley? He says he talks to angels. Is he connected to this?" he asked. Angela glanced around "Actually no. Seeley's gift is completely that. A gift. He's a beautiful soul Angel. He's always been sensitive and caring and intuitive. I think he's just plain old psychic." Angel nodded "Oh. OK. Aren't we lucky then" he said with just a hint of sarcasm.

Angel sat staring at nothing. Angela's words swirling round and round in his brain. Muddling his thoughts. Suddenly he stood up. "Don't worry about that drink Angela. I think I should go home. We'll talk later. I'm assuming I can count on you for help?" he asked, staring at her. She smiled and nodded "Of course. That is, after all why I am here" she replied merrily. Angel nodded "OK. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon." he said, turning and walking to the door.

He walked down the street. _So, this is my reward. My children, my two tiny helpless babies are the prophecy. Well played PTB, well played._ he muttered to himself. He walked into the house. Temperance looked up from the couch where she was nursing Kathy. "Everything alright? You've been gone a long time. I was getting worried. You left your phone home" Angel smiled softly "I'm sorry. I went to talk to Angela. Everything is fine. I'm fine. I'm just going to say goodnight to Seeley and Cordy." Temperance nodded.

"It's been quiet since we sent them off to bed. I don't know why they have to fight like that." she said. Angel smiled "I guess they're just being kids. I'm sure they will grow out of it, but we will have to get tougher on Cordy. Her temper is getting out of control. I'll see you in bed OK?" he said. "Sure. I won't be long. She's nearly done, and Max is already tucked up in his cot." Angel nodded and walked into the kitchen. He poured two glasses of milk and grabbed four cookies from the jar and headed to the children's bedrooms.

He knocked on Cordy's door and opened it. She was sitting up in bed playing with her Barbie doll. "Can I come in?" he asked "I've got milk and cookies!" Cordy grinned and put her doll down and held out her arms "Daddy!" He placed one glass and two cookies down on the chest of drawers and took the other lot over to her. She bit into a cookie and took a long swig of milk. "Mmmm That's yummy. Thankyou Daddy"

He stroked her hair "Sweetie. Why are you so mad at Seeley?" he asked her softly. Cordy hesitated for a moment "I don't know. He's different now. He used to be fun and now all he talks about is his stupid angels and seeing stuff. He never wants to just play with me anymore. I hate him." Angel twirled her hair around his finger "Please don't say that Cordy. He's your brother and more importantly he's your twin. You are part of each other and you are part of Mommy and me. Seeley is just a bit different to other people. I'll have a talk to him. I'll tell him you are sad because he doesn't want to play with you any more OK?"

Cordy drained her glass and handed it to Angel. "I'll try Daddy. I'm sorry." He stroked her cheek and then bent down and kissed her. "That's my girl. Go to sleep now." he said and tucked her in. He stroked her hair once more and walked to the door, picking up the other glass of milk and cookies and walked across the hall to Seeley's room.

He raised his hand to knock "You can come in Daddy, you don't have to knock". Seeley's musical voice came through the door. Angel shivered, the hair on the back of his neck raising. He pushed open the door and walked over to the little boy who was sitting up in his bed reading a book. "Hi Daddy." Angel sat on the bed and handed him the glass and a cookie. He took a bite of the other cookie and chewed it watching Seeley drink "How are you buddy?" he asked. Seeley chewed and shrugged, then drained his glass and handed it to Angel, who put it on the bedside cabinet. "I'm OK I guess." He kneeled up and wrapped his arms around Angels neck. "I love you Daddy. I'm sorry I made you yell at us". Angel felt his arms tighten, squeezing him. He hugged the little boy back and kissed his cheek. "It's OK. I just want you and Cordy to stop fighting. It makes Mommy and me sad, you know?" Seeley pulled back and kissed Angel on the lips. He leaned back and stared solemnly into Angels eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll try not to fight any more." Angel pulled him close and hugged him tight "That's my little guy."

Seeley turned his face and placed his lips against Angels ear. "My other daddy told me to tell you that he loves you and to say thank you". Angel felt his skin go cold and his hair stand up again. He pulled Seeley away from his ear and held him in front of him and looked deep into his eyes. "What did you just say?" Seeley smiled "My other daddy. He has the same name as me. He says he loves me and Cordy very much and that you are being the best Daddy to us and that he loves you and Mommy too. He's handsome just like you".

Angel lay Seeley down in his bed and mechanically kissed his head "Go to sleep honey. I'll see you in the morning." He tucked him in and picked up the glass and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen, put the two glasses in the sink and turned on the tap before he crashed to the floor.


	42. Chapter 42

While Angel was with the twins,Temperance had put Kathy down and was reading in bed as she often did at night. She liked to sit in the quiet, with a book, or an article written by one of her old colleagues. Although she no longer worked as an anthropologist, she was still quite interested in the subject, and had several subscriptions to magazines. It was one of these magazine articles she was reading now. She smirked as she read an overly embellished paragraph. _He always was a prig _ she thought to herself, referring to an anthropologist she had had several conflicts of opinion with. She flicked through the next few pages of the magazine and vaguely became aware of the sound of running water. "Angel?" she called out. "Angel are you running the bath? I think it may be overflowing!" she called out louder this time. _no answer _

She dropped the magazine on the floor and slipped out of bed, grabbing a wrap and opening the bedroom door. The sound of running water, hitting tiles was louder now. "Oh my goodness! Angel! Can't you hear the water?" she yelled out, wondering where on earth he had gotten to. _He's probably out in the back yard wandering around in the dark with the dog _she muttered to herself, knowing that this was something that he still liked to do. A deep rooted hangover from his days spent in the shadows she suspected. However, it was not like him to leave water running and just wander off.

The bathroom door was open and she could see and hear that it wasn't coming from there. She followed the sound down the hall and as she entered the kitchen she immediately saw him. Laying on his side on the floor. Water was running over the edge of the sink and forming a small lake on the tiles. He was saturated. "Angel!" she cried, leaning over him to turn off the tap. She pulled the plug and allowed the water to drain away, then knelt down in the water pooling around him and checked his pulse. _thank god _she thought. His pulse was strong, but he was still out cold. She lay a hand on his cheek. He was ice cold. _what on earth is wrong? _She felt a momentary flutter of panic in her chest. "Angel?"

She gently slapped his cheek. She rolled him onto his back and slapped him again, harder this time. His eyelids fluttered slightly. One more firm, stinging slap to his face brought him round. He stared around him, confused for a moment then spluttered "Why are you hitting me?" Then he became aware of where he was, and that he was cold from the water soaked into his clothing. "And why am I wet?" he asked groggily.

She helped him sit up, leaning him against the cupboards. "You must have passed out. Really Angel, you seem to do this a lot! Perhaps you need to go see the doctor about it. You might have low blood pressure." Angel stared at her and stifled a laugh "Really? Low blood pressure? Baby, I lived with no blood pressure. I doubt it's that." He rubbed his forehead. He knew exactly why he had fainted. _my other daddy _ the words ringing in his ears. "I'm fine Temperance. Really. I am. But if it makes you happy, I'll go see the doc." he said, knowing he would not go to see a doctor.

He got to his feet and pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down. Temperance set a glass of water down in front of him along with two headache tablets "Take these" she ordered him. "I don't have a headache Temperance." She stood her arms folded across her chest "Now. But you might soon. You may have bumped your head. Just take them." He stared at her, but knew that she wouldn't budge. He popped the two capsules in his mouth and slurped at the water, washing them down. "Happy?" he said. She smiled.

"What happened Angel? You usually only pass out when I announce I'm pregnant, and we know that can't be, so what happened?" she asked, sitting down next to him. Her hand reached out and massaged the back of his neck, her eyes concerned and questioning. Angel shook his head and rubbed his brow. "I'm not sure. I remember putting the glasses in the sink and turning on the tap to wash them up. I started seeing spots" he glanced at her from beneath his furrowed brow, "and that's all until I woke up when you slapped me. Hey! You slapped me!" he said.

"I wasn't slapping you. I was trying to rouse you, bring you round" she responded. "No. It was definintely a slap. I know what a slap feels like" he said rubbing his cheek. "Fine. I slapped you. You know it wasn't hard. I apologise." she batted her eyelashes at him. He picked up the glass and drained the last of the water. "I guess I can forgive you" he leaned towards her winking before kissing the end of her nose. "Actually I feel fine now! I don't know what caused me to faint." he shrugged "But right now, I think I want to get out of these wet clothes." He sat for a second until he felt clearheaded. He stood up, making sure not to slip on the wet tiles." I'll come back and mop up this mess" he tiptoed through _Lake Angel_, stripping off his shirt as he walked to the laundry, depositing his wet clothing in the washing machine.

She didn't bother waiting for him to come, she got the mop and a bucket and began mopping up the water. He walked back through the living room naked. Temperance looked up, watched him. Her tongue flicked unconsciously over her top lip. The sight of her husband's body never failed to rouse her desire. "Angel?" He turned and looked at her. "What?" he asked, but he could see _what _ in her eyes. He smiled at her. "It's been six weeks Angel. It's been too long." she purred at him.

He stood staring at her, her words stirring his arousal. "But don't you need to see the Doctor or something first?" he stammered at her, looking down and seeing himself already at half mast. She smiled seductively at him "I think I'm the best judge of when its the right time, and Angel? It's the right time." His erection sprung to its full glory and he stuttered "I'll meet you in the bathroom, I need a shower". She giggled "Don't make it a cold one" she said winking as he turned and walked into the bathroom.

He turned on the water and looked at himself in the mirror as he waited for the water to heat up. As aroused as he was and as excited by the thought of making love to his wife, the thoughts in his head, bothered him. _How are you going to explain to her that her newly born babies are the chosen ones as foretold in the Shanshu, that everything we have endured was only part of it, and even worse, that her eldest son is psychic? _ he silently spoke to his reflection.

His internal turmoil was interrupted by a silky hand sliding across his back and around onto his chest, tweaking one, then the other nipple. "I couldn't wait" she murmured. He leaned back into her, her mouth warm against his shoulder, her tongue flicking against his skin. He sighed heavily, pushing his troubled thoughts as far to the back of his mind as he could, and concentrated on her. Her breasts were pressing against his back. He could feel her nipples, peaked and hard, dragging across his flesh. He turned and bent to her, pressing his lips hard against hers, his hands splayed across her back. His tongue slipping through her lips, sliding across her teeth.

He slowly slid one hand down her spine and cupped her buttock pulling her hard into his erection. She moaned into his mouth, her hands tracing random patterns on his arm, chest, shoulder, sliding up into his hair and tugging on it gently, pulling his face harder into hers. Her tongue sliding around his, teasing. He grabbed her and pulled her into the shower, the two of them linked together under the hot water, letting it cascade over them. Stopping long enough to pump liquid soap into his hands and then proceeding to lather up her skin so that she was slick and slippery beneath his hands.

He pushed her up against the tiled wall, the hot water hitting his back, her hot mouth upon his neck. His hands sliding across her breasts, pinching and kneading, lifting and releasing their weight. Breast feeding made them round and full, a delightful treat for his eyes and mouth. He smiled as his tongue found one nipple and flicked it hard, the soapy taste not unpleasant. Her moan fuelled his desire, his hands sliding up and down her body. It was soft and fuller than it used to be. He liked the roundness of her belly, the curve of her hips, childbearing had transformed her into a woman reminiscent of the renaissance era, and he liked it.

He let hand one trail excruciatingly slowly towards her thighs, slipping between them, pushing her legs apart. His palm sliding against her wetness, massaging her with the ball of his thumb, his fingers slipping in and out of her. Her head was thrown back against the tiles, her eyes closed, her mouth open as her pleasure started to build. His chest pushed against hers, sliding from side to side, dragging her breasts left and then right. His erection hard pressing against her thigh. She struggled to contain herself but could wait no longer for him. She grabbed his cock, sliding her hand from tip to base, pulling him down and between her legs, guiding him, slipping through her wetness and into her with one thrust. "Angel" she moaned, her voice deep and guttural.

He pulled out of her then thrust deep into her again, her back slapping against the wet tiles, over and over he ground himself into her, until she couldn't hold back "Yes! Angel!" she cried grazing his chest with her teeth. Her nails digging into his buttocks forcing him into her as far as he could get, she came with an explosion, her entire body felt as if it was on fire. His own orgasm bursting as he felt her pulsing against him, gripping and releasing him, pulling him into her deeper. "Oh God, Yes, Temp, Ahh!" he snarled into her ear as his body expelled its hot salty fluid deep inside her, then biting down on her shoulder hard enough to make her flinch and groan, but not break the skin. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and he was leaning into her, pressing her hard against the tiles, his hands cupping her buttocks so she did not fall. "I love you. I love you so much" he whispered, before licking her lobe and swirling his tongue around her ear.

Temperance uncurled her legs and stood on her feet as he slipped from her. Angel grabbed the shower head and directed it down onto them, as they stood pressed together, the hot water stinging their still aroused, skin. "Wow" she said looking up at him, his eyes burning into hers, the lust still simmering. "You bit me" she whispered, as if frightened of breaking the tension between them. He smiled "Too hard?". She shook her head and lowered her lashes, veiling her eyes as she blushed "I liked it. It reminded me of you when" she hesitated and looked up at him "when you were a vampire" she finished softly.

He raised his head and leaned back slightly, the water splashing over his face, then looked back down at her, his hair slicked back, the water dripping from his eyelashes and nose. He bent into her and kissed her roughly, his tongue plundering her mouth, then his lips softened, his tongue flicking across hers. He kissed her gently then, raining small kisses across her cheek to her ear. "And you liked that?" he whispered into her ear. She leaned back and stared into his eyes and nodded "I really did. I was never scared of you, you know. Never. I knew you would never _bite_ me." He smirked, "I'll have to remember that".

They walked into the bedroom, each wrapped in a large soft white towel. Angel's slung low on his hips, clinging to his buttocks. He pulled it from him and quickly wiped down the length of his long legs, making sure he dried his feet before climbing into bed. She sat at the dresser watching him in the mirror as brushed her hair, then she too dropped her towel and crawled in beside him. Her body warm and soft, he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him, her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder.

She looked up at him smiling. "I think we can safely say that I'm good to go". Angel laughed out loud, "Well it's a bit late if you weren't my darling" She kissed his neck, nipping his adams apple. Then lay her head back down sighing contentedly. "We're so lucky Angel. We have each other, a beautiful home, great friends and four healthy children. How did we get so lucky?" she said, her eyes closed. Angel swallowed hard. _How do I tell her? When do I tell her? _ He took a deep breath, _now. you tell her now_ Mrs. Andersons voice called in his head.

He exhaled loudly "Temperance. We need to talk."


	43. Chapter 43

"What do you mean?" Temperance said, her voice tight, shrill. She gathered up the sheet and sat up holding it against her, like a security blanket. "I don't understand. They're babies. Just. Babies. You must have misunderstood."

Temperance swung her legs out of the bed and stood up, oblivious to her nakedness. "Don't tell me this Angel." She walked up and poked her finger in his face "Just stop talking and I'll forget you just told me that". She turned her back walked to the bathroom, her hands over her ears. Angel kneeled helplessly on the bed, his legs folded under him, watching her. She slammed the door behind her, making him jump. She was scared. He understood that. Before, everything that happened, was happening to him. Not to her. She was there to help him, but she never had to endure the pain of anything. But this was different. It affected _her_. This was about _her_ children. _Her _ flesh. _Her _ blood.

Angel got out of the bed and found a pair of sweat pants and slipped them on and padded after her. He cracked the door and poked his head around the corner. She was sitting on the toilet, still naked. Her head in her hands. He could see tears rolling down her arms, forming little pools on her legs where her elbows were pressed into them. He grabbed her robe from the back of the door and walked over and draped it around her shoulders. She grabbed at it and slid her arms into the sleeves and pulled it tight around her body, like a shield.

She had yet to look at him. His heart was twisting in his chest. _Please. Please just look at me. Let me explain it all to you. Don't shut me out Temperance _ "Please, don't shut me out Temperance" his mouth voiced the words in his head. "I can explain it all to you. You just have to open yourself up and hear it. It's not going to be as bad as you think. We can make sure that it's not. And Mrs Anderson"

Temperance's eyes flashed at him like blue flint. "Mrs Anderson?" she spat. "Why does everything come back to that old battle axe? Why is she involved in every single thing that goes wrong in our life." She turned and dropped her head. He stood over her. His mouth was dry and he had trouble forming any words. The mistrust and hate in her eyes shocked him.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited for a moment. Considering his words before he spoke. "Temperance. Mrs Anderson is not the bad guy in this. She's here to help me. Us, actually. She's our guide. It's no coincidence that she is here. I'm sorry I should have told you this years ago when I first found out." he looked down shaking his head. He rubbed at his eyes. "I just never thought that it would come to a point where it was going to involve our children. I honestly thought that once I had gotten through becoming human, that would be it. I would be free." he glanced at her. "We, would be free."

She was still sitting with her head turned from him. Dabbing at her face with bunched up toilet paper. "I was wrong to think that it would be that easy I suppose. The Powers That Be are not vengeful. But they are also not willing to just forget the whole Shanshu thing. It _must be fulfilled Temperance_. It is written. Nothing can change it I'm afraid. I wish it could be. But there it is. And now we know." he waited, hoping for some kind of response from her. "And all we can do is prepare them. Teach them how to live with their. Gifts." he cringed at that word, but how else could he describe it. "But we need to do it together Temperance. I can't do it alone. I need you. And we need Mrs Anderson. Angela is not a bad person. Quite the opposite actually. And she has the knowledge that can help us."

He stood up and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her on the tiles. "I'm sorry. Temperance, I'm sorry I dragged you into this life of mine. But I'll never be sorry for falling in love with you. I'll never be sorry for having four beautiful children with you. And I'll never be sorry that you found it in your heart to see who and what I was and love me anyway." he dropped his head to her knees and lay his forehead down. He thought that this was it. That she would hate him and probably leave him, taking his children with her. How could he go on if she did. But then, like a miracle, her fingers swept across his head and cupped his cheek, lifting his face until it was level with hers.

Her eyes glistened with tears, the trails of them leaving shiny paths down her cheeks. Her nose was red. Her bottom lip was still trembling. No words. Just her soft lips upon his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face pressed into his hair. They stayed like that for a long time. Angels knees were numb, but he would not move until she was ready. Finally she lifted her head and simply nodded at him. "I'm not happy with you, but I'm willing to listen. Let's go to bed and you better start at the beginning" she said quietly.

* * *

She sat staring at him. Trying to process the words. "So. Max is a vampire?" she shook her head and frowned, her eyes closed. Angel grabbed her arm and squeezed "No. He's not. But he is a Dhampir. A child born of a vampire and a human. Although we, Angela and I, don't really understand how it happened, cos technically I was human when he was conceived. She said that perhaps it is still in my DNA, so genetically speaking, I still have vampire genes." he said, trying desperately to explain it to her even though he didn't really understand it all himself.

Temperance, took a deep breath and looked at him carefully "But, he will drink blood?" she asked. Angel shook his head firmly "No. He won't. We won't be encouraging that. He will be attracted to the smell of blood. But if we teach him, he won't feel the urge to seek it out. Dhampirs don't require blood to live. They just. Well. They just like it I suppose. Apparently there are quite a few villages of Dhampirs in Europe. Most of them have never even tasted blood. Some imbibe it at the Full Moon as a sort of ritual. But that's an outdated practice, and usually only older Dhampirs indulge in it. The younger ones don't." he stopped and waited for her reaction and her next question.

It was easier to just answer her questions as they arose. And Temperance had a lot of questions. "So we won't have to worry about him biting anyone?" Angel smiled at her. "No sweetie, no biting. Well, he may bite, but that would be just like when Cordy bit Seeley when they were two and he took her doll away. He won't be biting to drink anyone's blood." he reassured her.

Temperance sat quietly. "And Kathy is a Seer?" she asked again. Angel nodded "Well she will be. She's more empathic. As she grows up she will be very emotionally connected to people she loves or has a connection to. When things are wrong, she will know and may feel others pain. We'll have to keep an eye on her if she gets too involved with people too quickly. But she will also have visions. They're harder to control. I know all about those. You know, Cordelia had them. They could be brutal at times." he trailed off, his thoughts drifting to a hazel eyed girl with a killer smile and a heart as big as Texas, who had loved him unconditionally. She had suffered badly at the hands of the PTB. "But that probably won't happen until she is of age. Eighteen." he added.

He shook his head and looked at Temperance "But we'll do everything we can to make sure she can control them and manage them." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. She felt cold. He shifted on the bed so he was sitting more behind her. She leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms up over his holding them tightly. "And Seeley is psychic." This was a statement, not a question. "You know I've actually thought there was something different about him right from when he was about two. He's always been very sensitive. Do you remember when we went to where _they_ are buried?"

Temperance didn't use their names, but Angel knew she was talking about Booth and Cordelia. "Mmmm" he murmered into her hair. "Remember he was sort of talking into the air, and we thought he was just being cute? Could he really have been talking to them?" she asked. Angel shrugged "Maybe. He could have been. Or he could have just been being two years old. We'll never really know. But we do know that he does seem to have some sort of psychic connection with Max and Kathy, and that he can communicate with spirits. To be honest I'm surprised he's so calm with it all. But that's always been our Seeley. He has always just floated calmly along in his own little world."

Angel took a few breaths, contemplating whether to tell her or not, but deciding that he needed to. "Actually Temperance? Can I tell you something without you getting upset?" he asked tentatively. Temperance answered "To be honest, I doubt there's much else you can say that will shock me Angel. Go ahead." She leaned to the side and looked at his face. He swallowed. "When you found me passed out in the kitchen, and I said I didn't remember what happened?" Temperance nodded "mmm?" Angel swallowed again, his mouth somewhat dry "Well. I do remember why I fainted. I had been with Seeley. He told me something." Temperance turned and stared into Angels eyes. He couldn't drag them away from hers. "He told me that his other daddy loved him very much. And that he loved me very much. And that they had the same name. And that he was handsome, just like me." Temperance's eyes were like saucers, her mouth dropping open. "I think he was talking to Booth" he finished.

Temperance sat up straight "And you kept that from me? How could you? Why wouldn't you tell me?" She was upset. He could understand why. "Temperance, I didn't really know what to think. I got out of the room as quickly as I could. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. I fainted. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what I'd actually heard. I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not. And then I fainted."

He felt awful. "All I seem to be doing is apologising to you for all the stupid and horrible things that I've caused." He closed his eyes. He couldn't look at her any more. She looked sad and disappointed. She stroked his face "It's OK. Angel. It's alright. I understand. I think had you told me at the time. I probably would have written it off as a result of you bumping your head. I would not have believed you. But now. Now I. Well I still don't know what I think. It's a lot to process. I'm just not sure how I feel." She stared at him solemnly "The one thing I do know for sure is that I love you. And I trust you. I may not be thrilled with everything, but I know that you wouldn't make this up. After all we've been through, and all I've seen and learned about you and your other life. Well, the scientist in me is curious. The mother in me is terrified. And the wife in me is telling me that we need to go visit Angela and have a good long talk with her" Angel stared at this amazing woman. _Strong, beautiful, smart, understanding. How the hell did he deserve all that she was? _ He nodded "Agreed."

"There is one thing I'm wondering though" she murmered as she snuggled down in the bed next to him. "What's that?" he murmered back. "Where does Cordy fit into all of this? It just seems odd that she doesn't seem to be part of it all" she asked. He had wondered that himself. "I really don't know Temperance. But I have a feeling we are going to find out"


	44. Chapter 44

"Tea dear?" Mrs Anderson stood waving the china pot at her. Temperance looked at Angel who shrugged, said "You might as well say yes. She'll pour you one any way" smirking at her.

She frowned "I don't understand why she would if I said no." Mrs Anderson put a pretty floral china mug in front of her and said "Milk and sugar?" as she poured the thick black liquid into it. "But" Temperance started to say. "Angel placed a hand on her arm and smiled at Angela "She has milk and two sugars, thanks Angela". The old lady turned and walked over to the fridge to grab a china jug full of milk "_but I didn't say I wanted tea!"_ she hissed at Angel. He grinned back at her, whispering "It doesn't matter. I don't think she understands the word no most of the time. Just drink it."

Temperance gritted her teeth and jutted out her jaw. "Or don't." Angel added quickly. "But she does make a hell of a good cup of tea, even if I do say so myself!" Angela plonked the jug down on the table next to the mug of black tea and pushed a matching bowl of sugar cubes towards her. "Drink up dearie" It'll put some colour back into your cheeks. She turned and leaned over the twin pram that they had pushed down the street to her house. The older twins were in school, and Angel had the day off work.

"They're really beautiful Angel. Just the sweetest little pansies" She leaned down and kissed them one after the other on their foreheads. She looked at Temperance, her hands reaching towards Max "May I?" she asked. Angel was shocked. Usually Angela didn't ask permission for anything. Temperance nodded. The old lady scooped the little boy up and held him at her eye level, staring at him. He gurgled and reached out, grabbing her glasses off her nose. Angel jumped to retrieve them but she laughed him off "Oh leave them be darlin'. He's just having a bit of a play. Aren't you sweetpea. You're a sweet little peach aren't you?" she warbled to the little boy, who smiled and gurgled louder.

Temperance leaned towards Angel "Do we have children or flowers and fruit?" she whispered. Angel smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's just a term of affection Temperance." He gathered up Kathy from the pram and propped her on the table and kissed and cooed to her. She grabbed his cheek and leaned in and started sucking on his nose. Angel made no attempt to stop her, simply laughing and cuddling her close.

Max was staring deeply into Angela's eyes. His warbling quiet now. He was just staring. She nodded and kissed his cheek and his warbling started up again along with some pretty impressive bubble blowing. "He's definitely Dhampir. And he's able to communicate psychically. Apparently he thinks I look funny." Angela handed Max to Temperance and took Kathy from Angels shoulder, where she had settled sucking on his earlobe. "Have ye not heard of pacifiers man?" she said to Angel who blushed and shrugged.

She held the baby up to her eye level, again, just looking into her eyes. Kathy began gurgling and blowing bubbles, her chubby arms waving and she too grabbed Angela's glasses off her nose making the old lady chuckle. Suddenly Kathy quietened and just as her brother had, she stared solemnly into the old lady's eyes for a minute, and just as she had with her brother, Angela smiled, nodded and kissed her forehead and handed her back to Angel. "She's a little honey bee isn't she?" Angela said. Temperance's mouth dropped open and she looked at Angel perplexed. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand your insistence at referring to my children as fruit, flowers or insects." she said testily. Angela smiled and picked up the teapot "Another cup? I think you need it dearie. You're just a bit too tightly wound still."

Temperance's face contorted "Tightly wound! _Tightly wound_? Of course I'm tightly wound!" she started to shrill. "I'm sitting here, my children are being referred to as fruit and vegetables". "Only fruit dearie, no vegetables" Angela responded merrily as she rinsed out the teapot with boiling water and started spooning tea leaves into it. "What? Angel! Help me out here please! I cannot talk to this woman. She makes no sense and keeps making me cups of tea that I don't have any intention of drinking!" Angel glanced at her mug, which was empty, but kept his mouth shut firmly. No sense in adding to her frustration.

He patted her arm, but she pulled it away. "I came here to try to discuss what is going on with my children. That's the only reason I came here. So can we please _just. get. on. with. it_." She leaned back in her chair and cuddled Max closer to her. Angel sat with his little finger firmly entrenched in Kathy's mouth as she sucked contentedly on it.

Angela returned to the table and placed the teapot back down, turning it. She looked at Angel and shook her head "Pacifiers dearie?" she said and smiled at him. Angel shrugged "I like it" he said simply. Angela shook her head, "You are a sweet man, but I'm serious. You cannot keep allowing them to suck on your person. Especially Max. Don't ever forget what he is." She pulled their mugs towards her and refilled them without asking.

"Right. So here we are. We have a situation that neither of you ever thought you would be caught up in. You're unhappy about it. I understand that. But. Never forget. You cannot change what has been written." Temperance opened her mouth and Angela quickly stopped her. "It doesn't matter what realm you are from. Or what you believe is right, or sensible, or scientifically explicable and believable dearie. It _IS_. And we cannot change it."

She hesitated, watching their faces crumble. Her old heart twisted in her chest. She knew this was going to be hard, and strange, and at times almost impossible. But she also knew that it was going to be the thing that saved them all.

She leaned back in her chair picking up her cup and took a sip.

"So are we in this together?" she asked, holding her cup towards them.

Angel and Temperance turned and stared at each other, then down at the babies in their arms. Their sweet faces, their chubby hands, their perfect fingernails. They looked back at each other and Temperance sucked in a breath. She turned and looked at Angela. The resolve in her face evident.

She lifted her mug and held it high, and looked back at Angel. He looked back down at his daughter, gently slipping his pinky finger out of her mouth and picked up his mug. The corner of his mouth pulling up into a half smile. He felt his chest fill with pride and love for this woman. She was a scientist. An academic. A genius. She had lived in a world of order and common sense and scientific facts. He had somehow broken through that crusty old wall that she had surrounded herself with, where the supernatural, the inexplicable, the weird and the unbelievable never penetrated. She had opened herself up to him. Believed in him. Loved him unconditionally. She had taken him to her and borne him children. And now she was about to follow him once again into a place where she had never trodden. And he loved her.

He held his mug out and pulled his gaze away from her eyes, and looked at Angela who was smiling widely. He trusted this little woman completely.

"We are about to embark on a journey my friends. Together we shall triumph. As it is written." Angela spoke. She clinked her mug against theirs and took a long draught. Angel and Temperance also drank. The three of them sat at the table and just stared at the sleeping forms of the babies that were going to be their salvation.

Temperance looked up at Angel and leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear "I still don't know why she keeps pouring me cups of that god-awful black sludge." Angel burst out laughing and felt his spirit lift. It was going to be alright. He just knew it.

* * *

This is not the end.. just the end of this part of their tale.


End file.
